Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi !
by labulle
Summary: Harry et Drago se détestent, soit, mais pas seulement. Malefoy a un comportement des plus épouvantable envers les Gryffondor, et Harry décide de lui faire payer. Mais tout n'ira pas comme il le souhaite !
1. Il m'énerve !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, je reviens avec une fic totalement différente de mes deux précédentes, puisque je m'attaque au couple Harry/Drago. Je suis très loin d'être experte en la matière, puisqu'à ce jour, j'ai dû lire qu'un ou deux slash en entier. J'ai cependant remarqué certaines choses, et je voudrais les éviter. Comme par exemple, dans ma fic, aucun des deux n'est gay à la base. Ils seront le seul couple gay, et ça ne sera pas forcément bien accepté par tous. Je ne rentre pas plus dans les détails, je vous laisse le soin de lire la fic pour les découvrir ;)**

**Enfin bref, je ne suis pas sûre du résultat, donc je vous demande d'être indulgent lol**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

**Labulle.**

* * *

**1. Il m'énerve ! : **

* * *

- Je t'en supplie Hermione, dis-moi qu'on a botanique, ou histoire de la magie. Je ne sais pas moi, tout sauf ça !

Hermione regardait, amusée, Harry qui avait la tête dans les mains, avachi sur la table du réfectoire.

- Malheureusement Harry, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, nous avons cours de potions, et dans très peu de temps. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on y aille, si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva de mauvaise grâce.

- Allez Ron, tu as entendu Hermione, il faut y aller.

Ron se leva également, tout en continuant à mastiquer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Jetant un dernier regard à la table couverte des restes de nourriture, pour vérifier s'il n'oubliait rien, Ron en profita pour attraper deux pommes et les mettre dans ses poches.

- Tu sais Harry, tu n'es pas le seul à détester son cours. Bon, c'est vrai que Rogue s'en prend presque exclusivement qu'à toi, et qu'il te déteste, et qu'il est toujours injuste, puis c'est vrai que... En fait, je compatis vraiment, finit-il en lui tapotant le dos. Courage, nous n'avons que deux heures de cours, ça pourrait être pire.

- Merci Ron, fit Harry, découragé.

Les garçons finirent par rejoindre Hermione qui les attendait impatiemment aux portes de la Grande Salle. Une fois réunis, sous les oeillades assassines d'Hermione, le trio prit la direction du passage qui les menait aux profondeurs du château, pour leur cours de potions.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Neville, soutenu par un élève de leur classe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

- C'est ploq mal... ploq jet.. ploq et ploq ..firmerie ploq.

Le trio regarda Neville, consterné.

- Tu peux nous expliquer Dean ? demanda Hermione.

- A votre avis ? C'est Malefoy bien sûr ! Il lui a jeté un sort, et du coup, le pauvre Neville ne peut plus aligner deux mots sans que de grosses bulles de savon ne s'échappent de sa bouche.

- Décidément, il est vraiment détestable ! lança Ron, sous les regards approbateurs de tout le petit groupe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, je prendrai tes cours, lui dit Hermione en lui tapotant délicatement l'épaule.

- Merc.. plop

Les trois amis regardèrent Neville partir accompagné de Dean, et se remirent en route, exaspérés de subir le cours de Rogue en compagnie des Serpentard.

- Tiens, mais regardez qui vient, cracha Malefoy. Le balafré, Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent mauvais ? demanda-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle, avec son sourire arrogant.

- La ferme Malefoy, t'en n'as pas marre d'être con ! lança Harry, en sortant sa baguette magique, prêt à l'affrontement.

Drago et ses chiens de garde, qui riaient bien de la blague, se stoppèrent net et prirent une attitude menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ? Tu as un problème ? demanda Drago en sortant sa baguette à son tour. Il ne faut pas être ami avec n'importe quoi si tu ne veux pas en subir les conséquences.

- Mon problème c'est toi Malefoy, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin grandir ! On a dix-sept ans, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme si tu en avais douze. Tu es vraiment stupide ! Regarde-toi avec tes molosses, tu ne sais même pas te défendre tout seul.

- Tu vas voir si je ne sais pas me défendre : STUPEFIX !

Hermione et Ron tentèrent de les séparer mais Goyle et Crabbe les maintenaient fermement.

Heureusement, Harry réussit à se protéger grâce au sort Protego. Il allait répliquer, mais au même moment, Rogue arriva.

- Et bien Potter, on sème le trouble dans les couloirs ? 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Harry allait s'insurger mais le regard que Rogue lui lança l'en dissuada.

- Tout le monde à l'intérieur, dit brusquement Rogue, en faisant un geste rapide du poignet.

Malefoy et ses complices souriaient, et ils entrèrent en poussant Harry, Ron et Hermione d'un coup d'épaule.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être bêtes, fit Ron en se frottant les épaules. Cet abruti de Crabbe a bien failli m'écraser complètement !

- Allez les garçons, laissez tomber, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Harry laissa passer Ron et Hermione devant lui, puis rentra dans la classe, pensif.

- Aujourd'hui, contrôle surprise, lança Rogue avec l'éternel air satisfait qu'il affichait quand il faisait faire quelque chose de déplaisant à ses élèves.

D'habitude, une telle annonce les aurait fait crier de mécontentement, mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y aviser. Les élèves se contentèrent donc de souffler, pas trop fort tout de même, car personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres du directeur des Serpentard. La seule élève à qui ça ne posait pas de problème, c'était Hermione, naturellement.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, désespérés, et sortirent leurs affaires de cours en les posant négligemment sur leur table.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Hermione, pour s'assurer qu'elle les aiderait une fois de plus. Malheureusement, Rogue capta cet échange silencieux et prit immédiatement des mesures.

- Granger ! Allez vous mettre à la table de Millicent Bulstrode. Je ne voudrais pas que Mrs Potter et Weasley soient "_influencés_" par votre travail.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil furtif aux garçons, désolée de ne pas pouvoir leur venir en aide, et partit, non pas sans une certaine crainte, vers sa destination.

Quant à Harry et Ron, le regard noir qu'ils lancèrent au professeur Rogue fut accueilli par un air caustique.

- Bien, reprenons. Je vous mets les indications au tableau, vous avez deux heures. Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre bruit. Commencez, lança succinctement le professeur Rogue.

Ron et Harry soufflèrent de découragement en découvrant la potion à préparer. C'était la potion du Sommeil, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle du Sommeil Eternel. Elle était terriblement difficile à réaliser, alors, eux qui ne réussissaient que très moyennement avec l'aide d'Hermione, ils connaissaient déjà la note qu'ils auraient : T, comme Troll.

Harry alla chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire en traînant les pieds. Peu importait s'ils n'avaient pas le temps de finir la potion, pour ce que ça changerait !

Après tout, lui et Ron n'étaient pas si mal lotis, ils auraient pu, comme Hermione, être placés à côté d'une fille de chez Serpentard, idiote et méchante. Et être installés à la table juste devant celle de Malefoy et Goyle, et ainsi subir ses pics tout au long du cours.

De l'autre côté de la classe, une certaine personne blonde aux yeux gris se réjouissait de la tournure des évènements.

_" Déjà, Potter et Weasmoche vont se taper un T, mais en plus, j'ai leur mocheté d'amie juste devant moi. Je vais passer un agréable moment à l'insulter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer sur ma potion, Severus sait que je suis capable de la faire, donc, il me notera en conséquence."_

- Sang-de-Bourbe, appela hargneusement Drago, tu ne veux pas essayer d'aplatir ta tignasse ? Je ne vois pas les indications du tableau ! Remarque, pour que ta broussaille ne me gêne pas, il faudrait que tu sois assise par terre, finit Drago, en pouffant de rire.

Hermione essayait de garder son sang froid en faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre, bien qu'elle sache que s'il continuait comme ça, ses yeux finiraient bien par laisser échapper quelques larmes discrètes. Ce n'était plus des larmes de peine comme quand elle était plus jeune, c'était des larmes de rage et d'injustice. Malefoy était un être méprisable, mais tant qu'il était dans la salle de potions, il était intouchable.

- Alors, tes Moldus de parents ne t'ont jamais appris à répondre ? lança Drago pour l'énerver au maximum. Avec un peu de chance, elle perdrait le contrôle et serait exclue du cours ; ou alors, elle serait peut-être même collée, pensa Drago en s'en frottant les mains d'avance.

Harry qui était non loin de là entendit Malefoy s'en prendre à Hermione. Il fulminait de voir que ce cancrelat se croyait tout permis, avec raison, et ce, grâce au professeur Rogue, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il serra les poings et se dirigea à grands pas vers Malefoy.

- Fous-lui la paix Malefoy ! Je te préviens que si tu ne la laisses pas tranquille, tu vas le payer.

- Ah tu crois ? Et comment comptes-tu me le faire payer au juste ? railla Drago. Regarde, si je dis à ta chère copine ici présente : "Dégage de là Sang-de-Bourbe", qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? continua Drago en souriant.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se jeta sur le Serpentard et le fit tomber par terre. Il allait se faire un plaisir d'écraser cette sale face de fouine, mais deux paires de bras le soulevèrent avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste.

Crabbe et Goyle avaient accouru au secours de leur chef, bien entraînés à veiller sur sa sécurité.

Harry se débattit tant qu'il pût en lançant ses bras dans le vide. Ce faisant, il renversa le chaudron plein de potion sur Malefoy, resté à terre.

Le garçon se mit à hurler que la potion le brûlait. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, en geignant comme un gamin.

Alerté par les bruits, le professeur Rogue entra en trombe dans la classe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? rugit-il. Je ne peux pas m'absenter deux minutes sans que ça ne porte à conséquences !

Rogue arriva près de la source du vacarme et écarta les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de Malefoy, qui continuait à se tordre de douleur.

Le professeur s'inquiéta de trouver son protégé dans un pareil état et s'empressa de s'enquérir de la situation.

- C'est Potter qui s'est jeté comme un dément sur mon Drago, expliqua sa petite amie. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il l'ait roué de coups, il lui a volontairement renversé dessus le contenu très dangereux de son chaudron, déclara Pansy Parkinson, avec toute sa verve.

Rogue fusilla Harry du regard mais vérifia d'abord le contenu du chaudron pour pouvoir prendre les mesures immédiates.

Le professeur de potions roula discrètement des yeux après s'être rendu compte que le chaudron ne contenait encore qu'un ingrédient inoffensif, connu pour faire ressentir de légers picotements. Ne voulant quand même pas dévoiler devant toute la classe que son élève en faisait encore des tonnes, il ordonna à Pansy d'emmener Drago à l'infirmerie.

- Quant à vous Potter, 50 points de moins pour barbarie envers un élève, et une heure de retenue ! Vous aiderez les elfes de maison à détacher la tenue de Mr Malefoy, puisque vous êtes responsable de son état plus que lamentable !

Harry fulminait d'avoir une fois de plus été puni par la faute de cet imbécile de Serpentard.

Il finit ses deux heures de cours à ruminer contre la fouine.

Heureux d'entendre enfin la sonnerie annoncer la fin de son calvaire, Harry se précipita à l'extérieur, suivi par Ron et Hermione.

- Je suis désolée Harry, c'est de ma faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir, même si c'était pour me rendre service.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, et puis, il le mérite, quoi qu'il fasse de toute façon.

- Moi, ce que je regrette, dit Ron, c'est que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de lui écrabouiller la figure. Je ne suis pas certain que la sangsue qui lui sert de petite amie aurait continué à s'accrocher à une fouine défigurée !

- Remarque, même si je l'ai regretté également au début, je suis content de ne pas l'avoir blessé, Rogue aurait été capable de me punir en m'obligeant à le soigner.

Ron et Harry firent une grimace de dégoût et les trois amis finirent par rire franchement.

- Tu viens Harry, on va se faire une course de balais ? demanda Ron.

- Non, tu ne te rappelles pas que je suis collé ? Je vais à la laverie pour faire la lessive de la fouine, dit-il avec répugnance. Je serai là dans une heure.

Ron et Hermione partirent de leur côté tandis qu'Harry prenait la direction de la laverie.

Harry arriva devant une porte où se tenait une petite elfe de maison toute dodue, qui gardait ses mains sur les hanches, avec un petit air sévère.

- Mr Potter, je vous attendais. Le professeur Rogue m'a prévenue de votre punition. Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner l'uniforme sali.

Harry était impressionné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Des dizaines d'elfes couraient partout en portant d'immenses tas de vêtements qui menaçaient de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Des tonnes de linge tombaient aux quatre coins de la salle, dans des cuves géantes aux couleurs des maisons. La salle était très vaste, et de grosses machines antiques faisaient un bruit infernal. Une chaleur moite régnait dans l'atmosphère et les vêtements de Harry collaient déjà à sa peau.

Harry, qui suivait l'elfe, la vit s'arrêter devant un petit tabouret, près d'une bassine d'eau savonneuse.

- Voilà, installez-vous. Le professeur Rogue m'a précisé qu'il ne vous fallait aucun confort, et que je devais veiller à ce que vous accomplissiez votre tâche sans l'aide de personne.

- Trop aimable, murmura Harry.

Il se mit à la tâche, observé par l'elfe. Il empoigna l'uniforme de Malefoy et le shampouina de plus en plus fort, maltraitant le tissu comme s'il s'était agi de Malefoy lui-même, débitant à voix haute des insultes sans même s'en rendre compte. Même le vêtement l'énervait ! Il sentait le parfum de luxe, celui que seul Malefoy portait. Il était donc impossible à Harry d'oublier l'espace d'un instant à qui appartenait cet habit, ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux.

" _Ça c'est sûr, cette odeur, je vais l'avoir dans le nez toute la soirée. Quelle idée de porter un truc qui sent si fort."_

Éreinté après l'heure passée à frotter le vêtement de Malefoy, Harry décida de retourner directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour lui, il se rendit compte que Malefoy était sorti de l'infirmerie quand il entendit cette voix traînante qu'il détestait tant.

- Alors Potter, t'as fini ta lessive ? Tu l'as faite correctement j'espère ! dit Drago en souriant. Regarde dans quel état tu es, une heure à laver mes habits, et tu ressembles déjà à un elfe de maison !

- Malefoy, ferme-la si tu ne veux pas que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé en cours de potions.

- Tu crois que tu as une chance de m'approcher autrement que par la surprise ? Allez Potter, parce que je suis magnanime, et attendu par ma petite amie, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et te laisser partir indemne, finit Drago avec arrogance.

Et avant même que Harry ait pu répliquer, Drago s'éloignait déjà avec ses acolytes.

" Maudit Malefoy, décidément, **il m'énerve ! **"

"Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !" (Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister !)

* * *

**Si d'aventure vous avez envie de me laisser une review (constructive ou non), je vous en serais reconnaissante. (comment ça, tout le monde se fout de ma reconnaissance, nan mais ! lol)**

**Je remercie ma charmante correctrice, anabanana94.**


	2. Il va voir !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Merci pour vos review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.**

**Bonne lecture, Labulle**

* * *

**2. Il va voir ! :**

* * *

Harry se réveilla très difficilement après avoir passé une nuit agitée. Il était secoué énergiquement par quelqu'un.

- Harry, tu devrais te lever maintenant, tu vas finir par être en retard en cours, lui dit le garçon.

- Nan, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, souffla Harry, qui ne savait même pas à qui il s'adressait, toujours l'esprit embrumé par la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passée.

Sentant que le garçon perdait patience et le secouait de plus en plus fort, Harry se résigna. Il s'étira de tout son long, se frotta les yeux tout en les gardant fermés, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et tendit finalement le bras pour attraper ses lunettes. Il les mit sur son nez et entreprit difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quand ce fut fait, il poussa un cri de terreur, en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Neville couvert de pustules violettes !

Neville recula, résigné à subir cette réaction de la part des élèves pendant plusieurs jours.

Harry se remit peu à peu de sa stupeur et se leva rapidement.

- Neville, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ? C'est quoi toutes ces pustules violettes, et pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'infirmerie ?

- J'en viens justement de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh ne peut rien faire, mais ça ne durera que quelques jours. Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait interverti mon remède avec celui du lit voisin, et il y a eu comme une sorte de réaction chimique avec mon propre traitement.

- Tu sais qui a fait ça ? demanda Harry, ayant tout de même une petite idée sur la question.

- Et bien, je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, déclara Neville, mais dans la chambre, il n'y avait que trois patients, moi, un garçon de Poufsouffle et... Drago Malefoy.

" _Mais c'est pas possible ça, il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! _"

Neville laissa Harry se préparer et partit directement en direction de leur cours de botanique.

_" Allez, je vais me prendre une petite douche rapide et je me rendrai directement en cours. Cette saleté de fouine, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui faire payer tout ce qu'il fait endurer à Neville et aux autres. J'ai passé la nuit à y réfléchir, j'ai mal dormi à cause de lui, mais au moins, je sais ce que je vais faire !"_

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Harry fila sous la douche.

"_C'est quand même étrange que Ron ne m'ait pas réveillé. Enfin, depuis qu'Hermione et lui sortent ensemble, il a un peu la tête ailleurs. Ça fait tellement du bien de les savoir ensemble, depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient sans vraiment le savoir. Je suis heureux pour eux, bien que je me sente de trop par moments ; pas qu'ils me le fassent ressentir exprès. Et puis, c'est vrai que les sorties en couples sont sympas, et depuis que Cho sait qu'Hermione est amoureuse de Ron, elle se montre beaucoup moins jalouse à son encontre."_

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry descendit en courant les escaliers du grand Hall, pour se rendre en cours, à l'extérieur, dans la serre numéro trois.

Il n'était pas spécialement en retard puisqu'il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner, mais il voulait retrouver au plus vite Hermione et Ron, pour leur exposer le cas "Malefoy".

Il les aperçut, au loin, enlacés sous un arbre près du lac.

- Ron, Hermione, vous êtes au courant ?

Ron et Hermione mirent immédiatement fin à leur baiser, prenant une teinte pivoine pour Ron, et un petit sourire gêné pour Hermione. Malgré qu'Harry soit leur meilleur ami, ils se sentaient toujours gênés d'être surpris dans un petit moment de tendresse. La situation était assez récente, et de nature timide tous les deux, ils avaient toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

Harry leur sourit et reprit la parole :

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais Malefoy a encore fait des siennes. Il a mélangé les médicaments de Neville, et le pauvre se retrouve affublé de pustules violettes sur tout le visage. Il faut que ça cesse, j'ai bien envie de lui donner une petite leçon.

- Alors là, je suis avec toi Harry, tu as bien raison, il est grand temps que la fouine paye pour tous ses méfaits ! s'emporta Ron, comme s'il s'agissait d'une révolte historique.

Harry acquiesçait et allait expliquer son plan de bataille mais Hermione le stoppa :

- Harry, Ron ! Voyons, vous êtes toujours en train de dire que Malefoy reste un garçon stupide, mais vous voulez vous conduire comme lui. Moi aussi il m'insupporte, mais à quoi cela vous servira-t-il de vous lancer dans une petite guéguerre contre lui ? Laissez-le donc pour ce qu'il est : un idiot. La vengeance ne résout rien, elle n'amène que la vengeance. Il mérite d'être puni, c'est sûr...

- Mais Hermione, la coupa Harry, c'est justement ce qu'on veut faire...

- Non, il sera puni, oui, mais pas par vous, par ses actes ! Tôt ou tard, il devra subir les répercussions de son comportement, ne vous en faites pas.

Le ton d'Hermione ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Le trio se rendit en cours, parlant des devoirs, pour Hermione, ruminant le discours d'Hermione, pour les garçons. Ils n'allaient pas abandonner aussi facilement. Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne vivrait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas cloué le bec de Malefoy. Ce Serpentard avait une présence bien trop importante dans leur vie pour être acceptable ! Il fallait que ça cesse.

La journée de cours passa lentement pour les garçons, qui attendaient d'être seuls pour parler de leur plan de bataille.

- Bon, les garçons, je vais à la bibliothèque pour finir ma recherche sur les propriétés de la mandiraflora. Je ne vous propose pas de m'accompagner, je connais la réponse, dit Hermione en soupirant.

- Oui, nous allons plutôt faire une course de balai mon coeur, on te rejoint tout à l'heure.

Hermione déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et s'éloigna à grands pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta et se retourna :

- Soyez sages les garçons, pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, gronda-elle en les montrant sévèrement du doigt.

Ron déglutit péniblement et acquiesça, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Harry lui lança joyeusement de ne pas s'en faire, qu'ils n'oseraient jamais outrepasser les conseils si avisés de leur meilleure amie.

C'est avec un regard suspicieux qu'Hermione les abandonna finalement, pour se rendre dans son lieu de prédilection : la bibliothèque.

- Pfff, on l'a échappé belle, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous traîner partout avec elle, juste pour pouvoir nous surveiller, dit Ron en respirant plus facilement.

- Tu sais Ron, ça m'embêterait de créer des tensions entre vous deux, je ne t'oblige pas à participer au "projet Malefoy". Je sais qu'Hermione peut être très rancunière alors...

- Il faut savoir y faire, elle n'est pas si stricte que ça, dit Ron en souriant. Et puis, entre nous, depuis que nous sortons ensemble, j'ai découvert que les baisers avaient une sorte d'aura thérapeutique. C'est fou comme on peut calmer une personne avec de la tendresse, dit Ron l'air rêveur.

Au loin, une fine silhouette avec les cheveux blonds se découpait des autres. Pourquoi, parce qu'elle était en train de s'amuser à se renvoyer un première année à coups de Leviocorpus, avec Crabbe et Goyle.

- Ok, si tu es sûr de toi, alors, en avant. Regarde-le, et les professeurs ne sont jamais présents quand il faut. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je veux que Malefoy regrette tous ses actes depuis sa naissance. Je veux qu'il se sente humilié devant tout le collège, je veux que ses groupies se rendent compte qu'il ne vaut rien, je veux... fut interrompu Harry, qui avait fixé méchamment Malefoy tout au long de sa tirade.

- Et bien, on voit que tu y as réfléchi longuement, rigola Ron. Tu me fais presque peur quand tu parles comme ça, et je pense que s'il ne s'agissait pas de la fouine, je m'inquièterais de ta santé mentale. On aurait dit que tu allais le tuer sur place. Écoute, tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué en sortilèges, et inutile de demander à Hermione si elle en connaît un qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

Harry hocha la tête, désespéré par la véracité des paroles de Ron.

- Mais nous connaissons tous les deux les personnes qui pourraient nous venir en aide. Fred et George, s'exclama Ron. Ils auront bien une farce et attrape digne de ce nom. Peut-être même pourraient-ils t'en créer une spéciale Malefoy !

Un sourire de victoire, légèrement diabolique, envahit soudain le visage de l'Élu.

- Ron, tu es le meilleur ! Je n'y avais pas songé ! Nous pourrions aller les voir lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Ben non Harry, il y aura Hermione, et elle se doutera bien de quelque chose si nous achetons un article chez Fred et George.

- Mince, je n'y avais pas pensé. Et bien je sais, nous allons sortir à quatre, mais au bout d'un moment, je prétexterai avoir envie d'être un peu seul avec Cho, et j'irai tout seul chercher ce dont on a besoin. En plus, Cho sera contente d'être en tête-à-tête.

Tout était réglé, les garçons étaient contents. Ils allaient enfin faire payer Malefoy ! Satisfaits et le coeur plus léger, ils partirent en direction du stade de Quidditch pour faire leur course de balais.

Le soir, avant d'aller dîner, Harry alla retrouver Cho pour lui exposer le planning de leur journée à Pré-au-Lard, sans lui parler de son projet. Celle-ci était enchantée, il lui avait parlé de leur tête-à-tête, et Cho en rêvait depuis longtemps. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Hermione et Ron, mais leur présence continue lui pesait. Elle et Harry ne passaient déjà quasiment pas de temps ensemble, alors quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient jamais avoir de discussion "de couple".

La fin de semaine approchait à grands pas, et la sortie se profilait à l'horizon, procurant à Harry un doux sentiment de vengeance.

Tous les élèves étaient prêts à partir. Le professeur McGonagall les fit se mettre en rang et leur donna le signal de départ.

Évidemment, Malefoy se fit remarquer en poussant une deuxième année, qui tomba à la renverse dans la fontaine de la cour. Le professeur de métamorphose, qui était en tête du peloton, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Mais deux adultes le virent, deux adultes qui regardaient par la fenêtre du quatrième étage, s'entretenant sur le cas Malefoy.

- Alors Severus, pensez-vous pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore, affichant un air serein, mais laissant échapper un ton d'inquiétude dans sa voix posée et grave.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais m'y prendre, sans ruiner ma couverture.

- Il le faut pourtant, si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, beaucoup de nos jeunes élèves de Serpentard seront introduits dans les rangs de Voldemort sous peu.

Drago n'a pas un mauvais fond, mais je pense que s'il devient Mangemort, il pourrait se révéler très dangereux.

- Vous avez raison Albus, ce gamin stupide et arrogant ferait tout pour que son père soit fier de lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce que ça pourrait impliquer d'être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, si ce n'est pour empêcher, au moins repousser son entrée dans les rangs du mage noir.

C'est sur ces paroles pensives que les deux hommes se séparèrent.

- Trois Bièrraubeurres et un jus de citrouille, dit Harry à Rosmerta qui était venue prendre leur commande.

Tous les quatre étaient heureux de se retrouver ensemble, au chaud, dans la taverne. Il faut dire que le mois de décembre était particulièrement froid cette année.

- Alors, et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez cette après-midi, demanda Cho à Hermione.

- Et bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'une bibliothèque avait ouvert ses portes dans le quartier Est de la ville. Je suis impatiente de voir si elle est à la hauteur de ce que l'on dit, fit Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ron lança un discret appel au secours à Harry, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Et bien nous, reprit Cho, nous allons faire une promenade en calèche, blottis l'un contre l'autre. C'est tellement romantique s'extasia Cho. Harry, tu es un amour d'avoir eu cette idée, dit elle en se calant confortablement contre lui.

Harry avait légèrement rosi, se sentant coupable d'avoir des remerciements qu'il ne méritait pas amplement. Il avait utilisé cette balade comme prétexte. En effet, la fin du trajet de la calèche se trouvait non loin de la nouvelle boutique de Fred et George.

Après une bonne heure à boire et discuter joyeusement, les deux couples se séparèrent.

- Oh Harry, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas été seuls tous les deux, c'est tellement agréable, fit Cho en se blottissant davantage contre Harry.

Celui-ci sourit, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter, l'esprit trop occupé à imaginer ce que les jumeaux pourraient lui conseiller.

- Vous êtes arrivés les tourtereaux, leur dit le conducteur de la calèche. Ça fera deux gallions.

Harry paya et aida Cho à descendre.

- Harry, nous pourrions aller dans le salon de thé, tu te rappelles, celui où nous avons passé notre première Saint Valentin ?

Comment aurait-il pu oublier, ça avait été atroce. Il n'avait rien fait de ce que Cho attendait de lui, et après avoir subi ses pleurs éternels, elle l'avait plaqué !

- Euh... oui, c'était si... parfait, lui répondit Harry, en ayant des difficultés à avaler sa salive après un si gros mensonge.

Étonnamment, Cho semblait avoir totalement occulté ce qui s'y était passé. Elle était revenue, il y avait quatre mois maintenant, lui demandant s'il voulait bien qu'ils sortent de nouveau ensemble, prétextant que Harry lui manquait de trop quand il était loin d'elle. Harry n'avait pas pu refuser, à la vue de ce regard de biche implorant qui l'avait toujours fait craquer.

- Après si tu veux. Regarde, on est près de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, tu ne veux pas aller y faire un tour ? demanda Harry, priant pour qu'elle accepte.

- Si tu veux, fit-elle avec une petite moue déçue.

Harry et Cho se rendirent donc dans la boutique de Farces et Attrape. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, le froid retenait beaucoup de personnes à l'abri, à siroter des boissons chaudes.

- Tu m'excuses, je vais dire bonjour aux jumeaux, dit Harry, s'éloignant de Cho avant qu'elle puisse répondre.

Celle-ci en profita pour se diriger discrètement vers le rayon "Beauté illusoire", et jeta son dévolu sur une gamme de crèmes camouflant les imperfections pendant quelques heures.

- Oh, Harry, content de te voir, firent les jumeaux en coeur, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer pour faire une crasse inoubliable à quelqu'un qui le mérite totalement ?

- Regarde Fred, notre Harry devient enfin un homme. On désespérait de ne jamais te voir tomber du côté obscur de la blague.

- C'est vrai, répondit Fred, tu es bien trop gentil, il fallait que ça cesse. Qui est donc le malheureux élu ?

- Malefoy, répondit laconiquement Harry.

- Tu as encore des problèmes avec le bébé Mangemort, rigola George.

- Tout juste ! Alors, une idée pour lui faire regretter toutes ces années où il s'est comporté comme un tyran ?

Harry sourit et développa davantage. Il leur expliqua succinctement les frasques incessantes et de plus en plus fréquentes de la fouine, et leur exposa son idée.

- Voilà, c'est là où vous intervenez, je suis sûr que vous avez quelque chose qui pourrait faire tout ce que je demande, déclara Harry avec détermination.

Fred et George se regardèrent un instant en se frottant le menton. Soudain, un éclair rusé passa dans leurs yeux, et un sourire complice s'afficha sur leurs lèvres.

- Nous te proposons un article de notre toute dernière collection, qui devrait combler quelques-uns de tes désirs. "La boîte de la vengeance ! "

Cette petite boîte renferme un sort très puissant, qui, pour celui qui l'ouvre, fait se matérialiser son pire cauchemar. Frayeur garantie pour la victime, et hilarité obligatoire pour le farceur. Par contre, l'effet ne dure que deux minutes, mais comme on dit, "les plus courtes sont les meilleures".

Harry avait commencé à sourire, trouvant cette "punition" parfaite, mais se rembrunit légèrement en pensant à quelque chose.

- Pas que je veuille préserver Malefoy, mais admettons que son pire cauchemar soit la mort, ou encore des membres coupés qu'en sais-je, est-ce que ce n'est pas risqué ?

- Pas le moins du monde, assura Fred, nous avons bridé le sort. Il ne peut en aucun cas être mortel. Au pire, la victime aura des bubons purulents sur tout le corps pendant une semaine. Et en cas de démembrement, pas de souci, il n'y a rien d'irréversible, finit George avec un regard malicieux.

Harry était totalement rassuré, les jumeaux étaient peut-être des farceurs patentés, mais ils restaient extrêmement sérieux et prudents quand il s'agissait de leurs produits. Il en venait même à espérer que le pire cauchemar de Malefoy soit de mourir.

Il régla son achat, avant de promettre de tenir les jumeaux au courant de l'effet produit, et alla rejoindre Cho, qui avait fini ses petites emplettes depuis longtemps.

- Tu en as mis du temps, se plaignit-t-elle, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Regarde l'heure qu'il est. Nous n'avons plus le temps de prendre un thé, il nous faut retrouver les autres au bar et rentrer au château.

Harry s'excusa, penaud, et l'embrassa pour faire passer cette "petite crise passagère" mais malheureusement, ça n'avait pas le même effet sur Cho que sur Hermione, pensa Harry en voyant que Cho continuait à faire la tête.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils firent le chemin inverse, pour retourner au lieu de rendez-vous.

- Regarde Ron, Harry et Cho arrive, dit Hermione joyeusement.

Ron guettait avec impatience l'entrée de Harry. Il voulait être sûr que ses frères avaient été à la hauteur de leur réputation. Il croisa le regard de Harry et sut, au petit air de triomphe complice qu'affichait celui-ci, qu'ils allaient enfin se marrer un peu.

- Alors, votre ballade, c'était comment ? demanda Hermione au couple qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Très bien, fit Harry en prenant la parole à la place de Cho.

- Oui, le tour de calèche était très chouette, fit-elle, toujours en boudant. Par contre, Harry m'a laissée pendant une éternité seule pendant qu'il achetait je ne sais quoi chez Fred et George, finit Cho, avec un regard éploré, à faire sangloter Rogue.

Instinctivement, Ron se décala légèrement d'Hermione, et Harry regarda autour de lui, l'air de rien.

- Harry ! Mais c'est pas vrai, je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance ? Et toi, fit-elle en se tournant à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Ron qui blêmit rapidement, tu le savais, tu étais au courant de ce que préparait Harry ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas rechigné à m'accompagner à la nouvelle bibliothèque, c'était pour que Harry ait le champ libre !

Hermione fulminait. Ces gamineries n'apporteraient rien de bon, elle en était sûre. Elle était également vexée que les garçons lui aient caché des choses. Elle s'en voulut car, s'ils en étaient arrivés au stade de lui mentir pour agir, c'est qu'elle se comportait comme la plus despotique des personnes, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

- Écoutez, reprit-elle, un tantinet plus calmement, je ne veux être au courant de rien. Si les choses tournent mal, vous en subirez les conséquences tous les deux, je ne vous viendrais pas en aide, c'est clair ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons, désarçonnés.

- Très, répondirent-ils en coeur.

Cho avait assisté à cet échange, et n'y avait rien compris du tout. Elle en était tellement perplexe, qu'elle en oublia de faire la tête.

Au final, ils entamèrent le chemin du retour, avec une Cho heureuse de sa journée, et un trio très silencieux.

- Alors, dis-moi tout, demanda Ron tout excité.

Ils étaient montés se coucher tôt, après le repas, trop pressés de peaufiner leur plan. Hermione avait fini par se calmer, et ne leur tenait même plus rigueur, grâce un petit baiser papillon de Ron. Elle trouvait ça tellement mignon quand il était délicat, qu'elle était toujours sur un petit nuage après.

Harry raconta en détail l'utilisation et l'effet de la "boîte de la vengeance".

- Oui, c'est bien beau, mais il faut que ça soit Malefoy qui l'ouvre, et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Je te vois mal arriver et lui dire "Tiens, cadeau" fit Ron soucieux.

Ils réfléchirent quelques minutes et Ron s'exclama :

- Je sais, on n'a qu'à faire comme en deuxième année, avec les gâteaux empoisonnés pour Crabbe et Goyle !

- Non, ça ne marchera pas, dit-il à Ron, qui laissa retomber son sourire. Malefoy n'est pas si stupide malgré tout, il ne se laissera pas prendre. Pareil si on le pose à sa place en classe, ou dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être en l'envoyant, lança Harry.

- Oui ! C'est une super idée, on n'aura qu'à mettre le nom d'une personne qu'il ne soupçonnerait pas, et là, pouf !

- La fouine va enfin subir les conséquences des ses actes, **il va voir ! **exulta Harry.

Harry et Ron, très heureux de leur trouvaille, se couchèrent, attendant avec impatience le repas du lendemain midi. Quoi de mieux pour une humiliation, que de la subir en public ?

**Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des compliments ou des insultes, veuillez m'en faire part dans une review.**

**Bizz**

**Prochain chapitre : Il va me le payer !**


	3. Il va me le payer !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lemon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'aimerai vraiment que vous m'aidiez à trouver les défauts de cette fic, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Sinon, je tenais à préciser que ce n'était pas un oubli de ma part, qu'il n'y ait jamais de "S" après Serpentard, Gryffondor etc... J'ai vérifié dans les livres, et c'est bien invariable, ce qui est logique puisque ce sont des noms propre. Enfin voilà quoi !**

**Je voulais aussi prévenir les reviewer anonymes. Je réponds à tout le monde, quand il y a une adresse, mais j'ai, à ma plus grande horreur, vu que 9 fois sur 10, les mails que j'envoyais n'arrivaient pas à destination ! Donc, si vous n'avez pas de remerciement, c'est que vous ne les avez pas reçu. Pour être sûre, je ferai les Rar des anonymes seulement.**

**Désolée pour tout ce blabla inutile, mais c'est ma spécialité.**

**RAR :**

**Ratoune : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, voire d'avantage, on peut toujours rêver lol**

* * *

**3. Il va me le payer ! : **

* * *

Ce matin là, personne n'eut à réveiller Harry. Tellement impatient, il s'était réveillé à 6H00. Il préférait faire ce qu'il avait à faire le plus tôt possible, et sans témoins.

Il s'étira, se frictionna le cuir chevelu, mit ses lunettes et sauta de son lit. Il fit attention à ne pas réveiller les garçons qui dormaient et fila dans la salle de bain. Pour envoyer le colis, il n'avait pas besoin de réveiller Ron, qui, de toute façon, le lui avait expressément demandé.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il ressortit, lavé et habillé, et alla chercher la boîte de la vengeance, cachée sous le lit. Il s'accroupit et l'attrapa délicatement. Il n'était pas question de l'ouvrir par inadvertance, le pire cauchemar de Harry n'aurait certainement rien de drôle.

Une fois fait, il prit une plume, de l'encre et un bout de parchemin et se rendit à la volière.

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne en chemin, du moins, personne de vivant. Remarque, ce n'était pas très étonnant à l'heure qu'il était. Par précaution, il avait tout de même emporté sa cape, pour que Rusard ne lui pose pas de problèmes.

Il gravit le chemin qui menait à la volière en claquant des dents. Il faisait vraiment très froid, et davantage à cette heure-ci, où la nuit semblait s'éterniser. Il rigola en s'imaginant le nuage de vapeur sortant à chaque expiration dans l'air glacial, s'échapper de "nulle part" pour quelqu'un qui le verrait.

Il arriva enfin en haut des marches et poussa la lourde porte qui grinça de façon critique. Le bruit se répercuta dans les alentours, et l'écho qui revint aux oreilles de Harry ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un hurlement de dragon. Harry se crispa, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et il demeura immobile, sous sa cape, dans l'attente d'une réaction d'une "autorité supérieure". Après quelques instants, où aucune lumière ne s'était allumée au château, il se dit que le bruit avait peut-être été moins fort qu'il ne l'avait perçu.

Quand il rentra dans la volière, quelques chouettes hululèrent, d'autres s'envolèrent et certaines l'ignorèrent superbement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, beaucoup des volatiles étaient encore à la chasse aux rongeurs.

Il sortit sa boîte et ses affaires, puis s'appuya sur la table de pierre, destinée à cet usage.

_" Bon, alors, l'envoyer de la part de quelqu'un proche de la fouine, ok, mais qui ?"_

Harry se grattait le crâne, faisant défiler mentalement toutes les personnes auxquelles Malefoy serait susceptible d'accorder sa confiance.

Harry tapa des pieds pour essayer de se réchauffer, sentant la colère monter en lui.

_« Décidément, dès que quelque chose est désagréable, il faut que ce soit associé à Malefoy ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait tant d'impact sur nos vies ? Non, sur "ma" vie plus précisément, à croire que je suis le seul qui le déteste réellement. Personne ne serait en train de geler sur place pour faire une crasse à Malefoy. Tout se rapporte toujours à lui, et ça commence à m'énerver très sérieusement… Allez, concentration, sinon je suis encore là demain. _

_Alors, il y a ses parents, forcément, mais Malefoy risquerait d'attendre d'être dans sa chambre pour l'ouvrir. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas mettre de mot, puisqu'il verrait que l'écriture est différente. _»

Harry regarda la petite boîte en bois sombre, hexagonale avec des symboles gravés délicatement. Le coffret, d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre, était plutôt joli ; il aurait fait un beau bibelot. Il dégageait une aura sophistiquée, ce qui était étrange, quand on connaissait les jumeaux, qui étaient plutôt pour les couleurs vives et les apparences clinquantes.

_" Qui pourrait lui envoyer quelque chose comme ça ? Je sais ! "_

Heureux de sa trouvaille, Harry se mit à rédiger le billet qui accompagnerait le cadeau empoisonné, la plume grattant frénétiquement le parchemin.

« Destinataire : Drago Malefoy _(même d'écrire son nom ça me dégoûte !)_

Expéditeur : Severus Rogue. _Une personne qu'il ne soupçonnera absolument pas ! De plus, il n'est pas difficile d'imiter son écriture, il me suffit de faire des pattes de mouche illisibles et le tour est joué ! Donc, pour le petit mot hum... Je sais _: « Drago, un objet qui peut vous être très utile se trouve dans cette boîte, plus vite vous l'aurez, mieux ce sera.

Cordialement, Severus Rogue. »

Le Gryffondor plia le billet et le glissa dans une des enveloppes mises à disposition.

Il éprouva quelques difficultés à attacher son colis à la patte du hibou qu'il avait choisi, car celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'accord et s'envolait à chacune de ses approches. Harry réussit enfin au bout de dix longues minutes, non sans avoir maudit Malefoy des dizaines de fois.

Une fois fait, Harry jubila intérieurement. Tout heureux, il retourna dans son dortoir. L'activité du château commençait doucement à se réveiller, aussi, il tomba sur Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Harry ! Alors, tout marche comme prévu ?

- Pour l'instant, toutes les chances sont de notre côté, rigola Harry.

Il lui expliqua alors sa décision de faire passer le colis comme venant du professeur Rogue. Ron était hilare en s'imaginant Malefoy, perplexe d'avoir reçu une farce de son cher professeur de potions, avant de commencer à se poser des questions.

Les deux garçons rigolaient à s'en tordre les côtes, quand leur bonne humeur fut douchée par l'arrivée inopinée de Hermione.

Sachant qu'ils s'exposaient à une énième morale de sa part, ils firent leur possible pour redevenir sérieux rapidement.

- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? demandèrent-ils, l'air de rien.

- Très bien, mais je vois que vous n'avez pas décidé d'annuler votre projet.

- Mais Hermione, fit Harry presque implorant, on a enfin la vengeance dont on rêvait !

Hermione fit une petite moue mi-reproche, mi-amusée et alla se caler dans les bras de Ron qui les avait grands ouverts pour l'occasion.

« _C'est sûr, c'est plus facile pour Ron" pensa Harry. _»

- Allez, je sais bien que je vous ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir, mais je préfère être au courant pour m'éloigner de vous quand vous passerez à l'action, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Voyant le sourire de victoire des garçons, elle précisa tout de même :

- Je suis contre le principe et vous le savez, mais je dois m'avouer que... sic'estMalefoyçamedérangemoins, finit Hermione à toute vitesse, ayant adopté l'attitude de Ron quand il disait quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avouer.

- Quoi ? firent les garçons en même temps, on a bien compris, tu viens clairement d'avouer qu'on pouvait se défouler sur Malefoy, toi, la grande défenseuse des causes perdues ! finit Harry en riant.

Hermione n'apprécia que très moyennement le terme "causes perdues", qui parlait probablement de la S.A.L.E. Elle lui lança un regard assassin, avant de poursuivre :

- Alors, vous m'en parlez ou je dois deviner ?

- Et bien voilà, les jumeaux m'ont proposé "_la boîte de la vengeance_", son nom est assez explicite, n'est-ce pas ? Elle fait, à celui qui l'ouvre, subir et se matérialiser son pire cauchemar ! finit Harry, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage.

- Mais... c'est affreusement cruel, fit Hermione en se redressant de contre Ron. Et je suppose que vous allez lui envoyer par hibou, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Sachant qu'on ne reçoit du courrier qu'à l'heure du repas, vous vous êtes arrangés pour que ça se fasse devant tout le collège. Vous y allez quand même fort les garçons !

- Tu sais, ça ne sera peut-être pas si terrible, à mon avis, dit Ron, son pire cauchemar c'est d'être décoiffé devant tout le monde !

Harry et même Hermione rigolèrent, alors chacun y alla de sa supposition.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être de ne pas être accepté chez les Mangemort, tenta Hermione.

- Ou alors, se retrouver entièrement nu devant toute sa classe, fit Harry en provoquant l'hilarité de Ron.

- Ça, je ne pense vraiment pas… Malefoy est assez bien de sa personne pour ne pas avoir honte d'être nu devant toute une salle, fit Hermione, l'air de rien.

La révélation d'Hermione doucha les garçons aussitôt. Harry la regardait comme si elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne savait pas lire, et Ron, blanc comme un linge, avait la bouche béante et les yeux exorbités.

- Mm 'mione, comm..comment tu sais que... enfin que..me dis pas que..., Ron ne put finir sa phrase, tant la question qu'il avait à l'esprit était choquante.

- Mais non, fit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux, les joues un peu rosies, qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ! Tu sais comment sont les filles, elles discutent de choses et d'autres, et avec Parvati dans le même dortoir que moi, il m'est venu aux oreilles que Malefoy... enfin, vous voyez quoi.

Harry afficha une mine de dégoût, à cause de l'image mentale que cette phrase avait fait naître en lui, et Ron reprit sa respiration, qu'il avait bloquée sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et se rendirent en cours. En chemin, ils croisèrent un groupe de trois petits Serdaigle qui se plaignaient des agissements de Drago.

- Tu vois Hermione, il est vraiment temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, dit Harry.

- Imagine que ça n'ait pas l'effet souhaité, et qu'il cherche à se venger sur tout le monde, tu y as pensé ? fit-elle. Et pourquoi es-tu aussi obsédé par Malefoy ? Tu ne parles plus que de lui depuis des mois.

Harry fut interpellé par la question. Lui aussi se la posait, mais la seule réponse qu'il trouvait, c'était la haine qu'il lui inspirait. Il resta silencieux et entra dans la salle de métamorphose.

Les quatre heures de cours de la matinée parurent très longues aux garçons, qui étaient impatients de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Hermione dut même les sermonner, parce qu'ils ne se tenaient pas tranquilles, et qu'ils regardaient l'heure sans arrêt.

La sonnerie de midi retentit, et les garçons affichèrent une mine radieuse avant de se précipiter vers la sortie des cours. Hermione voulut protester de nouveau, mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Les garçons, pour être sûrs de ne pas rater la remise du courrier, étaient déjà partis, sans faire cas d'elle.

Elle les retrouva déjà installés à la meilleure place, d'où ils pourraient assister au spectacle du mieux possible, en face de la place attitrée de Malefoy. Ron avait commencé à s'empiffrer, mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part guetter l'arrivée du courrier.

- Harry, tu devrais arrêter de fixer l'entrée des hiboux, en alternance avec Malefoy, quelqu'un va finir par se douter de quelque chose, dit Hermione.

Harry ne put que l'écouter, ayant déjà croisé le regard de Malefoy à plusieurs reprises. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à le regarder plus étrangement que d'habitude.

Il fit un effort colossal pour fixer son assiette et se concentrer sur la nourriture qui s'y trouvait.

Soudain, un bruit lointain de bruissements d'ailes se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et sourit en baissant la tête sur son assiette. Il pria juste pour que Neville, qui était assis devant lui, n'ait pas reçu de journal. Il voulait que rien ne lui gâche la vue qu'il avait sur le Serpentard.

Ron reçut des gâteaux de la part de sa mère, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir, trop absorbé par les cadeaux qui chutaient non loin de Malefoy.

Puis voilà, ce qui était tant attendu arriva, Malefoy reçut un paquet.

Harry trépignait d'impatience, tout comme Ron.

_" Qu'est-ce qu'il en met du temps à me livrer mon courrier, ce maudit piaf ! Le repas est vraiment la chose que je déteste le plus ici, à part le trio de ratés, évidemment._

_D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça le balafré, il veut ma photo ? Il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure, mais pas comme d'habitude. Étrange, enfin, c'est Potter, donc c'est forcément étrange ! Tiens, il faudra que je la ressorte, c'est très fin. Maudit Potter, il faut toujours qu'il soit dans mon champ de vision. Bon, je ne vais pas passer mon repas à penser à lui quand même._

_D'ailleurs, manger entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, ça n'a vraiment rien de plaisant, ils seraient capables de me mordre sans faire exprès, quand ils sont en quête de nourriture._

_Tiens, enfin, mon Grand-duc m'apporte le courrier. Je recevrais certainement les friandises que mère fait spécialement venir d'Italie, et la lettre de père, qui doit me tenir au courant au sujet de la marque, et si oui ou non Il a pris sa décision. "_

Drago intercepta le courrier que son hibou lui apportait, mais il fut déçu de voir qu'il n'avait reçu que la Gazette du sorcier. Il repoussa dédaigneusement le journal sur le côté de son assiette et se replongea dans son gratin de pommes de terre.

Un cri d'oiseau attira son attention, et il vit une chouette déplumée planer au dessus de lui, avec un petit colis. Drago était étonné, n'étant pas sûr que le piaf fût là pour lui, il tendit malgré tout les mains pour recevoir le paquet. Si tôt fait, la chouette disparut à tire-d'aile, laissant une traînée de plumes dans toute la Grande Salle.

Drago regardait le colis sous toutes les coutures, perplexe d'y trouver son nom.

« _C'est peut-être mère qui m'envoie mes friandises finalement. Non, elle n'aurait jamais utilisé un truc si miteux pour m'apporter quelque chose. Oh, ça, ça sent la blague de chez Zonko à plein nez. Qui peut être assez stupide pour croire que je vais me laisser avoir ? _»

Drago plissa les yeux et tenta de déchiffrer ce qui était marqué à côté de la signalisation expéditeur.

- Pansy, pourrais-tu déchiffrer ces pattes de mouche, je m'esquinte les yeux à force d'essayer, dit Drago en lui tendant le paquet.

- Mais bien sûr Drago d'amour, fit Pansy en souriant sottement. Tiens, c'est étrange, je crois bien que c'est marqué Severus Rogue, mon lapinou.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner de surnoms stupides Pansy, depuis le temps qu'on sort ensemble, tu pourrais t'en souvenir ! dit-il en lui arrachant le paquet des mains.

« _Rogue, étrange, je vais voir s'il y a un mot, peut-être que ça a un rapport avec le mage noir. _»

Drago défit l'emballage et découvrit une petite carte. Il déchiffra tant bien que mal le message, et fut plus qu'étonné. Il regarda du côté des professeurs, pour tenter d'avoir une sorte d'explication visuelle. Malheureusement, Rogue ne s'y trouvait pas. Il tenait la petite boite dans la main et allait l'ouvrir, quand il vit son professeur passer pas loin, derrière lui.

- Professeur, excusez-moi, pourriez-vous venir une seconde ?

Rogue le regarda, surpris, et se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers le Serpentard.

- Un problème, Mr Malefoy ? demanda Rogue.

- C'est à propos de ce que vous venez de m'envoyer, faut-il que l'objet reste caché ou non ? Je préfèrerais savoir avant de l'ouvrir devant les autres, demanda doucement Drago, d'un air de conspirateur.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et exigea de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Drago obtempéra, en lui confiant l'objet, trouvant bizarre la réaction de son professeur.

A l'autre bout de la salle, deux garçons tentaient par tous les moyens de se faire le plus discrets possible. Harry put lire "c'est la cata" sur les lèvres de Ron, avant qu'il n'enfouisse sa tête derrière une pile gigantesque de cuisses de poulet. Harry commençait sérieusement à stresser, tandis qu'Hermione les regardait avec un air de "je vous l'avais bien dit".

Rogue lut la lettre, de l'imposteur, indubitablement, et examina la petite boîte. Après vérification d'un simple coup de baguette, ses soupçons furent confirmés.

- Et bien Mr Malefoy, vous l'avez échappé belle, c'est un mauvais tour. Si vous aviez ouvert cette boîte, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé.

Crabbe, qui, occupé à manger, ne s'était même pas aperçu de la présence du professeur, se leva pour tendre le bras à l'opposé de la table, et, ce faisant, bouscula violemment le professeur de potions.

Rogue, qui avait toujours la petite boîte à la main, perdit l'équilibre, ouvrant ainsi ladite boîte.

Tout se passa très vite. Un épais brouillard enveloppa Rogue tout entier. Soudain, il fut violemment soulevé dans les airs, pendu par un pied. Il se retrouvait vêtu d'un seul caleçon grisâtre, et des voix scandaient une rengaine entraînante : "Servilus crasseux, Servilus crasseux !" Rogue se débattait comme un déchaîné, hurlant sa fureur au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il faisait des moulinets avec les bras, mais, n'ayant plus sa baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Les professeurs présents se précipitèrent pour tenter de contrer le sort, sous les regards tantôt hilares, tantôt médusés des élèves. Le calvaire du professeur Rogue prit fin brutalement, quand Minerva réussit à trouver un contre sort. Plus un bruit ne fusait dans la Grande Salle ! Personne n'osait bouger, attendant que leur professeur déchaîne les foudres de son courroux sur tous ceux qui s'étaient permis un tel outrage. Tous se regardaient, se demandant qui pouvait être responsable, mais personne de leur connaissance ne serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à Rogue. Le professeur de potions foudroya l'assistance du regard, tout particulièrement Crabbe, qui se recroquevilla, et Drago, qui resta impassible, sachant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il remit ses cheveux gras en place avec des gestes brusques et ajusta se tenue, heureusement réapparue, sans quitter les élèves du regard. Lui qui était d'habitude blafard, affichait maintenant un visage rubicond, de colère et de honte, écumant de rage. Les professeurs tentèrent de disperser le groupe d'élèves, mais la voix de Rogue s'éleva dans les airs, animée d'une rage incommensurable.

Harry et Ron priaient Merlin pour que Rogue ne découvre jamais que c'était Harry le coupable. Ron était cramoisi, et Harry avait cessé de respirer depuis plusieurs minutes, du moins avait-il l'impression.

- Qui a fait ça ? résonna la voix glaciale et menaçante du professeur.

Ron avait les genoux qui faisaient des castagnettes, et à la vue du silence qui régnait, il était persuadé que ça s'entendait. Neville, lui, terrorisé de nature par Rogue, s'était évanoui au premier son sorti de sa bouche.

Plus personne n'osait respirer, attendant de voir sur quel élève Rogue abattrait son ire.

" _OK, je suis à Gryffondor, mais plutôt me faire adopter par Voldemort que d'avouer que c'est moi. Il va me tuer, m'assassiner, m'écorcher, me dépecer, me renvoyer, me livrer lui-même à Voldemort, et j'en passe ! _"

- Bien, reprit-il de sa voix doucereuse, rendu vibrante par la colère, puisque le petit malin qui a fait ça ne veut pas se dénoncer, je vais utiliser un sort très simple pour le savoir.

" _Par Merlin, non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, il ment, juste pour faire avouer le coupable, c'est ça hein ? Pitié, faites que les jumeaux, si intelligents, aient pensé à mettre un sort anti-détection ou quelque chose comme ça ! _"

Harry se sentait mal, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, alors qu'il s'agissait juste de son professeur de potions.

Rogue laissa courir son regard terrorisant sur l'assemblée, et leva sa baguette, en prononça distinctement :

"Expeditorium !"

Des lettres rouges apparurent petit à petit au dessus de la baguette, pour finir par former un nom : Harry Potter.

Tous se retournèrent vers le coupable comme un seul homme, en se demandant pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille, et comment il ferait pour s'en sortir vivant. Une chose était certaine, personne n'aurait souhaité être à sa place pour tout l'or du monde !

- POTTER ! hurla Rogue, fou de rage. Venez ici, immédiatement ! Tous les autres, DEHORS !

Aucun des élèves présents ne se firent prier, tous partirent presque en courant, voulant échapper au carnage qui risquait d'avoir lieu. Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard d'encouragement à Harry mais ils se doutaient bien que rien ne pourrait le rassurer dans un moment pareil.

Drago récupéra ses affaires et se mit derrière la file d'élèves qui sortaient de la salle, quand il entendit :

- Vous aussi, Malefoy, vous restez ici, fit Rogue, les mâchoires crispées.

_" Hein ? Et pourquoi je resterais, après tout, c'est à moi qu'on a voulu s'en prendre initialement. Ah, je sais, Rogue va obliger Potter à me faire des excuses, ça va être tordant. Sans compter que j'aurai le privilège de voir St Potter se prendre la punition de sa vie ! Finalement, je suis très heureux de rester."_

- Severus, peut-être devriez-vous..., tenta McGonagall, qui n'avait jamais vu le professeur dans une telle colère.

- Minerva, c'est moi qui ai été victime de Potter, c'est donc à moi de régler le problème. Vous n'avez pas à vous interposer pour protéger un élève de votre maison.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Potter est coupable, rien ne pourra changer ça, mais... Severus, ce n'est qu'un élève et j'ai peur que vous vous laissiez, comment dire, emporter !

- Je suis très calme, dit Severus de sa voix grinçante. N'avez-vous pas cours à cette heure-ci ?

- Vous avez raison, mais pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, termina Minerva, inquiète.

En sortant, elle lança un regard, à la fois sévère et compatissant, à Harry, qui avait finalement réussi à décoller ses pieds du sol, pour avancer vers le professeur.

Harry alla se placer à une distance raisonnable de Rogue, tout en étant le plus loin possible de Drago, à qui il lançait des regards haineux, puisque celui-ci affichait son air le plus arrogant.

- Potter, je vais vous faire perdre l'envie de vous faire passer pour moi, fit Rogue, ses yeux onyx luisants de colère.

Pour commencer, 50 points seront retirés à Gryffondor, continua-t-il en s'énervant de plus en plus.

Ce que vous avez fait est inqualifiable, frémit-t-il en postillonnant.

Vous ne pouvez donc pas cesser votre petit jeu tous les deux ! Vous êtres toujours en train de vous chercher, ça devient intolérable ! C'est pour cette raison que vous serez punis, tous les deux.

Drago qui affichait un petit sourire narquois se figea en comprenant ce que son professeur venait de dire.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais...

- Taisez-vous Drago, vous êtes aussi responsable que lui de ce qui est arrivé, fit Rogue avec colère.

Drago tentait d'analyser la situation, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le professeur s'en prenait à lui, alors que pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait.

- Mais professeur Rogue, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Potter m'a envoyé cette farce et qu'elle vous est retombée dessus ! commença à s'énerver Drago. Pourquoi ne pas punir Crabbe, c'est lui qui vous a bousculé après tout.

- Oh mais si, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Si vous étiez moins détestable, vous n'inspireriez pas la vengeance ! Et laissez votre camarade, cette farce ne lui était pas destinée. Et puis, taisez-vous quand je parle ! lança Rogue à Drago qui tentait de répliquer.

Harry était abasourdi. Rogue ne l'avait pas encore étripé, et en plus, il s'en prenait aussi à la fouine, un fait historique.

A son tour de lancer un regard moqueur à Malefoy, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Donc, reprit Rogue en les fusillant du regard, Vous n'aurez pas à faire à une simple heure de colle, non, vous ne vous en sortirez pas si bien.

Pour commencer, vous passerez tous les deux les vacances de Noël au château !

- C'est impossible, s'écrièrent Drago et Harry en même temps, après s'être jetés un coup d'oeil affolé.

- Silence, tonna Rogue. Je préviendrai vos parents Drago, alors inutile de la ramener, et vous Potter, j'ignore où vous auriez dû aller, et ça m'est égal. Si vous avez quelqu'un à prévenir, faites-le rapidement. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Croyez bien que vous allez regretter ce qui s'est passé pendant longtemps, faites-moi confiance !

Puisque ces quelques mois écoulés nous ont prouvé que vous ne pouviez pas vous calmer deux minutes et que vous sembliez ne pas pouvoir vous passer l'un de l'autre, vous resterez ensemble durant tout votre temps libre.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'insurgèrent les deux garçons. Tous deux se lançaient des regards de haine et de dégoût, une lueur de panique au fond des yeux, catastrophés à l'idée de se côtoyer plus de dix minutes par jour.

- Je le peux et je le fais messieurs. Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, vous vous entretuerez ! Ou vous arriverez à vous supporter et on aura enfin la paix.

Maintenant, disparaissez, je ne veux plus vous voir. Retournez en cours tous les deux. Profitez du peu de temps libre qu'il vous reste, à être séparés.

Je vous ferai savoir les termes exacts de votre punition au fur et à mesure. Un bon châtiment doit être mûrement réfléchi, finit Rogue, avec un sourire diabolique.

Les garçons jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil à Rogue et sortirent furieux du réfectoire, en ayant préalablement récupéré leurs affaires.

- Tu es content de toi Potter ? cracha Drago.

- Encore un mot et je rajoute toutes les vacances jusqu'à la fin de l'année, cria Rogue qui était resté dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être punis en étant seul avec toi durant les vacances ? fit Harry en contrôlant le volume sonore de ses paroles.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter, alors assume. Mais j'y pense, si tu voulais savoir quel était mon pire cauchemar, tu aurais dû demander, ça serait probablement d'être amoureux de toi, lâcha Drago abruptement.

Devant l'incongruité de la réponse de Malefoy, Harry resta coi un faible instant et répliqua avec vivacité :

- Tu vois, on a un point commun finalement, que tu sois amoureux de moi serait mon pire cauchemar également.

Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons et partit à grandes enjambées en direction de sa salle commune.

_« Mon pire cauchemar ce serait d'être amoureux de toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit par le caleçon de Merlin ? Je ne suis pas bien de dire des trucs comme ça. D'où me vient cette idée stupide, si encore j'avais dit qu'il soit amoureux de moi, ok, mais là... Il faut vraiment que je me repose. _

_Cette saleté de St Potter, tout ça c'est de sa faute. Même pas capable de se venger sans tout foirer et se faire prendre. Incapable va ! Et non seulement, j'ai la pire punition qu'on puisse faire subir à un élève, mais en plus, j'ai été humilié par Rogue, et devant lui ! Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais __**il va me le payer ! »**_

- Vous avez eu là une très bonne idée mon cher Severus, dit Dumbledore, en rejoignant tranquillement le professeur Rogue.

Severus se retourna pour regarder l'homme à la longue barbe blanche qui venait d'entrer par la petite porte dérobée.

- Sur le coup, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, mais j'aurai largement préféré ne pas avoir à punir Drago, pour quelque chose dont il est innocent surtout, juste pour le préserver de la Marque.

- Qui sait, cette punition leur sera peut-être bénéfique, à tous les deux, dit Dumbledore avec un air mystérieux, renforcé par des yeux rieurs, cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Ce Potter ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie ! continua Rogue sans avoir relevé l'expression du directeur.

- Allons Severus, ce n'est qu'une blague de collégiens, qui ne vous était pas destinée par ailleurs.

- Vous voyez, quand je vous disais que ce Potter jetait le trouble partout !

- Voyez le bon côté des choses Severus, grâce à ça, nous venons peut-être d'éviter à un jeune garçon de devenir un assassin.

Rogue se renfrogna un instant et soupira en se frottant les sourcils.

- Maintenant, reste à savoir comment je vais expliquer à Lucius que j'ai puni son fils, à cause de Potter, sans qu'il n'ait de soupçon sur quoi que ce soit.

- Je vous fais confiance Severus, je sais que vous gèrerez cela d'une main de maître, comme à votre habitude, dit Dumbledore en lui souriant.

Rogue, comprenant que leur entretien était fini, le salua prestement et disparut, dans une envolée de cape, telle une chauve-souris.

* * *

**Alors, pas trop déçus de ne pas connaître le pire cauchemar de Drago ? J'aimerai vraiment que vous me disiez ce qui n'allait pas dans ce chapitre, je ne vous demande même pas de review gentille, bien qu'elles me plaisent beaucoup mdr, mais je veux juste m'améliorer.**

**Gros bisous, Labulle**


	4. Il veut ma mort !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**4. Il veut ma mort ! :**

* * *

Harry était retourné à son dortoir, complètement abattu. Il lui fallait récupérer ses affaires de cours de l'après-midi. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques minutes supplémentaires de retard. Plus aucune punition ne pourrait le décourager autant. Heureusement, il n'avait plus de cours en commun avec les Serpentard de la journée. Ne sachant pas combien de temps de liberté il lui restait, il voulait en profiter un maximum et ne plus approcher la fouine.

Harry qui se trouvait devant la salle de métamorphose souffla un bon coup et toqua. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer devant tous les élèves, bien que ça soit parfaitement inutile, toute la classe était au courant de la raison de son retard.

- Entrez, dit le professeur de métamorphose.

Harry entra, l'air piteux. Il croisa le regard sévère mais paradoxalement doux de Minerva et attendit qu'elle lui dise de s'installer, ce qu'elle fit sans s'appesantir sur les raisons de son retard.

Harry, rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui guettaient son retour avec anxiété, sous les regards impressionnés ou compatissants des autres élèves. Hermione tritura nerveusement son pull en voyant l'air qu'arborait Harry, alors que Ron le regardait comme s'il voyait un fantôme, probablement persuadé que Rogue l'aurait fait passer de vie à trépas.

- Harry, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? s'inquiéta Hermione, voyant son air anormalement accablé.

- Voyons Hermione, bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien, il vient d'affronter Rogue, comment tu te sentirais à sa place ? Il a dû être terrifiant, tu as vu la couleur de sa tête quand on est sorti de la Grande Salle ? Il était presque violet ! Il l'a peut-être même frappé, ou lancé un maléfice. Regarde-le, Harry a le regard hagard.

Tous deux regardèrent leur ami qui semblait en proie à un cauchemar éveillé ; il regardait le vide, un air révulsé sur le visage. Hermione s'inquiéta de plus belle :

- Harry, raconte-nous, je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que le professeur Rogue a osé te faire ?

- Puni, Malefoy, vacances ! dit Harry au bord du désespoir.

- Quoi ? Il va t'obliger à passer tes vacances chez Malefoy ! s'écria Ron.

Hermione regarda son petit ami en roulant des yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose de stupide. Mais après tout, c'était aussi pour ces choses là qu'elle l'aimait.

Harry se ressaisit en entendant ses amis qui chuchotaient de plus en plus fort. Il ne supporterait pas une punition supplémentaire.

- Non Ron, mais c'est presque pareil, je suis condamné à passer mes vacances de Noël consigné au château, avec Malefoy.

- Mais tu peux pas, tu devais passer les vacances au Terrier. Rogue n'a pas le droit de faire ça, dirent Ron et Hermione, révoltés.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, dépité.

- Mais attends, tu dis que tu es puni avec Malefoy, comment cela se fait-il demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu regrettes que la fouine soit puni Hermione ? fit Ron.

- Elle a raison Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi Rogue l'a également puni. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait, c'est étrange. Mais bon, il nous a dit que c'était pour qu'on apprenne à s'entendre, ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Harry en retrouvant un peu de sa colère passée.

- Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui Mr Potter, veuillez suivre le cours je vous prie, lança sèchement McGonagall.

Les trois amis baissèrent instinctivement la tête sur leur copie, et se firent discrets pour le reste du cours.

Pendant ce temps-là, Malefoy s'était rendu à son cours de soin aux créatures magiques, en pestant nerveusement contre Potter.

- Malefoy, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es en retard ? demanda Hagrid.

- Quoi, vous ne le savez pas ? Je suis resté auprès du professeur Rogue, à sa demande, pour recevoir les excuses de Potter, dit sèchement Drago, conscient que la vérité serait très vite connue.

- Ah euh... ah bon, bien, va t'asseoir alors, dit Hagrid qui se demandait ce qu'il avait encore bien pu se passer entre Harry et Malefoy. Il n'avait pas pu assister au repas du midi, ses Veracrasses avaient attrapé la petite vérole, et il avait dû rester près d'elles pour les soigner.

- J'imagine la tête de Potter quand il a dû te faire ses excuses, rigola Pansy. Ça devait être trop drôle !

- En tous cas ça l'était, dans ma tête, fit Drago, énervé.

Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il perdait la raison.

- Mais, Drago chéri...

- J'ai été puni ! par Rogue, lâcha Drago qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. Vous vous rendez compte, il a osé me punir, moi ? Quand mon père sera au courant, je peux te garantir que la personne qui me fera ses excuses, ça sera Rogue !

Pansy était bouche bée, et se serrait déjà contre Drago pour le réconforter.

- J'en reviens pas mon lapinou, Potter va payer, Crabbe et Goyle vont s'en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Surtout pas ! s'écria Drago. Tu ne comprends pas, Potter et moi, on est punis. On va devoir passer nos vacances de Noël tous les deux, et Rogue a dit que si on continuait à se faire remarquer, il nous punirait pour toutes les autres vacances ! Il est hors de question que je risque de me retrouver coincé avec Potter plus que nécessaire, c'est compris ?

- Mais, et nos vacances en amoureux ? Je vais rester ici, avec toi, c'est décidé. Je vais envoyer un hibou à mes parents dès la fin des cours.

- C'est pas la peine Pansy. Rogue va nous en faire baver, je n'aurais pas une minute de libre certainement, et côtoyer Potter toute la journée me pèsera tellement que je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie.

Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux de voir pour la première fois son Drago qui pensait à son bien-être de cette façon. De plus, il ne l'avait même pas rabrouée pour les surnoms qu'elle lui avait donnés et qu'il détestait tant.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Drago n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit : Potter, et que le supporter toute la journée serait déjà assez dur, sans en rajouter avec elle.

- Tu es adorable Drago, dit-elle en se serrant contre lui, si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux, alors je t'écouterais. Mais je t'enverrai des hiboux tous les jours !

Drago acquiesça, trop content d'échapper à ses vacances avec Pansy, et laissa voguer son esprit vers le juste châtiment qu'il réservait à Potter.

La fin de la journée arrivant à son terme, les trois Gryffondor se posèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry et Drago s'étaient évités tout le reste de la journée, se lançant simplement des regards haineux quand ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que se croiser.

- Le plus terrible, c'est de ne pas savoir quand Rogue va commencer notre punition. On sait déjà qu'on reste à Poudlard, mais je suis sûr qu'il nous réserve d'autres choses, dit Harry.

- A mon avis, tu auras ta réponse demain en première heure, nous avons deux heures de cours avec Rogue, et les Serpentard, déclara Hermione avec son flegme habituel.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Tu as raison Hermione, comme toujours. J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'as dit que ça tournerait mal. La prochaine fois que je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de répréhensible, rappelle-moi cette histoire.

- A mon avis, tu t'en souviendras mon vieux, asséna Ron qui faisait une partie d'échecs avec Neville.

- En tout cas, intervint celui-ci, la punition n'a pas encore commencé qu'elle a déjà été bénéfique. Malefoy ne m'a pas joué de sales tours aujourd'hui, et à personne d'autre apparemment.

- Je doute que ça dure, dit Harry froidement.

Après avoir passé la soirée à ruminer, Harry monta dans sa chambre et se coucha, redoutant la journée du lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se prépara avec l'enthousiasme d'une mandragore qui va être sacrifiée à l'usage d'une potion. Il descendit en traînant les pieds et retrouva Ron et Hermione qui attendaient, enlacés sur le canapé.

- T'inquiètes Harry, je suis sûr que ça sera pas si terrible, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire, franchement ? demanda Ron, tentant de déstresser son ami.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ait une imagination débordante quand il s'agit de me nuire Ron, mais dans un sens, tu as raison, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'être obligé de supporter Malefoy pendant deux semaines ? tenta sereinement Harry.

Tous prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de potions. Certains Serpentard étaient déjà présents, dont Malefoy et sa clique.

Harry et lui s'ignorèrent superbement, alors que les autres Serpentard lançaient des quolibets aux Gryffondor.

Le professeur arriva, et un silence de plomb régna immédiatement. Tout le monde avait trop peur que le moindre gloussement puisse faire penser au professeur qu'il était apparenté à la scène d'hier.

- Que vois-je, qu'entends-je ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Est-ce que je rêve, ou la voix mélodieuse de Drago, et celle criarde de Potter ne sont pas, pour une fois, en train de se jeter des insultes ? fit le professeur en levant un sourcil arrogant vers les deux garçons.

Harry et Drago lui lancèrent un regard fielleux, mais le professeur n'en avait cure.

- Entrez tous, et sans un bruit ! reprit-il avec ses gestes lestes habituels.

Il attendit patiemment que chacun se place comme il l'entendait, pour intervenir.

- Mr Potter, puisque vous aimez vous faire passer pour moi, quelle punition trouveriez-vous adéquate dans votre cas, par exemple ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, je ne comprends pas la question, fit Harry en voyant très bien où Rogue voulait en venir.

- Naturellement, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mettez-vous à ma place, euh, pardonnez-moi, c'est impossible pour vous, "tentez" de vous mettre à ma place. Quelle punition devrais-je vous infliger ?

- Et bien, de ne plus regarder Malefoy, ni lui parler, et me tenir très, mais alors, très loin de lui, tenta Harry en espérant que son professeur le punirait de cette façon.

- Vous voyez, vous êtes incapable d'être moi, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je vous placerais simplement aux côtés de Mr Malefoy, à l'écart, au fond de la classe, et ce, dans tous les cours à partir de maintenant, finit-il froidement.

Drago, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, bougonna en même temps que Harry. Rogue les regarda avec un sourire suffisant, et ordonna à Harry d'aller se placer à côté de Drago.

L'Elu rassembla ses affaires avec rage et partit vers Malefoy, qui recula son tabouret aussi loin que possible de celui de Harry, en grimaçant.

- Bien, passons au cours, lança Rogue, satisfait de lui-même.

Harry et Drago pestaient chacun dans leur coin, s'abhorrant mutuellement. Au comble de leur malheur, la potion qu'ils devaient fabriquer devait se préparer à deux.

- Passe-moi trois pattes de mygale, Malefoy.

- Tu n'as qu'à les prendre toi-même, moi, je dois touiller le chaudron dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre encore trente- secondes !

Harry souffla et se pencha en passant au-dessus de Drago, respirant à plein poumon une bouffée de son parfum de luxe.

" _C'est pas vrai, moi qui avais enfin réussi à oublier cette odeur, voilà que c'est reparti ! C'est sûr, ça serait presque agréable, s'il ne s'agissait pas du parfum de Malefoy _"

- Malefoy, vu qu'on est obligés d'être collés l'un à l'autre, tu pourrais, à l'avenir, éviter de prendre des bains dans du parfum, ça empeste tellement que ça me pique le nez !

- Pauvre petit Potter, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fragile, se moqua Drago. Moi je sens bon, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta Cho ne passe pas son temps collée à toi.

- La ferme Malefoy ! Moi je ne sors pas avec une sangsue. D'ailleurs, tu vas te sentir plus léger de ne plus avoir un poids mort accroché aux basques pendant les vacances !

Malefoy lui lança un regard meurtrier et retourna à sa potion.

_" On va voir jusqu'où je réussirai à t'indisposer, pauvre petit Potter. C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas habitué à sentir des fragrances aussi délicates que celles du lotus éternel qui composent mon parfum fait sur mesure ! "_

Drago passa le reste du cours de potions à se rapprocher de Harry, en lui tournant autour, en se penchant le plus près possible, en s'éventant dans sa direction, sous prétexte d'une chaleur suffocante. Drago s'amusait comme un fou à "asphyxier" son ennemi.

Même s'il répugnait à approcher de trop près Harry, le fait de le faire pour le gêner le modérait.

Tout à son amusement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Harry osait à peine bouger. Les poses innocemment sensuelles que prenait Drago pour l'incommoder le mettaient très mal à l'aise. Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais la proximité avec Malefoy le rendait nerveux.

Cette façon qu'il avait de le frôler, lentement, pour être sûr que son parfum entêtant emplirait tout leur espace commun était assez déstabilisante.

Drago se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de Harry et lui dit avec un sourire satisfait :

- Dis-moi Potter, tu as l'air tout fébrile, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Drago, trop content que sa vengeance ait eu l'effet escompté.

- Et bien, et bien, je vois que vous faites des efforts, c'est très bien Mr Malefoy. Deux heures de cours et vous êtes déjà collés-serrés et inséparables, lança le professeur, assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende.

Drago s'écarta à vitesse grand V de Harry, et celui-ci rougit de façon violente, en voyant que tous les élèves les regardaient étrangement. Heureusement que l'obscurité des cachots cachait sa teinte rubiconde.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit enfin, et les deux garçons s'empressèrent de remballer leurs affaires pour se séparer au plus vite.

Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry qui les attendait dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que fabriquait Malefoy ? Il était à moitié vautré sur toi, dit Ron, énervé, sachant que le Serpentard mènerait la vie dure à son meilleur ami.

- Pfff, c'est rien, tu connais Malefoy, je lui ai dit que son parfum empestait, alors il a fait en sorte de m'étouffer avec ! dit Harry, les joues un peu rosies en repensant à l'effet étrange que son comportement avait eu sur lui.

- S'il se contente de te faire renifler son parfum, ça va encore, dit Hermione en rigolant. Ça pourrait être pire, ce n'est pas une torture à proprement parler !

- Hey, tu es de quel côté Hermione ? Malefoy a osé faire respirer des particules de lui-même à Harry tout de même !

- Merci Ron, mais Hermione a raison dans le fond, il aurait pu trouver bien pire pour m'embêter. Heureusement, nous n'avons plus cours de potions avec les Serpentard jusqu'à jeudi. Donc, j'ai tout le temps de m'en remettre. Je suis rassuré en fait, vous voyez, Rogue nous oblige juste à être ensemble pour les cours de potions, ça aurait pu être pire.

Le trio continua sa conversation sur le chemin qui le menait au cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'ils avaient également en commun avec les Serpentard.

- Bonjour les enfants, dit le professeur Binns. Prenez place, allez, allez. Euh, Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, le professeur Rogue a laissé un mot en salle des professeurs, nous indiquant que vous deviez être continuellement placés l'un à côté de l'autre, lors de tous vos cours en commun. Ça serait, dans le cadre d'une punition, si j'ai bien compris ?

Drago, qui était sorti détendu du cours de potions, retrouva toute sa hargne d'être de nouveau obligé de se coltiner Potter.

Harry était découragé, il n'avait pas imaginé que Rogue ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi sadique.

Harry se plaça derrière Ron et Hermione, mais Malefoy ne s'installait pas à ses côtés.

- J'ai bien peur, Mr Potter, que le professeur Rogue ait été très clair, vous devez vous installer à l'écart des autres, dans le fond.

Harry se releva, sentant sa colère atteindre son paroxysme.

_" Rogue a pensé à tout ! Non seulement je suis à côté de la fouine, mais en plus, je suis isolé de mes amis, donc la seule personne avec qui j'aurai des contacts, c'est Malefoy ! Plutôt manger un scroutt à pétard que de faire la conversation avec lui. S'il croit que c'est comme ça que moi et l'autre décoloré on s'entendra mieux, il se goure complètement. Ça ne fera qu'empirer, voilà tout. Mais perfide comme il l'est, il doit le faire exprès, juste pour pouvoir nous punir davantage. Après tout, autant qu'on soit éloignés de Ron et Hermione. Ça évitera qu'il passe son temps à les insulter. "_

Harry se dirigea vers Malefoy en traînant les pieds. Il s'assit en tempêtant à côté du blond qui l'ignora dédaigneusement. Ils passèrent le reste du cours à s'éviter de quelle manière que ce soit. Drago avait même cessé son petit jeu incommodant, trop occupé à gribouiller de frustration sur son parchemin.

L'heure de cours prit fin et les deux garçons réitérèrent leur exploit de se quitter en très peu de temps. Harry retrouva ses amis, en restant silencieux. Lui qui était confiant dans sa capacité à appréhender sereinement sa punition une heure avant, sentait l'abattement le guetter.

Heureusement, plus aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentard ne viendrait plus troubler sa journée.

Il leur restait une heure de métamorphose avant le repas du midi. Harry avait hâte de pouvoir relâcher la tension accumulée depuis le matin, en se détendant avec tous ses amis.

Le cours avait détendu Harry. Ils devaient transformer des fruits en figurine de bois. Toutes les figurines de Harry avaient invariablement la même forme : une fouine, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à réduire en miettes, dès que le professeur avait le dos tourné.

A la fin du cours, Harry rassembla ses affaires, joyeusement, à l'idée du repas dans la Grande Salle.

- Et bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir si heureux Harry, fit Hermione, j'avais peur qu'après ce matin, tu ne gardes le bourdon toute la journée.

- Merci Hermione, effectivement, même si ce n'est pas l'euphorie, je vais mieux. Du moment que ni Malefoy, ni Rogue, ni les Serpentard ne sont en vue, tout va bien.

Le trio franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, où beaucoup de monde se trouvait déjà, et prit possession de sa place habituelle.

Un brouhaha assez inhabituel emplissait la salle. Harry et Ron se tordirent le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait bien faire réagir les élèves mais ne virent rien.

- Si, regardez, leur chuchota Hermione.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent dans la direction visée et restèrent interrogatifs sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Une petite table était placée à l'autre bout de la pièce, près des portes d'entrée, dans un petit coin. Le couvert était mis pour deux personnes.

- A ton avis, pour qui est cette table Hermione ? As-tu entendu parler d'invités ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu lui répondre, le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence.

- Bien, je vois que vous vous demandez tous ce que cela signifie. Je vais donc laisser la parole à votre bien-aimé professeur Rogue.

Rogue se leva, jetant un regard foudroyant à Albus, en notant la légère ironie sur ses qualités d'enseignant apprécié.

- Potter, Malefoy, debout !

Harry se leva, sentant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout lui plaire.

Drago se leva et lança un regard implorant, comme jamais aucun Malefoy n'avait utilisé, vers son professeur, mais celui-ci resta de glace.

- Voici votre nouvelle place attitrée pour tous vos repas messieurs, et ce, à partir de maintenant ! Bon appétit, fit Rogue en se rasseyant, sans plus faire cas des deux élèves humiliés, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Tous deux regardèrent leur minuscule table isolée, puis leurs amis, et partirent furieux vers leur nouvelle place.

Ils s'assirent face à face, se jetant des regards assassins, tous deux réunis par une seule et même pensée à propos du professeur Rogue : **"Il veut ma mort ! " **

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.  
**


	5. Il me donne la nausée !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci à :**

** Myny : Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait fait rire, je pense que celui-ci également. Merci encore, je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes revieweuses.**

* * *

**5 : Il me donne la nausée ! **

* * *

« _Cinq jours. Cinq jours que je mange en tête-à-tête avec Malefoy, à subir ses moqueries incessantes, ses menaces et jérémiades diverses. Cinq jours qui m'empêchent de penser à autre chose qu'aux moments d'enfer interminables où nous sommes réunis. Cinq jours où je me dis que je vais m'y faire, avant de me coucher, et où je me trompe ! Cinq jours, soit dix repas obligatoires passés à regarder ses manières de dandy quand il picore dans son assiette. Cette façon parfaite qu'il a de mastiquer, se tenir et même s'essuyer la bouche tout en me faisant sentir que, comparé à lui, je me comporte comme un goret, sous prétexte que je coupe mes aliments avec ma fourchette. Pour finir, cinq jours que je me dis qu'il va arriver un moment où je vais le frapper, fort, très fort ! _»

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il était éreinté. Dire qu'il ne lui restait qu'un jour à partager avec ses amis avant qu'ils ne partent pour les vacances. Un jour où il pourrait se défouler avec eux, en critiquant Malefoy à longueur de journée, un jour, à apprécier leurs paroles réconfortantes. Un jour avant de n'avoir pour seule compagnie : Malefoy.

Harry voulait profiter de sa dernière journée avec ses amis, c'est pour cela qu'il leur proposa un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione et Ron étaient partants, mais Cho, beaucoup moins.

- Écoute Harry, je comprends que tu veuilles profiter un maximum de tes amis avant qu'ils ne partent, mais j'aimerais qu'on reste tous les deux, pour une fois.

Je suis ta petite amie, il est normal que je passe plus de temps avec toi, qu'eux ! Tu les vois déjà en cours, et dans votre dortoir. C'est à peine si nous nous sommes embrassés cette semaine, fit-elle avec des yeux implorants.

Harry était conscient de cet état de fait, aussi, il accepta de rester seul avec Cho.

Il n'avait pas été présent pour elle depuis quelques temps, et il s'en voulait de la négliger ainsi.

- Tu as gagné Cho, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Je vais aller dire à Ron et Hermione qu'on se retrouve plus tard dans la journée, au départ du Poudlard Express.

Il quitta Cho, qui avait un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

- Vous voilà tous les deux, je suis désolé, je venais vous dire que finalement, Cho et moi allions partir de notre côté. Vous comprenez, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps.

- Bien sûr que nous comprenons Harry, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Bah, c'est que...c'est dommage, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une course de balais, vu qu'on ne va pas se voir pendant deux semaines, fit Ron, dépité.

- Ronald Weasley, rugit Hermione en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes. Tu n'as dont pas de coeur ? Cho et Harry veulent profiter du peu instants qu'il leur reste avant de se séparer.

Ron bredouilla quelque chose dans sa barbe, tout en lançant des regards d'excuse à Hermione et Harry.

Harry rigola, les serra fort et repartit trouver Cho.

- Alors, que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

- Et bien, vu que la dernière fois nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'y aller, je pensais que nous pourrions passer l'après-midi dans le salon de thé, Chez Madame Pieddodu, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Harry ne voulait pas la décevoir, au risque qu'elle passe la journée à bouder, donc il accepta, feignant une gaieté excessive.

Ils se mirent en route, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bavardant gaiement tout au long du chemin.

Arrivés devant l'enseigne du salon de thé, Harry s'inclina pour laisser passer Cho. Celle-ci, ravie de l'intention, l'embrassa sur les lèvres et pénétra dans l'établissement.

Harry resta pensif une demi-seconde, appréhendant de se retrouver enfermé dans un cadre plein de fanfreluches, entouré de couples se jurant amour éternel, au son des baisers passionnés. Harry n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise avec les relations amoureuses pour se sentir à sa place au milieu d'un cadre si idyllique.

Il prit une grande goulée d'air vivifiant, avant de se jeter dans ce qu'il appelait : « l'enfer » !

Il fit un tour d'horizon mais n'aperçut pas immédiatement Cho. Heureusement, elle leur avait choisi un petit endroit assez à l'abri des regards, dans un renfoncement où juste un autre couple était enlacé, dans l'ombre. Il la rejoignit rapidement, en s'installant à côté d'elle. Cho se frotta à Harry et réclama plein de bisous, qu'il lui donna de bonne grâce, malgré sa gêne.

Il avait décidé de faire en sorte que Cho soit comblée par sa journée avec lui. Il ferait tout pour avoir des petites attentions envers elle, « _ces choses futiles dont les filles raffolent_, se dit-il. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et mit son front contre le sien, en lui murmurant des mots doux et en lui caressant les cheveux. Il tentait de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, pour s'empêcher de partir en courant. Il faisait tellement bien abstraction, qu'il ne vit pas qu'une personne l'observait.

_« Mais regarde-moi ce Potter ! Tant de romantisme et de mièvrerie, beurk, __**il me donne la nausée ! **__Et cette délicatesse exacerbée__**, **__à qui il veut faire croire qu'il l'aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il est seulement trop bête pour s'en rendre compte. Et ses petits bisous papillon, pfff, ridicule, c'est trop mignon pour faire viril. Si j'étais à la place de Cho, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Enfin, Merlin merci, ça n'arrivera jamais. Et puis, ça se voit qu'il n'aime pas l'endroit, pourquoi se coltiner quelque chose dont on n'a pas envie ? Moi c'est pas pareil, je ne veux être vu que par un minimum de personnes avec Pansy. »_

- Drago chéri, pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu plus ? demanda Pansy en minaudant.

Drago la regarda, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence, et retourna imperturbablement à ses lèvres, en jetant un dernier regard à Harry.

_« Pour une fois, Pansy a raison, pourquoi je préfère regarder Potter que l'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ce qu'il fait avec sa copine ? »_

La serveuse mit peu de temps à leur apporter deux tasses fumantes, qu'elle déposa devant eux.

- Je t'ai pris un thé au lotus, tu aimes ? demanda Cho, exaltée.

- Je l'ignore, je n'y ai jamais goûté. Je vais voir ça, dit-il en souriant, avant de lever la tasse à sa bouche.

Il huma le délicat arôme et crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Cette odeur fleurie, ça lui rappelait quelque chose de désagréable, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, des gloussements s'échappant du couple d'à côté attirèrent son attention.

_« Par pitié, dites-moi que je rêve ! Mais qu'ai-je fais à Merlin ? Non seulement, le thé, c'est l'odeur de Malefoy, son satané parfum doit être composé de fleur de lotus, mais le pire, c'est que les gloussements ridicules qui émanent d'à côté sont ceux de Parkinson, accompagnée de Malefoy ! C'est incroyable, je n'ai plus aucune minute de répit. C'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais tomber sur la fouine. »_

- Cho, je sais que tu tenais à venir ici mais...

- Ah non Harry, maintenant que nous sommes ici, nous ne partirons pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à cet endroit ?

_« Rien, si ce n'est ce décor ridicule, ces parfums entêtants dignes de Trelawney, ces couples dégoulinants de mièvrerie, et par-dessus-tout, la clientèle indésirable ! » _

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il aurait dit s'il n'avait pas eu peur que Cho ne pique une crise et fasse un scandale !

- Regarde qui est le couple en face de nous. Pour être honnête, j'ai assez vu la tête de la fouine pour ne pas en rajouter aujourd'hui, dit-il en fixant Malefoy, qui était embrassé goulûment par Pansy.

- Harry, ce que tu peux être immature. Regarde, lui ne se comporte pas pareil, il ne te dit rien et te laisse en paix, alors ignore-le, dit Cho en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de colère.

- Il ne dit rien, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne m'a pas vu, dit Harry en maugréant.

- Harry, je voulais qu'on soit seuls aujourd'hui, parce que je dois te parler.

Harry regarda Cho et s'inquiéta de l'air embêté qu'elle avait prit. Elle se tortillait nerveusement les doigts et se mordillait la lèvre, cherchant apparemment les bons mots.

- Harry, nous sommes un couple, et depuis un bon moment.

Harry acquiesça, se demandant bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Nous passons des moments romantiques, comme maintenant, bien que ça soit trop peu souvent à mon goût, dit Cho en tournant autour du pot.

- Dis-moi où tu veux en venir, parce que là, je ne vois pas, dit Harry en lui prenant les mains.

- Bah voilà, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Cho en l'implorant du regard pour une réponse positive.

Harry sursauta quelque peu à la question fatidique.

_« Que lui dire, je ne connais même pas la réponse moi-même. Je pourrais très bien dire que oui, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je ne sais pas quoi, après tout, Cho est belle, intelligente, douce, capricieuse, colérique, exigeante... Par Merlin ! Mais non, je ne l'aime pas. Comment ne m'en suis-je pas aperçu plus tôt ? Mais à quoi je pensais, il m'a suffit seulement de deux secondes de réflexions pour le savoir. A croire que je reste avec elle par complaisance, comme si ça n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi-même. Comment je vais lui dire moi ? Je ne peux pas lui mentir, mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, pas ici, au milieu de tout le monde. Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il me conseillerait ? Ah oui, d'enrober la vérité, mais dans ce cas-là, de la détourner. Bien. Ça lui a sacrément bien réussi de sortir avec Hermione. »_

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu une chose pareille mon coeur, alors que nous passons un moment fabuleux ? dit Harry, prenant un air blessé.

« _En plus, je vais peut-être réussir à la faire culpabiliser ! »_

- C'est que... Harry, ça fait plusieurs mois que nous sortons ensemble et... comment dire, on n'a pas encore... enfin, tu vois quoi. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais fait mais, il serait temps ! dit Cho en haussant le ton. Je ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu me trouves laide ? finit-elle, en pleures.

Harry perçut deux hoquets de rire étouffés qui venaient de Malefoy et Pansy.

_« Par Merlin. Cho a dit ça tout fort, et naturellement, les deux autres ont entendu, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je suis maudit ! Moi qui voulais y aller en douceur, ne pas la brusquer, et voilà qu'elle me le reproche, on aura tout vu. Comme si c'était anormal qu'un garçon de 17 ans, en pleine force de l'âge, en pleine condition physique, sortant avec une fille superbe, ne pense même pas à coucher avec ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas normal. Et pourquoi ça ne me traverse même pas l'esprit ? Elle ne m'a jamais attiré plus que ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui cloche ? »_

« _Alors comme ça, St Potter est puceau, mort de rire, quand je vais raconter ça à tout Poudlard ! J'ai hâte de savoir comment il va se débrouiller pour rattraper le coup. _»

- Écoute Cho, reprit Harry, le plus bas possible, c'est que, je ne sais pas moi… Bien sûr que je te trouve belle, et désirable, mais...tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute ailleurs, je t'en prie, fit Harry, suppliant, jetant un regard à Malefoy.

- Non ! Tu m'exaspères à la fin, tu as d'autres choses à faire que de regarder Malefoy sans arrêt.

L'intéressé leva la tête et croisa le regard de Harry qui avait viré au rouge écrevisse.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas depuis qu'on est arrivés. J'en ai marre, ça ne peut plus durer. Je veux qu'on arrête, je te quitte, hurla Cho en se levant de sa chaise et en partant à toutes jambes.

- Bravo Potter, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu doué avec la gente féminine, fit Drago, sous les rires de hyène de Pansy.

- La ferme Malefoy, occupe-toi de ta sangsue, et mêle-toi de ta vie ! lança Harry avec hargne.

- Mais je m'en occupe très bien justement, d'ailleurs, avant d'être interrompu grossièrement par une hystérique et un puceau, je m'apprêtais à ramener Pansy au château, pour lui offrir ce que toi tu n'as pas su donner à ta Cho'dasse, fit Malefoy avec un sourire séducteur.

Harry rougit de plus belle après avoir été qualifié de puceau par Malefoy.

_« C'est la fin, je vais être la risée de tout le collège. Et Malefoy, il ne va pas arrêter avec ça ! Et Cho, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me faire un coup pareil alors qu'elle savait que Malefoy était juste derrière ? Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ça ! Une chose est sûre, elle pourra revenir quand elle voudra, plus jamais je n'accepterai de sortir avec elle. Les filles sont bien trop compliquées pour moi, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. »_

Pansy gloussa et passa ses bras autour de Drago, en regardant hautainement Harry, puis ils partirent tous les deux en direction du château.

- Excusez-moi, vous revoulez un thé au lotus ? questionna la serveuse, hésitante, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour l'interrompre.

Harry sortit de ses pensées, fusilla la pauvre serveuse du regard, jeta un gallion sur la table et partit en claquant la porte.

« _Décidément, c'est la deuxième fois que je viens ici, et c'est la deuxième fois que je me fais larguer ! Dire que je dois encore retrouver Hermione et Ron, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : être seul ! Tant pis pour les au revoir, ils penseront que je suis retenu par Cho. Je ne peux pas les affronter, il faudrait que je leur raconte ma journée catastrophique, et je n'en ai pas la force. _»

Harry rentra au château, en espérant ne croiser personne. Il ne voulait pas sourire et discuter de tout et de rien avec ses amis, ni leur montrer qu'il avait le moral à plat. Arrivé au château, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Bien qu'il ne fût que seize heures, il se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Il avait besoin d'être seul, au calme, à réfléchir. Il regarda l'heure un peu plus tard et eut un pincement au coeur en se disant que Ron et Hermione venaient d'embarquer dans le train, avec tous les autres élèves, pour deux semaines de bonheur. A partir de maintenant, il dormirait seul dans le dortoir pour les semaines à venir. Heureusement que c'était le week-end, il pourrait se préparer tranquillement à affronter la journée du surlendemain qui allait être très dure, il en était sûr. Il décida de ne pas aller manger, et sombra dans un sommeil agité, plein de Cho, de larmes, de plumes roses, et de regards métalliques.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude également, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review ne serait pas de refus lol. Prochain chapitre : Il m'inquiète ! **

**Bizz à tous les lecteurs.**


	6. Il m'inquiète !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Je doute de la qualité de celui-ci. J'ai essayé de faire des points de vue de Drago et Harry, mais je dois avouer que je ne maîtrise vraiment pas les passages à la première personne. Le rendu fait "liste de courses" et j'en suis désolée. J'ai essayé à maintes reprises de le retoucher, mais impossible. Promis, c'était la première et dernière fois que je passais à la première personne. Je suis navrée pour les personnes qui vont le trouver nul, je m'en excuse sincèrement.**

Merci pour vos review, ça m'aide à avancer ;)

* * *

**6. Il m'inquiète ! **

* * *

« _Mmff, saleté de soleil ! Qui a oublié de tirer les rideaux ? _»

J'ouvre les yeux, et les referme immédiatement, ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Je grogne encore une fois et m'étire de tout mon long, avant de me lever. Il est assez tôt, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, tout seul. Peut-être que je vais aller repérer s'il y a des première année qui restent pour les vacances. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai embêté personne, et ça me manque sacrément.

Je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. En passant devant le grand miroir, je m'aperçois que Pansy m'a encore laissé des marques de griffure, elle va m'entendre celle-là. Elle ne voit pas que j'ai la peau sensible ? Je veux bien, sans me flatter, qu'elle ne puisse pas se retenir, vu comme je sais donner du plaisir, mais elle a intérêt à essayer. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être couvert de cicatrices ! Manquerait plus que je ressemble au balafré !

Après m'être prélassé une bonne demi-heure sous ma douche, aux senteurs exquises, je me drape dans une grande serviette verte et m'apprête à m'asperger de mon parfum favori. Mais quelque chose me retient. Je le sens, et me rends compte avec effroi que j'associe ce parfum à Potter ! Pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça doit être depuis que je sais qu'il ne le supporte pas et que j'en ai joué durant toute l'heure de potions. Je regarde le flacon avec aversion et le pousse au fond de l'étagère. C'est décidé, je n'en remettrai plus.

Je me sèche les cheveux avec un sort informulé et jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir, avant d'aller m'habiller à côté.

En sortant, absolument pas sur mes gardes, je suis percuté par quelque chose de poilu, qui couine mon prénom avec excitation."

- Surprise ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je reste toutes les vacances avec toi mon amour, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien passer le week-end avec toi, ça te fait plaisir ? demanda Pansy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Drago essaya de se remettre rapidement de sa surprise et de cacher la mimique de révulsion qui s'était affichée sur son visage.

- C'est trop gentil de ta part Pansy, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû, dit Drago en la poussant sans douceur de son chemin. Je m'habille, peux-tu sortir de ma chambre ?

- Mais pourquoi ça ? dit-elle lascivement en se collant au torse de Drago, nous pourrions peut-être occuper notre week-end en restant dans la chambre, fit-elle avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

- C'est une idée, en effet, dit Drago avec un petit sourire concupiscent, sentant que la proposition de Pansy lui faisait déjà de l'effet. Mais, si je veux être opérationnel toute la journée, il me faut un bon petit déjeuner.

- Oh, génial, je vais te beurrer tes tartines, comme tu aimes, d'accord ? fit Pansy comme une gamine de six ans.

- Non, tu sais très bien que j'aime être seul pour le premier repas de la journée. Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion d'être tranquille, tu ne vas pas m'en priver. Va faire un tour, ou attends-moi ici, mais laisse-moi seul, compris ? dit Drago d'un ton qui n'appelait pas la réplique.

Pansy fit une petite moue malheureuse, mais acquiesça doucement.

- Bien, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, à tout de suite, prépare-toi, dit-il en lui claquant un bisou sur les lèvres, ce qui redonna le sourire à Pansy.

« _Pourquoi c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ? J'avais bien dit : "Je resterai dans ma chambre tout le week-end, sans manger, pour ne voir personne". Et ben non, j'ai faim. Je vais être obligé de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être que Malefoy n'a pas encore répandu tout un tas de ragots (pas si faux) sur moi, je verrais bien si les quelques élèves présents dans le réfectoire explosent de rire en me voyant. _»

Je prends une petite douche vite fait, je m'habille avec les premiers vêtements que je trouve, et je pars pour affronter mon destin !

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle après avoir croisé deux personnes de Poufsouffle, mais aucune réaction étrange, il y a de l'espoir.

J'aperçois un petit groupe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle en grande conversation. Quelques-uns lèvent les yeux sur moi, mais retournent bien vite à leur discussion. Le poids que j'avais sur l'estomac la veille me quitte peu à peu, quand je prends conscience que Malefoy n'a encore rien dit.

Il doit bien rester une dizaine d'élèves pour les vacances, malheureusement, aucun à qui je parle. Ils sont tous regroupés sur la même table, mais je ne me sens pas de m'incruster. Je vais à la table des Gryffondor, trop heureux d'avoir le droit de quitter "la table des tortures" pour les week-ends.

Un énorme tas de victuailles apparaît devant moi, et je peux enfin calmer mon estomac qui gronde. Évidemment, ça aurait été bien plus agréable si je n'étais pas seul. Hermione et Ron me manquent déjà, je sens que les deux semaines vont me paraître terriblement longues."

« _Tiens, tiens, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, mes futures victimes ! J'adore m'en prendre aux gentils Poufsouffle, ils pleurent pour un rien, bien sûr, ce n'est rien comparé à la joie d'embêter des Gryffondor, mais c'est déjà ça. Personne à la table des Serpentard, je vais être tranquille. Je m'assoie, sous les regards craintifs des plus jeunes, et dédaigneux des anciens, prenant soin de rester digne quoi qu'il arrive._

_Un bon café apparaît alors, entouré de tartines, brioches et diverses confitures. Tout ce que j'aime pour bien démarrer la journée. Je regarde le reste de la salle et sursaute légèrement quand je vois Potter, assis tout seul au milieu de la grande table. Pathétique ! Il a le nez plongé dans son bol, les épaules voûtées, l'air terriblement seul. Pauvre petit chou, je vais te plaindre ! L'envie me démange d'aller le voir pour lui en faire baver, mais j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. _»

« _Voilà, la poisse me poursuit ! Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe encore sur Malefoy ? J'aurai pu décider de venir plus tôt, ou plus tard, mais non, il faut que je choisisse le moment ou monsieur daigne venir manger. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Ça pourrait lui rappeler qu'il ne m'a pas encore humilié, et devant toute une brochette de spectateurs. _»

« _Hum, me voilà repu. J'aurais peut-être dû me restreindre un peu, sachant que je vais faire beaucoup "d'exercice physique". Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie, mais sans que je sache pourquoi, mes pas me mènent vers Potter. C'est malin, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, et il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. »_

- Dégage Malefoy ! crache Harry.

- Pourquoi, ça te ferait plaisir ? Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais, lança Drago avec un sourire arrogant.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? Avec tout le temps qu'on va passer ensemble, tu ne peux pas faire une pause ? demanda Harry.

Malefoy lui lança un regard dédaigneux et partit sans un mot.

_« Pfff, comme si je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui ! Il se prend pour qui ? Bien sûr que je peux me passer de lui, la preuve, je pars ! »_

Mais Drago resta pensif. La phrase dire par Harry avait fait mouche. Il le savait, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était toujours en train de lui chercher querelle pour un oui, pour un non. Pourquoi c'était plus fort que lui ? Il lui fallait toujours avoir une altercation avec lui, pour être heureux toute la journée.

De son côté, Harry trouvait très étrange le fait que Drago n'ait rien trouvé à redire à une attaque aussi simple. Il avait remarqué le drôle d'air qu'avait affiché Drago, mais n'avait pas su interpréter son sentiment. Il finit son repas, et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du château. Il faisait froid, mais l'air frais lui ferait sans doute du bien, et puis, les rayons de soleil seraient très agréables.

- Ah, enfin, tu en as mis du temps, fit Pansy, émergeant des couvertures du blond.

- Oui bah je suis là maintenant, pas la peine de me gonfler ! cracha-t-il.

Pansy se rembrunit, mais elle sortit du lit pour venir dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as plus envie de..., demanda Pansy, câline.

Drago respira lentement pour se calmer, et décida que Potter ne lui gâcherait pas son week-end de folie avec Pansy.

- Si, bien sûr que j'en ai envi, dit Drago en se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de Pansy.

Il la porta en lui enserrant la taille et la fit tomber sur son lit. Pansy gloussait sous les baisers répétés de Malefoy. Elle le fit basculer sous elle, et se lança dans une danse extrêmement lascive, à califourchon sur lui. Tout en ondulant, elle retira peu à peu sa tenue, qui se composait uniquement d'une nuisette et d'un soutien-gorge. Drago la regardait avec envie, lui caressant la poitrine, lui mordillant les tétons. Pansy jeta sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge délicate aux baisers de Drago, qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'emparer avidement de son cou.

Il retira sa chemise blanche, ne prenant pas la peine de la déboutonner, et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Pansy se pencha jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa férocement, lui mordant la lèvre supérieure. Elle descendit sur son torse, laissa ses cheveux le caresser, tandis qu'elle glissait sa langue de son cou jusqu'à sa ceinture, où elle s'arrêta pour lui faire plein de baisers, avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Malefoy arrêta son geste, et rebascula de nouveau sur elle. Il ondula du bassin contre les cuisses ouvertes de Pansy, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Pansy se demandait ce qu'il attendait, d'habitude, il ne se faisait pas prier, au contraire, les préliminaires ne duraient jamais si longtemps. Elle entreprit à nouveau de s'attaquer à sa braguette, mais Malefoy la repoussa et partit prestement dans la salle de bain.

- Drago chéri, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, derrière la porte fermée à clé.

- Fous-moi la paix Pansy, deux minutes ! l'expédia Drago.

« _Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai bien mangé, j'en avais envie, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas excité comme je le voudrais ? J'ai dû choper la grippe, ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est pas possible autrement. Moi, un Malefoy, je ne peux pas avoir une panne ! C'est impossible ! Bon, je vais y retourner, et cette fois, il n'y aura plus de problème. Je respire, calme, tranquille, zen. »_

- Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain ? demanda Pansy, inquiète.

- Rien, rien, je... j'avais une écharde, dit Drago en faisant un vague geste de la main pour éluder toutes les questions stupides de Pansy. Mais c'est bon, je l'ai retirée, je me sens beaucoup mieux, fit Malefoy en se jetant de nouveau sur Pansy qui était aux anges.

Malefoy s'afférait depuis cinq minutes, quand il laissa échapper un cri de rage et de frustration.

- Pansy, pousse-toi, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

Pansy avait bien remarqué que Drago n'était pas dans l'état souhaité pour faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, aussi, elle tenta de le réconforter.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une panne.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé le mot fatidique, Malefoy bondit du lit, et hurla après Pansy.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE PANNE ! C'est juste que je suis fatigué, c'est tout, et puis, tu n'y mets pas vraiment du tien, mentit-il pour se donner bonne conscience.

Pansy se mit à sangloter dans le lit, se recouvrant piteusement avec le drap. Malefoy lui jeta un regard sévère, se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, et partit du dortoir.

« _Hum, ça fait du bien d'être au calme tout compte fait, le paysage recouvert de neige me rend serein. Il n'y a rien pour troubler ma quiétude, le silence, la solitude... Pff, je mens à qui là ? Je m'ennuie comme un Niffleur mort ! Ma seule distraction, si je peux appeler ça ainsi, c'est de regarder les trois petits première année qui jouent à se bombarder de neige. Ça aurait pu être moi, avec Hermione et Ron ! Au lieu de ça, je me gèle les fesses sous un saule pleureur, à regarder un lac totalement immobile. J'ai presque envie que la punition de Rogue commence aujourd'hui, enfin, presque. _

_Je vais rentrer, peut-être que je vais aller écrire un courrier à Ron, à moins que cela ne fasse trop désespéré. J'en ai marre. »_

Harry se leva difficilement, après un long moment à être resté inactif, s'épousseta et s'apprêta à sortir du couvert de l'arbre, mais se stoppa en voyant Malefoy sortir par la grande porte. Il la claqua et marcha furieusement droit devant lui. Il passa à côté des trois jeunes élèves, sans les pousser, ni même les regarder, ce qui étonna Harry.

Il suivit Malefoy des yeux et le regarda s'asseoir contre un arbre, à l'abri des regards, du moins, le pensait-il.

Harry s'amusa de voir Drago pester tout seul. Bien sûr, il n'entendait rien, mais il voyait des volutes de buée s'échapper des lèvres de Malefoy.

« _Il est complètement cinglé, voilà qu'il parle seul maintenant. Et puis, c'est quoi cette attitude, ce n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy de se recroqueviller contre un arbre. Et puis, mais attends, on dirait qu'il, nan, c'est pas possible. Le grand Malefoy ne peut pas pleurer ? Quand je dirai ça à Ron, il va éclater de rire. Enfin, c'est pas sûr, je vois juste qu'il a la tête entre les mains, et qu'il se frotte les yeux. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais je voudrais bien en avoir le coeur net. Après tout, si j'ai une occasion d'avoir quelque chose de compromettant sur Malefoy, je ne vais pas me gêner ! »_

Harry se dirigea vers Malefoy, sans faire de bruit.

- Alors Malefoy, t'as un chagrin, tu ne supportes pas d'être séparé de Pansy ? railla Harry.

- Potter, il manquait plus que toi ! Dégage, je refuse de supporter ta présence une seconde de plus.

« _Apparemment, c'est raté, le regard de haine qu'il m'envoie n'a absolument rien d'humide. Tant pis. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à lui demander ce qu'il a. »_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? C'est toi qui ne peux plus te passer de moi on dirait, asséna Drago avec virulence.

- C'est ça ouais, ne prends pas tes désirs pour une réalité.

Harry se renfrogna en tournant les talons. « _Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde me pose cette fichue question ? » _

« _Potter ! Une fois de plus, il arrive au moment où il ne faut pas. Remarque, à bien y réfléchir, il n'y a aucun moment où il faudrait. Moi qui recherchais le calme, voilà qu'il vient m'énerver. Quitte à être énervé, autant que je retourne auprès de Pansy. Il n'est pas question que mon "petit problème" persiste. Je vais essayer, jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux ! »_

Fort de ses résolutions, Drago retourna dans son dortoir, où Pansy l'attendait sagement.

- Alors mon amour, l'air frais t'a fait du bien ?

- Ouais, ouais, grommela Drago. On va voir ça tout de suite, se dit-il à lui-même.

Pour la troisième fois de la matinée, Drago emmena Pansy dans son lit, bien résolu cette fois, à l'amener jusqu'au septième ciel. Malheureusement, rien n'allait comme il voulait.

- Tu sais Drago, ne te fâche pas, mais j'ai lu un article dans Sorcière Hebdo, et ils disaient que, dans certains cas, la solution était de se vider l'esprit, de penser à autre chose.

Drago n'avait même plus le courage de lui dire de la fermer, il était accablé, humilié, anéanti.

- Attends, je reviens, il y a une chose qui me manque, fit-elle, mystérieuse.

Elle revint de la salle de bain, quelques secondes plus tard, parfumée avec le parfum de Drago.

- Ça me manquait de ne pas sentir ton parfum, tu en portes toujours d'habitude, dit Pansy en retournant se coller à Drago, dans le lit.

- Rhh, c'est malin, je ne le supporte plus ce parfum !

- Mais pourquoi ? Il sent divinement bon pourtant.

_« Je ne vais pas lui dire que ce parfum me fait penser à Potter quand même. »_

- C'est rien, laisse tomber. Où on en était déjà ? fit-il pour se changer les idées, et essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à Harry, chaque fois que des vagues de parfum l'atteignaient, dès que Pansy bougeait.

- Alors, tu vas me raconter ta journée. Qu'as-tu fait quand tu es descendu manger ce matin ? demanda Pansy, plein de bonne volonté.

- Drago réfléchit deux secondes et commença de façon maussade son récit, incertain que ça aurait l'effet escompté. Je suis entré dans la Grande Salle, j'ai vu Potter, j'ai mangé, j'ai insulté Potter.

- Oui, c'est bien, continue, après, quand tu es descendu, qu'as-tu fais tout seul ?

- Je me suis assis, jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne me déranger.

« _Potter, Potter, Potter, mais n'y a-t-il que Potter dans ma vie ? C'est dingue, il est partout. Je n'en peux plus moi, il me poursuit jusque dans mon lit. C'est pas normal que... »_

- Oh Drago, ça a marché ! s'exclama Pansy, en se jetant sur Drago.

_« Hein ? Quoi ! Mais non, je ne veux pas avoir une érection en pensant à Potter, c'est impossible ! C'est malsain, c'est pas normal, c'est... hum, oui plus bas, oui, là. Enfin, il était temps ! Pansy va voir que je n'ai rien perdu de mes talents. » _

Après avoir comblé Pansy, deux fois de suite, Drago se retourna de l'autre côté et se mit à réfléchir.

- Drago, je vais prendre une douche, tu viens avec moi ?

- Hum, non, j'irai après, mais dépêche-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

_« La honte ! Si ça venait à se savoir, je serais fini. Déjà, j'ai un petit souci technique, mais en plus, il se résout alors que je pense à... celui dont je ne prononcerai plus le nom. Pourtant tout allait très bien hier, Pansy était plus que comblée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'espère que ça n'arrivera plus ! »_

- Tu peux y aller Drago, j'ai fini.

Drago alla prendre sa douche, toujours aussi soucieux et ils descendirent pour le repas du midi. Il fut heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait personne à la table des Gryffondor.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, rejoint immédiatement par Pansy, qui ne se décollait plus de son étalon. Il l'envoya paître d'un coup de coude, prétextant qu'elle l'étouffait.

Comme d'habitude, des mets raffinés étaient apparus sur la table, quoi qu'en plus petite quantité que d'ordinaire. Il se laissa servir par Pansy, qui insistait lourdement pour lui être agréable, et se plongea dans un mutisme pensif.

Un grincement émis par l'ouverture des lourdes portes de la salle se fit entendre, ce qui attira l'attention de Drago. Il leva les yeux de son plat pour plonger directement dans ceux de Harry. Aussitôt, il baissa le regard, se replongeant immédiatement dans son assiette.

Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place, et s'étonna du comportement de Malefoy. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de baisser les yeux. Normalement, il aurait lancé un regard arrogant, attendant que ça soit lui qui baisse les yeux.

« _Décidément, il a des réactions bizarres en ce moment, __**il m'inquiète ! **__Enfin, pas que je m'intéresse à ses états d'âme. Je dois juste rester sur mes gardes, au cas où il deviendrait complètement schizophrène. »_

Harry ne pouvait pas cesser d'observer Malefoy. Il n'avait pas son comportement habituel, et ça l'interloquait. Ils se croisaient du regard, mais à chaque fois le blond coupait rapidement le contact visuel.

_« Mais il ne peut pas arrêter de me regarder ! Je le sens, il me fixe, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu veux quelque chose à regarder, tu vas avoir du spectacle ! »_

Malefoy vérifia que les professeurs étaient occupés à discuter entre eux avant de passer à l'action.

Il attrapa Pansy par le cou et l'embrassa sensuellement, de plus en plus passionnément. Pansy, prenant ça pour de l'amour effréné, participa activement à leur baiser, en caressant fougueusement les cheveux de Drago. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, content de voir que celui-ci détournait les yeux, une certaine rougeur parsemant son visage.

« _Pff, aucune retenue, des animaux ! Et cette Pansy, toujours en train de lui baver dessus. C'est étonnant qu'il se laisse faire, elle touche à ses cheveux, alors que tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus important pour Malefoy que ses satanés cheveux si soyeux. Enfin, soyeux, rien ne le prouve, ils sont peut-être fourchus ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle n'était pas sensée lui ficher la paix ? _

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte, si on m'entendait, on dirait que je suis jaloux ! Alors que ce n'est absolument pas vrai, c'est sûr. »_

Harry retourna à ses légumes, piquant rageusement ses haricots.

Pansy, qui avait discrètement placé sa main à un endroit stratégique de Drago, s'émerveilla de voir qu'il avait de nouveau envie d'elle. Mais elle ne comprit pas, quand Drago quitta, furieux, la Grande Salle.

« _C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être excité que quand je pense à ... lui ! Ça n'a aucun sens, il m'a jeté un sort, ça doit être ça ! Je vais aller le voir et lui...non, je ne peux pas lui dire "qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que je sois excité en pensant à toi ?" C'est ridicule. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. C'est cette punition qui me stresse. Le fait de passer autant de temps avec lui me rend dingue, c'est tout ! »_

Drago monta dans sa chambre, et y passa le reste de sa journée, interdisant l'accès à Pansy.

* * *

**Revenez ! Ne partez pas en courant, je vous promets que le suivant est beaucoup mieux !**

**Dîtes moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensez, en bon comme en mauvais.**

**Gros bisous, Labulle**


	7. Il a vraiment un sale caractère !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra d'avantage que le dernier, qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès.**

**Merci à : **

**Loula : Je dois t'avouer qu'effectivement le manque de review me chagrine. Je passe une moyenne de 6 heure par chapitres, et avoir qu'une ou deux personnes qui me laisse une review, sur les 300 en moyenne qui lisent le chapitre est assez décevant. Pas la peine d'intimer les lecteurs à laisser des review, (mais merci lol) apparemment, ma fic n'en mérite pas d'avantage. C'est pas grave, je vais essayer de ne pas me décourager.**

**Gros bisous à toi, et merci pour ta review. **

**PS : Pour ceux qui ont trouvé le chapitre précédent brouillon, c'était dû au fait que les lignes séparatrices des chapitres ne s'inscrivaient pas (merci à Leeloo c. de me l'avoir dit) Je les ai rajouté et je pense que vous y verrez plus clair.**

* * *

**7. Il a vraiment un sale caractère : **

* * *

Lundi matin, 7H00, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par un plop sonore dans la chambre.

- Mr Potter, couina un elfe de maison, le professeur Rogue m'envoie vous chercher. Vous devez vous rendre dans les plus brefs délais à son bureau. Il me fait vous dire que vous aurez vingt minutes pour être prêt, et une heure de colle par quart en retard.

Harry, qui somnolait encore à moitié en maudissant Rogue et les lundis matins, se réveilla tout a fait en prenant conscience de l'imminence du rendez-vous.

Il sauta du lit et courut dans la salle de bain. Il bondit dans la douche sans prendre le temps de régler la température, ce qui le fit suffoquer quand il se jeta sous un jet d'eau glacée.

Il se frictionna quelques minutes, s'inquiétant du temps qui passait à une vitesse affolante. Rogue savait très bien qu'il fallait déjà presque dix minutes aux Gryffondor pour se rendre de leur tour aux cachots !

Il sortit de la douche et enfila directement son uniforme, en ayant à peine prit le temps de se sécher. Il se brossa vite fait les dents et partit en courant.

Harry dévala tous les escaliers en manquant de se rompre le cou une bonne dizaine de fois. Il arriva, essoufflé, échevelé, et plus débraillé que jamais, devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Entendant des voix à l'intérieur, il frappa.

- Entrez, lança sèchement le professeur Rogue.

Harry entra, et vit Rogue qui trônait derrière son bureau, et qui le regardait comme déçu qu'il soit à l'heure.

Le blond, qui siégeait devant le bureau de son directeur, se retourna, impeccablement coiffé et habillé et détailla Harry en souriant avec suffisance.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était certain que Malefoy avait été prévenu bien avant lui. Sans ça, il n'aurait pas pu s'être préparé aussi parfaitement qu'il l'était.

- Je vois que vous n'avez même pas fait l'effort de vous peigner ce matin, au contraire de Mr Malefoy, ça sera donc cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, fit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, sous le sourire orgueilleux de Malefoy.

- Donc voilà, je vais vous donner l'occasion d'être moi, Potter. Vous et Mr Malefoy irez me chercher quelques ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de mes potions. Je vous ai préparé une liste.

Rogue donna la feuille de parchemin à Drago, sur laquelle figurait le nom d'une demi-douzaine de plantes et insectes.

Celui-ci la parcourut rapidement des yeux, mais releva la tête, inquiet.

- Mais, professeur, tous ces ingrédients se trouvent...

- Dans la Forêt interdite, oui Mr Malefoy, je suis au courant. Je vous conseille de penser à emporter des bocaux et autre ustensiles, vous en aurez besoin. Maintenant, disposez !

Les deux garçons se levèrent, et allaient sortir quand le professeur parla :

- Je veux les ingrédients dans mon bureau, ce soir. Vous avez tout intérêt à ce qu'ils soient tous présent. Vous allez devoir faire preuve d'entraide et de prudence tous les deux. Vous vous rendez dans la Forêt interdite, il n'est pas question que vos gamineries vous mettent en danger, c'est clair ?

- Oui, professeur, répondirent-ils.

Harry et Drago sortirent et longèrent le couloir en silence. Aucuns d'eux deux ne parlaient. Drago se tenait éloigné d'Harry et l'ignorait totalement. Après quelques coups d'oeil furtifs vers Drago, Harry prit la parole.

- Passe-moi la liste des ingrédients, que je voie ce qu'on doit chercher.

Drago lui tendit le parchemin sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Harry le prit et bougonna un merci, quasiment inaudible.

- Alors :

_ 3 gousses d'Achillée sternuatoire ;

_ 5 Champignons grincheux ;

_ 2 bocaux de Bandimon ;

_ 15 Doxys des forêts ;

_ 5 Hurlupés ;

_ 1 Chrysopes ;

Harry soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Nous devrions peut-être aller à la bibliothèque, pour faire des recherches sur certains ingrédients pour en savoir plus sur leurs apparences et leurs effets ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi "nous" devrions y aller. Pour ma part, je connais tous les ingrédients, dit Drago en le toisant avec mépris.

- Très bien, reprit sèchement Harry, nous pouvons donc aller remplir notre mission tout de suite puisque tu as une si grande connaissance, ironisa-t-il. Je vais chercher certains trucs qui nous seront utiles, on se rejoint à l'entrée de la Forêt interdite.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Potter ! Je t'attendrai à l'entrée du château.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça succinctement avant de partir dans les couloirs.

Harry se demanda ce que pouvait avoir Malefoy. Après le repas du samedi midi, où Drago était parti en trombe, Harry ne l'avait pas revu du week-end. Drago évitait son regard, comme gêné, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne lui avait rien dit ou fait qui pourrait être la cause de ce comportement, singulier, venant de Malefoy.

Il se dirigea aux cuisines pour prendre un peu de nourriture. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner, et n'était pas certain qu'ils pourraient prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour manger. Il ignorait combien de temps il leur faudrait pour trouver tous les ingrédients de la liste, alors il préférait être prévoyant.

Il prit trois pommes, des carrés de chocolat et des brioches, plus une gourde de jus de citrouille, qu'il mit dans un sac avant de le rétrécir pour le placer dans sa poche.

Il s'arrêta ensuite dans un petit placard, où il prit pleins de fioles et des bocaux. Il ajouta à tout ce matériel deux pinces pour décoller le Bandimon, du doxycide, et des gants en peau de dragon. Il fulminait car pendant ce temps, Malefoy ne l'aidait pas alors qu'il le devrait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter dans son dortoir pour prendre sa cape d'hiver. Bien que, sous le couvert des arbres immenses et touffus, le vent glacial du dehors ne devait pas pénétrer énormément.

Harry descendit dans le grand Hall, où il vit Malefoy l'attendre stoïquement. Dès que celui-ci l'aperçut, il sortit et se mit en marche vers la Forêt interdite. Harry accéléra l'allure pour ne pas être distancé, il ne voulait pas passer sa journée à rechercher Malefoy dans l'immense forêt.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt, où ils pénétrèrent avec appréhension, en sortant simultanément leur baguette. Aussitôt, une quiétude oppressante envahit l'espace. Une atmosphère magique et malsaine les entourait. Des arbres aux formes étranges et torturées, aux mouvements furtifs aperçus du coin de l'oeil, en passant par des cris effrayants provenant d'une quelconque créature, tout y était pour qu'un humain ne soit pas en confiance dans ce lieu.

- Alors, on part par où, demanda Harry.

- Et bien, les Achillées sternuatoire, Champignons grincheux et le Bandimon poussent dans les coins très humides, donc il suffit de trouver un tel endroit, déclara Drago, qui avait l'air profondément ennuyé de se trouver ici, avec Harry.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et se souvint qu'il était passé près d'un marécage, lors d'une de ses visites à Graup.

- Viens, je pense que nous devrions aller par là, dit-il à Drago, toujours aussi silencieux et contrarié.

Harry avait envie de demander à Malefoy pourquoi soudain, il agissait de la sorte. Il ne lui lançait même pas de pique, ni aucune remarque blessante, pas que ça le dérange, mais ça le travaillait. En même temps, il n'avait pas envie de "réveiller" Malefoy, aux risques qu'ils passent leur temps à se crier dessus, et par la même, attirer l'attention dans un endroit rempli de créatures n'aimant pas les humains.

Ils marchèrent durant un quart d'heure, dans le silence le plus complet, et arrivèrent près du marécage. Ils avaient croisé bon nombre de botruc, qui courraient dans tous les sens. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un auguret détalla, dérangé par leur arrivée.

Après un tour d'horizon, ils se mirent en quête de trouver les ingrédients.

Une grosse touffe d'Achillée poussait au beau milieu du marécage. Malheureusement, celui-ci était infesté de fangieux aux dents acérées, ces petites bestioles qui prennent l'apparence du bout de bois flottant.

- Déjà, on a trouvé l'Achillée, mais comment faire pour la récupérer ? demanda Harry découragé.

- Laisse-moi faire Potter, tu n'as apparemment pas souvenir que tu es un sorcier, fit Malefoy avec dédain.

Il lança un simple sort de découpe sur les longues tiges de la plante, suivi par un Accio, pour les amener directement dans ses mains. Il récolta les fines gousses, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les étamines, hautement urticantes.

Harry se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé et apporta un bocal pour que Drago les glisse à l'intérieur.

- Nous devrions nous séparer. Potter, tu cherches les champignons grincheux, et moi les Bandimons, dit Drago, heureux d'avoir prouvé une fois de plus sa supériorité à Harry.

- Oui, heu...à quoi ça ressemble les grincheux déjà, demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil moqueur, et finit par lui décrire le champignon.

- Tu verras, ils sont tout petits et tout bleus. Ils ne sont pas dangereux, tu n'as pas besoin de protection, dit Malefoy avant de partir de son côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

Drago examinait attentivement les troncs d'arbre. Les bandimons, ces petits amas de moisissure pourvus d'yeux, aimaient s'y accrocher pour profiter du paysage. Après vingt minutes de recherche intensive, Drago découvrit toute une colonie de bandimons. Il mit des gants, s'arma de sa pince et décrocha difficilement la moisissure, qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à en mettre une grande partie dans un bocal, il décida de retrouver Harry, après avoir entendu celui-ci hurler après lui.

- Malefoy ! Tu vas me le payer ! s'époumonait Harry.

Drago arriva près de la source de cris intempestifs et éclata de rire en voyant Harry, bleu des pieds à la tête.

- Vraiment très drôle Malefoy, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû te faire confiance, beugla Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ignores tout des champignons schtroumpfs quand même ! dit Drago en essayant de reprendre son souffle. En tous cas, je peux te dire une chose : le bleu ne te va pas du tout dit il en pouffant de rire de nouveau.

- Heureux de voir que mon état te rend moins laconique, pesta Harry. Je te laisse le soin de trouver toi-même les champignons grincheux dans ce cas, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre couché.

Malefoy mit une demi-heure supplémentaire pour trouver des champignons grincheux, toujours aussi heureux de sa petite vengeance personnelle.

- Bon, on a fait tout ce qu'on devait dans le coin. Il nous faut trouver une clairière, car les Chrysopes aiment voler à la lumière du jour.

Harry se leva et passa rageusement devant Malefoy sans lui répondre. Il partit vers la gauche, suivit par Malefoy, redevenu tout guilleret.

- Tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la journée quand même, demanda Drago au bout d'un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de te faire la conversation de toute manière, dit Harry, renfrogné. Et puis, tu ne disais pas la même chose, tout à l'heure, quand c'est toi qui ne disais pas un mot !

- Bien, si tu préfères le silence Potter, ça ne me dérange pas, fit Drago vexé.

- Écoute Malefoy, fit Harry en se retournant prestement vers Drago, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui, je n'apprécie pas forcément le silence, mais je sais que toutes les discussions que nous aurons finiront toutes de la même façon, en s'engueulant ! Donc, soit on se tait, soit on essaye de parler normalement, mais, te connaissant, je sais que c'est impossible donc pas la peine d'essayer.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi Potter ? Ce que tu t'imagines sur moi n'est pas à prendre en compte !

- Je n'ai rien à m'imaginer, la façon dont tu agis me suffit pour voir que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est tout.

Les deux garçons avaient repris leur marche et enchaînaient les tirades virulentes, dérangeant le calme de la forêt. Des oiseaux s'envolaient, effrayés par leur passage, des petits rongeurs lâchaient leur butin comestible pour aller se réfugier sous des feuilles et des animaux poussaient des cris comme pour leur imposer le silence.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent aux abords d'une clairière, essoufflés, mais réfugiés de nouveau dans leur mutisme.

Ils cherchèrent à repérer une nuée de petits insectes aux larges ailes transparentes.

Leur recherche était pour l'instant infructueuse, et les deux garçons commençaient à en avoir marre. Le froid était humide, et leur humeur maussade n'arrangeait rien.

- Regarde, il y a un rocher plat, avec une sorte de dôme de buisson, ont fait une pause, proposa Harry pour tenter de relancer le dialogue.

Drago accepta et le suivit.

Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre, à cause de la petite place exiguë qu'il y avait. Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, avant de les remettre en place. Il attendait que Malefoy parle mais celui-ci était très rancunier. Un défaut de plus à mettre sur la longue liste !

Soudain, un grondement venant tout droit de l'estomac de Malefoy se fit entendre.

- Tu as faim, demanda Harry. J'ai apporté des trucs à manger si tu veux, proposa-t-il en signe de paix relative.

- Non, déclara Drago.

Harry haussa les épaule et ne s'inquiétant pas du sort de Malefoy, sortit un gros morceau de chocolat avec une brioche. Il mangea avec délice, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que lui aussi mourrait de faim.

- Tiens, prends une pomme, tu m'énerves à gargouiller, dit Harry à Drago qui s'évertuait à refuser toute nourriture depuis dix minutes.

Drago accepta finalement ce qu'Harry lui proposait.

- Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ? lança Harry

- Dans ce cas, Merci Potter, dit Drago avec effronterie.

- C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? s'énerva Harry. Tu vois, j'avais raison, tu ne peux pas parler normalement !

Drago mangea sa pomme, imperturbable, remerciant mentalement Harry d'avoir penser à apporter de la nourriture.

- C'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'y remette si on ne veut pas passer la nuit ici, dit Drago, une fois sa pomme finie.

Harry était d'accord, aussi il se leva et scruta l'horizon pour y découvrir un Chrysope. C'est insecte était très rare, donc il leur serait très difficile d'en trouver un.

Cela faisait une heure que Harry et Drago faisaient le tour de la clairière à la recherche du maudit insecte, mais Drago finit par s'arrêter, dépité de ne pas en trouver. Il se cala contre un arbre et espéra qu'Harry en trouverait un.

« _Génial, monsieur se repose pendant que moi je dois chercher. Il ne manque pas d'air, je vais aller lui dire ce que j'en pense ! _»

- Malefoy je...

Harry se tenait en face de Drago mais ne bougeait plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à...

- Chut Malefoy, fit doucement Harry, qui regardait le Serpentard comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Harry braquait son regard dans la direction de Drago. Il s'approcha doucement du blond, tendit délicatement la main vers son visage et effleura ses cheveux.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi il s'approche autant là ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait...il va pas... »_

- Hey, Potter, m'approche pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais, dégage, dit Drago, crispé de voir Harry se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Harry se pencha rapidement en avant et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage du Serpentard. Leurs joues se frôlèrent une fraction de seconde.

- Regarde ce que j'ai, lança joyeusement Harry, s'écartant rapidement et montrant un Chrysope entre ses doigts. Il était juste derrière toi, et toi, tu n'as rien vu !

- Oui bah ça va, pousse-toi de mon espace Potter, dit Drago en le repoussant.

« _Par Merlin, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait...je préfère même pas y penser ! _»

- T'es pas bien, tu as sniffé du pus de Bubobulb ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas te manger ! Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il s'envole. Je n'avais pas le choix, si tu t'étais poussé, peut-être qu'il serait partit, et nous aurions passé une éternité à en retrouver un autre.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que j'avais envie d'un câlin peut-être. En tous cas, je suis malheureusement contraint d'avouer que ses cheveux ne sont pas fourchus ! Ils sont même extrêmement doux. Je suis sûr qu'il les badigeonne continuellement avec la fameuse crème hydratante d'extrait de bave d'escargot à trois queues que les sorcières s'arrachent à prix d'or. Une vraie fille, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! __**Et puis, il a vraiment un sale caractère !**__ »_

- Oui bon, ça va, tu ne veux pas une médaille non plus ! Les deux derniers ingrédients à ramener se trouvent partout. Il suffit d'ouvrir l'oeil. Les Horglups sont des champignons rosâtres avec des poils. Il faut des gants pour les ramasser, et on trouve les nids de Doxy aux petits excréments jaunes sur le sol, finit Drago rapidement, en prenant la tête de la marche pour dissimuler au plus vite les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Nous allons prendre le chemin du retour, avec un peu de chance, nous en croiserons et nous pourrons plus vite rentrer au château.

Il suffît de dix minutes de marche pour qu'ils tombent sur un gisement d'Horglup. Les deux garçons enfilèrent leurs gants, récoltèrent les cinq champignons et se remirent en route.

- Génial, il ne nous reste que les Doxys et nous avons fini. Je suis sûr que Rogue ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on termine si tôt, dit Harry de bonne humeur.

- Ça c'est certain, sourit Drago, en se renfrognant immédiatement, se rendant compte qu'il avait été aimable.

_« Serait-ce un sourire ? Il y a de l'espoir, peut-être que nous finirons par nous parler sans nous insulter. » _pensa Harry.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas Malefoy qui s'était arrêté pour examiner quelque chose sur le sol et le percuta de plein fouet.

- Aïe Potter ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? s'énerva Drago.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu t'étais arrêté.

- Oui bah... regarde, grogna Drago.

Harry suivit ce que le Serpentard montrait du doigt et aperçut une multitude de crottes jaunes.

- Super, reste plus qu'à trouver le nid. Il doit être dans cet arbre, là.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, fit Drago.

Harry sortit le pulvérisateur de doxycide et demanda à Malefoy de s'écarter, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Il visa les petits insectes recouverts de poils noirs et pulvérisa du produit rapidement sur l'ensemble de la colonie. Tous les Doxys se détachèrent de l'arbre et tombèrent à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd.

Les deux garçons se baissèrent pour récupérer les quinze Doxys qu'il fallait, heureux que leur mission soit enfin finie.

Harry referma le flacon quand il entendit Malefoy jurer entre ses dents.

- Arrg, un Doxy m'a mordu !

Harry devint blême quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre un antidote contre les morsures, très dangereuses de Doxy.

Malefoy s'était mis à transpirer à grosse gouttes. Le venin qui se rependait très rapidement le brûlait de l'intérieur. La morsure au doigt saignait abondamment, et la plaie devenait violacée. Drago vacilla contre un arbre, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

Harry essaya de ne pas paniquer. Il attrapa Malefoy, cala son bras sur ses épaules et enserra sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Il lui était difficile d'avancer car le terrain plein de brindilles et de racines entremêlées était presque impraticable. Malefoy était quasiment sans connaissance, et le peu d'aide qu'il apportait à Harry pour marcher ne servait à rien. Par chance, ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'orée de la forêt.

Harry avait fini par prendre Drago sur son épaule, quand celui-ci avait totalement perdu conscience. Il marchait le plus vite possible et atteignit enfin l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

" _Pourvu que Pomfresh soit présente ! _" s'inquiéta Harry.

Il entra et l'appela de toute sa voix.

- Oui, oui, qu'est-ce que...Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'infirmière en se hâtant d'accueillir ses patients. Elle prit immédiatement Drago et l'installa sur le lit le plus proche.

- Il a été mordu par un Doxy des forêts, dit Harry, épuisé, inquiet et trempé de sueur d'avoir porté Malefoy sur une si longue distance.

- Heureusement, j'ai justement de l'antidote tout frais. Severus m'en a apporté ce matin. Envoyer des élèves dans la Forêt interdite, j'avais bien dit à Severus que c'était trop dangereux, mais croyez-vous qu'il m'écoute, non, bien sûr, dit l'infirmière en parlant dans sa barbe, tout en s'affairant auprès de son patient.

Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous tout bleu ? demanda-t-elle à Harry en le regardant, surprise.

Harry qui avait totalement oublié qu'il était bleu des pieds à la racine des cheveux se mit à rougir.

- Ce...c'est rien, j'ai touché un champignon schtroumpf par inadvertance, mentit-il.

- Et bien, j'ai une potion qui devrait faire effet rapidement. Vous avez de la chance, certains font de graves allergies et les effets sont désastreux. Déshabillez-vous et mettez vous dans ce lit, je m'occupe de vous dès que j'en aurais fini avec Mr Malefoy.

Harry obéit et regarda l'infirmière faire des examens à Drago, qui était blême et inerte. Sa peau avait pris une teinte translucide par endroits, et la fièvre froide n'avait apparemment pas encore baissé.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Harry au bout d'un long moment.

- Vous êtes arrivés à temps. Je lui ai donné une forte dose d'antidote. Il risque de délirer un peu cette nuit, mais il s'en sortira, déclara Pompom en s'épongeant le front.

- Et moi, quand est-ce que je retrouverais ma couleur normale, demanda Harry, plein d'appréhension.

- Demain probablement, je vais vous garder en observation cette nuit, pour vérifier que vous ne faites aucunes allergies, asséna Pompom pleine d'entrain.

- Bien, dit Harry, mais je dois emmener les ingrédients du professeur Rogue dans son bureau, avant ce soir.

- Laissez, je vais lui faire porter, reposez-vous maintenant. Je pense qu'il viendra vous voir demain, quand vous serez en condition de recevoir de la visite. Il était sûr que l'un d'entre vous, ou même les deux, finiraient ici. Malgré ça, il a persisté ! Ah, ce professeur Rogue, quelle tête de mule.

Harry sombra dans la léthargie, bercé par les récriminations de Pompom à l'encontre de Rogue.

* * *

**Voilà, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, vous pouvez me laisser une review.**

**Merci et le prochain chapitre est : Il peut faire preuve de gentillesse de temps en temps !**


	8. Il peut faire preuve de gentillesse de t...

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous. Merci pour toutes vos review qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous;**

* * *

**8. Il peut faire preuve de gentillesse de temps en temps ! :**

* * *

Harry dormait paisiblement quand des bruits l'alertèrent. Il mit du temps à se rappeler qu'il était à l'infirmerie, et que les gémissements qu'il entendait provenaient sûrement de Malefoy.

Drago s'agitait violemment dans sont lit, s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures, en prononçant des paroles presque inaudibles.

Harry se demanda s'il devait prévenir l'infirmière, mais se ravisa, en se souvenant qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il serait possible qu'il ait des hallucinations.

- Non...qu'est-ce que...pas m'embrasser ! Potter et... vilaine accromentula qui...Harry...

A l'entente de son prénom, Harry tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce que disait Drago, mais c'était peine perdue. Il passait d'un sujet à un autre, sans qu'il n'y ait de rapport entre eux.

Il but un peu d'eau fraîche que Madame Pomfresh avait laissée à son intention sur la table de nuit et se cala confortablement. Il se remémora vaguement que l'infirmière avait parlé de la venue de leur professeur de potions et se mit à appréhender sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il les punirait davantage pour s'être retrouvés à l'infirmerie, ou au contraire, peut-être qu'il leur ferait simplement faire des heures de colle « normales » à l'avenir. Harry doutait que la deuxième solution soit la bonne, mais après tout, peut-être que Dumbledore le résonnerait.

A force de réfléchir, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Drago avait enfin cessé de s'agiter. Il finit par se rendormir, malgré l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

- Vous savez très bien ce qu'à dit votre père Drago, nous en avons déjà parlé, s'exclama Rogue.

- Oui, marmonna Drago, mais je vous dis que...

- Moins fort, cette conversation doit rester privée, et Potter peut se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est qu'Harry était réveillé depuis quelques secondes.

Cet échange entre le professeur Rogue et Malefoy l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il fit semblant de dormir pour essayer de capter le plus de choses possible entre ces deux là. Peut-être qu'il aurait la preuve que Rogue était bien un espion, et que Drago comptait rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Il espéra que les deux Serpentard continuent sur leur lancée, mais l'infirmière arriva.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé Mr Malefoy, Professeur, salua-t-elle d'un geste bref de la tête. Alors, vous vous sentez comment ? Plus de maux de tête, de fièvre, ni de sensations de brûlures ?

- Si, mon doigt me fait mal, se plaignit Drago.

- Laissez-moi voir... Ce n'est rien, un peu de pommade, et vous ne sentirez plus rien.

Harry sentit qu'il était temps qu'il fasse semblant de se réveiller. Il cligna fortement des yeux et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit en tâtonnant un moment. Une fois mises sur son nez, il se redressa péniblement et ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant, à cause de la lueur vive du soleil qui passait par les fenêtres.

- Et bien Potter, je vois que vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que je vous avais ordonné, lança froidement le professeur. Mais regardez où ça vous a conduit, à l'infirmerie ! C'est fort dommage que Mrs Pomfresh m'oblige à vous laisser un jour de repos avant toute autre "activité dangereuse" dit-il lentement en levant un sourcil à l'intention de l'infirmière. Mais sachez qu'une mission vous attend pour demain, 8H00, dans mon bureau. Soyez à l'heure ! Et sans cette couleur bleue, de préférence, dit Rogue avec un rictus méprisant.

Après un dernier regard de haine envers Harry, et un empli de sous-entendus envers Drago, le professeur s'éclipsa, laissant sa cape noire virevolter derrière lui. L'infirmière partit dans son bureau pour noter le résultat des examens de Drago, ce qui les laissa seuls dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons étaient face à face. Ils s'observèrent dans les yeux un long moment, ne parlant ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Harry se décida à parler. Le regard de Drago le troublait, ces yeux gris, si froids d'habitudes ne laissaient transparaître ni haine, ni mépris. Juste une sorte de mélancolie.

- Tu vas mieux, demanda Harry en se raclant la gorge.

- Comme je l'ai dit à l'infirmière, fit Drago froidement.

- Ça n'a pas que des inconvénients de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, on a un jour de repos.

- Effectivement.

_« Puisque la gentillesse ne marche pas, je vais essayer la manière forte. »_

- Enfin, c'est pas de tout repos de partager ta chambre, tu parles en dormant.

Drago eu une lueur de surprise et d'inquiétude mais se ressaisit vite.

- Et qu'ai-je dit d'assez intéressant pour que Mr Potter s'en souvienne au petit matin ? demanda insidieusement le blond, espérant n'avoir rien révélé d'embarrassant.

- Trois fois rien, dit Harry qui commençait à s'amuser. Il irait peut-être même jusqu'à inventer des paroles pour se moquer du Serpentard. Je ne sais pas trop, tu refusais qu'on t'embrasse, ça avait à voir avec une accromentula. J'en ai supposé que tu parlais de cette chose poilue qui te sert de copine, dit Harry qui souriait de voir la tête du Serpentard prendre une teinte rosée.

Puis tu as parlé de moi aussi, fit Harry en se surprenant à ressentir une étrange chaleur dans le ventre, deux fois.

- Je pensais probablement à toutes les façons de me débarrasser de toi Potter, cracha Drago, essayant de contrôler la moiteur des ses mains. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir demandé ce qu'il avait dit. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, et il comprit que ce qu'il avait dit à propos d'Harry était très embarrassant.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est plus Harry ? s'amusa-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu rêvais de moi en m'appelant par mon prénom, railla le Gryffondor.

- Ce n'étaient pas des rêves, mais des cauchemars ! Et je suis sûr que tu mens s'énerva Drago.

- Un peu de silence, vous êtes là pour vous reposer, intervint l'infirmière, alertée par les cris de Drago. Vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie pour le repas de midi, après ça, vous pourrez crier autant que vous voulez, mais pas avant, c'est clair tous les deux ?

Vous ne voulez pas que la fièvre remonte et qu'elle vous cause de nouveau des hallucinations Mr Malefoy, sermonna Pomfresh en se tournant vers Drago.

- J'ai eu des hallucinations ? demanda Drago avec espoir.

- Oui, une partie de la nuit, confirma Pomfresh.

_" Oui, c'était sûr, je ne pouvais pas penser tout ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit cette nuit. C'était tellement... anormal. Me voilà rassuré, ce n'était que la fièvre ! "_

Drago sourit et lança un regard narquois à Harry, qui sentit son hilarité se calmer.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, je ne peux pas rêver de toi de mon plein gré, dit Drago, une fois l'infirmière sortie.

Harry ne répondit rien et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il eut un mouvement de recule en apercevant son reflet bleuté dans le miroir, et pria pour que les effets soient totalement estompés quand ils iraient manger dans la Grande Salle.

Quand il revint dans l'infirmerie, Malefoy était plongé dans un magasine laissé à l'intention des malades et ne leva pas les yeux sur lui.

- Il va être l'heure du repas, on y va ? demanda Harry qui s'ennuyait énormément. Drago ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la matinée.

- Vas-y si tu y tiens, je n'ai pas fini mon magasine, fit Drago dans une attitude résolument énervante.

- Tu sais très bien que nous devons manger ensemble, s'impatienta Harry.

Drago tourna les pages de son livre avec une lenteur délibérée et se leva tout aussi mollement, sous les regards exaspérés de Harry.

- Voilà, satisfait ? Je vais avoir la chance d'assister une fois de plus à l'engloutissement d'autant de nourriture qu'il en serait utile pour sustenter un hippogriffe, ironisa Drago. Remarque, ça pourrait être pire, ça aurait pu être la belette. Drago frissonna exagérément de dégoût à l'énoncé de sa dernière phrase.

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir en face de moi pour les repas ! Et je préférais mille fois être avec Ron, figure-toi.

Malefoy releva dignement la tête et passa devant Harry, qui le suivit en pestant. Heureusement, il avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine, ce qui lui éviterait les moqueries du Serpentard.

Ils prirent place à la table des tortures, comme l'appelait Harry, sous les regards moqueurs des autres élèves, qui se dissipèrent avec l'arrivée du courrier. Harry avait beau scruter le faux plafond, aucune chouette n'avait rien pour lui. Par contre, Drago avait reçu une lettre.

Harry se demandait de quoi il s'agissait, car au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Malefoy s'assombrissait.

_« Drago, _

_Severus m'a prévenu, comme je le lui ai demandé, de ton comportement inqualifiable ! J'ai déjà eu grande peine à expliquer au Lord pourquoi mon fils unique ne pouvait intégrer ses rangs pendant les vacances d'hiver. Tu n'imagines pas la honte que j'ai ressentie quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit qu'il allait revoir ton entrée parmi nous, parce que tu ne savais pas agir discrètement. Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de te tenir à carreaux, mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Ces chamailleries incessantes avec Potter sont indignes des Malefoy. Tu n'as pas intérêt à ridiculiser notre nom, je te préviens ! Je sais que j'étais contre le fait que Severus t'ait puni, mais tout compte fait, ça te mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Tu sais où sont tes intérêts Drago, alors que je n'apprenne pas une nouvelle fois que tu as fini à l'infirmerie à cause de votre haine mutuelle ! Je sais que tu as dit à Severus que ce n'était qu'un accident, mais je n'en crois pas un mot, et lui non plus. Il est hors de question que tu jettes l'opprobre sur la famille. A partir de maintenant, tu dois tout faire pour redevenir digne de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne me déçois pas._

_Lucius. »_

Drago replia rageusement la lettre de son père et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se remettre à manger fébrilement, sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Harry le regardait triturer sa nourriture avec sa fourchette. Lui qui d'habitude, avait l'air serein quand il mangeait, là, il écrasait avec force ses petits poids et touillait le contenu sans le porter à sa bouche. Malefoy avait les sourcils froncés et se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, tout en lançant des regards durs vers Rogue.

Harry se demandait ce que pouvait contenir sa lettre, et de qui elle était.

" _Je suis sûr qu'elle est de son père. La lettre contient peut-être même la date de son entrée chez les Mangemorts. Il faudrait que j'en sois sûr. L'information pourrait être précieuse pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Si c'est une lettre importante, il va certainement essayer d'y répondre tout de suite. Il faudrait au moins que je sache de quoi il s'agit. Comme ça, nous serons fixés sur Malefoy." _

Harry n'attendit pas que la farandole de dessert soit servie. Il se leva et partit rapidement, sans que Malefoy s'en rende compte, trop absorbé par ses pensées à cause de sa lettre.

« _Je vais aller mettre ma cape d'invisibilité, comme ça, je me poste près du dortoir des Serpentard, j'attends qu'il donne le mot de passe, et j'irai fouiller sa chambre plus tard, à la recherche de la lettre. A moins que j'entre en même temps que lui, comme ça il écrit la réponse et je regarde au dessus de son épaule ! »_

Harry partit en courant dans son dortoir, pour récupérer sa cape. Il redescendit tout aussi rapidement pour aller se poster près de la salle commune des Serpentard, en espérant que Malefoy ne soit pas déjà partit. Il courait à perdre haleine quand il entendit des bruits de pas non loin de lui. Il ralentit l'allure et vit passer Malefoy, juste devant lui, au croisement d'un couloir. Il resta un peu en retrait pour ne pas être repéré. Il soufflait bruyamment, alors il s'arrêta au coin d'un mur. Il pourrait suivre Malefoy, celui-ci marchait lentement, comme accablé par quelque chose. Dès que Malefoy ne fut plus en vue, il avança pour ne pas être distancé, quand des pleurs retentirent plus loin.

_« Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ! Il a dû s'en prendre à une des jeunes élèves qui passait par là. »_

« _Ne me déçois pas ! Facile à dire, mais impossible à faire. Quoi que je fasse il ne sera jamais fier, je me tue à essayer, mais rien n'y fait. Quelle importance que je ne devienne pas Mangemort pour Noël, je le serai plus tard, ce n'est pas dramatique ! Il faudrait qu'il change de discours, sa lettre précédente était identique, menaces, mises en gardes, critiques. « Arrête tes gamineries », qu'est-ce qu'il veut, que je devienne ami avec Potter ? Il ne s'est pas vu avec Weasmoche père, ils se querellent comme chiffonniers, c'est pas mieux ! _»

Drago marchait lentement, serrant la lettre dans sa poche. Il allait promettre une fois de plus à son père qu'il ne le décevrait plus. Il lui était toujours très difficile de marquer ces mots. Tout ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il était petit, c'était ressembler à cet homme digne et influant qu'était Lucius. Mais chaque nouvelle fois où il promettait d'être plus digne de son père lui rappelait qu'il ne l'était pas. Qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé étant plus jeune, et qu'il ne l'atteindrait probablement jamais. Il se sentait tellement inutile dans ces moments là. Ne parvenant pas là où, n'importe quels enfants réussissaient sans se forcer : obtenir la fierté de leur géniteur.

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par les pleurs du jeune première année, qui venait de trébucher juste devant lui. Son premier reflex fut de l'ignorer ou de se moquer, mais quelque chose le stoppa. La jeune fille brune, le visage ravagé par les larmes, se tenait la cheville. Autour d'elle se trouvait un amas de feuilles éparpillées, tombées en même temps qu'elle.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et resta inerte, à la fixer, un court instant. La petite Serdaigle avait reconnu le terrible Serpentard avec les cheveux presque blancs, que lui décrivaient ses amies. Elle n'osa pas lui demander de l'aide, de peur qu'il lui lance un mauvais sort, comme il avait apparemment l'habitude de le faire, lui avait-on dit.

- Tu t'es tordu la cheville, demanda finalement Drago en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

- Oui, et mes cours sont tous mélangés et j'ai cassé ma plume, fit la fillette impressionnée par le regard de Drago.

- C'est pas grave, je vais t'aider à ramasser, dit Malefoy en se mettant à la tâche. Il lança également un Réparo sur la plume et confia le tout à sa propriétaire.

Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-il à la fillette en l'aidant à se relever, après avoir consciencieusement vérifié que personne ne le voyait. Il n'allait quand même pas ruiner sa réputation !

_« Me voilà en train de trimballer une gamine jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Ça c'est à force de traîner avec Potter, il a une très mauvaise influence sur moi. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas une Sang-Pur. Si père me voyait… Après tout, qu'il me voit, je n'en ai cure. Bon, ok, c'est faux, mais ça défoule de le penser. »_

Harry avait assisté à la scène, invisible aux yeux de tous.

_« Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux, Malefoy qui aide quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, qui est presque...tendre et réconfortant ! C'est pas compliqué, si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler si gentiment à quelqu'un, la lettre a vraiment dû le perturber._

_Comme quoi : __**il peut faire preuve de gentillesse de temps en temps ! **_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il se rende bien de nouveau dans les cachots. »_

Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents et attendit un bon quart d'heure avant de voir Malefoy arriver.

Il allait donner le mot de passe au tableau, mais il s'arrêta soudain.

Harry cessa de respirer, craignant que Malefoy se soit rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il le vit repartir, puis revenir, indécis.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisserais à lui répondre une fois de plus ce que je lui promets à chaque fois sans succès. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bon sang, que je sois comme Potter ? Je suis tout son opposé, et ça ne lui convient pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire à la longue ! »_

Harry vit que Malefoy sortait la lettre de sa poche et qu'il la regardait avec insistance, comme si elle pouvait lui donner des réponses.

Soudain, il la déchira avec rage en une multitude de morceaux et les jeta au sol. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Incendio. Une fois les morceaux consumés et réduits en cendre, il formula un Evanesco pour les faire disparaître. Puis il se décida finalement à repartir par où il était venu.

_« Décidément, je vais de surprise en surprise. Un Malefoy gentil, et maintenant, voilà qu'il se rebelle contre l'autorité, si c'est bien le cas. Je devrais en parler à Ron et Hermione. »_

Harry monta dans sa salle commune pour écrire un hibou à ses amis.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou aute, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ;)**

**Bonne journée, Labulle.**

**Et bonne rentrée à tous !**


	9. Il faut toujours qu'il se prenne pour un...

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai une super bonne nouvelle (enfin, peut-être que ce n'est une bonne nouvelle que pour moi lol) Je viens de finir la trame de mes trois derniers chapitres, ce qui fait que l'histoire est finie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire les chapitres, et c'est bon ! Donc, il y a en tout 20 chapitres, plus l'épilogue.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.**

Merci à :

**Luckas Black** : Merci pour ta review. En effet, j'essaye de prendre mon temps, et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Je peux te garantir qu'ils ne seront pas réunis de si tôt. Je fais le maximum pour que ça paraisse plausible, malgré tout, je vais un peu vite pour certaines choses, mais que veux-tu, je suis humaine, et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher lol.

* * *

**9. Il faut toujours qu'il se prenne pour un héros ! :**

* * *

Harry entra en coup de vent dans son dortoir pour écrire un courrier à ses amis. Il s'installa à son bureau, prit une plume, un parchemin et s'apprêtait à écrire quand un hibou tapa aux carreaux.

Harry se releva et se dépêcha d'aller détacher la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte du volatile. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage quand il vit que la lettre était envoyée par Ron.

Il décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe, heureux d'avoir enfin de leurs nouvelles.

_" Cher Harry,_

_Je suppose que tu vis un cauchemar éveillé avec la fouine et Rogue, mais tiens le coup. Comment vas-tu ? Raconte-nous tout dans les moindres détails surtout. Tu nous manques énormément, sans toi, les vacances ne sont pas pareilles. Fred et George sont passés à la maison l'autre jour, et maman leur a fait une scène. Elle leur à dit que c'était de leur faute si tu avais été puni, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû te vendre la boite, et qu'ils allaient le regretter ! Mais tu connais mes frères, rien ne les arrête, ils ne se sont pas démontés pour autant. Sinon, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ginny m'a raconté que Luna lui avait raconté que Parvati avait dit à Dean que Cho t'avait largué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé voyons ? _

_Sinon, Hermione me dit de te dire qu'elle t'embrasse, et que tu lui manques. Nous ici, tout va bien, Hermione et moi profitons pleinement de nos vacances, nous nous promenons dans les bois, allons visiter des musées Moldus, c'est très drôle et instructif (et surtout ennuyeux, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, elle regardait par dessus mon épaule !) Bon, je te laisse avant qu'elle ne revienne._

_A bientôt, Ron. "_

Harry replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Ainsi, sa rupture d'avec Cho était déjà connue, lui qui avait espéré avoir à s'en expliquer le plus tard possible. Tant pis.

Il se réinstalla à son bureau et commença à écrire une réponse à la lettre :

_" Ron, Hermione,_

_Je suis très heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Le fait de savoir que des personnes pensent à moi me réchauffe le coeur et me fait me sentir moins seul. Les journées sont très longues, et comme vous vous en doutez, pas très agréables. Malefoy est bizarre, je voulais justement vous en parler. Il a reçu une lettre, je ne sais pas de qui, ni ce qu'elle contenait, mais je pense que c'était de son père, au sujet de Voldemort. Je l'ai suivi avec ma cape d'invisibilité pour en savoir plus, et au beau milieu du couloir, il l'a déchirée en petits morceaux et leur a mis le feu. J'ai aussi surpris un conciliabule énigmatique entre Rogue et Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Avez-vous des nouvelles par l'Ordre du Phénix, est-ce qu'ils ont des renseignements ? Sinon, les punitions de Rogues sont plutôt dangereuses, mais sympa. Ron, respire, je suis sûr que tu es tout rouge ! En fait, notre première mission s'est finie à l'infirmerie, où Malefoy a failli mourir mais sinon, ça va, ça pourrait être pire, on pourrait astiquer des chaudrons à longueur de journée. Nous avons été chercher des ingrédients dans la Forêt interdite. Malefoy m'a joué un sale tour (j'ai été bleu pendant un jour entier) mais il s'est montré assez efficace, je dois l'avouer. _

_J'enverrai une lettre à Fred et George pour m'excuser des désagréments qu'ils ont eu à subir par ma faute. Pour ce qui est de Cho, elle m'a effectivement largué, mais c'est une longue histoire, pour des broutilles en plus. N'en parlons pas, de tout façon, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Je crois que je restais avec elle parce que j'aimais bien l'idée de ne pas être seul, d'avoir une vie d'adolescent normal, mais je ne suis pas fais pour ça, pour l'instant._

_Je suis content que vous passiez de bonnes vacances tous les deux, et j'espère que nous pourrons nous voir ce week-end, à Pré-au-Lard. En théorie, je pense que Rogue ne nous empêchera pas de sortir du château, mais rien n'est moins sûr ! Je vous tiendrai au courant._

_Gros bisous à vous deux,_

_Harry "_

Harry s'habilla chaudement pour aller porter sa lettre à la volière, le minuscule volatile de Ron ayant oublié d'attendre sa réponse. En gravissant le chemin qui menait à la volière, Harry jeta un oeil à la cabane d'Hagrid, espérant apercevoir un nuage de fumée qui s'échapperait de la cheminée. Hélas, rien ne bougeait dans la maison du garde-chasse. Aucune lumière, aucune fumée, aucuns mouvements, mais rien d'étonnant à cela, sachant qu'Hagrid était parti en vacances dans le sud de la France avec Olympe. Harry soupira de frustration, pour une fois que son ami gigantesque prenait des vacances, il était seul au château. Harry avait escompté passer tout son temps libre avec Hagrid et fut désespéré quand celui-ci l'avait averti qu'il ne serait pas présent. Harry s'était résigné à passer tout son temps seul, mais c'était dur. Pour lui, les seules périodes dans sa vie où il s'était senti seul, c'étaient les moments qu'il passait chez les Dursley. Cette solitude le replongeait immédiatement dans la mélancolie.

Lui et Malefoy étaient de repos aujourd'hui, donc il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait justement. Ne pas être seul, voilà ce qu'il désirait le plus à cet instant précis. Il soupira de lassitude, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il se mit à penser à Drago, à ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment même, où il était, comment il allait, puis se surprit à vouloir être avec lui. Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui depuis quelques temps et cela le perturbait. Il voulait réfléchir, au calme. L'endroit où il adorait passer du temps, c'était la tour d'Astronomie. La vue était magnifique, et personne n'y allait jamais, donc on n'y était au calme.

Harry monta les deux-cent-soixante-sept marches qui conduisaient au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Il était essoufflé, mais heureux d'avoir rejoint un des endroits qu'il préférait au château. Quand il poussa la vieille porte en bois, il eut l'extrême et désagréable surprise de voir un élève en contre-jour, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide. Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais finalement s'y refusa. Il n'était pas monté si haut pour redescendre tout de suite ! Après tout, peut-être que cet élève, qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, serait de bonne compagnie, lui qui ne voulait pas être seul.

Plus il approchait, plus la silhouette du garçon se dévoilait. Harry éprouva un insolite sentiment de bonheur en découvrant que cet élève n'était autre que Malefoy. Il l'avait retrouvé, sans même l'avoir cherché, et se retrouver en face de lui le rassérénait, mais il ignorait pourquoi.

Drago sentit une présence derrière lui, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le fixait depuis un petit moment. Il se retourna et vit Harry, qui baissa immédiatement le regard, gêné d'avoir été surpris à le détailler comme il le faisait.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, cracha Drago.

- Je te signale que cet endroit ne t'appartient pas Malefoy, j'ai autant le droit que toi de m'y trouver, déclara Harry, un brin agressif.

- Pas quand j'y suis, et j'y étais le premier, alors dégage !

- Pourquoi, ça te ferait plaisir ? Dans ce cas, je reste dit Harry avec un petit sourire, se rappelant qu'ils avaient déjà échangé les mêmes mots.

Drago lui lança un regard étonné, mais détourna la tête et fit tout pour essayer d'ignorer Harry.

- Tu pourrais me laisser un peu de place quand même ! dit Harry

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne sur mes genoux non plus, lança Drago avec humeur.

- Sans façons, je te remercie, mais si tu te décalais vers la droite, je pourrais m'asseoir également.

- Tu as voulu rester, soit, mais, ne me demande rien, ne t'approche pas de moi, ne me regarde pas, ne me parle pas...

- Oui, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, s'énerva Harry, en fixant Malefoy dans les yeux. Au fait, le lettre, tout à l'heure, c'était des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda-t-il, pour provoquer le Serpentard.

- En quoi ça te regarde Potter, fit-il soupçonneux. Tu n'as pas de vie privée, c'est pour ça que tu t'occupes de celle des autres ?

Drago se poussa lentement, repassa ses jambes par dessus le rebord, et se leva dignement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Ses yeux froids vrillaient ceux du Gryffondor qui soutint son regard sans ciller. Drago gardait un visage insondable, puis d'un coup, il s'en alla de la tour.

Harry le regarda partir et se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il s'installa comme il le faisait habituellement, mais la sérénité qu'il ressentait dans ce lieu et qui venait rapidement à chaque fois, n'était pas au rendez-vous. L'endroit lui paraissait étrangement vide, désert, moins accueillant que d'habitude, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Harry dut se rendre compte au bout de vingt minutes que ce qui lui manquait dans ce lieu, pour se sentir bien, c'était Drago. Il trouvait que la pièce n'était plus la même depuis que le blond en était partit, et ça l'ébranlait énormément.

Il redescendit au bout d'un moment, de toutes façons, il se posait encore plus de questions qu'avant d'y venir, et il n'y trouvait encore moins de réponses. Il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Lire un peu pourrait certainement lui changer les idées. Harry espérait ne pas y croiser Malefoy, sous peine qu'il croie que Harry recherchait absolument sa compagnie.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et croisa le regard strict de Mrs Pince. Il flâna dans divers rayons et choisit un livre au hasard, "Moi et ma Némésis" qu'il feuilleta quelques temps, mais qu'il reposa rapidement après s'être rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de points communs avec sa situation actuelle. Il leva la tête et comprit qu'il était dans le rayon romance, qu'il s'empressa de quitter. Il se dirigea vers un autre rayon et choisit un autre ouvrage qui lui plut beaucoup. Il le captivait tellement qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait lu toute l'après-midi et que l'heure du repas était largement dépassée. Il ferma soigneusement l'ouvrage avant de partir en courant vers la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea vers sa place et vit que Malefoy avait déjà mangé et était parti. Il engloutit vite fait quelques mets qui restaient sur la table avant que les elfes de maison ne récupèrent tout. Il ne restait plus que deux Serdaigle et quelques professeurs dans la salle, aussi il ne s'attarda pas à table. Il monta dans son dortoir et se coucha, sûr que la journée du lendemain serait épuisante.

Le lendemain matin, à sept heures, Harry se leva et prit le temps de se préparer correctement pour n'avoir aucune remarque de la part de Rogue. Vu qu'il devait se rendre dans le bureau de son professeur de potions pour huit heures, il avait largement le temps d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner copieux.

Il rentra dans la Grande Salle et vit que Drago était déjà attablé.

- Bonjour Potter, fit Drago d'une voix neutre.

- 'lut, répondit Harry avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, depuis quand tu dis bonjour ? insista Harry.

- Depuis que...laisse tomber va !

_« Voilà, j'essaye de faire des efforts pour me plier aux exigences de père, mais s'il n'y met pas du sien, comment je fais moi ? Je ne vais pas le supplier non plus ! » _

Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis replongèrent dans leur bol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Rogue va nous faire faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

Drago réfléchit un moment à la question mais ne trouva aucune réponse.

- Je l'ignore, je suppose qu'il nous faudra encore récupérer des ingrédients quelconques mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Harry était surpris par le changement d'attitude du blond, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Même si le dialogue entre eux deux n'était pas amical, il n'était plus hostile.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble et se rendirent tous deux au bureau de Rogue. Drago toqua à la porte et la voix veloutée de Rogue lui dit d'entrer.

- Bien, Drago, je savais que...Mais Rogue se renfrogna en voyant que Harry entrait à la suite de Drago.

Bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez à l'heure, Mr Potter. Vous n'avez toujours pas prit la peine de vous coiffer, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas trop vous en demander, fit Rogue en affichant un rictus méprisant.

Harry était conscient que son professeur faisait tout pour le pousser à bout, donc il resta de marbre, bien qu'il fulminait de l'intérieur.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une mission spéciale. Je sais qu'elle ravira Mr Potter, dit Rogue, énigmatique. Comme vous le savez, le Basilic est un animal très rare, mais ayant des propriétés magiques époustouflantes. Et, comme vous le savez également, un Basilic repose au sein même de ce château. Malheureusement, il n'est accessible qu'aux personnes parlant le Fourchelang, aussi, Mr Potter, vous irez, accompagné de Mr Malefoy, dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai besoin de crochets et de peau de Basilic.

- Pourquoi ? vous voulez vous faire de nouvelles chaussures, lança Harry avec humeur.

- PARDON ? s'étrangla Rogue, sous le regard médusé de Malefoy, faites attention Potter, je ne tolérerai pas votre insubordination. Vous devriez être content de retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets, vous vous y êtes tellement bien amusé la dernière fois, cracha Rogue avec un rictus cruel.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais et partit du bureau.

- Tu peux disposer Drago, dit Rogue en lui lança un regard peu amène.

Drago sortit du bureau et se mit à la poursuite d'Harry. Le Gryffondor avançait très vite, énervé par le comportement de son professeur de potions.

« _Des bon souvenirs, bah bien sûr ! Lui il était où pendant que j'affrontais Voldemort ? Lui, tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est se cacher soit dans les jupes de Voldemort, soit dans celles de Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'un lâche ! _»

- Potter, ça fait cinq minutes que je te cours après. T'es malade d'avoir parlé à Rogue comme tu l'as fais, il risque de nous punir encore pendant X temps.

- Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, donc pas la peine de paniquer Malefoy. D'ailleurs, tu peux rester tranquille, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir !

- Tu rigoles, j'ai envie de venir, et je ne panique pas, précisa Drago. La pièce secrète de Salazar Serpentard, je ne vais pas rater une occasion pareille, s'enthousiasma Malefoy.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'assentiment et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage, dans les toilettes des filles.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies découvert que l'entrée était dans les toilettes des filles Potter ?

- C'est une très longue histoire, je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'intéressera pas Malefoy.

- Dis toujours, j'en jugerai moi-même.

- Et bien, en gros, en deuxième année, Hermione, Ron et moi devions trouver un endroit inoccupé pour concocter du Polynectar, pour nous rendre dans votre salle commune, soit dit en passant. Et vu que les toilettes des filles sont inoccupées à cause de Mimi Geignarde, c'était l'endroit idéal. Ensuite, Hermione a été pétrifiée, alors Ron et moi nous sommes rendus au coeur de la Forêt interdite pour aller parler à une Acromentula. Elle nous a dit qu'une personne était morte à cause de la créature de la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans. Du coup, nous en avons conclu que c'était Mimi Geignarde, et nous l'avons interrogée.

Et voilà, satisfait ? lança Harry à Drago qui était resté silencieux durant tout le récit.

- Mmm, non, c'est très intéressant. Je suis sûr que tu en as inventé la moitié mais bon, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Crois ce que tu veux Malefoy, je m'en fous !

Harry entra dans les toilettes et se dirigea droit vers le lavabo qui ouvrait le passage. Il se concentra un instant et parla Fourchelang, pour que le mécanisme se mette en route.

- Suis-moi, il faut qu'on saute là-dedans, dit Harry à Drago qui s'était écarté.

- Quoi ? Dans ce tuyau nauséabond ? Pas question, j'ai une cape toute neuve !

- C'est toi qui voulais venir, alors tu viens ! dit Harry avant de s'engouffrer dans le conduit glissant.

- Hey mais attends...

Drago se retrouva seul, penché au dessus du tuyau, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Il voulait absolument voir la célèbre pièce secrète mais répugnait à se jeter dans quelque chose d'aussi salissant.

- BOUH !

Drago sursauta un grand coup. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait bien pu lui faire peur et fut effrayé de voir le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul et bascula dans le conduit derrière lui, sous les rires hystériques de Mimi.

Après une longue glissade, Drago atterrit sur les fesses, au milieu d'un amas de saleté.

- Enfin, tu en as mis du temps, dit Harry qui s'était relevé et épousseté.

Drago se redressa en regardant tout autour de lui, avec un air écoeuré sur le visage. Des cadavres de petits rongeurs jonchaient le sol humide.

- Ta cinglée de copine fantôme m'a fait tomber, pesta Drago. Ils auraient dû la bannir du château depuis longtemps, c'est un vrai danger public cette fille ragea-t-il, sous les regards moqueurs d'Harry.

- Bon, on bouge, j'ai pas envie de moisir ici, cracha Drago.

Harry se mit en route, suivi par Drago qui marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où la caverne s'était écroulée, après que le professeur Lockhart eût jeté un sort d'Oubliettes raté.

Les deux garçons se baissèrent pour ramasser des morceaux de mue, qui dépassaient des gravas.

- Il faudra que tu m'aides à déblayer un passage plus grand. La dernière fois que je suis passé ici, j'étais bien plus petit, dit Harry en s'attaquant aux morceaux de roche entassées.

Drago s'approcha et se plaça côte à côte avec Harry pour l'aider à dégager le passage. Il agrippa une grosse pierre et sentit les mains d'Harry se poser sur les siennes. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent un bref instant.

- Euh...pardon, je n'avais pas vu que...balbutia Harry, en rougissant à vue d'oeil, avant de lâcher précipitamment la pierre qu'il tenait.

- C'est rien, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, dit Drago en se raclant la gorge.

_« Quelle étrange surprise, moi qui pensais que Potter avait les mains calleuses à force de sauver le monde, c'est tout le contraire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle soient si douces. » _pensa Drago.

C'est bon, nous pouvons nous faufiler je pense, dit Harry après avoir retirer une énième pierre.

Il se glissa au travers de l'ouverture, suivi par Malefoy.

- Tu aurais pu en enlever d'avantage, je ne suis pas une demi-portion moi. J'ai la jambe coincée, se plaignit Drago.

- Donne-moi ta main, je vais te tirer, proposa Harry.

Drago accepta et fut rapidement libéré, après avoir ressenti une chaleur dans le ventre d'être entré à nouveau en contact avec la peau du Survivant.

Il se rajusta dignement, pour cacher sa gêne et précéda le Survivant, jusqu'à arriver à la dernière barrière linguistique, à laquelle Harry prononça de nouvelles paroles en Fourchelang. La lourde porte circulaire en fer s'ouvrit dans un fracas métallique, laissant place à une salle toute en longueur, décorée de deux rangées de statues représentant un serpent sur chaque côté du chemin, qui menaient à une gigantesque tête sculptée à même la roche. Au pied de la statue, on pouvait voir un squelette de Basilic, recouvert par quelques morceaux épars de peau, sur les ossements.

Harry regarda Malefoy qui scrutait la pièce avec un regard fasciné. Il regardait les moindres détails de la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent des restes de Basilic et Harry arracha des crochets, avec une grande difficulté. Drago regardait le serpent et le touchait du bout des doigts, impressionné par la rugosité de la peau.

Le blond se déplaça vers la figure de pierre et la caressa délicatement, admirant l'amplitude de l'oeuvre.

- La pièce de Salazar Serpentard est superbe, on sent toute la grandeur qui émanait de ce sorcier puissant. Et c'est ici que se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres j'imagine ? dit Drago subjugué par les lieux.

- Ou la folie, c'est au choix, lança Harry méchamment. Quant à Tom Jedusor, il se tenait effectivement où tu te tiens, quand il essayait de nous tuer, Ginny et moi, cracha Harry qui ne comprenait par la fascination qu'éprouvait Drago.

Pour lui, cette pièce renfermait une partie de ses pires cauchemars. Y revenir lui était déjà très difficile, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, et entendre Malefoy glorifier un monstre l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Mais, au lieu de me poser les questions, pourquoi ne pas avoir directement demander à Voldemort, c'est le super copain de ton père ! Et bientôt le tien, j'en suis sûr, accusa Harry avec hargne.

- La ferme Potter, qui es-tu pour appeler le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps par son nom ? cria Drago en sortant sa baguette.

- C'est un aveu ? Tu n'as pas contesté que tu serais bientôt Mangemort, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette pour se défendre.

Les deux garçons se visaient mais aucun n'attaquait. Ils bougeaient en cercle, sans se quitter des yeux. La rage transperçait leur regard et aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de céder. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient s'affronter sans aucune autre présence autour d'eux pour les en empêcher, ils n'allaient pas se priver.

C'est Drago qui attaqua le premier, alors que Harry venait de butter sur la queue du Basilic. Il lança un Expelliarmus qu'Harry évita de justesse avec un Protego. Ce premier pas leur donna le feu vert pour se lancer dans un duel acharné.

Des jets de toutes les couleurs fusaient entre les deux jeunes garçons, ne causant aucuns dommages, tant les deux hommes étaient au même niveau. A les voir, leurs mouvements faisaient penser à un ballet répété longtemps à l'avance. Leurs gestes s'enchaînaient dans une parfaite harmonie, comme si c'était une seule et même personne qui se combattait.

Harry et Drago luttaient depuis un moment, s'évitant, s'attaquant, se ratant, et la fatigue commençait à se mêler à leur combat obstiné.

Harry lança un Expelliarmus à Drago qui voulut se protéger mais trop tard. Il fut propulsé durement contre un mur de pierre, où les aspérités lui entaillèrent le dos. Harry regrettait que leur querelle ait été aussi loin, mais il n'abaissa pas sa baguette pour autant, il savait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité tant que Drago avait la sienne.

Celui-ci se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et s'approcha à grands pas de Harry, le menaçant de nouveau avec une fureur assassine.

- Tu vas me le payer Potter ! Endolo...

Drago eut le souffle coupé par Harry qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa lourde chute contre la roche avait faite s'effriter un peu plus le plafond, et qu'une partie de la pierre s'était éboulée à l'endroit même où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant.

Sonné, il gisait sous le poids d'Harry qui le protégeait de son corps. Celui-ci attendit que l'éboulement se stoppe avant de relever la tête, au cas ou. L'incident l'avait calmé instantanément. Il restait essoufflé à cause du duel et il ressentait une douleur fulgurante dans les doigts de la mains droite. Probablement qu'il s'était cassé quelque doigts en retombant sur sa main, quand il s'était jeté sur Drago. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, bien que Malefoy allait lui lancer un Impardonnable.

Drago avait l'esprit embrumé, il se rappelait du duel, mais pas de la suite. Il avait l'impression de reprendre peu à peu conscience, puisqu'il sentait un souffle tiède dans le cou. Il devait être enseveli, puisqu'il percevait que quelque chose de lourd lui comprimait le corps. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry, tout proche du sien. Ils haletaient tous les deux, leur coeur battant à l'unisson, leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre frottaient au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Ils se regardaient, comme si rien ne les entourait, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de leurs yeux, seul un air envoûté émanait d'eux. Harry n'osait bouger, de peur de rompre ce lien étrangement grisant mais Drago finit par briser cet instant magique, bien trop effrayant et dérangeant à son goût, d'un geste sec envers Harry.

- Pousse-toi Potter, dit-il en le faisant rouler sur le côté, tu m'écrases, se plaignit le blond, en priant Merlin pour qu'Harry ne se soit pas rendu compte que leur corps à corps lui avait fait de l'effet. Drago était gêné et honteux de s'être laissé aller à ressentir quelque chose "d'anormal" envers Harry.

- Il faut qu'on parte, le reste du plafond peut s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, dit Harry qui ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il venait de ressentir pour le blond.

Il tendit la main pour aider Drago à se relever mais celui-ci refusa vivement.

- Ne me touche plus jamais Potter ! Tout est de ta faute, je peux me débrouiller seul.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry fut blessé par les paroles haineuses du Serpentard. A quoi s'attendait-il, il n'allait pas le remercier de toute façon.

Harry laissa retomber sa main et s'écarta de Drago. Il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin du retour, surveillant du coin de l'oeil que Malefoy ne coure plus de danger.

« _Potter, décidément, __**il faut toujours qu'il se prenne pour un héros !**__ Il va encore se vanter alors qu'il n'a aucun mérite. S'il ne m'avait pas projeté contre le mur, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »_

Drago se releva très difficilement. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, de par la rencontre avec le mur saillant, suivie par la chute brutale. L'arrière de son crâne saignait, ainsi que diverses petites coupures sur les mains et le genou. Il parvint à se mettre debout mais faillit tomber, quand il prit appui sur sa jambe gauche. Elle l'élançait affreusement. Elle était probablement foulée, voire cassée. Il essaya de faire un pas, mais chuta lamentablement.

_« Me voilà bien avancé !" pensa-t-il en frappant durement le sol. " Je ne peux pas partir, et il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à appeler Potter à la rescousse ! Tant pis, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Les professeurs verrons bien que je manque à l'appel, où Potter ira peut-être même jusqu'à les prévenir, et quelqu'un viendra me chercher… »_

Harry avait bien vu que Drago était en difficulté, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Malefoy n'accepterait certainement pas qu'il l'aide, mais le laisser seul, dans un endroit dangereux pendant longtemps était trop risqué. Résigné, il souffla de lassitude et rejoignit Malefoy.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'approches Potter !

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne peux pas marcher seul.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher un professeur dans ce cas.

- Pourquoi les déranger alors que je suis là, et puis, c'est un peu ma faute si tu es dans cet état.

- Un peu ? complètement je dirais !

- N'exagère pas, c'est toi qui as entamé un duel, alors assume ta part de responsabilité.

Malefoy boudait, il refusait d'avouer ses torts en présence de Potter. Celui-ci soupira d'exaspération et agrippa le Serpentard sous les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi immédiatement. Je vais te dénoncer à Rogue, dit Drago avec véhémence.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Pour t'avoir secouru ? Ne sois pas ridicule, et arrête de bouger, j'ai des doigts de cassés, et si tu gigotes de trop, je te laisserais tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

La menace d'Harry eut de l'effet car Drago se renfrogna et ne bougea plus. Il était ballotté de tous les côtés, sur l'épaule du Survivant. Ils arrivèrent au premier éboulement. Harry passa le premier et aida Drago à faire de même, non sans peine. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans la salle de départ, celle remplie de squelettes de rongeurs.

- Et comment on fait pour remonter maintenant ? demanda Drago, qui souffrait le martyr.

- Et bien, il suffit de lancer le sort "Assentio" et il nous propulsera jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel. Mais euh...avec mes doigts cassés, je n'arriverai pas à faire correctement le mouvement adéquat avec la baguette, dit Harry, penaud.

- Je m'en charge, tu n'auras qu'à t'agripper à moi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas tenir debout sans ton aide, donc on se complète, dit Drago en souriant faiblement.

Harry enserra la taille de Drago fermement, avec trouble, et le Serpentard se força à se vider l'esprit avant de prononcer la formule qui les ramena à la surface, dans les toilettes des filles.

Et pour la deuxième fois consécutive, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie dans un état désastreux.

* * *

**Voilà, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensez hein ? vous me direz hein, siouplait. D'ailleurs, ça serait sympa que ceux qui mettent ma fic en favorite ou alerte se manifeste de temps à autre... Ne croyez pas que je vous surveille (menace implicite), faites ce que vous voulez, mais ça me ferait très plaisir (chantage affectif). Enfin, vous êtes naturellement libre de vos mouvements, je ne vous en voudrais pas (mensonge éhonté). Malgré tout cela, même si vous persistez à briser le coeur d'une pauvre auteur, votre karma ne s'en sortira pas plus mal (menace du purgatoire, des enfers et autres suppliques)**

**Bref, à la semaine prochaine avec : Il peut être marrant quand il veut !**

**Ps : N'oubliez pas la review, c'est pour votre bien ;)**


	10. Il peut être marrant quand il veut !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review ! Je vois que le chantage sentimental ou les suplices infernaux vous ont motiver lol. Puisque vous avez été nombreux à me rendre heureuse grace à votre review, je vous offre ce chapitre un peu en avance.**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

**Lukas Black **: Pour moi, lentement et plausiblement sont sensiblement identiques, donc dans tous les cas, ça sera long. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, qui apporte un nouveau type de rapprochement.

* * *

**10. Il peut être marrant quand il veut ! : **

* * *

- Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé mes pauvres garçons ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh, affolée, en voyant débarquer deux élèves couverts de blessures et de crasse, boitant et grimaçant de douleur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler. Aucun des deux ne voulait avouer que leur état était le résultat d'un duel acharné entre eux.

- Allez, asseyez-vous, voilà, chacun sur un lit. J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content ! dit-elle avec un air affligé.

Moi qui pensais que je pourrais me reposer pendant les vacances, pensez, avec ces deux là, marmonna-t-elle en aidant Drago à s'allonger sur le lit, après avoir fait apparaître un rideau pour l'isoler.

Voyons ça. C'est bien ce que je craignais, vous avez la cheville cassée Mr Malefoy, ainsi que diverses coupures et ecchymoses dans le dos et derrière la tête, dit-elle après un rapide examen. Une potion et un peu de repos, et vous serez comme neuf, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Les deux garçons restaient silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées, et soucieux de la réaction de Rogue, avec en prime, celle de Lucius, pour Drago.

Harry voyait Pomfresh faire des allers-retours auprès de Drago avec divers flacons aux couleurs peu engageantes. Elle sortit une fois de plus de derrière le rideau qui le séparait de Drago et vint auprès de lui pour enfin s'enquérir de sa santé. Après avoir fait apparaître les draps pour cacher le patient à l'abri des regards, elle le dévêtit et l'examina rapidement.

- Vous avez trois doigts cassés, une côte fêlée et des coupures sur les bras. Vous êtes presque dans le même état que votre camarade. Il faut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Si c'est encore à cause d'une des missions du professeur Rogue, je me dois de prévenir le directeur. Il est insensé que des élèves risquent leur vie pour une blague stupide, tempêta-t-elle.

Harry était en plein dilemme. Il était tenté de dire que c'était effectivement la mission de Rogue qui s'était avérée très dangereuse, bien que ça ait été en partie le cas, mais si Rogue venait à être rappelé à l'ordre à cause de lui, les conséquences seraient terribles. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer qu'ils s'étaient livrés à un duel, sous peine d'être assassinés par le professeur de potions. Dans les deux cas, lui et Malefoy allaient le regretter. Harry regarda vers le lit de Drago, comme pour trouver la réponse, et il aperçut celui-ci, au travers des rideaux, qui faisait de grands gestes pour attirer son attention.

Il se rallongea, faisant semblant de se sentir mal, et regarda par le faible interstice qu'il y avait à la tête du lit. Drago avait tiré un tout petit peu son rideau et il put lire sur ses lèvres « Ne parle surtout pas du duel. Dis que c'est un accident. »

Harry acquiesça et se redressa, coupant le visuel avec Malefoy.

- Euh... non, les missions ne sont pas périlleuses en elles-mêmes Mrs Pomfresh, c'est seulement que... Malefoy a trébuché, et une grosse pierre allait tomber, alors je l'ai sauvé et euh... on s'est blessés tous les deux. C'est tout, pas la peine de prévenir le professeur Rogue, comme vous nous l'avez dit, nous serons guéris en un rien de temps, finit Harry, en prenant son air le plus innocent.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda avec suspicion, marmonna son accord, et repartit dans son bureau.

- Vous resterez ici cette nuit, dans votre état à tous les deux, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je vous apporterais une collation tout à l'heure, étant donné que le repas de midi est passé.

- Psstt, Potter.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en tirant son rideau.

- Les ingrédients ! Il faut les donner à Rogue, sinon il va nous chercher partout, dit Drago, qui avait perdu son flegme légendaire.

- Oh, tu as raison, fit Harry, catastrophé. Et comment on s'y prend ? Tu ne peux pas marcher, et il est hors de question que je prenne encore des risques. Et puis, Rogue se demandera pourquoi je suis seul, et pourquoi j'ai des coupures plein la figure !

Drago réfléchit quelques instants, et dit :

- On a qu'à demander à un elfe de maison de déposer les ingrédients devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. On dira qu'on est passé à un moment où il était absent.

- T'es marrant, je connais aucun elfe de maison moi, fit Harry, contrarié. Il y aurait bien eu Dobby, - Drago fit une grimace méprisante - mais il n'est pas là en ce moment !

- Arrête, je suis sûr qu'avec Granger qui doit tous les connaître, tu as déjà dû entendre un nom quelconque.

- Et bien, fit Harry gêné, si tu veux tout savoir, la S.A.L.E est un sujet de discorde entre nous et Hermione, donc nous n'en parlons jamais. Ça finit toujours mal, alors on a conclu un pacte. Elle nous laisse tranquille avec ça, et nous, on renouvelle notre adhésion à la S.A.L.E tous les ans.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça, fit Drago, goguenard. Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème ! Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas échapper à Rogue cette fois-ci. De toute façon, si on s'en tient à la version des faits, il n'a rien à nous dire.

- On voit que tu n'as jamais eu Rogue sur le dos. Même quand il a tort, il a raison ! Dis Malefoy, tu te rends compte qu'on a une conversation civilisée, et depuis au moins dix minutes, dit Harry avec ironie.

- Ouais bah ne t'y habitue pas non plus. C'est exceptionnel, parce qu'il vaut mieux qu'on soit deux à faire front contre Rogue, dit Drago, convaincu.

- Whaou, je suis abasourdi, toi, Malefoy, petit chouchou du despote qui nous sert de prof de potions, tu te retournes contre ton mentor. Je ne pensais pas être assez vieux pour voir ça un jour, dit Harry en souriant.

- Hahaha ! Trop drôle Potter. Sache juste que depuis que Rogue s'amuse à me punir pour rien, et surtout avec toi, je ne le considère plus tellement comme quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

- Le pauvre, s'il savait. Tu devais être la seule personne à l'aimer ici, fit Harry, faussement peiné.

Malefoy sourit légèrement et referma son rideau pour clore la discussion.

Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, et s'endormirent, après un bon repas.

- REVEILLEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla le professeur Rogue.

Harry et Drago sursautèrent violemment dans leur lit et se redressèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, craignant sans doute que leur professeur leur jette un Impardonnable.

- DEUX PUNITIONS ET VOUS AVEZ FAILLI MOURIR DEUX FOIS ! MAIS VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES MA PAROLE !

- Mais qui est-ce qui... Professeur Rogue, veuillez immédiatement cesser de hurler dans mes locaux je vous prie ! intervint Pompom.

Rogue fusilla la pauvre infirmière du regard, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en prenez à ces pauvres garçons, ils ont couru un grave danger, par votre faute, donc si quelqu'un doit se faire crier dessus, ce n'est pas eux ! dit-elle en croisant fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Rogue plissa les yeux, ne laissant apparaître que deux fentes étroites, et jeta un regard meurtrier aux deux garçons qui n'osaient pas parler.

- Alors comme ça, je vous fais courir de graves dangers, dit-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse et menaçante. Et bien puisque récupérer des ingrédients est bien trop dangereux pour vous, je vous ordonnerais donc à l'avenir de faire un peu de... rangement.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif, attendant de voir où était le piège.

- Je vous veux tous les deux dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure. Prenez un bon petit-déjeuner, vous en aurez besoin, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier, avant de quitter précipitamment l'infirmerie.

- Allez mes enfants, vous avez entendu votre professeur. Allez vous habiller pendant que je vous fais apporter un petit-déjeuner.

Harry et Drago se précipitèrent tour à tour dans la salle de douche et mangèrent leur repas en quatrième vitesse.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur Rogue quand celui-ci leur en donna l'ordre.

Il attendait, assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes devant la bouche, les dardant du regard.

Harry et Drago attendaient, patiemment qu'il parle, redoutant le moment où il déchaînerait sa colère, à l'abri des regards. Mais ce moment ne vint pas, il restait là, à les observer, prenant un malin plaisir à les déstabiliser.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui les attendait. Ils le suivirent dans un dédale de couloirs, au plus profond du château. Les profondeurs, humides et insalubres, renfermaient de vieilles salles, anciennement utilisées pour les cours, et à l'abandon depuis des décennies. Le professeur s'arrêta brusquement devant l'une d'elles et la désigna aux garçons en ouvrant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur.

- Ceci est une ancienne salle de classe. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau laboratoire pour mes potions extrêmement dangereuses. Bien que je sache qu'il est très risqué que vous en connaissiez l'endroit, dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Harry, vous allez me la nettoyer de fond en comble.

Les deux garçons penchèrent leur tête pour voir l'ampleur de la tâche. Des tables étaient empilées les unes sur les autres, des chaises également. Beaucoup d'objets pêle-mêle, comme des balais cassés et des miroirs sur pieds, étaient accumulés dans chaque espace libre, ce qui indiquait que la pièce avait servi un temps de débarras. Il y avait aussi des bibliothèques, couvertes de vieux manuels scolaires, poussiéreux, et des toiles d'araignée s'étendaient d'un endroit à l'autre avec harmonie. La poussière régnait en maître, recouvrant meubles et sol uniformément. Seul un minuscule espace était libre, mais deux seaux d'eau savonneuse avec deux brosses le comblèrent, grâce au coup de baguette du professeur.

- Vous resterez ici, tant que la salle ne brillera pas. Comme ça, il n'y a aucun risque que vous finissiez de nouveau à l'infirmerie ! dit Rogue, sous les regards affligés de Drago et Harry. Maintenant, donnez-moi vos bag...

- Professeur Rogue, je vous cherche depuis un long moment, dit Dumbledore, vos coeurs de dragon viennent tout juste d'arriver. Il est urgent que vous les utilisiez rapidement, sans quoi ils n'auront plus aucun effet.

- J'y vais immédiatement Albus, merci, dit Rogue avec les yeux brillants, comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir le jouet qu'il espérait.

Vous deux, commencez, et faites ça correctement. Je reviendrais quand j'aurai fini mes potions, dit Rogue en filant rapidement vers ses cachots, oubliant par là même de récupérer leur baguette.

Dumbledore leur adressa un petit clin d'oeil et prit la même direction que Severus.

- Fiou ! On l'a échappé belle, Rogue n'a pas eu le temps de nous prendre nos baguettes, sourit Drago.

- Laisse tomber, de toutes façons, c'est trop risqué de les utiliser, s'il arrive trop tôt, il verra bien que nous nous en sommes servi, dit Harry, en baissant les épaules.

Drago soupira et ils entrèrent dans la pièce exiguë. Harry releva ses manches et s'accroupit sur le sol, en trempant sa brosse dans le seau d'eau. Il commença à frotter le parquet mais se rendit vite compte que seuls les frottements de sa brosse se faisaient entendre. Il releva la tête, et vit Malefoy, qui patientait, debout tout en le regardant faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le ménage ne va pas se faire tout seul !

- Il ne se fera pas tout seul puisque tu t'en charges. Il est hors de question que je trempe mes mains là-dedans. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison !

- C'est une punition, dit Harry, comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin de cinq ans, donc, ce n'est pas fait pour te faire plaisir. C'est le but, que ce soit désagréable.

- Ça ne change rien, jamais un Malefoy n'a eu à récurer un parquet poussiéreux, et je ne serai pas le premier. Inutile d'insister.

- C'est trop facile, moi non plus je ne suis pas un elfe, alors tu m'aides ou je te dénonce à Rogue, menaça Harry.

- Ça va, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes Potter. Au pire, je veux bien remettre les tables et les chaises en place. Peut-être aussi ranger correctement les étagères de la bibliothèque, mais c'est tout, dit-il capricieusement.

- Bon, ok, soupira Harry avec lassitude, avant de se remettre à frotter énergiquement le parquet.

Une demi-heure passa, sans que le professeur Rogue ne pointât le bout de son nez crochu. Harry avait fini le parquet, en partie, et il s'attaquait maintenant aux toiles d'araignée.

- Je m'ennuie, lança Drago, qui reposa nonchalamment le livre qu'il lisait.

- Tu n'as qu'à travailler, Malefoy, s'exaspéra Harry. Tu n'as même pas remis les tables et les chaises comme tu avais dit. A part bouquiner, tu n'as rien fait !

- Bah désolé, mais moi, j'ai pas été élevé chez les Moldus ! Les tâches ménagères, ce n'est pas inné chez moi, lança Drago avec un sourire en coin. Rogue ne reviendra pas, je peux bien utiliser ma baguette, insista-t-il, en la sortant, et en la faisant tournoyer entre ses longs doigts fins.

Drago la regardait tourner et un air sardonique et amusé vint se peindre sur son visage, alors qu'une idée lumineuse lui traversait l'esprit.

- Malefoy arrête avec...

Un trait de lumière rose fusa vers Harry, et celui-ci sentit ses dents s'allonger considérablement, après avoir reçu le sort informulé de Dentesaugmento.

- T'es malade ! bafouilla Harry, tentant vainement de cacher ses dents, tout en braquant sa baguette sur Malefoy.

Drago fixait Harry et il finit par éclater de rire, à le voir batailler avec ses dents. Il riait tellement qu'il ne vit pas le jet jaune qui arriva sur lui à toute vitesse.

- Furunculus, cria Harry, qui vit avec satisfaction la figure de Drago se couvrir de pustules.

Drago s'arrêta de rire, tandis que c'était au tour de Harry de se moquer de lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri autant, et même s'il devait partager ce moment avec Harry, Drago se laissa aller à s'amuser comme un gosse. Tout était mieux que le ménage !

Contrairement à la veille, ils se lancèrent à corps perdus dans un combat de sorts inoffensifs, mais hautement drôles.

Harry venait de perdre sa baguette, à cause d'un sort raté et décida d'en venir aux mains. Il attrapa le seau d'eau qui était à ses pieds et le déversa entièrement sur Malefoy, qui se couvrit comme il put, mais sans grand résultat. Harry était hilare, et Malefoy, trempé ! Il riait tellement qu'il était plié en deux. Drago voulut lui envoyer un sort de Jambe en coton, mais Harry l'esquiva en courant sur le côté. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas vu le deuxième seau et son pied plongea directement dedans, et resta coincé au fond. Malefoy profita de la surprise du Survivant pour lui jeter un Locomotor mortis, qui lui bloqua les jambes, et le fit basculer sur le côté. Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa baguette perdue quelques secondes plus tôt. Il s'empressa de la récupérer et rebéqueta avec un Crache Limace, mais le sort se répercuta contre le Bloclang de Drago.

Leur combat qui n'en n'était pas un, se prolongea un long moment, les deux garçons épuisant consciencieusement tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Ils riaient à perdre haleine. Tous deux évacuaient la tension qui s'était accumulée en eux durant les dix jours passés.

Épuisés, ils finirent par faire une trêve. Drago était écroulé sur le sol, riant comme un forcené, et Harry était à quatre pattes, essayant d'empêcher ses jambes de flageoler après le Jambe en coton que Drago avait finalement réussi à lui lancer.

C'est dans cette même position que le professeur de potions les trouva quand il revint les voir.

Rogue s'était dépêché de réaliser, avec soin, ses potions, pour retourner au plus vite auprès de Harry et Drago. Il avait prit conscience, seulement une fois arrivé dans son cachot, qu'il avait oublié de leur prendre leur baguette. Il savait qu'ils en profiteraient pour lancer des Récurvites à tout va, mais peu importe, il les ferait recommencer de nouveau, et sans baguette, cette fois.

C'est donc en s'attendant à voir une pièce parfaitement propre qu'il se hâta de les rejoindre. Mais après avoir ouvert avec fracas, la porte derrière laquelle il entendait des rires incontrôlables, il découvrit l'étendue du carnage.

Le sol était inondé d'eau glissante, les meubles étaient fracassés, des bulles de savons colorées volaient dans l'air. Une chaise dansait de façon aléatoire, sûrement après avoir été victime d'un sort Tarentallegra. Des plumes, venant de Merlin seul savait où, tombaient lentement du plafond et les murs étaient recouverts de substances visqueuses.

Rogue baissa les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction deux garçons qui se tenaient, grotesquement, au centre de la salle.

Drago gloussait à s'étouffer, victime d'un Rictusempra, habillé d'une robe rose, dégoulinante d'eau, avec des oreilles pointues et des furoncles couvrant son visage tandis qu'Harry tentait de contrôler son équilibre, se prenant les pieds dans ses dents surdimensionnées, avec, au sommet du crâne, deux petites cornes pointues.

Rogue sentit les ailes de son nez vibrer rapidement à cause de la colère. Les deux garçons le regardaient, affolés, malgré les rires incontrôlables de Malefoy.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés, à ce que je vois, dit Rogue en frémissant de rage. C'est IN-TO-LE-RABLE, fit-il en séparant chaque syllabe. Ne supportant plus d'entendre Malefoy se marrer, Rogue lui lança un Finite Incantatem, qui en plus de le faire taire, lui fit disparaître sa robe ridicule et les oreilles qui allaient avec.

Harry s'attendait à subir le même sort, mais le professeur ne voyait pas la chose ainsi.

- Malefoy, allez à l'infirmerie, pour vos furoncles, et emmenez Potter avec vous. Immédiatement ! Sortez et hors de ma vue ! Je vais toucher un mot au directeur, et nous aviserons de la meilleure solution en ce qui vous concerne, tous les deux, dit-il avec une colère froide.

Drago s'approcha de Harry et le maintint pour l'aider à avancer, ses jambes continuant de jouer des castagnettes. Ils échangèrent un sourire en coin, et pour la première fois, un regard complice. Ils baissèrent la tête en passant à côté de Rogue et s'en allèrent, clopinant.

Rogue les regarda partir, bras dessus, bras dessous, Harry éprouvant une grande difficulté à marcher, aussi bien à cause du sort que de son pied coincé dans le seau, qui claquait à chaque pas, lui donnant l'air d'un pirate avec une jambe de bois.

Une fois les garçons passés à l'angle du couloir, le professeur Rogue eut le déplaisir de les entendre éclater de rire, comme deux vieux amis.

- Ils vont me rendre fou ! Chaque jour, j'ai l'espoir qu'ils ne finiront pas la journée à l'infirmerie, mais chaque jour ils me prouvent le contraire, se plaignit Rogue.

- Mon cher Severus, vous remarquerez quand même, que bien qu'ils n'aient pas été sages, le but premier de la punition marche à merveille, déclara placidement Albus, une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux.

- Vous parlez de Votre but premier, pas du mien. Moi, je voulais punir sévèrement Potter, et préserver Drago, pas les faire s'entendre à merveille, fit Rogue, avec un rictus de dégoût.

- Allons, Severus, vous vouliez du calme et du repos, que ces deux là arrêtent de se chamailler, et bien, vous serez exaucé dans peu de temps, j'ai l'impression, dit Albus en prenant un bonbon au citron.

Rogue ne dit rien, se contentant d'afficher un rictus de mépris aux dires du professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous continuez bien à expliquer à Voldemort que le jeune Mr Malefoy ne ferait pas un Mangemort correct, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Albus en redevenant sérieux.

- Naturellement, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Bien que Lucius pousse de son côté pour faire entrer son fils aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le maître accorde plus de crédit à mes dires et a décidé, pour l'instant, de reconsidérer la "candidature" de Drago.

- Bien, tout marche donc comme prévu. Avec de la chance, le jeune Mr Malefoy se rendra compte de lui-même qu'il fait fausse route, avant que Jedusor ne change d'avis.

- Mmm, marmonna Rogue. Et pour eux, que suis-je censé faire ? Je ne vais pas les attacher et les suspendre aux crochets des cachots, quoi que ça me plairait assez, fit Rogue avec un sourire carnassier et rêveur.

- Severus, ne faites pas votre grincheux, vous savez que je connais votre nature profonde, et que sous vos airs de terreur des cachots, vous n'êtes pas si méchant, rit Dumbledore, en lui proposant des bonbons, que Rogue dédaigna d'un geste bref en prenant un air boudeur.

Demain, c'est la veille de Noël, nous pouvons leur laisser ces deux jours de congé quand même. Chaque enfant, loin de sa maison, a le droit d'avoir un foyer chaud et accueillant le jour de Noël. Et puis, attendons de voir, peut-être qu'il se passera le miracle de Noël, fit-il, l'oeil pétillant de malice.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, essoufflés d'avoir tant ri, mais n'ayant rien perdu de leur bonne humeur. Ils passèrent les portes, et Mrs Pomfresh poussa un soupir de découragement en voyant entrer ses deux patients quotidiens.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Assis, tous les deux, lança Pompom en les regardant avec désapprobation. Je vous donne une potion, et vous filez, je ne veux plus vous voir ici durant au moins une semaine ! Vous arriverez à tenir ?

Les deux garçons avalèrent chacun une mixture au goût si infâme qu'ils étaient persuadés que l'infirmière l'avait fait exprès pour les décourager de revenir. Ils furent aussitôt jetés avec pertes et fracas de l'infirmerie, ayant réussi à venir à bout de la gentillesse et de la patience de Pompom.

Il était assez tôt, et les deux garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, se regardèrent, et se séparèrent, presque à contre coeur. Mais malgré qu'ils se soient bien amusés, il ne fallait pas perdre de vue qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, aussi, ils ne pouvaient ou ne « voulaient » pas prolonger davantage leur rapprochement.

Drago marchait seul, en direction de Merlin sait où. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller prendre l'air frais, ni de lire à la bibliothèque. La présence du Gryffondor lui manquait presque. Rire comme il l'avait fait lui avait fait un bien fou. Pendant ces quelques heures à s'amuser avec Harry, aucune de ses préoccupations n'étaient venues polluer son esprit, comme elles le faisaient habituellement.

_« Je pourrais presque croire que ça présence m'est devenue plus supportable. Moi qui pensait qu'il prendrait mal le fait que je lui jette un sort, j'ai été surpris de voir qu'il se prenait finalement au jeu. Comme quoi, __**il peut être marrant quand il veut ! **__Et encore heureux d'ailleurs, je pense que je n'aurais pas supporté un duel comme celui d'hier ! »_

_« Si je dis à Ron que je me suis amusé comme un fou avec Malefoy, il va faire une syncope_ » s'amusa Harry.

« _D'ailleurs, si on me l'avait dit, je pense que j'aurai eu la même réaction. Ça fait du bien de le voir sans son air arrogant et froid. Vu certains des sorts qu'il a lancé, on peut même dire qu'il a une certaine dose d'humour, comme quoi, __**il peut être marrant quand il veut ! »**_ pensa Harry, en se rendant à son dortoir.

* * *

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous quémander une review à chaque fois, donc je laisse l'initiative à votre bon cœur  
**

**Prochain chapitre : Il semble malheureux !**


	11. Il a l'air malheureux !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous. Voilà un petit chapitre pas terrible, désolée.**

**Merci à anabanana : Effectivement, c'est très agréable d'avoir un petit mot, surtout quand il est si gentil ;) Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture :**

* * *

**11. Il a l'air malheureux ! :**

* * *

Harry tournait en rond dans son dortoir. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer tous ces moments seul, alors qu'il avait été habitué à toujours être en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

Il décida de leur envoyer un courrier, pour leur raconter sa journée. Il avait été déçu de recevoir une lettre lui indiquant qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir ce week-end, puisqu'ils partaient en Roumanie auprès de Charlie. Harry n'aurait plus qu'à se rendre seul à Pré-au-Lard, pour les achats de Noël qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'oublier de faire.

Il entama son courrier, racontant tout d'abord le duel de la veille, qui avait bien failli mal se terminer. Il leur raconta ensuite que Malefoy n'avait pas nié qu'il deviendrait Mangemort, ce qui se révélait passablement inquiétant, omettant aussi, volontairement, le fait que Drago s'apprêtait à lui lancer un Impardonnable avant qu'il le sauve. Puis il passa à la rafale de sortilèges incommodants dont il avait été victime, tout en insistant sur sa fierté d'avoir maintenu le niveau en habillant Malefoy avec une robe rose. Il savait que Ron serait écroulé de rire en lisant ça. Par contre, il se demandait bien comment ses amis prendraient le fait qu'il se rapprochait un tout petit peu de Malefoy. Hermione le féliciterait probablement pour sa maturité, alors que Ron se sentirait certainement trahi.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux, réfléchissant à la tournure des mots qu'il emploierait. Il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître le fait qu'il avait vraiment apprécié le moment avec Drago et les mots qui lui venaient subrepticement étaient trop enjoués pour être satisfaisants et être retranscrits, alors il se força à aller au plus simple.

Lui-même était surpris par l'intensité de son bien-être, mais il mit ça sur le compte qu'ensemble, Drago et lui avaient fait un joli pied de nez à Rogue et à sa punition stupide.

Il rit en se remémorant le moment où Drago lui avait lancé un sourire espiègle pour lui montrer que le sort de Dentesaugmento n'était pas méchant. Il s'était alors dit qu'il pouvait essayer de ne pas prendre mal les provocations de Drago. Cela s'était avéré payant puisqu'il lui semblait que le blond ne le regardait plus avec son air arrogant. Et puis, il aurait très bien pu le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, pour se rendre à l'infirmerie au lieu de l'aider. Il découvrait petit à petit le Serpentard et cela lui plaisait, au final.

Drago était lui aussi parti dans son dortoir désert, longeant les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Sa joie retombait petit à petit. Il avait aimé les moments passés avec Harry et cela le tourmentait. Il s'était efforcé d'être un minimum courtois avec Potter pour satisfaire son père, mais la bataille de la matinée avait été plus que ça. Elle lui avait échappé. Elle était venue de son propre gré, il n'avait pas joué la comédie. Voir que Harry pouvait le regarder autrement que par colère et mépris lui avait étonnement plu. Lui qui pensait qu'il n'avait rien à faire des sentiments de Potter à son égard, se rendait compte qu'il était agréable de ne pas être détesté ou méprisé, même pendant un bref instant. Il s'était imaginé, une seconde, ce que ce serait d'être ami avec Harry. Cette idée était bien vite partie, chassée par sa raison. Son père ne l'accepterait pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait probablement pour traîtrise, et il perdrait toute sa crédibilité de prince des Serpentard... Mais lui, qu'en pensait-il ? Aimerait-il être ami avec Saint Potter et sa bande de déchets ? Assurément non, se dit-il en souriant, ressentant tout de même un pincement au coeur.

De toutes manières, son père serait encore furieux et déçu. Il s'était de nouveau retrouvé à l'infirmerie, et Rogue l'avait déjà probablement mis au courant. Il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, avant de feuilleter les pages de son livre. Un claquement aux carreaux lui fit redresser la tête, et il vit, avec une certaine préhension, que Vif-argent, le hibou Grand-duc de son père, lui apportait une lettre. Il se leva en grommelant, traînant les pieds jusqu'au hibou qui patientait et gardait un air hautain. Drago ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou. Celui-ci poussa des cris aigus, faisant comprendre à Drago qu'il attendait une réponse urgente.

Drago soupira en fermant les yeux avant de lire la lettre.

_« Drago,_

_Je suis déçu, outré, affligé et terriblement en colère ! Le maître a eu vent de tes nouveaux exploits et il m'a informé qu'il ne désirait plus faire de toi un Mangemort ! Je te passe le discours qu'il m'a tenu, mettant plus bas que terre la réputation des Malefoy. Tout ce que nos illustres ancêtres et moi-même nous sommes efforcés de faire pour mener les Malefoy à la gloire, a été détruit par un gosse stupide et gâté ! Tout ça va changer. Tu es une honte, tu n'es plus mon fils ! Moi qui ai passé tant de temps à t'inculquer toutes les valeurs des Malefoy, tu piétines tout ! Tu ne rentreras plus à la maison tant que tu n'en seras pas redevenu digne. Inutile d'attendre des nouvelles ou autre de ma part, je ne veux plus avoir aucun contact avec toi._

_Lucius »_

Drago referma la lettre, les yeux luisants de colère et de peine. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, après que le hibou lui ait de nouveau signifié qu'il attendait une réponse. Il s'assit et commença à écrire :

_« Père, _

_Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir jamais réussi à satisfaire vos attentes me concernant. Je comprends votre désappointement, et en suis navré, mais sachez que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que vous soyez fier de moi. J'ai lamentablement échoué et je le regrette, soyez-en sûr. Le Mage Noir me refuse, soit. Je suppose qu'il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : si je voulais devenir Mangemort, c'était avant tout pour vous plaire, mais puisque je n'aurai jamais réussi de toute manière, c'est sans regret que j'y renonce. Je me doute qu'après cette lettre nous ne nous reverrons plus, puisque tel est votre souhait._

_Drago »_

Le Serpentard cacheta l'enveloppe avant de l'attacher au hibou d'une main tremblante. Une fois que le volatile se fut envolé, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de répondre comme il l'avait fait à son père, mais la rage d'avoir été rejeté avait été la plus forte.

Drago était à présent vidé de toute énergie. Son père l'avait renié, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi l'avait renié, Rogue ne le traitait plus comme son élève favori, et ses amis étaient en vacances. Il restait seul et désespéré. Le moment qu'il redoutait depuis toujours était enfin arrivé : son père avait osé le rejeter. Lui qui avait toujours eu la protection de bon nombre de personnes influentes se sentit exposé comme jamais.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et se força à lire son livre pour ne plus penser à la lettre qu'il avait reçu, mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'arrivait qu'à relire la même phrase, sans pour autant parvenir à en retenir le sens. Il posa rageusement le bouquin sur le lit, à ses côtés, et se couvrit le visage des ses mains. Aucun bruit ne troublait la scène, seules quelques gouttes salées tombaient le long de ses joues. Il resta ainsi, un très long moment, ressassant sans arrêt sa situation critique. Il craignait la réaction de son père, malgré tout, mais peut-être était-ce le moment de prendre sa vie en main. Même si ça ne l'enchantait guère de se débrouiller seul, il ferait face.

Harry était couché sur son lit, tout habillé. Il s'amusait avec un Vif d'or, qu'il laissait s'échapper pour le rattraper in extremis. Il avait cette manie depuis qu'il avait vu son père faire de même dans un souvenir de Rogue. Il avait l'impression, en accomplissant ces gestes, qu'il était près de son père, qu'il se rapprochait de ce qu'avait été James Potter. Il était sur le point d'enfermer la petite boule mouvante dans son poing quand sa chouette hulula à sa fenêtre. Il se leva en grognant, puisqu'à cause de la surprise, son Vif d'or venait de lui échapper et se promenait à présent dans la pièce à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Il déplia la lettre et sourit en la lisant :

_« Cher Harry, _

_Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles. Ron et moi allons très bien, et nous sommes ravis de voir qu'il en va de même pour toi. Même si tu n'as pas été raisonnable. Un duel, avec Malefoy ! Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été grièvement blessé. Merlin seul sait de quoi il est capable ! _

Harry se mordit la lèvre en lisant cette ligne, il avait bien fait de ne pas leur dire pour l'Impardonnable.

_Enfin, Ron me fait dire qu'il est content que tu aies estropié Malefoy, et que tu n'aurais pas dû le sauver. Après, j'ai été étonnée par ce que tu nous as raconté, au sujet de Malefoy, sa bonne humeur, et votre duel plutôt... "amical", mais au vu des dernières nouvelles, je m'étonne moins. Lupin est passé tout à l'heure, et devine ce que lui a dit Rogue ? (D'ailleurs, merci aux oreilles à rallonge...) Que Tu-Sais-Qui refusait Malefoy dans ses rangs, et que son père était très furieux ! Ça a fait le tour des Mangemorts en très peu de temps. Tout le monde était persuadé que Drago serait initié pendant les vacances de Noël, comme quoi, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait été puni. _

_Voilà les dernières nouvelles. Je t'embrasse très fort,_

_Hermione »_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Alors comme ça, Drago ne deviendrait pas Mangemort ? Il en était étrangement heureux, bien qu'il y ait un petit bémol : si Drago n'était pas Mangemort, ce n'était pas de son gré, c'était de celui de Voldemort, et du coup, rien ne prouvait que Drago n'était pas prêt à tout pour le devenir. Il faudrait qu'il essaye d'en savoir plus...

Harry regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était bientôt l'heure du repas. Il se demandait si interroger Drago pendant l'heure du repas était la meilleure chose à faire. Il verrait ; en tous cas, il ne renoncerait pas à l'idée.

Il se rendit rapidement dans la Grande Salle, mais ne vit pas Malefoy. Harry se demandait où il était et avait peur qu'il ne vienne pas manger, ce qui l'empêcherait de mener à bien son interrogatoire.

Il s'assit à sa table, sous les regards haineux du professeur Rogue, qui semblait, lui aussi, guetter l'arrivée de Drago. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer deux jeunes élèves de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor qui riaient et allèrent s'asseoir à la grande table des Serdaigle, où s'étaient réunis tous les élèves restés pour les vacances.

Dix minutes étaient passées, et toujours aucune trace de Drago. Harry mangeait lentement le contenu de son assiette, pour ne pas quitter la salle trop vite, au cas où Drago serait en retard, quand la grande porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Drago s'avança, après avoir jeté un regard morne à sa place, espérant sans doute qu'elle serait vide, puis son regard se fit haineux quand il croisa celui du professeur Rogue, qui baissa les yeux.

Il s'assit lourdement à sa place, sans prendre la peine de regarder Harry. Il se servit dans le plat le plus proche, se fichant de la nourriture que celui-ci contenait, et il piqua le nez dans son assiette, sans faire cas de ce qui l'entourait.

Harry le regardait sans comprendre. Ils s'étaient quittés de bonne humeur, puis il revenait tout abattu. Harry fit alors le rapprochement avec la lettre d'Hermione. Sans doute Drago était au courant et il désespérait d'être un jour admis dans le club fermé des Pantins Masqués ! Il avait donc raison, Drago voulait bien être Mangemort, et là, il était déçu !

Harry l'observait touiller sa nourriture, sans en mettre une miette dans sa bouche, et hésitait à lui parler. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi anéanti.

_« Peut-être que devrais-je lui demander ce qu'il a, l'air de rien. En même temps, en me mêlant de sa vie, j'ai peur de casser la minuscule entente qu'on a acquis ce matin. Mais quand même, __**il a l'air malheureux ! **__»_

Le brun allait se décider à lui parler, quand Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Mes chers élèves, en raison de l'approche imminente de Noël, et bien que nous ne soyons pas en week-end, les professeurs et moi-même, avons décidé de vous accorder une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Cette annonce fut acclamée par les élèves bruyants qui étaient regroupés à la table des Serdaigle. Harry était heureux, il pourrait acheter à temps les cadeaux pour Hermione et Ron. Il jeta un regard furtif à Drago, mais celui-ci n'avait même pas relevé la tête de son assiette.

Harry s'empressa de finir la sienne et s'apprêtait à se lever de table quand le professeur Rogue l'interpella, à quelques pas de là.

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez si empressement, Potter ?

Harry se demandait ce que voulait encore ce vieux crasseux.

- Je vais chercher ma cape, pour me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, Monsieur.

- Voyez-vous ça ! J'ai l'extrême déception de vous signaler que vous êtes toujours punis tous les deux, et que, par conséquent, vous n'irez nul part, dit-il avec un rictus cruel.

- Mais professeur, le professeur Dumbledore...

- Silence Potter, le professeur Dumbledore parlait au nom des élèves libres de leurs mouvements. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous et Mr Malefoy ne l'êtes pas ! Puisque vous êtes incapables de respecter vos punitions, vous allez passer le reste de la journée dans votre chambre, séparément. Peut-être que comme ça, vous ne finirez pas à l'infirmerie.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et partit vers la sortie. Il entendit alors Rogue s'adresser à Drago.

- Drago, j'aimerais que vous veniez dans mon bureau, dans vingt minutes, le temps que vous finissiez de manger.

Drago le regarda sévèrement, mais acquiesça finalement.

Harry se sentit pousser des ailes quand une idée lui vint. Une fois de plus, sa cape d'invisibilité allait lui être utile. Peut-être découvrirait-il des choses importantes, que Rogue cachait à l'Ordre du Phénix. Une fois de plus, il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à son dortoir où il agrippa sa cape d'invisibilité avant de redescendre en trombe vers les cachots. Il manquerait le début de leur entretien, mais espérait apprendre quand même quelque chose de fondamental.

Il arriva en courant à l'angle du bureau de Rogue, et finit le reste du chemin en marchant le plus silencieusement possible. Harry essaya de calmer sa respiration affolée, après une telle course dans les escaliers, et colla son oreille à la porte.

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas rendu de rapport à mon père, il n'aurait pas été au courant ! Et comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu vent de mes agissements ? Vous seul étiez au courant !

- Drago, vous savez très bien que le Lord a des espions partout ? déclara Rogue, en radoucissant sa voix.

- J'en sais quelque chose, lança Drago d'un ton accusateur.

- Drago, je sais que vous devez être déçu de ne pas...

- Je me fous de ne pas devenir Mangemort !

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration, et Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas dire ça devant un fidèle bras droit du Lord, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, s'emporta Drago, voyant que son professeur ne disait plus rien.

- Permettez-moi de vous demander, alors, ce qui vous met dans un état pareil, demanda Rogue, visiblement décontenancé.

- Ce qui me met dans un état pareil ? Mon père ne vous a rien dit après votre dernier rapport ? dit Drago d'un ton lourd de reproches. Mon père m'a renié, il refuse que je rentre chez moi tant que je ne serais pas "digne de servir le Mage Noir" ! lança Drago, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Je l'ignorais, dit Rogue, d'un ton qui se voulait doux. Je suis désolé. Mais vous connaissez votre père, il était en colère, et humilié, après avoir vu le Maître. Ses mots ont sûrement dépassé sa pensée. Que croyez-vous, qu'il va vous abandonner à Poudlard ? Allons, ne soyez pas ridicule Drago.

Drago ne répondait pas, et Harry était stupéfait d'apprendre que se "cher fils à papa" avait été jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Ça lui rappelait Sirius, qui avait été renié par sa famille parce qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes convictions qu'eux, et qui avait trouvé refuge chez James. Il se prit à avoir pitié de Drago, se rappelant que Sirius lui avait expliqué comment il avait souffert d'avoir été rejeté par les siens. Lui-même connaissait par coeur se sentiment, n'ayant jamais été aimé par les Dursley, sa seule famille encore vivante.

- Je peux essayer de lui parler si vous voulez.

- Non, certainement pas ! Je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille maintenant. Je vais m'enfermer dans mon dortoir, puisque telle est votre punition !

Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de la porte que Drago sortait déjà rapidement, prenant la direction de son dortoir.

Rogue se mit sur le pas de sa porte et le regarda s'éloigner, triste et soucieux pour lui.

* * *

**Merci de laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé.  
**

**Prochain chapitre : Il me donne des frissons !**


	12. Il me donne des frissons !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que les devoirs ne vous empêchent pas de venir me lire lol. (naturellement, les devoirs sont bien plus importants)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.**

**Merci à : **

**elena** : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à toi. L'évolution se fera petit à petit, comme tu t'en doute lol, mais elle se fera, patience.

**Lukas Black** : Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de répondre à ta dernière review, je suis impardonnable. J'espère que la suite tant attendue te plaira. Je te remercie pour tes review, et s'il m'arrive encore d'oublier de répondre, de une, tu as le droit de m'engueuler, et de deux, sache que je les lis et qu'elles me font très plaisr.

**anabanana** : Le titre est effectivement prometteur, à savoir si le chapitre est à la hauteur... Merci de me laisser un mot à chaque fois, c'est vraiment très gentil. Moi, je dois avouer que tout le temps que j'écris une fic, je n'en lis pas d'autres, donc pas de review, mais c'est vrai que depuis que je suis "auteur", je laisse bien plus de review qu'avant, parce que je sais à quel point c'est encourageant.

* * *

**12. Il me donne des frissons ! :**

* * *

Harry était resté seul dans le couloir maintenant désert et analysait ce qu'il avait entendu. Il comprit mieux le sentiment d'abattement de Drago, et cela le peina plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il prit la direction de son propre dortoir avant que Rogue ou Rusard ne le repère.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se dit qu'il était impératif pour lui d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Rogue n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire quand même ! Avec sa cape, il se rendrait au passage de la sorcière Borgne et irait à Pré-au-Lard, ni vu, ni connu.

Harry récupéra quelques gallions qui traînaient au fond de sa valise et s'apprêta à repartir, quand une idée lui vint. Il s'assit précipitamment à son bureau, attrapa sa plume, un parchemin, et griffonna rapidement une lettre.

_« Malefoy,_

_Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'en ai marre de rester dans ce château toute la journée. J'ai vraiment envie de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, et j'ai le moyen de le faire sans me faire prendre. Donc si ça t'intéresse, rejoins-moi au troisième étage, sans te faire voir._

_Harry »_

Harry confia sa lettre à sa chouette, n'étant pas certain que Malefoy accepterait. Mais après tout, un peu d'action pourrait lui changer les idées !

En même temps, n'était-ce pas risqué de faire découvrir à Malefoy un passage secret qui conduisait directement à l'intérieur du château ? Et sa cape, devait-il la prendre, au cas où Malefoy accepterait ? Il rechignait à faire étalage de tous ses artifices qui l'avaient maintes fois aidé à contourner les règlements.

Il attendit dix minutes que Malefoy lui réponde, mais il fut déçu de ne rien recevoir. Harry se mit finalement en route, tranquillement, sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Drago était dans sa salle de bain, en train de se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, quand il entendit un hibou taper à la fenêtre.

Il eut des crampes à l'estomac, pensant que c'était une réponse incendiaire de son père.

Il fut surpris de voir une chouette blanche et prit la missive.

Les sourcils de Malefoy se levaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il était choqué, que Harry "l'invite" à enfreindre le règlement, étonné, qu'il ait pensé à lui, heureux, de faire quelque chose qui lui viderait l'esprit.

Il lisait et relisait cette lettre, qui lui procurait divers sentiments. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, mais était-ce une bonne idée de le faire avec Potter ? Et puis, il était bien gentil, mais comment ferait-il pour passer inaperçu, alors qu'il devrait passer devant le bureau de Rogue, et que Rusard traînait dans les couloirs ? Drago réfléchissait, se passant toutes les options en boucle dans sa tête. Après tout, que risquait-il de plus ? Rogue pouvait le garder à toutes les vacances s'il voulait, ça ne changeait plus rien maintenant. Il opta donc pour la sortie risquée à Pré-au-Lard, et allait renvoyer sa réponse quand il se rendit compte que ça faisait quinze minutes qu'il avait reçu l'invitation. Il prit donc ses affaires rapidement et décida de ne pas perdre de temps à répondre, au cas où Harry serait déjà parti.

Il passa sur la pointe des pieds devant le bureau du professeur de potions en retenant sa respiration, puis monta d'un étage pour se rendre dans le Grand Hall. Là, il slaloma entre les épaisses colonnes qui poussaient dans l'immense hall et s'engagea dans les escaliers mouvants, priant Merlin pour qu'ils n'en fassent pas qu'à leur tête, comme d'habitude. Il commençait à stresser, autant d'être pris et puni, que de rater Harry de quelques minutes. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous au troisième étage : il devait donc y avoir un passage secret, mais il n'en avait jamais eu vent, donc ; il ne pourrait pas le retrouver, et aurait fait ça en vain s'il n'arrivait pas à temps.

Il parvint enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, au troisième étage, et scruta le long couloir mais ne vit personne. Dépité, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir derrière lui, accompagnés de miaulements grinçants. Pris de panique, il se mit à courir le plus silencieusement possible, droit devant lui, mais il n'y avait aucune cachette possible. Seule la statue de la sorcière Borgne offrait un faible renfoncement, mais rien d'utile si Rusard passait devant. Il regardait tout autour de lui, quand il fut happé par une main sortant de nulle part, qui le recouvrit d'un bout de tissu.

Harry lui couvrit rapidement la bouche de sa main, pour le faire taire. Le jeune Gryffondor enlaçait le Serpentard, pour permettre aux pans de la cape de se refermer entièrement.

- Ouf, j'ai eu chaud ! Mais, qu'est-ce que...une cape d'invisibilité ? J'ignorais que tu en avais une Potter.

- Oui, chut, Rusard arrive.

Ils restaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, la respiration saccadée de Drago chatouillant la nuque de Harry. L'arrivée inopinée du Serpentard sous la cape avait empli l'air de son odeur légère, et Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. La promiscuité du corps svelte et chaud de Drago le mettait mal à l'aise, tout en lui étant agréable. Décidément, il ne ressentait que d'innombrables paradoxes vis-à-vis de Drago.

Rusard s'était arrêté à leur hauteur, pestant contre les élèves indisciplinés, et les châtiments corporels interdits.

Drago baissa davantage sa tête dans le cou de Harry, pour être sûr que leurs pieds ne dépassaient pas. Ils retenaient tous deux leur respiration. Seuls leurs coeurs, affolés, qui battaient contre leurs poitrines, étaient en mouvement.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute entière, respirant l'odeur de l'autre, enlacés, avant de voir que la voie était libre et de se découvrir.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas puisque je n'ai pas reçu de réponse, lui dit Harry, avec un sourire.

- Je me suis finalement décidé, comme tu vois Potter. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir raté, mais une fois de plus, St Potty était là !

- Si tu es là pour m'insulter Malefoy, tu peux repartir, s'énerva Harry.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes toujours tout mal ? Bon, on y va, enchaîna Drago, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec Harry.

- Mmmff, bougonna Harry, qui donna tout de même le mot de passe à la sorcière Borgne, dévoilant le passage secret, sous les yeux ébahis de Drago.

- Si j'avais su qu'un passage se trouvait là ! Je ne m'en suis jamais douté. Comment l'as-tu su ?

- C'est une longue histoire, éluda Harry, avant de s'engager dans le passage.

Drago le suivit et entendit la statue se refermer derrière son passage. L'endroit était sombre et humide, mais Harry l'éclairait avec un Lumos. Ils marchèrent un long moment, sous les questions répétées du Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir, au fait ? demanda Drago, au bout d'un moment.

Harry sursauta un peu, n'ayant pas réfléchi à la réponse qu'il donnerait au cas où Drago lui demanderait. Il hésitait à lui donner la vraie raison, craignant que Drago ne se renferme dans le mutisme qu'il affectionnait particulièrement quand il boudait. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire penser à sa situation actuelle, dont il n'était pas sensé être au courant, de peur qu'il déprime de nouveau. Aussi, il choisit la facilité : le mensonge, qui n'en était pas tout à fait un.

- Et bien, je sais pas trop, je pense que je n'avais pas envie d'être seul, et puis, on est dans la même galère, alors je me suis dis que toi aussi tu aurais peut-être envie de sortir.

- Ok, dit Drago, un peu déçu, tout en ignorant pourquoi. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait espéré comme réponse, mais pas un simple "je sais pas."

L'arrivée à la trappe donnant chez Honeydukes mit fin à leur discussion.

Harry la souleva délicatement, regarda si la voie était libre, et sortit précipitamment, avant de faire signe à Drago de le suivre.

Une fois ce dernier à ses côtés, Harry les recouvrit de nouveau de la cape, et ils gravirent les escaliers ensemble.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans la pièce centrale du magasin, Harry fit signe à Drago de se placer derrière lui et de le maintenir à la taille pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés si d'aventure il était obligé d'éviter brusquement des clients sur son chemin. Drago obéit, posant délicatement ses mains fines sur les hanches du Gryffondor, qui ressentit des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale de bas en haut.

Après de grands efforts de concentration, ils sortirent du magasin sans se faire repérer.

Harry se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique, et, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir, il retira la cape de sur eux. De ce fait, Drago se retrouva tout ébouriffé, et Harry sourit en le voyant décoiffé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à te marrer ? demanda Drago, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, rien, dit Harry en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, comme si le fait de voir Drago échevelé le démangeait. C'est que maintenant, on a à peu de choses près la même coiffure !

Harry explosa de rire en voyant le regard horrifié de Malefoy, passant du sol à ses cheveux, cherchant par tous les moyens à voir son reflet quelque part, en plaquant désespérément ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains.

- Et là, ça va mieux ? demanda Drago, complètement paniqué, toujours sous les rires du Survivant.

- Par rapport à moi, oui, ça va mieux, mais par rapport à d'habitude, je dirais que ce n'est pas terrible, dit Harry, avec un malin plaisir évident.

Non, plus à gauche, plus... laisse-moi faire, dit-il, alors que Malefoy ne parvenait pas à aplatir son dernier épi.

Drago le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, mais accepta finalement. Il pencha un peu sa tête, pour aider le Survivant dans sa tâche ardue.

Harry passa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure fine et soyeuse de Drago, en en décollant les racines, pour les lisser entre ses doigts. Il fit le même geste une dizaine de fois, pour parfaire la coiffure du Serpentard, qui ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été vu en public en n'étant pas parfaitement apprêté.

" _Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi faut-il qu'__**il me donne des frissons ?**__!_" pensa Drago.

Il attendait, silencieux, régulant sa respiration pour éviter de se trahir. Les gestes délicats que faisait Harry lui donnaient des frissons au cuir chevelu. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le Gryffondor puisse avoir des gestes si doux et précis.

Harry, quant à lui, avait du mal à arrêter ses mouvements. Le contact avec les cheveux du blond était particulièrement agréable, mais continuer aurait été déplacé ! Aussi, il lui signifia que l'affront était réparé, et il se mit en route, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je dois absolument trouver les cadeaux de Ron et Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner ? demanda Harry, sachant très bien que le Serpentard rechignerait à le suivre dans une activité qui concernait ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je me demande à quel point le grand Potter est innovant en matière de cadeau ! dit-il sarcastiquement.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers une petite boutique qui vendait des articles de sport. Le plus pratiqué chez les sorciers étant le Quidditch, on y trouvait une grande variété d'objet. Des balais aux Vifs-d'or, en passant par l'équipement et les kits d'entretien, tout était fait pour que l'acheteur y trouve son bonheur.

Les deux garçons tombèrent en admiration devant le dernier balai à la mode, le _Nimbus 3000_, avec sa boussole incorporée et son mode "détection des cognards". Le prix était aussi exorbitant que ses qualités étaient nombreuses, aussi Harry ne s'attarda pas devant, n'ayant emporté qu'une poignée de Gallions.

Drago partit de son côté, pour examiner les équipements d'attrapeur, comme les lunettes spéciales "Vif-d'or", qui les repéraient à cent mètres à la ronde. Malheureusement, cet objet était interdit lors des matchs officiels, mais peut-être réussirait-il à le trafiquer pour frauder pendant les matchs de l'école ? Cette idée lui plut, aussi en acheta-t-il une paire.

Pendant ce temps, Harry restait bloqué devant une vitrine, se demandant quel Souafle dédicacé il achèterait. Il hésitait entre celui de l'entraîneur de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, Ragmar Dorkins, et celui de l'attrapeur, Galvin Gudgeon.

Drago qui venait de le rejoindre, s'esclaffa devant le choix de celui-ci.

- Potter, les Canons de Chudley est l'équipe la plus minable qu'il puisse exister ! Ils n'ont pas gagné de coupe depuis 1892 ! Il faut être stupide pour aimer ces incapables.

- C'est l'équipe préférée de Ron, donc je te prierais de garder tes commentaires pour toi, lança Harry, qui se décida pour le Souafle signé de la main de l'entraîneur. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, si tu as fini, nous pouvons y aller.

Harry et Drago sortirent alors de la boutique, et prirent le chemin de la petite librairie qu'Hermione affectionnait particulièrement.

- Drago ! Je suis très heureuse de te voir, fit une voix suave dans son dos.

Le Serpentard se retourna, étonné, flatté, mais ennuyé, d'être ainsi accosté par une groupie. Il regarda la jeune fille des pieds à la tête et afficha un sourire aguicheur.

La jeune demoiselle, aux longs cheveux bruns, aussi fins que la soie, s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses dents, parfaitement blanches et alignées, complétaient un visage déjà sublime. Ses yeux verts étaient encadrés par de charmantes lunettes rectangulaires, qui lui donnaient un air sophistiqué.

- Bonjour, ... ... ...

- Tiphanie, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, comment oublier ? dit Drago, en lui sortant son sourire le plus charmeur, histoire de lui faire oublier l'impair qu'il venait de commettre.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir devant moi. Tu avais dit que tu me contacterais par hibou, et, j'attends toujours, dit-elle, tandis qu'une lueur de colère s'imprimait au fond de ses yeux si envoûtants.

- C'est que, je suis occupé, tu sais ce que c'est. Bien que Poudlard soit déjà loin pour toi, finit-il, redoutant la fin de la conversation.

- Pas si loin, ne me fait pas plus vieille que je ne le suis, Drago. Mais à quoi es-tu donc occupé, si je peux me permettre ? Peut-être à coucher avec Sophie, ou Marie, peut-être même avec Clarisse ? dit-elle, en devenant rouge de colère.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? répondit-il vivement, perdant un peu de sa superbe, sous l'oeil réprobateur, mais amusé, de Harry.

- Je n'imagine rien, elles me l'ont dit figure-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un ignoble cafard !

Drago ne supporterait pas davantage d'insultes, il allait la remettre à sa place, et comme il fallait. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il ne lui avait jamais proposé le mariage. Elle connaissait sa réputation avant de coucher avec lui ; elle ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle-même !

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand une baffe magistrale retentit sur sa joue.

Tiphanie était partie, un sourire arrogant sur le visage, avant que Malefoy ait pu répliquer.

Harry se contenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire, alors que le vert et argent fulminait à ses côtés, lançant des regards noirs à la ronde, bravant les sorciers qui le regardaient en souriant.

- Une amie à toi ? demanda innocemment Harry, à deux doigts de craquer et d'exploser de rire.

- Très drôle Potter ! Une greluche sans importance, voilà ce que c'est ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sublime, que nous avons passé de sacrés moments au lit, et que je l'ai larguée sans préambule, qu'elle peut se permettre de se comporter comme une hystérique !

- T'es vraiment incroyable ! Comment peux-tu être surpris qu'elle réagisse comme ça, alors que tu l'as traitée n'importe comment ? Tu ne te rappelais même pas son prénom !

- Dans notre relation, ce n'est pas son prénom qui m'intéressait le plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! rebecta Drago, en lui lançant un regard dur.

Ah mais non, suis-je bête, tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire, finit-il, affichant un rictus moqueur envers Harry, qui vira à l'écarlate.

- Oui...enfin...bref, peu importe. Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec une seule fille à la fois. Regarde, tu te rends compte bien que je n'apprécie pas Parkinson, que c'est une fille qui est amoureuse de toi, et que tu la fais souffrir en agissant de la sorte ?

- Bon, on va le chercher, le cadeau pour Granger ? lâcha Drago, qui n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre sur le sujet avec Harry.

- Oui, viens, c'est deux rues plus loin, fit Harry, boudeur.

Ils arrivèrent devant une minuscule librairie, coincée entre deux grosses boutiques. La petite échoppe était bancale, miteuse. Ses murs en bois étaient noircis par l'âge avancé, et les lettres d'or de la devanture étaient tellement écaillées, que seuls les habitués pouvaient savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une librairie.

La cloche reliée à la porte d'entrée tinta après le passage des deux garçons.

- Un livre ! Tu vas lui offrir un livre ? s'exclama Drago, après avoir compris qu'ils étaient dans une librairie.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne sais-tu pas qu'Hermione adore les livres, l'interrogea Harry, en fixant Malefoy avec incompréhension.

- Je me doute, merci, ce n'est pas Miss Bibliothèque pour rien, dit-il nonchalamment. Ce que je voulais dire c'est : Qu'as-tu offerts la dernière fois à Granger ?

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à répondre : "Un livre".

- Et la bel...Weasley ? rectifia Drago, sous le regard noir de Harry.

- Un livre, répondit-il.

- Et avant ça ? continua Drago, pour lui montrer où ils faisaient erreur.

- Ben...un livre, dit Harry, qui commençait à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu. Il voyait où Drago voulait en venir, et cela l'énervait prodigieusement, mais lui provoquait surtout un sentiment de honte, par rapport à Hermione.

- Je vois que tu comprends, fit Drago, supérieur, en voyant l'air dépité de Harry. Granger aime les livres, soit, mais c'est aussi une personne, qui a des besoins et envies, autres que les livres. Rends-toi compte, je suis sûr que tout le monde lui offre tout le temps des livres, alors bien qu'elle les aime, elle doit en avoir marre de recevoir toujours la même chose ! Sans compter qu'une fois sur deux, elle doit avoir les mêmes exemplaires !

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te serais intéressé à ce qu'on lui offrait, lâcha Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que ça soit clair, je me fous de ce que vous lui offrez. Je constate, c'est tout, et je trouve votre manque d'originalité affligeant !

Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Drago, et il dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Lui et Ron s'étaient cachés, sous prétexte qu'Hermione aimait lire, à ne pas se casser la tête pour lui trouver d'autres cadeaux. C'était une réaction idiote et purement égoïste. Elle qui leur trouvait toujours un cadeau original... Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas tous du meilleur goût, comme la fois où, en quatrième année, elle leur avait offert un carnet qui les disputait quand ils ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs... Mais au moins, elle innovait, elle.

- Suis-moi, je connais l'endroit idéal, lança Drago.

Harry le regarda, étonné, mais le suivit docilement. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon bout de temps pour arriver devant une vitrine luxueuse, illuminée de milles feux.

Les lettres d'or indiquaient : "Chez Madame Bobijoux"

Des bijoux magnifiques étaient exposés en vitrine. De l'or, des diamants, de l'argent, des pierres précieuses, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Beaucoup de jeunes filles gloussaient ou bavaient d'envie devant les articles somptueux, mais hors de prix, qu'elles avaient sous les yeux.

- On voit bien que tu ne connais rien à Hermione, elle n'a que faire de ces bijoux clinquants. Elle aime la subtilité, et les babioles pour filles ne l'ont jamais intéressée.

- Potter, Potter, Potter... dit Drago, sur un ton las et faussement désespéré, tu ne comprends rien aux filles. Granger est une fille, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Et... ?

- Et, elle a dix-sept ans ! C'est fini l'époque où ressembler à rien ne la dérangeait pas. Même si elle ne vous en fait pas part, je suis sûr que recevoir un bijou la rendra très heureuse.

- Mais non, elle nous l'aurait dit et...

- Non, elle ne vous l'aurait pas dit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle doit avoir peur que vous la preniez pour quelqu'un de futile si elle essaye de s'embellir. Je ne dis pas qu'elle va changer du jour au lendemain, ce n'est évidemment pas son genre, mais un peu de fantaisie, elle ne dirait pas non !

- Je ne sais pas si tu as raison, mais je suis soufflé, dit Harry, incrédule. Moi qui pensais que tu te préoccupais uniquement de ta petite personne, je suis bluffé.

- Trop aimable, répondit Drago, vexé par les paroles de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta Harry, mais Drago lui avait déjà adressé un signe de la main pour lui dire de ne pas insister.

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux de s'être laissé à dévoiler ce qu'il pensait sur le Serpentard, audit Serpentard. Il rejoint finalement Drago qui était entré dans le magasin. Harry ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Tout était somptueux, magnifique, et encore tellement de qualificatifs, qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Jamais il n'avait offert de bijoux à une fille, et il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à le faire ! Il y avait tellement de choses différentes que le choix se révélerait impossible.

Harry sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque et releva les yeux sur Malefoy, qui le l'observait sans rien dire. Il lui lança alors un regard suppliant, faisant sourire le Serpentard.

- Bon, je vois que là non plus, tu n'es pas doué, se vengea un peu Drago. Alors, on retire les bagues, c'est trop personnel. Les boucles d'oreilles qu'on trouve ici ne correspondraient pas à Granger. Il lui faut quelque chose de discret, mais très féminin. Tu as le choix entre : un collier, un bracelet, ou une jolie pince à cheveux.

- Génial, je ne suis pas plus avancé, se plaignit Harry.

Il regarda une des nombreuses vitrines où se trouvaient des centaines de bracelets, de toutes formes. Des en or, sertis de pierres précieuses, des en argent finement ciselés, des lumineux, des musicaux, des... Harry ferma les yeux, incapable de se décider. S'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un simple bracelet parmi ceux présentés, comment pourrait-il choisir entre un bracelet, un collier, et une barrette ? C'était humainement impossible !

- Je ne trouverais jamais, il me faudrait la journée, se lamenta Harry.

Drago souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, et fureta entre les étales.

- Pour ma part, je pencherais pour une barrette. Comme ça, tu lui fais un cadeau multifonctions. Elle est heureuse, et nous, nous n'avons plus à subir ses cheveux épouvantables, se moqua Drago.

- Tu ne peux donc pas faire ou dire quelque chose sans être blessant ? C'est plus fort que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Hermione ? Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver, je rigolais, ok ? Mais ce n'est pas faux ce que je dis, continua Drago, à ses risques et périls. Si elle relève ses cheveux, l'ovale de son visage ressortira, son teint sera plus lumineux, et ses yeux se remarqueront plus. Quelques mèches savamment choisies, et elle fera chavirer son rouquin, j'en suis sûr, finit-il avec un charmant sourire.

Harry le regardait comme s'il était en face d'un Troll diplômé de poésie. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les bras ballants, et les yeux fixés sur Drago.

- Et ho, tu es encore parmi nous ? rigola Drago, qui se demandait ce qu'avait Potter.

- Je... est-ce que tu es en train de dire que Hermione n'est pas mal ?

- Je... non, n'exagérons pas, c'est que, enfin... Bref ! Tu te décides oui ! s'impatienta Drago, refusant d'avouer qu'en effet, la beauté naturelle d'Hermione avait son charme.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et se frotta les cheveux pour se ressaisir. Il regarda l'étale, croulant sous les barrettes, et en prit une au hasard.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas prendre cette chose immonde, surmontée d'un gros noeud rouge ? Tu n'as aucun goût Potter !

- Désolé, mais moi, les trucs de filles ne m'intéressent pas, se défendit-il.

- Le bon sens non plus, marmonna Drago.

Il regarda brièvement les différentes pinces et en choisit une directement. Sa forme était particulière, elle représentait une feuille, pour être plus précis, les nervures d'une feuille. Elle était en or blanc, d'une finesse incomparable, et de minuscules pierres précieuses de différentes couleurs, à chaque intersection, lui donnait un éclat particulier. L'objet était tout en subtilité, ni trop simple, ni clinquant. L'or blanc irait très bien dans les cheveux de la brune, et les pierres apporteraient un peu de fantaisie, sans que ça soit grossier.

Drago se retourna, fier de sa trouvaille, et la présenta au Survivant.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Elle est idéale je trouve.

- Oui, tu as raison, elle est magnifique ! s'enthousiasma Harry, de plus en plus surpris par le talent de Malefoy à dénicher les perles rares.

Son regard fut attiré par la petite étiquette indiquant le prix, et il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

- Vingt-cinq gallions ! Mais ils sont malades ! Une toute petite barrette de rien du tout et...

- Potter, si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que tu es pingre, et sans le sou !

- C'est pas ça, se renfrogna Harry, c'est que je suis surpris, c'est tout. Je n'ai que cinq gallions sur moi, donc je vais être obligé de choisir autre chose. C'est dommage, c'était vraiment parfait comme cadeau, soupira Harry, visiblement déçu.

Drago partit avec le cadeau d'Hermione, pendant que Harry fouillait dans les bijoux à moindre prix.

- Tiens, tu me rembourseras plus tard, fit Drago, en lui tendant un paquet soigneusement enrubanné.

Harry le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis son regard s'illumina, avant de se faire interrogateur.

- Merci beaucoup Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas dû. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, tu sais que ce cadeau est pour Hermione ? Donc... pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'elle l'ait ?

- Tu es lourd Potter ! Tu vas t'étonner à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose d'aimable ? Dis-le tout de suite, que j'arrête définitivement. Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à choisir un cadeau pour que tu y renonces, ça répond à ta question ?

- Oui, désolé. Merci encore. Moi j'ai fini avec mes achats, où veux-tu qu'on aille pour les tiens ?

- Je n'en ai pas à faire, dit Drago, redevenu sérieux.

- Mais, commença Harry, et Parkinson, tu ne lui offres rien pour Noël ? Et Goyle, Crabbe et... je ne sais pas, tes parents ?

- Très drôle, comme si j'avais l'habitude d'offrir des cadeaux à Crabbe et Goyle. Et j'ai déjà le cadeau de Pansy, depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal, elle m'a harcelé pour l'avoir.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, curieux à son tour de savoir ce qu'offrait le blond comme cadeaux.

- Une photo de moi, lui envoyant un baiser, se venta Drago, en bombant le torse et souriant fièrement. Que veux-tu, elle ne peut pas se passer de moi, finit-il en riant.

Harry ne savait pas si Drago avait éludé exprès ou non la question sur ses parents, mais il décida de ne pas se lancer sur un terrain glissant, donc n'en demanda pas davantage. Il regarda sa montre, et fut étonné de voir que le temps avait passé si vite, en compagnie du Serpentard. Il allait bientôt être l'heure du dîner. Il en informa Drago, et tous deux prirent le chemin du retour.

* * *

**Pas trop déçus j'espère ? Merci de m'avoir lu, prochain chapitre : Il a la sale manie de se cacher sous une cape invisible ! (je sais, vous allez me dire : Mais où est-ce qu'elle trouvee des titres aussi débiles ?) et bien, pour tout vous dire, je l'ignore moi-même !**

**Gros bisous à tous.**


	13. Il a la sale manie de se cacher sous une...

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens avec un tout petit chapitre, je suis désolée, mais le prochain sera bien plus long, promis.**

**Merci à :**

**Sow' : **Merci beaucoup pour votre... ta review, je suis pour un tutoiement général lol, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments, je suis super heureuse ! Pour ce qui est de la critique, je te remercie d'être honnête, c'est exactement ce que je recherche. Effectivement, tu as raison, c'est en écrivant qu'on s'améliore, je rajouterais même, avec les review des lecteurs, car seuls, on ne se rend pas forcément compte de nos erreurs. Donc justement, pourrais-tu me donner des exemples de phrases ou pensées totalement surréalistes, parce que sur le coup, je ne vois pas trop lol. C'est normal remarque, je me calque sur mes propres pensées, donc je ne peux pas savoir que je suis une cinglée mdr. Je te serais très reconnaissante de me dire en gros tous ce qui n'allait pas, que je puisse rectifier.

Merci encore.

**elena :**Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic, et que tu continues de la lire. Gros bisous, labulle.

**Lukas Black : **Effectivement, ça fait très plaisir, et je t'en remercie énormément. J'espère que tu auras de nouveau l'occasion d'être comblée de joie par les review. Je trouve ça regrettable que les auteurs ne répondent que rarement aux review, je ne suis pas une grande lectrice de fics, donc je mets peu de review, mais neuf fois sur dix, on ne me répond pas, et je dois dire que je ne trouve pas ça très agréable, et que ça ne me donne plus envie d'en donner. Pour ma part, les review, c'est avant tout un échange. Au début, on parle des défauts et qualités de la fic, puis au fur et a mesure, des liens se tisses. C'est grâce à ma première fic que j'ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires, que j'aurais raté si je n'avais pas répondu à leur review. Enfin bref, je trouve regrettable de demander des review si on n'y répond pas, donc sois assurée que si je ne réponds pas, c'est vraiment parce que j'ai une bonne raison lol.

**anabanana : **Merci, j'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire ;)

* * *

**13. Il a la sale manie de se cacher sous une cape invisible ! :**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en pleine forme, en ce matin du 24 Décembre. Il était heureux, sans savoir pourquoi. Il repensa à la veille, quand Drago et lui étaient rentrés au château. Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner. La sortie, interdite, leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux. Harry se rappela le regard hautement suspicieux que leur avait lancé le professeur Rogue, quand ils étaient entrés tout sourire dans la Grande Salle, au même moment, alors qu'ils étaient sensés être dans leur chambre, séparément. Il les avait scruté pendant tout le repas, de ses regards interrogatifs et soupçonneux, alors que les deux garçons tentaient de cacher leur bonne humeur.

Ils étaient restés tard après le repas, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient fini par se quitter, en se souhaitant bonne nuit, non sans avoir fait des projets pour le lendemain.

Harry alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla rapidement, pour retrouver Drago dans la Grande Salle.

Il sortit de sa chambre et poussa une petite exclamation quand un lutin, habillé en père Noël, lui jeta une poignée de confettis en pleine figure.

_" J'aurais dû m'en rappeler, tous les ans, c'est la même chose ! Ces maudits lutins arrivent au moment où on s'y attend le moins, pour nous bombarder gaiement de leurs confettis. Une idée de Dumbledore, apparemment. Je dois avouer que les premières années où j'ai dû rester ici, je trouvais ça marrant, mais à la longue, ça a le don de m'énerver. "_

Il traversa à grandes enjambées les couloirs de l'école. Tous étaient décorés de guirlandes de sapin, surmontées de quelques boules lumineuses, leur apportant une aura colorée et festive. Il arriva dans le Grand Hall, où un sapin gigantesque trônait fièrement, illuminé par des bougies placées là par le professeur Flitwick, comme chaque année.

Harry se demandait qui avait bien pu apporter un sapin aussi grand, étant donné que Hagrid était toujours en vacances en France avec Olympe.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle qui était également décorée, et reçut de nouveau une volée de confettis en pleine figure. Les douze sapins régnaient en maître dans la salle, comme tous les ans, et ce spectacle à lui seul était magique. Les boules et guirlandes étaient très belles, et le plafond avait revêtu pour l'occasion, un ciel blanc, d'où des flocons délicats tombaient lentement.

Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation, et tourna les yeux vers sa nouvelle place. Il fut accueilli par un sourire - encore timide - de bienvenue de la part de Drago. Harry se fendit d'un large sourire en le voyant.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, merci. Regarde, Rogue nous observe comme si on s'apprêtait à faire un mauvais coup, rit Drago.

Harry lança un regard qui se voulait discret vers son professeur et ne put qu'acquiescer. Les yeux de Rogue flamboyaient.

- Il faudra qu'on soit prudents, à mon avis, il se doute de quelque chose. Si ça se trouve, il va nous suivre, ou nous garder en heure de colle.

- Ce qu'il faut, c'est que l'un de nous parte le premier de la Grande Salle, et ensuite, au bout d'un moment, on se retrouve au troisième, comme hier, proposa Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient en effet décidé de retourner à Pré-au-Lard, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en cette journée fériée.

- Alors, on mijote quelque chose, questionna Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Le professeur aux cheveux gras était arrivé silencieusement, pendant que les deux garçons se concertaient. Il se tenait penché au dessus de Harry, lançant des regards interrogatifs à Drago, accompagnés de haussements de sourcils.

- Pas du tout professeur Rogue, répondit Drago calmement. Je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons de mal ? Nous discutons tranquillement, n'est-ce pas là ce que "tout le monde veut" ? insista Drago, à l'attention de son professeur.

Harry avait remarqué que le ton qu'avait employé Drago envers Rogue était suspect. Il faisait allusion à quelque chose dont Harry n'était pas au courant, ce qui lui provoquait un sentiment de colère.

Soudain, une idée vint le frapper de plein fouet. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir venir ! Drago était bien trop aimable pour être honnête. Et si tout cela était une mission qu'on confierait à un futur Mangemort ? Se rapprocher et devenir ami avec le Survivant, juste pour mieux le trahir ? Ou bien c'était une initiative de Malefoy pour tenter de se racheter auprès de Voldemort, même s'il avait dit qu'il se foutait de devenir Mangemort ! Harry se sentait stupide de s'être laisser berner aussi facilement. C'est vrai, en y repensant, comment était-il devenu si vite dépendant de Drago ? Il se sentait bien avec lui, et pensait tout le temps à partager ses moments avec le Serpentard. Mais voilà... comment en si peu de temps, Drago, la sale fouine, était devenu Drago, le mec finalement sympa et agréable ? Une seule explication possible : une mission confiée par ou pour Voldemort.

Harry posa rudement ses couverts sur la table, ce qui alerta Drago, et Rogue, qui le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

Drago se demandait ce qu'il se passait, quand il croisa le regard sombre de Harry. Il fut stupéfait. Il pensait que ces regards haineux n'étaient plus d'actualité, du moins, pas lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait.

- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais me lever, lança Harry au professeur qui se tenait tout près de lui.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, Mr Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de dire à tous les élèves qu'ils avaient quartier libre, aujourd'hui et demain, confia Rogue, avec antipathie. Mais vous êtes aussi chargés d'assister au réveillon, ce soir, à dix-neuf heures pile, lança Rogue en regardant Harry et Drago tour à tour.

Sur ce, Rogue partit comme il était venu, non sans leur jeter des regards discrets.

- Un problème ? demanda Drago calmement.

- Oui, effectivement, répondit Harry avec amertume. Mais rien que je n'aie envie de te confier. Je vais dans ma chambre. Pas la peine de me retrouver au troisième, je ne sors pas aujourd'hui.

Harry se leva prestement, et sortit de la salle tout aussi vite. Drago entendit ses jurons, étouffés par la grande porte, lorsque apparemment, un lutin avait de nouveau bombardé joyeusement le Gryffondor.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est pas croyable ce type. On parle tranquillement et pouf, il part fou furieux. Il a vraiment un grain."_

Drago réfléchissait, et bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, le comportement du Gryffondor l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'énervait. Il repassait en boucle les évènements du matin, mais rien ne l'interpellait.

"_A part... non..., il n'aurait pas interprété..." _À tous les coups, en parfait Gryffondor qui fonce tête baissée, Harry avait dû se méprendre sur ce que il avait dit à Rogue.

Le Serpentard soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Devait-il laisser courir, et laisser tout redevenir comme c'était entre eux avant ? Ou devait-il retrouver Harry, et tenter de lui expliquer ?

Il grogna puis se leva finalement de table pour partir à la recherche du Gryffondor. Il gravit les nombreux escaliers menant au septième étage, maugréant sur Harry, les Gryffondor, et leur sale caractère emporté.

Drago se retrouva devant le tableau représentant la grosse Dame.

" _Me voilà bien avancé ! J'aurais beau crier, jamais il ne m'entendra s'il est bien dans son dortoir. Remarque, les Gryffondor ne doivent pas être très doués quand il s'agit de mot de passe, je suis sûr que je peux le deviner."_

La grosse Dame leva les yeux de son ouvrage et dit :

- Le mot de passe, je vous prie.

- Courage, lança Drago, sûr de lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas le bon, répondit le tableau, imperturbable.

- Euh... Bataille ? Lion ? Rouge ? Gentils ? Gros nigauds ? Folie pure ! Incapable ! enchaîna Drago, excédé de ne pas trouver ce fichu mot de passe.

- Écoutez jeune malpoli, si vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe, c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire ici, alors déguerpissez !

- Je dois parler avec Potter, sale tableau à la noix ! Vieille chouette, sale..., bougonna Drago, en faisant demi-tour.

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt : le seul occupant des lieux n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il est sorti ce matin, lui apprit la grosse dame, levant sur lui un regard hautain.

Drago était partagé entre l'envie de sourire, de savoir que Harry était accessible, ailleurs, et celui de crier, pour avoir perdu un temps précieux devant ce stupide tableau. Il décida qu'il resterait entre les deux, à savoir : se retourner lentement et partir, sans plus un mot. Son geste fut accompagné par les jérémiades du tableau, qui se plaignait de n'avoir jamais vu élèves aussi impolis depuis qu'elle officiait à Poudlard.

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants. Harry n'était pas dans sa chambre, ok, mais alors, où pourrait-il le trouver maintenant ? Il se rendit au troisième étage, au cas où Harry aurait finalement décidé de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans lui. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, il se rendit à la sorcière Borgne et appela doucement Harry. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais perçut deux rires niais derrière son dos. Quand il se retourna, Drago vit deux élèves de Poufsouffle, qui passaient par là, rire et le regarder en le montrant du doigt.

" _Génial, je passe pour un cinglé à cause de Potter ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si __**il a la sale manie de se cacher sous une cape invisible **_**! **" pesta Drago.

Le Serpentard devenait de plus en plus furieux à mesure qu'il cherchait le Survivant dans tous les recoins du château, sans le trouver. Il était même monté à la volière, mais rien, aucune trace de Harry. Le blond pestait et il ne se contentait plus de le faire intérieurement. Toutes les personnes qu'il croisait pouvaient en juger par elles-mêmes. Maintenant il longeait rageusement le couloir du premier étage, après être passé à la bibliothèque, voir si se fichu Potter s'y trouvait.

Pour se vider l'esprit, et s'empêcher de maudire Potter jusqu'à la millième génération, il laissa son regard dévier vers les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, quand un détail attira son attention. Un élève se trouvait seul, au bord du lac, à jeter activement des choses dedans. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, en reconnaissant Harry, et remercia Merlin de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Il sortit donc rapidement, pour éviter que Harry ne s'en aille pas entre temps.

- Tu comptes tuer le calamar géant en le bombardant de neige ? demanda narquoisement Drago, qui s'était approché sans bruit de Harry.

Le brun ne se retourna pas, surpris que Drago soit là, et continua à jeter des boules de neige dans le lac, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Je suis mort dans mon sommeil et devenu invisible et on ne m'a pas prévenu ? s'impatienta Drago, qui détestait être ignoré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? demanda Harry, la voix chargée de rancoeur.

- Je me le demande figure-toi ! Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche dans tout le château, et là, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de repartir, dit Drago, énervé.

- Je ne te retiens pas dans ce cas, je te laisse aller faire ton rapport et avouer que tu as lamentablement échoué dans ta mission ! s'emporta Harry, qui se retourna finalement pour le foudroyer du regard.

- On peut savoir ce que tu racontes Potter ? Le froid t'a grillé les malheureux neurones qu'il te restait ?

- Ne fais pas ton innocent Malefoy, tu crois que je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte, le fait que tout d'un coup, tu deviennes super sympa et agréable ? Que tu te transformes en une personne avec qui j'apprécie de passer du temps ? Et bien détrompe-toi, j'ai compris. Je sais dans quel but tu as fait tout ça, et ce n'est plus la peine de te donner autant de mal, c'est finit, tu as perdu le peu de confiance que je pouvais t'accorder, déclama Harry, à bout de souffle d'avoir crié crescendo.

Drago le regardait froidement. Son visage s'était crispé, et un rictus de colère s'en empara. Mais ce n'était pas le regard habituel que Malefoy avait envers Harry et les autres, non, celui-là faisait encore plus peur à voir, parce qu'au milieu de la colère, on pouvait voir la peine, et la déception.

- Très bien Potter, tu as raison, j'avoue tout, tu as tout compris, comme d'habitude, cracha Drago.

Puisque je n'ai plus à me forcer, je vais m'éloigner au plus vite, pour ne pas être contaminé par ta stupidité ! dénonça-t-il d'une voix froide et implacable.

Harry le regardait étrangement. Sa colère était retombée, tellement il était surpris par la réaction de Drago. Il s'était imaginé qu'il nierait, ou qu'il inventerait n'importe quelle histoire, mais ce qu'il disait avait un goût de renoncement, comme s'il avait été blessé par ses paroles, comme s'il était déçu.

- Et avant de partir, saches que je n'ai que faire de ta confiance. Je ne l'ai jamais eue avant, et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Au contraire, ajouta-il plus bas. Maintenant tu m'excuses, je vais aller baiser les pieds de mon Seigneur et Maître, pour me faire pardonner mon échec. Et oui, le Grand Harry Potter a encore frappé, finit-il en laissant planer un double sens à sa dernière phrase.

Après un ultime regard de défi, Drago s'en retourna dignement.

Harry se sentait bête, curieusement, puisqu'il était ou pensait être dans le vrai. Mais alors, pourquoi Malefoy avait eu l'air si touché par ses paroles acerbes ? Harry n'arrêtait pas de retourner la question dans sa tête, sans en trouver la réponse.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous n'avez pas envie de me crier après mdr. Après tout, ceux et celle qui me connaisse pour m'avoir suivit sur Pardonne-moi, savent que je n'aime pas la stabilité, et que forcément, quand il y a rapprochement, il y a rupture peu après ! Mwahaha, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été sadique... hum, pardon, je m'égare, j'étais en pleine nostalgie.**

**Notez tout de même avec quelle subtilité j'ai fait en sorte qu'Harry avoue à Drago qui l'appréciait beaucoup. (lol, la meuf qui se vante trop)  
**

**Quoi ?, ah oui pardon, le titre du prochain chapitre s'intitule : Il va me rendre fou ! (et ce, dans tous les sens du termes...)**

**PS : Qui a dit que j'étais cinglée de parler toute seule ? Vous pouvez le dire, mais dans une review !**


	14. Il va me rendre fou !

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme promis, ce chapitre est bien plus long, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à :**

**Lucile : On mais tu pouvais le dire va, je m'en rend compte toute seule mdr, mais merci d'aimer ma fic ;). Exactement, tu as raison, et j'ai voulu profiter du fait qu'il soit vraiment pas fin psychologue pour expliquer aussi pourquoi il se rend pas compte des sentiments naissant. Et oui, Drago qui aurait un caractère facile, ça serait pas drôle ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, bisous.**

**anabanana : J'irai voir, mais quand j'aurais fini d'écrire Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, parce que comme j'avais dit, je ne lis pas de fic quand j'écris. (Autant pour ne pas m'inspirer, que pour éviter de voir que tout le monde à plus de talent que moi, ce qui me perturbe un peu mdr) Mais après, pourquoi pas, j'ai bientôt fini. Le chapitre 21 fais déjà 16 pages, et après, il me reste l'épilogue.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.**

**Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**14. Il va me rendre fou ! :**

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que le brun restait les yeux dans le vague, à regretter les paroles qu'il avait eues envers le blond. Plus il réfléchissait, et plus sa conviction que Malefoy était en mission lui paraissait incorrecte.

Il secoua la tête et remonta rapidement dans son dortoir. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Harry attrapa sa carte du Maraudeur et chercha le nom de Drago. Celui-ci fut très rapide à retrouver, puisque le château était quasi vide, et qu'il était le seul élève à tourner en rond dans sa salle commune.

Il partit en direction des cachots, fermement décidé à lui parler.

Arrivé devant le tableau qui gardait la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry se mit à tambouriner dessus.

- Ouvre Malefoy, je veux te parler !

-...

- Je sais que tu es là, pas la peine de te cacher !

-...

- Tu l'ouvres cette porte ou je l'enfonce, s'emporta Harry.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, Mr Potter, dit furieusement Rogue qui venait d'arriver. Dix points de moins pour saccage du matériel de l'école. Maintenant, disparaissez, et laissez Mr Malefoy tranquille ! Je ne savais pas qu'il vous manquait à ce point lorsque vous étiez séparés, dit-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Harry se retint d'invectiver son professeur et partit en lui lançant un regard haineux.

Le Gryffondor s'était arrêté quelques couloirs plus loin, attendant que le professeur Rogue s'en aille, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes.

Une fois que la voie fut libre, il reprit sa place devant le tableau des Serpentard. Après avoir de nouveau vérifié que Drago se trouvait toujours derrière la porte, il l'appela, mais bien plus discrètement.

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer, dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il attendit quelques instants, sur le qui-vive, au cas où Rogue reviendrait, mais n'entendit aucun mouvement derrière la porte. Résigné, il commença à faire demi-tour, lorsque le tableau bascula enfin, laissant la voie libre à Harry.

Drago se tenait dans l'encadrement, le toisant froidement. Harry déglutit et entra, ne se sentant pas très rassuré d'être dans l'antre des Serpentard.

Le blond referma la porte et alla s'asseoir dans la banquette face à la cheminée, sans faire cas de Harry. Celui-ci le rejoint timidement, n'osant pas s'installer à ses côtés. Il se tenait debout, le fixant, mais ne sachant pas comment aborder Drago.

- Tu es là pour admirer les cachots ? N'as-tu pas fait un foin de tous les diables pour entrer et me parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends dans ce cas ? lâcha Drago avec mépris.

- Tu as raison, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé, ... si je t'avais blessé.

- Pardon ? dit Drago en écarquillant les yeux. Pour me blesser, il aurait fallu que je mette tous mes espoirs dans la confiance que tu m'accordais. Vu que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi je pourrais être blessé, mentit-il.

Mais, tu n'as pas peur ? Nous sommes seuls, je pourrais très bien te lancer des sorts et te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit aigrement Drago.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance face à moi, dit Harry en lançant un petit sourire mutin.

Drago le regarda, surpris, et retourna à la contemplation du feu de cheminée, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attendais aussi ! s'énerva Harry. T'es mignon, tu fais une allusion à peine voilée avec Rogue me concernant, comment croyais-tu que je j'allais réagir ?

Au lieu de faire la tête pour des broutilles, explique-toi, dis-moi ce que tu sous-entendais par là. Donne-moi la vraie raison, que je puisse me faire une idée, cria Harry. Dis-moi que je me trompe, et que je n'aurais jamais dû imaginer que le fils de Mangemort que tu es puisse vouloir me tendre un piège !

- Et oui Potter, tu as tort, comme toujours ! Il n'a jamais été question de te piéger ou quoi que ce soit. Tu te sens persécuté, c'est ton problème. Félicitations, moi qui commençais à t'apprécier, tu as tout gâché, mais peu importe, pour ce que ça change ! Tu veux savoir la vérité, criait Drago qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, c'est que je devais simplement arrêter de me comporter comme un gamin stupide, pour recevoir enfin ma marque. Mais si je me suis comporté normalement avec toi, c'est que je le voulais bien, personne ne m'y a forcé. Alors rassure-toi, le Lord ne veux pas de moi dans ses rangs, je suis trop immature ! Donc maintenant, tu es content, rien de tout cela ne te concernait, donc tu dégages ! finit Drago en écumant de rage.

Il avait honte de s'être laissé emporter ainsi, un Malefoy se devait de garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas été digne de son nom.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il était abasourdi. Premièrement, Drago avait avoué qu'il voulait devenir Mangemort, ce dont il n'avait jamais douté, mais quand même, c'était choquant !

Ensuite, il lui avait appris qu'il ne le serait finalement pas et qu'en plus, il l'appréciait, et qu'il n'y avait pas été forcé !

Il jeta un regard à Drago qui s'était renfoncé dans son canapé, les yeux luisant de fureur, attendant qu'il parte. Harry se frotta les cheveux, et s'installa tranquillement à côté de Drago.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et le fixa deux secondes, se demandant si Harry était définitivement idiot ou suicidaire.

- Barre-toi Potter, dit-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un simple d'esprit.

- C'est chouette votre salle commune, quoique sombre et humide, fit Harry l'air de rien.

Drago le fixait toujours, hésitant entre rire et crier. Il opta finalement pour une simple question.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que Drago Malefoy ne sera pas Mangemort, ça se fête, dit Harry en tournant vers lui un visage souriant.

- Potter, tu es complètement cinglé ! C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Je te dis que j'aurais dû recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres pendant les vacances, que je la voulais, et toi, tu restes là !

- Oui, comme tu l'as dit "tu voulais", est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ? demanda Harry, en plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans celui de Drago.

- Non, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Drago avait été déstabilisé par ce regard si envoûtant. Les flammes faisaient danser des lueurs dans ses yeux, et ils n'en étaient que plus captivants. Il avait baissé les yeux en répondant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se confiait à Harry, et pourquoi il s'en sentait allégé.

Harry parut soulagé par sa réponse, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, en lui tendant une poignée de main.

Drago fut étonné, et leva les yeux vers Harry, interrogateur.

- Tu m'apprécies - fais pas la grimace, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure -, sourit Harry, et moi aussi, donc je te propose de faire comme si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, dit-il, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Drago regarda sa main encore quelques secondes, et y joignit la sienne, dans une poignée franche et chaude. Harry lui sourit de nouveau et Malefoy en fit autant.

- Je peux savoir comment, par Merlin, tu as fait pour me retrouver si vite Potter ? Et avec certitude. Moi j'ai mis deux heures pour te trouver !

- J'ai mes petits secrets, peut-être qu'un jour, je te montrerais, fit-il mystérieux.

- Au fait...

Drago avança sa main vers Harry, et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Harry était surpris, mais ferma une seconde les yeux, pris par les délicieuses sensations que lui procuraient les mains de Drago.

- ... tu as des confettis dans les cheveux, dit Drago en souriant, et en les retirant.

Harry le remercia timidement, heureux d'être face à un feu de cheminée qui couvrait les rougeurs de ses joues.

Les deux garçons jouaient aux échecs depuis plusieurs heures. Harry était irrémédiablement battu par Drago, qui avait la victoire moqueuse.

- Au moins, quand Ron me bat, il ne se moque pas, gronda Harry après un énième sourire victorieux et insolent de Drago.

- Oui, mais lui c'est un gentil Gryffondor, moi je suis le vilain Serpentard, il ne faut pas t'étonner, sourit Drago.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Oh, t'as vu l'heure ? Le réveillon va bientôt commencer, et j'ai oublié d'envoyer mes cadeaux à Ron et Hermione. J'y vais, je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle, dit Harry qui était déjà parti en courant dans les couloirs.

Harry apparut enfin dans la Grande Salle, après une course effrénée à travers tout Poudlard pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Après avoir poussé la grande porte, il dirigea son regard vers l'ancienne "table des tortures" et fut inquiet de ne pas y trouver Drago.

- Harry, viens parmi nous, lança joyeusement Dumbledore.

Harry sursauta, et leva les yeux sur le vieil homme. Il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une grande table ou étaient réunis élèves et professeurs.

- Nous t'attendions, tu es le dernier, lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry chercha Drago des yeux, et le vit en bout de table, faisant la tête parce que le directeur avait obligé tout le monde à mettre un chapeau de fête. Harry sourit en voyant ça et se dirigea sans hésiter vers lui pour se placer à ses côtés.

Rogue regardait la scène avec un air interdit, et croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore, ce qui lui fit piquer le nez de rage dans son assiette.

Drago était heureux que Harry soit venu à ses côtés alors qu'il y avait de la place partout ailleurs. Il s'était demandé si, libéré de la contrainte de partager sa table, le Gryffondor préfèrerait s'éloigner. Mais à sa grande satisfaction, Harry n'avait même pas eu l'air de se poser la question.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, seul Rogue détonnait, à maugréer dès qu'un lutin lui lançait des confettis. Le chapeau de fête qu'il portait jurait parfaitement avec son allure sobre de d'habitude, et nul bavardage ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se contentait de jeter des regards blasés à la ronde, pressé que ce simulacre de fête se termine, pour enfin retrouver la paix des cachots.

Des mets somptueux et succulents couvraient la table, et un enchevêtrement de bras allait de l'un à l'autre.

Vers la fin du repas, quand les bûches de Noël apparurent, Dumbledore fit apparaître des dizaines de pochettes surprises, pleines de pétards, de sortilèges qui se défoulaient sur l'utilisateur, et d'animaux vivants. Harry et Drago, ainsi que tous les autres élèves, s'amusaient à en ouvrir le plus possible. Des fumées de toutes les couleurs les enveloppaient, des cadeaux de toutes sortes tombaient sur la table, sans compter celui d'une fille de Serdaigle, qui contenait des grenouilles visqueuses. Ce fut le branle-bas de combat, les filles si mirent à gesticuler pour ne pas être approchées par les grenouilles, et les garçons, ainsi que les professeurs, étaient hilares. Sauf Rogue, naturellement, qui ne voyait pas en quoi des grenouilles visqueuses pouvaient gêner sur une table de Noël.

Harry attrapa un nouveau pétard surprise et tira pour le craquer en deux, mais il ne cédait pas. Il essaya encore et encore, et finit par se résoudre à tendre l'autre moitié à Drago, pour qu'il l'aide. Leurs efforts combinés, le pétard finit par exploser, laissant un nuage de fumée rose, où l'on pouvait voir en son centre, un gros coeur rouge lumineux. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Tous ces efforts juste pour un coeur !

Le seul qui avait remarqué le coeur était Dumbledore, et il sourit, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

Après avoir chanté toutes sortes de chants de Noël, ouvert des pétards surprises, bu, mangé et rigolé, tous finirent par remonter dans leur chambre, heureux de leur soirée de réveillon.

Tous les élèves étaient repartis avec des cadeaux dans les bras, souvenirs des pétards surprises.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, trop impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il fut impressionné par la quantité de paquets qui étaient sous le sapin, dans la salle commune.

Ron lui avait envoyé un livre intitulé : "Comment se débarrasser de son pire ennemi" qui le fit sourire. Si Ron savait qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas l'utilité ! Hermione lui avait envoyé plein de bonbons et de friandises. Molly, quant à elle, lui avait envoyé l'éternel pull rouge façon Weasley ainsi que des fondants faits maison. Hagrid lui avait envoyé un fromage, de France, avait-il marqué sur l'emballage. Il précisait qu'il était normal qu'il sente fort, mais Harry jugea que les asticots qui s'y prélassaient ne l'était pas. Aussi, il se débarrassa rapidement avec une grimace de dégoût, du cadeau de Hagrid. D'autre petits paquets étaient remplis de produits des jumeaux.

Harry était heureux ; après avoir ouvert tous ses cadeaux, il remonta dans son dortoir, pour écrire des lettres de remerciement, et se préparer. Aujourd'hui, il était permis de prendre le petit déjeuner à n'importe quelle heure, alors il n'allait pas se dépêcher, et peu importe s'il le ratait.

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il n'était pas pressé, pour une fois, de découvrir ses cadeaux. Cette année, tout était différent. Son père qui le gâtait toujours avec tout ce qu'il désirait ne le ferait certainement pas cette fois-ci, obligeant sa mère à faire de même. Seule Pansy lui aurait envoyé des tonnes de présents, comme d'habitude. Tous fait pour qu'il ressemble un peu plus à un dieu vivant, d'après elle. Drago ne s'en fâchait pas, Pansy avait très bon goût, et il devait bien avouer que les vêtements qu'elle lui offrait habituellement remplissaient toujours leur office.

Il s'étira de tout son long, avant de se lever et de partir en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche bien chaude, et il s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, brodé à son nom, avant de descendre finalement dans sa salle commune, pour voir la montagne de présents que lui aurait envoyé Pansy. Depuis qu'elle avait eu vent de l'histoire le concernant lui et son père, elle n'arrêtait pas de le gâter. Tous les jours, elle lui envoyait un hibou, mais pas seulement. Depuis qu'elle savait que son père l'avait renié, des gâteaux accompagnaient toujours ses lettres, comme si ça pouvait le réconforter. Bien que, pour être honnête, les gâteaux que sa mère lui envoyait lui manquaient, alors ceux de Pansy les remplaçaient.

Il vit tout un tas de cadeaux déborder sous le sapin de la salle commune, et comme il s'y était attendu, tous portaient le nom de Pansy. Il les ouvrit et découvrit un pull, une cape, une écharpe, des gants, et même un bonnet. Ils étaient de très bonne facture, normal, et une fois de plus, étaient aux goûts du Serpentard. Il allait se relever et emporter tout ça quand un paquet, resté derrière le sapin, lui attira l'oeil. Il l'examina et ressenti une bouffée de bonheur, en voyant qu'il venait de sa mère. Drago s'empressa de lire le petit mot qui accompagnait.

_" Mon fils, _

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je me fais du souci, je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de ta part. Heureusement, Severus me tient au courant. Il paraîtrait que tu t'entends mieux avec le jeune Potter, c'est très bien mon fils. Je suis sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reverra sa position. Drago, je suis certaine que ton père regrette beaucoup de s'être laissé aller, il ne le pensait pas. Tu sais qu'il t'aime, même s'il ne le montre pas de façon très expansive._

_Il a surtout eu peur, peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu décevais le Maître. Peur de ne pas pouvoir intervenir en ta faveur une fois de plus. Comprend-le, il a une position très inconfortable. Pardonne-lui. Pour l'instant il ne veux pas revenir sur sa décision, mais tu sais à quel point il est fier, tu es pareil. Il finira par changer d'avis, je ferais tout pour ça._

_Bien qu'il me l'ait interdit, je t'envoie ce petit cadeau. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te plaise, le sport, c'est ton père qui s'en occupe généralement._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras._

_Ta maman qui t'aime."_

Drago replia soigneusement la lettre. Il avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Autant il avait été heureux de voir que sa mère pensait à lui, autant sa lettre lui laissait un goût d'amertume au fond du coeur. Son père ne lui avait pas pardonné l'outrage qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'avait même pas glissé un ou deux mots à Narcissa à son intention, rien. Et sa mère, même s'il n'avait jamais évoqué ouvertement le sujet avec elle, il pensait qu'elle n'était pas pour son adhésion aux Mangemorts, or là, on aurait dit qu'elle le souhaitait. Drago ne savait pas quoi penser. Il baissa les yeux et se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert son gros paquet. Il dégrafa le papier coûteux et découvrit une petite boite, à l'appellation Italienne. Dix minutes plus tôt, il aurait sourit tout seul de recevoir ces bonbons, mais là, il les reposa simplement sur le côté. La boite n'était apparemment qu'un petit plus, puisqu'un autre emballage renfermait quelque chose. Il arracha le papier, et vit de belles lettres d'or. "Nimbus 3000". Cette fois-ci, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant d'arracehr rapidement le reste du papier. Il avait hâte de l'essayer ! Personne n'avait de balai aussi puissant, pas même Potter.

Il embarqua distraitement tous ses habits, et remonta s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Harry sortait de sa douche quand il reçut un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un Grand-duc noir, avec des yeux ambrés, attendait de façon altière que Harry veuille bien prendre la peine de détacher la missive accrochée à sa patte.

Aussitôt fait, le Grand-duc s'envola avec grâce. Harry déroula le petit parchemin.

_"Potter,_

_J'ai reçu un nouveau balai, que dirais-tu de te mesurer à moi le temps d'une partie de Quidditch à deux ? Si tu es d'accord, habille-toi chaudement, tu vas devoir battre des records de vitesse pour essayer de me suivre._

_Moi je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Si tu n'es pas prêt, préviens-moi, on se donne rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch._

_Drago."_

Harry était heureux que Drago lui propose une partie de Quidditch. L'activité physique lui manquait énormément. De plus, il adorait ce sport, et en être privé depuis une semaine devenait pesant. Il s'habilla donc chaudement, il ne fallait pas oublier que l'air était glacial.

Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle qui était quasiment déserte. Seul le professeur Flitwick était présent, le nez dans son bol de café, la mine fatiguée. Le lait de Boursouf avait fait des ravages chez les professeurs. D'apparence, il pouvait se confondre avec le lait de poule des Moldus, mais en fait, il était alcoolisé. De ce fait, beaucoup de professeurs avaient sans doute préféré rester couchés. Sans compter la Bièraubeurre et le Whisky pur Feu, que Trelawney avait discrètement versé dans le ponch des professeurs.

Drago devait déjà l'attendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il s'approcha de la nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table, prit une pomme et remplit ses poches de brioches. Il les mangerait en chemin, pour ne pas faire attendre Drago.

Harry arriva aux abords du stade de Quidditch. Drago était sur son balai, haut dans le ciel, et faisait des figures spectaculaires avec. Il virevoltait avec agilité et grâce. Après deux feintes de Wronsky accomplies à la perfection, il descendit en piquet vers Harry.

Il se posa avec grâce à quelques mètres de celui-ci, et alla à sa rencontre, tenant son balai sur le côté.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec quelle souplesse le Serpentard avançait. Sa démarche féline était impressionnante.

Drago s'approcha de lui et le salua avec un grand sourire.

Son bonnet lui rabattait des mèches blondes devant les yeux. Sa cape l'enveloppait avec élégance. Le col roulé de son pull noir encadrait son visage fin, et l'éclat de ses yeux était rehaussé par son écharpe en cachemire vert. Ses gants fins laissaient ressortir la délicatesse des ses mains, et ses joues rougies par le froid lui donnait un air mutin. Harry comprit alors pourquoi toutes les filles de Poudlard se pâmaient devant lui, il était tout simplement sublime.

- Alors Potter, prêt à perdre, railla Drago. Ton vieil éclair de feu n'y changera rien.

Harry sortit précipitamment de sa contemplation, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs sous son écharpe.

- C'est ça, rêve toujours, même avec un Brossdur je te battrais, rigola Harry. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, ce n'est pas le balai qui compte, c'est la façon de s'en servir.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Le perdant à un gage ? proposa Drago.

- Ok ! J'ai hâte de te le donner, sourit Harry, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Drago ne répondit même pas, dédaignant d'un sourire mesquin les paroles du Gryffondor.

Tous deux enfourchèrent leur balai, et Drago sortit de sa poche un Vif d'or. Dès qu'il le lâcha, la petite boule ailée fuit aussi loin et vite qu'elle le put. Drago et Harry restaient concentrés, et Drago donna le top départ.

Tous deux décollèrent comme des flèches, mais malgré ça, Harry était largement devancé. Le balai de Drago avançait à une vitesse fulgurante, et celui-ci lui lançait des sourires moqueurs par dessus son épaule.

Ayant perdu le Vif d'or des yeux, les deux garçons partirent chacun dans un sens différent. Ils scrutaient le ciel avec ardeur. L'enjeu était trop important pour ne faire qu'une partie amicale. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Qui sait ce que l'esprit tordu du Serpentard trouverait comme gage !

Dix minutes étaient passées, sans nouvelles du Vif d'or. Les deux garçons se rejoignaient parfois pour se lancer des pics, ce qui les amusait beaucoup. Leur rivalité n'en était qu'exacerbée, et tous deux cramponnaient fébrilement leur balai, prêt à foncer une fois le Vif en vue.

Ce fut Harry qui le vit en premier. Il fonça dessus aussi vite qu'il pouvait, poussant son balai au maximum des ses capacités. Drago était loin, mais l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux se diminuait considérablement à chaque seconde. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent côtes à côtes, le Vif d'or à quarante centimètres de leur bras.

D'un même mouvement, ils tendirent leur main et attrapèrent la boule dorée tous les deux en même temps. Leurs mains s'étaient unies, emprisonnant la petite balle volante en leurs creux.

Aucun ne voulait lâcher leur trophée. Ils décélérèrent pour perdre un peu de vitesse, les doigts toujours entremêlés.

Ils se regardaient, une lueur amusée mais un peu frustrée dans leurs yeux. Arrivée à une vitesse de croisière plus lente, ils se stoppèrent en plein vol.

Harry finit par laisser entièrement le Vvif d'or au Serpentard, qui affichait un sourire victorieux, non sans ressentir un pincement au coeur de lâcher cette main douce et chaude

- Je suis désolé Malefoy, mais on est ex æquo ! On l'a attrapé en même temps. Si madame Bibine était là, elle le remettrait en jeu.

- Mmm, peut-être bien, de toute façon je peux te laisser un seconde chance, dit Drago, qui prit un air volontairement magnanime.

Avec un sourire en coin, Drago relâcha de nouveau le Vif d'or, et tous deux se remirent en chasse après avoir attendu dix secondes.

Les deux garçons étaient frigorifiés. Ils avaient joué une partie de la journée, en volant avec acharnement pour se battre, mais en vain. Sur les onze parties qu'ils avaient faites, Harry en avait gagnées cinq, tout comme Drago. La onzième ne pouvant pas les départager, puisqu'ils étaient ex æquo.

- Bon, ce n'est que partie remise, sourit Harry. En attendant, puisque j'ai visité la salle des Serpentard, que dirais-tu de voir celle des Gryffondor ? J'ai besoin d'une bonne boisson chaude, et d'une douche !

- Pourquoi pas, pas que je sois curieux de voir le trou des Gryffondor, mais je veux juste pouvoir être en mesure de dire aux Serpentard que notre salle commune est bien la plus classe, dit Drago, un sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres.

- Voilà, bienvenue chez les Gryffondor, dit Harry joyeusement, en présentant sa salle commune.

Drago dut intérieurement se rendre à l'évidence, leur salle était plus classe, mais rien n'était comparable à la chaleur qui se dégageait de la pièce des rouges et or. Les couleurs chatoyantes, les bois clairs, les tableaux souriants, les canapés en mousse, tout était fait pour qu'on se sente comme dans un cocon.

- Mouaif, c'est pas mal, pour des Gryffondor, dit Drago nonchalamment.

Drago retira cape, bonnet, gants et écharpe pour échapper à la pneumonie. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, à cause de l'humidité stagnant dans l'air hivernal.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, très confortable, face au feu de cheminée qui ronflait dans l'âtre. Il se frottait vigoureusement les mains, soufflant dessus, pour essayer de se réchauffer plus vite.

Harry qui était dans le même état que Drago se débarrassa d'abord de ses chaussures, en les balançant du pied au travers de la pièce. Puis sa cape, qu'il jeta négligemment en boule sur une chaise.

Drago regardait, interdit par le comportement souillon de Harry. Lui qui avait plié méticuleusement ses affaires, en les mettant près du feu pour qu'elles sèchent, ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on néglige ses vêtements de la sorte.

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre, retirant son pull et son T-shirt d'un même mouvement.

- Je prends une douche super rapide, et je t'apporte mon peignoir si tu veux, tu grelottes de froid, dit Harry en regardant le Serpentard tentant désespérément de se réchauffer.

Drago se retourna pour lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire et son regard se posa sur le torse musclé de Harry. Il le fixa un moment, étonné de trouver une musculature si imposante, sur un garçon d'aspect si chétif.

Harry n'attendit pas sa réponse, et monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Il redescendit dix minutes plus tard, apportant le peignoir avec lui. Drago était en train de boire une tasse de thé brûlante, s'enivrant avec délice de son arôme délicat.

Malgré la chaleur de la tasse entre ses mains, et celle du feu de cheminée, Drago restait frigorifié, aussi, il accepta finalement le peignoir que lui tendait Harry.

Il l'enfila, et fut enveloppé par l'odeur musquée que le Gryffondor avait laissée imprégnée sur le vêtement. Drago sentit la chaleur l'envahir d'un coup, retrouvant des couleurs instantanément.

- Tu vois, juste un bout de tissu, ça fait toute la différence, dit Harry qui croyait que la réaction du Serpentard était liée uniquement au vêtement en lui même.

Il se posa sur le canapé également, et se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Des elfes de maison veillaient toujours à ce qu'ils aient des collations quand ils en avaient besoin, et Harry leur en était reconnaissant, le chocolat était un régal, il lui faisait un bien fou.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ils avaient l'impression de vivre une situation irréelle. Jamais, deux semaines auparavant, ils n'auraient imaginé une scène comme celle-là. Tous les deux, en train de boire des boissons chaudes, dans une salle commune, à se parler correctement. Personne ne le croirait.

Harry releva sa tête lorsqu'un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre.

Il se leva précipitamment, et revint avec deux lettres dans les mains.

- Des admiratrices Potter ? dit Drago, curieux, d'un coup.

- Non, je ne suis pas comme toi, rigola Harry. Il y a une lettre d'Hermione, et une de Ron, dit-il avec le sourire.

Harry déplia la première lettre, et commença à la lire silencieusement.

- Tiens, ça te concerne, dit Harry en se mettant à lire à voix haute.

_"Harry, je tenais à te remercier pour la barrette que tu m'as offerte, elle est sublime, je l'adore. Ne prend pas mal ce qui va suivre, mais qui t'a donné l'idée ? Parce que je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais eue seul, je te connais assez bien pour ça Harry. J'ai une petite idée sur la question, même si ça me semble dingue, quoi que peu surprenant vu tes dernières lettres._

_Je t'embrasse très fort, et te souhaite un Joyeux Noël._

_Ps : Si j'ai raison, tu le remercieras de ma part."_

Harry se mit à rougir, sous le regard amusé de Drago.

- Si c'est pas mignon, tu leur as fait des compliments sur moi ? demanda Drago en mettant sa tête sur le côté, et en faisant une moue adorable. Bien qu'il le cachait très bien, il en fut énormément touché.

_"J'aurai mieux fait de la lire entièrement ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va s'imaginer ? Et puis cette petite mimique, __**il va me rendre fou ! **__Comment peut-il passer du connard arrogant, au type super sympa et... mignon en si peu de temps ?"_

- T'enflamme pas, j'ai juste dit que j'arrivais à te supporter de temps en temps, dit Harry d'un ton bourru, ne supportant pas les regards moqueurs du Serpentard.

Drago sourit et but tranquillement le reste de son thé, en observant Harry du coin de l'oeil.

Harry se plongea dans la lettre de Ron, pour changer de sujet.

_" Harry, _

_Faux frère ! Comment as-tu pu ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, où même me donner l'idée de cadeau pour Hermione ! Elle paraissait si heureuse, tu aurais dû voir l'éclat de ses yeux quand elle a ouvert ton paquet. Je peux te garantir qu'ils n'ont pas eu le même quand elle a ouvert le mien ! Du coup, elle m'a reproché de lui avoir offert un livre, tu te rends compte ? Hermione, qui ne veut pas de livre, c'est comme un Serpentard gentil, ça n'existe pas !_

_Bon, je te remercie quand même pour le cadeau que tu m'as envoyé, il est extra._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir,_

_Ron. _"

Harry referma la lettre avec une petite appréhension. Comment Ron prendrait le fait qu'il apprécie finalement le Serpentard ?

Une fois revigorés par leur collation, les garçons étaient redescendus et avaient croisé Rogue, qui les interpella vivement.

- Tiens, tiens, c'est une chance que je vous trouve, tous les deux, dit Rogue en accentuant la fin de sa phrase. Je voulais vous prévenir que vos "petites vacances" sont finies. Je vous veux dans mon bureau, demain à huit heures tapantes. Vous n'avez pas oublié que vous étiez punis ? dit Rogue avec un sourire carnassier. Et cette fois, soyez sûrs que je vous aurai à l'oeil, lança-il de sa voix doucereuse, avant de partir dans une envolée de cape.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**D'ailleurs, petit sondage : Quel est le chapitre que vous avec le plus aimé, et pourquoi ? Et/ou : Quel est celui qui vous a le moins plu et pourquoi ? (si vous n'avez pas envie de rechercher dans tous les chapitres, vous pouvez juste mettre des situations.**

**Et pas de feinte genre : J'ai aimé le troisième parce qu'il était bien, et j'ai pas aimé le 12ème parce qu'il était nul lol, je vous aie à l'oeil mdr ! **

**Gros bisous, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 15 : Il m'attire par Merlin ! qui sera en deux partie à cause de la taille.**

**PS : Merci à toutes les personnes qui me mettent moi et/ou ma fic en favorie et/ou alerte.**


	15. Il m'attire, par Merlin !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.**

**Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. Je remercie les personnes qui ont participé à mon petit sondage. Les résultats, tous sites confondus montrent clairement que votre préférence va au chapitre 10 : Il peut être marrant quand il veut, celui de la salle à nettoyer. Et le chapitre le moins apprécié est le 11 : Il a l'air malheureux, à cause du vilain papa Lulu qui a fait de la peine à son fiston.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je risque de mettre les chapitres plus rapidement. Pourquoi ? Parce que la fic est finie ! J'ai terminé l'épilogue, il me reste plus à tous corriger et revoir certaines choses, donc voilà, je suis happy lol.**

* * *

**15. Il m'attire par Merlin ! :**

* * *

Harry attendait dans le Grand Hall, impatient de voir ses amis revenir. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le réveillon de Noël, et les cours allaient pouvoir reprendre. La semaine n'avait pas été trop dure pour lui. Rogue s'était contenté de leur faire nettoyer des chaudrons ou éviscérer diverses bestioles gluantes. Bien sûr, il ne les avait pas laissés seuls une seconde, et n'avait pas omis de leur confisquer leur baguette.

Rogue s'était bien chargé d'employer leur temps libre, ce qui ne leur laissait pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver seuls, lui et Drago.

Il s'était d'ailleurs avéré que leur début d'amitié avait légèrement régressé. Pas qu'ils en soient revenus aux insultes, mais la complicité s'était éteinte au fur et à mesure que la rentrée scolaire approchait. Tous deux étaient soucieux du regard que poseraient leurs amis sur leur entente devenue cordiale.

Harry n'avait pas vu Drago depuis plusieurs heures. Il se demandait comment il se comporterait une fois que tout serait revenu à la normale. Est-ce qu'il continuerait à insulter Hermione et Ron ? Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change, alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. Harry le déplorait. Il avait appris à apprécier Malefoy, avec ses petits défauts, qu'il trouvait bien plus supportables qu'auparavant.

Un grondement de voix lui indiqua qu'une masse importante d'élèves se précipitait dans le hall. La marée humaine était impressionnante. Des cris de joie et des embrassades bruyantes bouchaient le passage aux autres élèves qui cherchaient leurs amis. Harry tendait le cou et aperçut des cheveux flamboyants, accompagnés d'une crinière folle. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se fraya un chemin pour aller à la rencontre de ses amis.

Une fois réunis, ils s'enlacèrent de joie.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir ! J'ai l'impression que tu as grandi Ron, s'exclama Harry.

Et toi Hermione, le bronzage te va à merveille.

- Merci Harry, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Les vacances étaient super mais... excuse-moi, et toi, comment ça va ?

- Tu n'es pas amoché à ce que je vois. Moi qui me faisais une joie d'avoir une occasion pour démonter le portrait de la fouine, dit Ron qui semblait presque déçu.

Harry baissa un peu les yeux, tout en maintenant son sourire ravi.

- On en a déjà parlé Ron, je suis sûre que Malefoy n'est pas si crétin quand il est seul, fit Hermione qui avait capté le regard de Harry.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et la remercia d'un sourire, alors que Ron bougonnait.

- On a tellement de choses à se raconter, s'affola Hermione, on n'aura jamais le temps de tout faire. Surtout si tu ne manges pas avec nous Harry ?

- Malheureusement non, la punition n'est toujours pas levée. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on pourra parler autant qu'on veut dans la salle commune. On s'y retrouve après le repas ?

- Bien sûr Harry, je veux absolument tout connaître dans les moindres détails, dit Ron.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, puisque le dîner allait commencer. Après une dernière accolade, ils se séparèrent.

Harry s'assit en même temps que Drago, qui ne lui jeta pas un regard.

Dumbledore attendit patiemment que tous les élèves aient pris place avant de se lancer dans un petit discours de bienvenue.

Harry n'osait pas lancer la conversation avec Malefoy, de crainte de voir ses peurs se confirmer.

Drago restait le plus souvent son nez dans l'assiette, jetant des regards rapides aux Serpentard.

Drago finit par se lever, après avoir terminé son repas, suivi immédiatement pas sa bande de Serpentard. A peine levé, Pansy s'était propulsée de sa place et était venue se pendre à son bras, sans que Malefoy ne la repousse. Harry, qui regardait du coin de l'œil, sentit un pincement au coeur, sans en connaître l'origine.

Une fois seul, il se retourna pour voir la table des Gryffondor et vit que Ron et Hermione étaient en grande conversation, animée et joyeuse, avec Neville et Dean. Ils en auraient probablement pour un moment avant de le rejoindre.

Harry retourna à son assiette, se sentant terriblement seul et triste, alors qu'il aurait dû être ravi de retrouver ses amis.

Il finit son repas sans grande conviction et monta directement à la salle commune des Gryffondor pour y attendre Ron et Hermione.

Ses amis l'y avaient rejoint une demi-heure plus tard. Ils avaient discuté une partie de la nuit, et Harry avait retrouvé le moral. C'était bon d'être entouré d'amis, et ça lui avait réellement manqué. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu éviter l'inévitable, à savoir, Malefoy. Mais il était resté évasif. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas s'épancher sur les moments qu'ils avaient eus et qui avaient été agréables. Il savait que Ron ne l'aurait pas cru, ou même qu'il n'aurait pas compris qu'il puisse prendre sa défense. Alors il avait préféré parler des punitions, et de Rogue, durant un long moment.

Après tout, à quoi bon leur dire que Malefoy pouvait être sympa, ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de le voir ainsi, se dit Harry avec regret.

La vie estudiantine reprenait doucement son cours. Les effusions de la rentrée avaient laissé place aux saluts rapides. Les conversations se faisaient moins animées et les sourires plus effacés. Les cours avaient repris, apportant leur lot de devoirs et de punitions.

La relation entre Harry et Drago n'avait pas évoluée. Ils se voyaient peu, n'ayant pas de cours en commun durant la première partie de semaine. Leurs repas se passaient toujours dans un silence religieux. Seuls quelques mots prononcés sans intonations particulières venaient alléger l'ambiance.

Harry regrettait de plus en plus le Malefoy qu'il avait enfin découvert.

Il se rendait à son cours de botanique, quand il croisa le regard de Drago. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête cordial, sans pour autant le saluer réellement. Harry lui rendit son signe, que seul lui avait vu, le croyait-il.

Hermione remarquait bien que Harry semblait soucieux depuis la rentrée. Elle avait bien décelé, dans les lettres de Harry, qu'une amitié était en train de naître. Elle avait essayé de le faire comprendre à Ron, en vantant des qualités qu'elle avait du mal à trouver au Serpentard. Elle se doutait bien que Ron n'accepterait pas l'amitié des deux "ennemis", alors elle faisait son possible pour l'y habituer, petit à petit.

Elle avait été étonnée de voir qu'ils ne se parlaient quasiment pas et qu'ils ne montraient aucun signe amical. Après tout, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le prince des Serpentard ne pouvait pas afficher une sympathie envers le Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours détesté. Et vice-versa, bien que Harry aurait probablement moins de mal à l'assumer.

Elle s'était mise à les épier, pour essayer de trouver une solution à leur problème, mais leur comportement respectif l'intriguait. Elle avait beaucoup d'idées, dont une particulièrement impensable, mais il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Si Harry continuait à se morfondre, tout en le cachant piètrement, elle aurait une discussion avec lui.

- Oh non ! On a cours de potions avec les Serpentard, j'avais oublié, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils n'ont pas intérêt à me chercher, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur, déclara fermement Ron, alors que Harry restait silencieux.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Il allait avoir le cœur net sur Drago, et si oui ou non il devait maintenir la semi cordialité qui s'était installée entre eux.

Le trio arriva devant la salle de cours. Les Serpentard s'y trouvaient déjà, et Harry croisa le regard de Drago, apparemment aussi interrogatif que lui du comportement à adopter.

Harry se sentit rassuré par cette lueur embarrassée qui était apparue fugacement dans les yeux gris de Drago.

Malgré tout, les hostilités ne mirent pas longtemps à démarrer.

- Dis-moi Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ne te pose pas de problème de ruiner les maigres économies de Weasmoche en passant tes vacances chez eux ? railla Pansy.

Ron s'interposa d'un air menaçant entre Pansy et Hermione.

- Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas de ressembler à un chien, cracha Ron.

Ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Crabbe et Goyle qui s'interposèrent à leur tour.

Pansy tourna son regard outré vers Drago, en attendant qu'il prenne sa défense, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Drago sentait sur lui le poids de tous les regards. Particulièrement celui du brun qui semblait guetter sa réponse en retenant sa respiration.

Il réfléchit très rapidement, et déclara simplement :

- Laisse Pansy. Weasmoche est simplement jaloux parce que nous formons un plus beau couple que lui et Granger.

Les Serpentard semblèrent satisfait de la réponse, et plus particulièrement Pansy qui minaudait en s'accrochant à son bras. En même temps, il n'avait pas traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qu'avait remarqué Harry avec soulagement, et Hermione avec étonnement.

Rogue arriva et les élèves rentrèrent pour se mettre à leur place. Harry s'installa et se tourna discrètement vers Drago.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? demanda Drago avec un sourcil levé.

- De ne pas avoir traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Un simple oubli, fit Drago en prenant un air arrogant.

Le faible sourire que Harry affichait jusqu'alors retomba très rapidement. Il regardait Drago sans mot dire, avec une déception non feinte, et tourna la tête, résolu à oublier les deux semaines passées en compagnie de Malefoy.

Drago avait pensé qu'il lui serait facile de se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ça ne l'était pas. Le regard de déception que lui avait lancé Harry l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Le pire, c'est que ce qu'il avait dit était faux. Il avait bel et bien tenté de gagner la partie en blessant le moins possible les deux Gryffondor.

- Bon, ok, c'était pas un oubli, t'es content, dit Drago d'un ton bourru.

Harry le regarda deux secondes, analysant la phrase de Drago, et cherchant une quelconque trace d'ironie ou de mensonge, mais n'en trouva aucune. Alors, plus fort que lui, un sourire éblouissant vint illuminer son visage.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement en voyant la mine d'Harry rayonner pour un rien. Enfin, pas pour un rien, pour un de ses actes, et ça, ça le rendait très heureux.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, rigola Harry. Je suis heureux de retrouver le gentil Malefoy que j'apprécie tant, dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Le sourire de Drago se figea quelque peu, avant de grandir davantage.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, fit Drago avec un air craquant, qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Harry.

Ce dernier hésitait à parler de ce qui le tracassait. Est-ce qu'il fallait lui dire qu'il était temps de se comporter comme durant les deux semaines, mais à la vue de tout le monde ? Ou, est-ce qu'ils passaient un accord pour être très amicaux en privé, mais pas en public ? Non, ça, il en était hors de question. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas durer, il y aurait bien un geste ou une parole blessante qui mettrait le feu au chaudron. Drago refuserait à coup sûr de montrer qu'ils s'entendaient bien, alors peut-être que la meilleure solution était d'attendre que ça se fasse naturellement.

Ils passèrent les deux heures de cours à parler, de tout et de rien, sous les regards surpris des autres élèves. Harry sentait la gêne qu'éprouvait le Serpentard lors des moments où il s'apprêtait à rire des paroles de Harry, mais qu'il ne s'y résolvait pas, parce que certains Serpentard le regardaient.

Lui aussi se sentait mal, mais pas à cause des regards des autres élèves, simplement à cause de celui de Ron, qui le fixait avec un rictus mauvais.

Le cours de potions était le dernier de leur journée. Les Gryffondor s'éparpillèrent joyeusement à la fin de l'heure de cours, pressés de vaquer à leur occupation favorite. Harry avait vu sortir Ron précipitamment. Il s'était lancé à sa poursuite, mais n'était pas parvenu à le rattraper.

Hermione l'avait rejoint, avant de lui tapoter délicatement l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Ron finira bien par s'y faire. Si toi tu as réussi à apprécier Malefoy, lui aussi le pourra, un jour. Et quand bien même ça n'arrive jamais, il finira par comprendre que ton amitié avec Malefoy n'est pas une trahison à son égard. Mais il va lui falloir du temps.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai Hermione. Mais, je le comprends, et je comprendrais que même toi tu m'en veuilles. Après tout, Malefoy s'est toujours comporté avec vous deux comme le pire des enfoirés.

- Ça, je ne dirais pas le contraire, dit Hermione en souriant. Mais tu as toi même remarqué aujourd'hui qu'il ne m'avait pas insulté ? C'est un très bon point pour lui. Il cherche à faire des efforts. Naturellement, ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais petit à petit, à ton contact, je suis certaine qu'il deviendra quelqu'un de meilleur. Je peux même te dire que s'il m'insultait de nouveau, une fois, et parce qu'il est entouré de Serpentard, je serais déçue mais je ne lui en voudrais pas. Il n'a pas le courage nécessaire de montrer ses opinions. N'oublions pas que c'est un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tes conseils m'ont manqué Hermione, dit Harry en souriant et en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Et encore, j'en ai énormément en stock, rigola-t-elle franchement. Allons nous asseoir sous le saule pleureur, j'aimerai avoir une longue conversation avec toi.

Harry acquiesça et ils prirent la direction du parc. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry percuta quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse.

- Excuse-moi... Cho, dit Harry penaud.

Cho qui était partie pour dire que ce n'était rien, avec le sourire, se renfrogna en voyant que c'était Harry.

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! Mais bon, apparemment, c'est au dessus de tes forces, cria Cho avant de s'en aller la tête haute.

- J'allais justement demander si ça allait mieux avec Cho, mais j'ai ma réponse, fit Hermione, désolée.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas une seconde pensé à elle depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, et cela le troubla. Était-il donc sans cœur, au point d'oublier si vite les six mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ?

Ils arrivèrent sous l'arbre et s'assirent à même le sol. Il était dur et froid, mais au moins, les longues branches qui tombaient jusqu'à ras de terre l'avaient préservé de la neige qui persistait.

- J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je voudrais vraiment t'aider à te sentir mieux. Déjà, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cho, parce que tu as été très évasif, demanda Hermione.

Harry regardait dans le vague, regroupant les pensées qui concernaient cette histoire qui lui semblait si lointaine. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

- En fait, comme elle l'a dit tout à l'heure, je ne faisais pas assez attention à elle. Mais aussi, elle était jalouse de notre amitié, dit Harry comme si ça pouvait expliquer son manque d'attention.

Et puis... Harry hésitait à rentrer dans les détails intimes de leur relation. Il aurait été plus à l'aise si c'était Ron qui était devant lui.

- Oui... dit Hermione pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Et bien en fait, reprit Harry qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, Cho et moi n'avons jamais... couché ensemble et, apparemment, elle n'attendait que ça. Et puis, elle n'avait qu'à me le dire aussi, je ne pouvais pas le deviner. En plus, moi j'ai toujours cru que les filles aimaient qu'on attende et qu'on les respecte et là..., enchaînait Harry avec vigueur. Alors elle s'est plainte que je ne la trouvais pas attirante et tout, mais je ne suis quand même pas le seul garçon de dix-sept ans encore vierge ! s'énerva-t-il. Toi et Ron vous l'êtes et personne n'en fait un fromage et...

Harry s'arrêta, bloquant sur l'air passablement embarrassé d'Hermione. Elle avait pris une jolie teinte carmin, accentuée par son bronzage récent. Elle s'était crispée, baissant les yeux et triturant la manche de son pull.

- Écoute Harry... Ron et moi, euh, c'est embarrassant, je ne sais pas comment...

- NON ! Depuis quand ? fit-il éberlué. Et pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé... euh, tout compte fait, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir, dit Harry mal à l'aise. Il considérait Hermione comme sa soeur, alors comme tous les grands frères, il était assez difficile de la voir se transformer en femme.

- C'est assez récent, en fait, tentait de se justifier Hermione. Mais, revenons à toi veux-tu. J'aimerais que tu me parles de Drago.

Harry la regarda étrangement. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il lui parle de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait entendre ?

- Bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire en fait. Je l'apprécie plus qu'avant, c'est tout.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses Harry. Explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur Drago. Peut-être que j'arriverais mieux à le comprendre, et que je pourrais davantage défendre sa cause auprès de Ron.

- En fait..., il peut se montrer gentil, comme je te l'ai dit. Il a un humour particulier, c'est un mélange de cynisme et d'ironie, mais en fait, c'est très drôle quand tu le connais, parce que tu sais qu'il ne le dit pas méchamment. J'ai remarqué aussi, que sous ses airs de crétin arrogant, il a une personnalité très intéressante. De plus, il est vraiment intelligent. Il a un parfait contrôle sur lui-même, et sur les situations qui l'entourent.

Hermione écoutait Harry, qui enchaînait les compliments sans s'en rendre compte, avec une passion qui était déstabilisante.

- Et puis, tu devrais le voir, quand il sourit sincèrement, il a une toute autre physionomie, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de sourire à ton tour. Et sur un balai, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais il a une technique parfaite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne gagne jamais, il a tout pour le faire.

Et son regard, si expressif quand il veut. Pendant les longues heures de colle avec Rogue, nous n'avions pas le droit de parler, et bien, il suffisait qu'on se regarde et on savait ! C'est dingue, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu l'apprécier si vite. Mais, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connu et apprécié. La semaine qui vient de passer a été très dure pour moi, j'avais comme un vide, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute l'habitude d'être avec lui constamment depuis quelques temps, mais, le temps passé avec lui m'a manqué, il m'a manqué.

C'est dingue hein ? dit Harry.

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, elle redoutait d'avoir bien compris. Elle voulut en être sûre.

- Dis-moi Harry, quand tu étais avec Cho, qu'est-ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, se demandant bien pourquoi Hermione revenait à Cho. N'avait-elle pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il avait dit précédemment ?

- Ce que je ressentais ? Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais bien j'imagine. J'aimais beaucoup nos sorties en couple, et le fait d'avoir une copine.

- Et quand vous vous touchiez ?

- Heu, ben comme quand tu touches quelqu'un quoi, dit Harry qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Et, est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé de, disons, d'entrer en contact avec Malefoy ?

Harry était de plus en plus perplexe. A quoi jouait-elle ? Le mélange qu'elle faisait entre Cho et Malefoy était étrange.

- Oui, de nombreuses fois, quand on s'est battu, et quand on a joué au Quidditch. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que son contact était bizarre. Je ressentais des fourmis, les mains moites, la gorge sèche et... des bouffées de chaleur, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire !

Hermione se demandait comment son meilleur ami arrivait à ne se rendre compte de rien. Son ignorance en matière de sentiments était aussi touchante qu'exaspérante. N'importe qui se serait posé des questions, mais pas lui apparemment.

- Harry, écoute, hésita Hermione, je crois que ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle allait révéler à son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, elle pouvait se tromper, bien que tous les signes soient présents. Je pense que... tu éprouves pour Drago plus que de l'amitié, dit-elle placidement, pour ne pas effrayer son ami.

- Pardon ? cracha Harry qui se mettait à rire. Tu es folle, est-ce que tu suggères que... mais Harry repensa à tous les moments qui lui avaient semblé irréels, toutes les paroles qu'il venait de dire, et tous les signes, qu'il avait refusé de voir.

Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est complètement stupide, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Ça n'a pas de sens, c'est... impossible ! C'est Malefoy, celui qu'on déteste...

- Plus maintenant, tu me l'as dit toi même, dit doucement Hermione.

- C'est... un garçon et je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est inimaginable !

- Mais Harry...

- NON ! C'est pas la peine d'insister, cria t-il. Je rentre, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu évoques cette idée saugrenue, ok ?

Sur ce, Harry partit presque en courant, comme s'il pouvait semer la vérité, comme si les paroles d'Hermione ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre, comme si tout cela était faux.

* * *

**Une tite review, juste pour fêter la fin de la fic ? Vous êtes des amours **


	16. Il m'attire, par Merlin ! suite

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Je tenais un faire un énorme bisous à ma super correctrice, anabanana94, qui a fait un boulot admirable sur ce chapitre, et qui me l'a rendu dans un temps record. Elle même à une fic, et je conseille à tous mes lecteurs chéris d'aller la lire, vous ne serez pas déçus ;)**

**Merci à mes reviewers anonymes : **

**elena** : Merci infiniment, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite.

**faesie** : Elle est loin d'être cruche, elle est adorable ta review ! Je te remercie de m'avoir fait sourire avc tes compliments. Merci encore (là c'est moi qui ne trouve rien d'intéressant à dire mdr !) Les banalités me tueront lol

**Lukas Black **: Coucou, as-tu reçu le mail que j'ai envoyé sur on adresse msn ? Si c'est non, je te remerciais pour ta review précédente ;) Et oui, que veux-tu, il se voile la face, mais en même temps, il ne le fais pas exprès, il est tellement pas doué en sentiments ! Moi il me ferait gentiment pitié mdr. Et oui, la vérité finira bien par éclater au grand jour, mais pas tout de suite..

**hermoni** : Comme elle est mignonne ta review ! Décidément, j'ai été gâtée pour ce chapitre ;) Mais, qui te dis que c'est le blondinet qui fera le premier pas... Je dois dire que c'est ce que tout le monde pense, donc il y a des chances pour que ça ne soit pas le cas..., mais je ne dis rien mdr. Merci pour ta review.

**anabanana** : Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de te remercier pour tout une fois de plus ;)

* * *

**16. Il m'attire, par Merlin ! (suite)**

* * *

Hermione était rentrée seule au château et avait retrouvé Ron dans leur salle commune. Il faisait une partie d'échecs avec Dean, et ne vit pas son air inquiet.

Elle se plongea dans son livre de métamorphose, mais ne parvint pas à occulter ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers Harry.

Elle ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle-même avait été sous le choc. Ce n'était pas que l'homosexualité la gêne, mais elle avait du mal à s'imaginer Harry gay. De plus, au comble de son malheur, il n'aimait pas la personne la plus accessible qu'on puisse trouver. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Bien sûr, elle lui dirait qu'il n'y a aucune honte à être attiré par un homme, et qu'elle resterait toujours son amie. Mais lui, est-ce qu'il réussirait à l'accepter ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Harry n'était pas dans leur dortoir, elle savait qu'il irait se réfugier dans la tour d'Astronomie, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle lui laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Est-ce qu'elle devait en parler à Ron ? Ce serait une trahison de sa part envers Harry, et Ron risquait de ne plus jamais parler à son meilleur ami, puisqu'il était vraiment buté ; mais il prendrait certainement mal le fait qu'elle le lui ait caché.

Tout ça était trop problématique.

Un cri de victoire retentit au moment où la reine de Ron déclara l'état d'échec et mat. Dean abandonna alors sa revanche, désireux de s'éloigner le plus possible du rouquin qui gagnait à chaque fois. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en souriant, et vint prendre place auprès d'Hermione.

- Harry n'est pas là. Il doit être avec ses nouveaux amis Serpentard, dit-il avec hargne.

- Écoute Ron, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme le pire des égoïstes ! Si Harry s'entend bien avec Drago, et vice-versa, tu ne vas pas le lui reprocher. Est-ce que tu aurais préféré qu'il passe deux semaines impossibles, qu'ils se battent et s'insultent à longueur de temps, juste pour ne pas éveiller ta jalousie ?

- Euh... non, bien sûr mais..., bafouilla Ron qui ne comprenait pas l'état d'énervement de sa petite amie, elle qui essayait toujours de résoudre les problèmes avec calme.

- Bon, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

- Quand même ! C'est la fouine dont on parle. Harry devient super pote avec lui, et nous, il nous oublie. Et quoi après, il va dire qu'il est amoureux tant qu'on y est, ricana le rouquin, inconscient de toucher la vérité.

- Tu m'énerves Ron ! cria Hermione.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et monta, furieuse, dans son dortoir, en laissant Ron plus penaud que jamais.

Harry était assis, contre un des murs poussiéreux de la tour d'Astronomie. Il se cramponnait la tête, noyé sous un flot de pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir.

_"Non, Hermione se trompe, forcément ! Moi, amoureux d'un garçon, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et de lui en plus ! Je sais qu'avec ce que j'ai dit, on pourrait le penser, mais c'est faux, je le saurais quand même ! Et je sens bien que je ne suis pas attiré. Même si je me sens différent quand je suis avec Malefoy, ça ne veux rien dire, strictement rien ! _

_Je suis en train de douter uniquement parce que Hermione a toujours su trouver les mots, mais là, elle fait erreur. Comment peut-elle penser que je sois... anormal, homo, gay ? Ça n'a pas de sens, j'aime les filles, je les ai toujours aimées. Est-ce que je ne suis pas sorti avec Cho pendant des mois ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas une preuve pour elle ? _

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, que je regarde les garçons sous leur douche ? Eurk ! J'ai jamais fait ça, et je n'y ai même jamais pensé !" _

Hermione avait pris place à la table des Gryffondor, à côté de Ron, qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle ne fasse plus la tête.

Elle guettait, anxieuse, l'arrivée de Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis leur dispute. Malefoy était déjà assis et semblait également soucieux du retard du brun.

Le Serpentard était parti depuis cinq minutes, retardant comme Hermione son repas, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry ne descendrait pas dîner ce soir. Après tout, c'est logique, se dit-elle, il n'avait certainement pas la force de se retrouver en face de Drago, pas avec tous ses doutes.

Deux jours étaient passés, et Harry évitait tous ses amis. Il marchait, tantôt furieux, tantôt désespéré, dans les couloirs. Il s'arrangeait pour venir manger une fois que Drago était parti, et se plaçait à l'écart de ses amis pendant les cours. Il n'avait pas encore eu de cours en commun avec les Serpentard, et il redoutait énormément le moment où ça arriverait.

Ron se posait beaucoup de questions, auxquelles Hermione refusait de répondre " tant qu'il ne serait pas mature", d'après ses propres dires. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait l'air si abattu ou énervé. Au début, il s'était dit qu'il devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir déçu, mais il dut se rendre compte que ça ne collait pas à son attitude actuelle. Parce que, qu'il l'évite en cours et à la sortie, pourquoi pas, mais pourquoi le faisait-il avec Hermione et les autres garçons du dortoir ? Il venait se coucher à une heure souvent tardive et fermait directement les rideaux de son lit, sans parler à personne.

La colère et la jalousie qu'il avait alors ressentie vis-à-vis de Harry et Drago s'était estompée face à la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il avait appris à relativiser. Cette situation ne lui paraissait plus si monstrueuse. Mais peut-être qu'il s'y faisait parce que Harry n'avait plus aucun contact avec le Serpentard justement ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Si son amitié avec la fouine était si importante aux yeux de Harry, il se devait de l'accepter, ou du moins, de ne pas la dénigrer.

Un jeudi ensoleillé arriva, et avec lui, un cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard. Harry avait même pensé à se rendre à l'infirmerie, pour se porter pâle, mais son courage de Gryffondor l'en avait dissuadé. A quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir de repousser l'échéance ? Il ne pourrait pas le faire continuellement de toute manière.

Il avait longuement réfléchi durant ces heures de solitude en haut de la grande tour. Hermione avait tort, il en était sûr. Et il allait le lui prouver en se comportant comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui. Il savait qu'elle garderait un oeil sur lui, mais il était confiant. Enfin, ça, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre depuis des heures.

C'est donc avec une boule à l'estomac que Harry se rendit à son cours de potions.

- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Vous êtes en retard Potter, asseyez-vous !

Harry se dirigea vers sa place, en prenant soin d'éviter le regard d'Hermione. Il s'assit, sans que Drago ait pris la peine de lever la tête de ses ingrédients.

Il lui dit un faible bonjour, auquel Drago ne répondit pas.

_" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Il m'évite depuis le dernier cours de potions, alors que je pensais que ça allait mieux. Pas de problème, il ne veut pas que ses petits camarades nous voient ensemble, et bien ils n'en auront plus l'occasion. On ne traite pas un Malefoy comme une vulgaire connaissance !"_

- Alors, pour Mr Potter, qui s'est enfin donné la peine de nous rejoindre, je répète les consignes. Vous avez toute l'heure pour finir la potion. Je ne vous donne pas les ingrédients. A votre niveau, vous êtes censés savoir préparer des potions vous-mêmes. Rappelez-vous que la potion Amortentia doit avoir une jolie couleur dorée, et pas un vulgaire marron plein de grumeaux, n'est-ce pas Londubat ? lança-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Ce dernier sursauta et baissa la tête, jusqu'à être camouflé par son chaudron.

- Et aussi, Mr Potter, cette potion doit se faire à deux, mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, il est hors de question que vous profitiez du talent de Drago, finit-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Harry regardait Drago, qui s'afférait à leur potion, coupant minutieusement les racines de gingembre et ajoutant méticuleusement la bile de crapaud, sans faire attention à lui. Il avait l'air concentré, mais ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche pincée montraient également qu'il était énervé. Comme un fait exprès, Harry ne savait absolument pas comment préparer cette potion, ni même quels ingrédients la composaient.

Harry prit un morceau de calanar qui se trouvait sur leur table et l'observa, dubitatif. Cette écorce avait plusieurs façons d'être préparée. On pouvait la couper, la broyer, la faire macérer et l'émietter.

- Malefoy, comment est-ce que je prépare le calanar, s'il te plait ?

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Tu n'as qu'à suivre les cours, Potter. Je n'ai pas à supporter ton incapacité à faire des potions, lâcha Drago froidement, en le regardant, pour la première fois du cours.

- Bien, cracha Harry, sous les rires discrets des Serpentard, heureux de retrouver leur chef tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours connu.

" _Bien, comme ça c'est plus facile. On ne se parle plus, tout revient à la normale. On s'insulte de nouveau, on se déteste, on s'ignore, c'est absolument ce dont j'avais besoin. Comme ça, les stupides suppositions de Hermione n'auront plus lieu d'être. _"

Harry décida donc de couper le calanar, et tant pis s'il se trompait. Après tout, Malefoy n'avait qu'à lui dire quand il le lui avait demandé. Et s'ils rataient la potion à cause de lui, Malefoy n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même !

Harry continuait donc de préparer les ingrédients comme il le voulait, et Drago utilisait ceux qui étaient corrects, et jetait ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, toujours sans un mot. Il ne restait plus qu'à touiller la potion pendant trois minutes, et ils sauraient, aux volutes de fumée en spirale qui s'en dégageraient, s'ils avaient réussi leur potion.

- Bien, en théorie, vous devriez avoir un résultat satisfaisant d'un instant à l'autre, dit le professeur Rogue, avec un ton qui démontrait son ironie. Attention cependant. Si votre potion est réussie, une spirale de fumée va en émerger. Prenez garde à ne pas la respirer dans les dix secondes qui suivent, car les vapeurs, plus fortes et pour des raisons inconnues, pourraient vous faire avoir des dialogues totalement amphigouriques, et je ne voudrais en aucun cas avoir à supporter ça.

Tous écartèrent instinctivement leur visage du chaudron qui se trouvait face à eux, et attendirent patiemment que la fumée s'élève.

Quelques élèves poussèrent des exclamations de joie, en voyant les volutes rosées s'échapper de leur potion, d'autres soupirèrent de frustration en n'obtenant pas le résultat escompté.

Harry regardait la belle spirale qui flottait au dessus de leur chaudron, et attendit que Malefoy la respire pour faire de même.

Celui-ci attendit que les dix secondes soient écoulées, et mit son nez fin au-dessus de la potion. Une vague odeur des cigares que son père fumait après le repas vint lui titiller les narines. Il y avait aussi l'odeur du bois, fraîchement coupé, et une odeur musquée, très agréable, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle lui faisait penser à un feu de cheminée, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se recula, réfléchissant activement à cette odeur, laissant la place, pour que Harry puisse renifler à son tour.

Harry attendait que Malefoy finisse, jetant des coups d'oeil aux autres élèves. Il remarqua que ceux qui étaient à proximité des potions réussies avaient un air rêveur et heureux. Hermione et Ron se faisaient face, ne résistant pas à l'envie de se donner de légers baisers, ce qui leur valut dix points de moins par Rogue.

Malefoy venait de se reculer avec un air béat, mais aussi soucieux sur le visage. Harry espérait ne pas avoir le même air niais sur la figure, et huma délicatement l'arôme qui se dégageait du chaudron. Un soupçon de tarte à la mélasse, et de bois des manches à balais lui ravissait les sens, mais une odeur qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille vint s'ajouter aux autres. Furieux, il regarda Malefoy et s'énerva :

- Malefoy ! Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter de t'asperger de parfum, j'ai l'odeur dans le nez, et je ne parviens même pas à sentir correctement la potion !

Drago le regarda sérieusement, se demandant si Harry avait perdu la raison ou autre, et répondit très simplement :

- Je ne porte pas de parfum.

- Mais puisque je te dis que...

Harry se tut. Il devint blême, puis écarlate, avant de bafouiller une excuse comme quoi effectivement ce n'était pas la même odeur.

Il entendit vaguement le professeur Rogue leur dire que le cours était fini. Il prit mécaniquement ses affaires et se dirigea comme un automate vers la sortie, sous les regards curieux des élèves, des ses amis, et de Drago. Hermione et Ron se hâtèrent de remballer leurs affaires pour le suivre. Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle, et l'aperçurent plus loin dans le couloir, assis sur le sol contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague, qui fixait l'horizon.

Hermione et Ron s'accroupirent à son niveau. Très inquiets de le voir dans cet état, pour une raison inconnue.

- Ça doit être une vision, s'exclama Ron, quelque chose de terrible !

- Harry, regarde-nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione, en le secouant légèrement.

- Harry, parle, je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? supplia Ron

Harry les entendait, mais les connections de son cerveau n'arrivaient pas à se faire. Il paraît que ça arrive quand on subit un énorme choc. Et là, on pouvait dire que c'en était un ! Il ne put dire qu'une chose :

- **Il m'attire, par Merlin !**

- Hein ? fit Ron, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Ça avait été douloureux, mais maintenant il savait. Elle savait que la potion aurait cet effet là, et bien qu'elle pensait que c'était une façon violente d'être confronté à la réalité, Harry s'était déjà assez morfondu.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Si tel est le cas, une petite review me ferait vraiment très plaisir. N'oubliez pas que c'est la seule récompense de l'auteur. **

**Pour vous donnez une petite idée, ma fic fait en tout 210 pages words. Il y a 22 chapitres, et je passe en moyenne 7 heures sur chaque chapitre. Déjà il faut l'écrire, donc l'inspiration n'est pas forcément au rendez-vous, donc il m'est arrivé fréquemment de rester sur ma page à peine entamée pendant plusieurs heures à cherchez la suite. Ensuite il faut aussi faire des recherches, comme le noms des ingrédients, leur fonction etc... Les noms des persos et des sorts nécessitent aussi quelques vérification quant à leur orthographe. Une fois que tout est fait, il faut le lire et le relire un nombre incalculable de fois (d'ailleurs, merci encore à ma correctrice qui va maintenant me l'épargner ) Une fois que votre chapitre est "lisible", il faut le mettre sur les différents sites, et répondre aux review, et faire des notes d'auteur toutes plus stupides et chiantes les une que les autres mdr etc... Je vous épargnes les détails quand les sites bug etc... Donc après tout ça, demandez-vous si trente seconde de votre temps peuvent m'être accordées XD**


	17. Il ne doit pas savoir !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, je reviens avec un tout petit chapitre, je suis désolée. Il parlera en majorité de Harry et de ce qu'il ressent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)**

**Merci à :**

**hermoni** : Bonjour hermoni ! En effet, j'y prend également beaucoup de plaisir, mais chut, je veux continuer de culpabiliser les lecteurs mdr ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et oui, tu connais notre Harry, il se traumatise d'un rien mdr. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas ? Apprendre que tu est gay, et que tu aimes ton pire ennemi, ça a de quoi chambouler lol. Bon, pour se faire pardonner, il utilisera une semi-sincérité, en gros, il niera quoi mdr. Et je doute qu'il en soit déjà aux pratiques douteuses que tu sous-entends lol. Gros bisous, labulle.

**bulle-de-mousse** : Merci, je suis contente. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

**Pom d'abbi** : Alors toi, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu te fous de moi en utilisant un ton pour le moins ironique, me trompe-je ? mdr A ça je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Mais euh ! Je ne dois pas le mériter tant que ça, sinon je ne demanderais pas de review, mais que veux tu, je ne suis qu'une humaine qui a besoin d'être sans cess rassurée. Et puis, moque toi de moi pour les bug si tu veux, mais je peux te garantir que quand tu viens de répondre pendant près de deux heures aux review (oui, ma première fic en a eu 657, donc je mettais longtemps à répondre), et qu'au moment de valider, le site plante, je peux te dire que c'est franchement stressant. Bien sûr, ça ne m'arrive pas à chaque fois, c'est même plutôt rare, mais les seules fois où c'est arrivé, c'est quand j'avais mis du temps, donc voilà. Bonne lecture.

**elena** : Je comprends que ça soit frustrant d'attendre les chapitres, mais ça va, je mets pas trop de temps encore ;), certaines fics que je lis ont des upload tous les ans, voir un an et demi pour certaine. Et puis, au final, si je mettais un chapitre par jour voire tous d'un coup, la fic serait lue en deux heures et basta ! Enfin bref, je m'égare mdr. Merci pour ta review.

**akasha** : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye en effet de coller au plus près de ce que je pense être leur personnalité, et je suis heureuse que ça te convienne. Gros bisous et merci pour la review.

**flooo** : Effectivement, tu m'as eu mdr ! On va dire que le plaisir d'en recevoir fait oublier le temps qu'on met à y répondre ;) Non, ça ne me prends pas de temps à lire, puisqu'elle n'arrivent pas toutes en même temps, donc je mets peu de temps à lire les review, c'est surtout d'y répondre, mais comme tu le vois, c'est parce que j'ai tendance à parler pour ne rien dire, donc ça peut prendre des proportions énormes juste pour un "bon chapitre, la suite" mdr ! Et pour te répondre, non, tu n'as pas laissé de review au début, vilaine va lol. Ça va, je te pardonne, mais juste pour cette fois hein ! Elle est réfléchie ? Génial, c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit, merci. C'est vrai que j'essaye de faire quelque chose de cohérant et de correct, avant tout pour les lecteurs.

Malheureusement, comme je l'aie mis dans l'annonce, il n'y aura pas de lémon. Leur relation ne le permettrait pas..., enfin, tu verras bien. Bonne lecture )

* * *

**Un gros merci à ma charmante correctrice, anabanana94, qui écrit elle-même un slash DM/HP. Si des tournures de phrases bizarres persistent, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité ;)**

* * *

**17. Il ne doit pas savoir !**

* * *

- Allez viens Harry, on va remonter dans la salle commune. Ron, aide-moi s'il te plait.

Harry restait prostré, bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles, poussant des petits gémissements et secouant négativement la tête.

Ron l'aida à se relever, ne comprenant rien à l'état de son ami, alors qu'Hermione avait l'air de tout comprendre, ce qui n'était pas nouveau remarque.

Harry se laissa faire, docile. Ses deux amis le soutenaient, et ils avancèrent lentement, jusqu'à leur salle commune. Quelques élèves de première et deuxième année s'y trouvaient, alors le trio monta dans le dortoir des garçons.

Devant son lit, Harry s'y laissa choir sans retenue, comme si les sentiments qu'il ressentait et qui l'accablaient étaient trop lourds.

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'attire ? Et en quoi est-ce si dramatique ? demanda Ron qui voulait comprendre.

Harry leva les yeux, dans le vague, et se fixa sur Ron. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien lui dire. Donc dans un murmure, il laissa échapper un nom :

- Malefoy.

Hermione braqua son regard sur Ron, attendant sa réaction, qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

Il éclata de rire.

- Harry, allez, dit la vérité, c'est si terrible que ça, que tu te sentes obligé de nous faire rire ?

- Ron, je crois que... c'est la vérité, lui dit Hermione doucement. J'avais quelques soupçons, et avec la potion...

- Qqquoi ? Tu plaisantes, ça ne peut pas... gémit presque Ron, qui était devenu blanc d'un coup. Harry n'est pas pédé et...

CLAC !

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un abruti fini, il vaut mieux que tu sortes ! rugit Hermione.

Ron qui cramponnait sa joue devenue rouge après la claque d'Hermione, avait la bouche béante, et ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était furieux d'être traité comme ça par sa petite amie. Il allait faire demi-tour, mais s'était rendu compte qu'Harry s'était tourné sur son lit et laissait échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.

Hermione s'était assise à côté d'Harry, et avait passé ses bras autour de lui.

- Ne l'écoute pas Harry, tu sais comment il est et...

- Non mione, il a raison. Un pédé, je suis... affreux ... je veux pas et... Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi !

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron, qui se sentait mal d'avoir mis son ami dans cet état.

- Tu es content de toi ? Harry à besoin de soutien, c'est loin d'être facile pour lui ! Il n'a pas besoin d'être insulté, alors, si tu n'es pas prêt à accepter ce qu'Harry ressent pour Drago, il serait mieux que tu l'évites. Mais saches que Harry a énormément besoin de nous, de toi, parce que tu es son meilleur ami.

Si Ron s'était écouté, il serait parti, loin, parce que cette nouvelle le dépassait. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer son meilleur ami, homo, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Amoureux, et de Malefoy en plus ! Rien n'allait plus, c'était... il ne trouvait même pas les mots. Mais voilà, Ron décida de ne pas s'écouter. Hermione avait raison, Harry avait besoin d'eux deux. Même s'il ne s'y sentait pas prêt, il devait l'aider à gérer la situation. C'était choquant pour lui, mais s'il analysait bien, ce n'était pas dramatique. Après tout quoi ? Il avait le béguin pour quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas la même chose, donc ça passerait bien assez vite tout seul.

Maintenant qu'il était décidé à rester, il fallait qu'il trouve des paroles réconfortantes, mais ça, ce n'était pas son truc, c'était celui d'Hermione.

Il fit le tour du lit, et s'accroupit, pour être à la hauteur de Harry.

- Tu sais, je suis un gros con, c'est pas de ma faute Harry. Je suis désolé. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça en mal, enfin, j'ai été surpris quoi et... -Ron entendit un raclement de gorge d'Hermione lui signifiant qu'il s'enfonçait- et après tout, je te comprends, Malefoy est plutôt beau gosse !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de laisser pendre sa mâchoire inférieure, et Harry le regarda comme s'il venait de sortir la pire énormité de sa vie, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Voir qu'Hermione le soutenait lui faisait très plaisir, mais voir que Ron, même de façon maladroite essayait de lui remonter le moral et ne le jetait pas comme un pestiféré, lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il finit par sourire et sécher ses larmes, puis il se réfugia dans les bras grands ouverts de Ron, sous le regard ému d'Hermione.

- Euh... Harry, dis-moi, tu ne... tu ne ressens rien là, demanda Ron en bégayant, écarlate.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry se recula vivement.

Voyant le petit sourire contrit de Ron, et sa mine embarrassée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement.

- Non Ron, je ressens une attirance pour... Malefoy, dit-il comme si les paroles étaient impossibles à prononcer, mais c'est tout, je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons. Et puis, tu n'es pas mon type, sourit Harry.

Les trois amis finirent par rigoler franchement, heureux que leur amitié ait une fois de plus été plus forte que tout.

- Mais, promettez-moi de ne rien dire, dit Harry en redevenant sérieux. **Il ne doit pas savoir !**

- Bien sûr Harry, dirent les deux autres.

Les trois amis passèrent l'après-midi à parler de Drago, des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, de ses doutes et ses craintes. Bien que souvent Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des petites grimaces quand Harry évoquait les qualités du Serpentard, leur réconfort lui fit le plus grand bien. Après les longues tirades d'Hermione, Harry commençait à relativiser. Bien sûr, c'était toujours un sentiment étrange, qui lui faisait peur, mais il s'y faisait, petit à petit.

Seul Ron restait un peu mal à l'aise avec certains sujets, mais il l'était de façon touchante et comique. Harry avait retrouvé le sourire.

Il aimait bien, même beaucoup Drago, soit, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de le lui cacher. Il avait de la peine de se dire que jamais le Serpentard ne ressentirait la même chose, mais qui sait, espéra-t-il, avant de se morigéner de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, à ses côtés, pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Déjà, il faut que je lui parle, il était très en colère contre moi, pendant le cours de potions, dit Harry en se frictionnant le cuir chevelu, à la recherche d'une façon adéquate d'agir.

- Drago d'amour, si on montait dans ta chambre, fit Pansy Parkinson en se collant à lui. Peut-être que tu serais de meilleure humeur. Parce que là, ça va pas du tout, dit-elle d'un ton docte.

- Lâche-moi Pansy, je n'en ai pas envie, dit Drago en récupérant prestement son bras qui était emprisonné dans ceux de Pansy.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée de leur salle commune, et Drago faisait la tête depuis le dernier cours de potions.

- Oui bah c'est pas compliqué, t'as plus jamais envie, bougonna Pansy.

- Si tu n'es pas contente, rien ne t'empêche d'aller voir ailleurs ! cracha Drago.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir les jérémiades de Pansy. Il avait un problème, et un gros, et l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait était proportionnelle à son problème. Il avait bien peur d'avoir compris quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité comprendre...

Il sentit un courant d'air glacé sur ses jambes, ce qui lui indiqua que Pansy s'était enfin décollée de lui. Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention, trop ancré dans ses pensées.

- Tiens Drago, une lettre pour toi, dit Pansy en lui tendant une enveloppe, qu'un hibou venait d'apporter.

Drago lui arracha presque des mains, sans un merci, et la décacheta rageusement.

_" Drago,_

_Je vois que tu as su enfin m'obéir, c'est bien. Il est agréable de ne pas se voir rapporter les dernières frasques de son fils unique. Il paraîtrait que tu as une relation plus civilisée avec Potter, c'est bien, mais n'oublie pas que c'est un ennemi. J'ai d'ailleurs eu une idée. Tu pourrais te servir de cette nouvelle cordialité pour apprendre un maximum d'informations sur Potter, l'Ordre et toutes sortes de choses utiles. J'ai exposé mon idée au Maître, et il m'a dit que si tu remplissais correctement ta mission, il t'accepterait dans ses rangs._

_Je suis sûr que tu disais renoncer à devenir Mangemort dans ta dernière lettre par bravade et je t'offre de nouveau, une chance de suivre mes traces._

_Parle de ta mission à Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, qu'ils ne se demandent pas pourquoi tu changes de comportement, mais restez cependant discrets._

_Tâche de ne pas tout rater cette fois,_

_Lucius"_

Drago jeta la lettre au feu d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus !

Durant les deux semaines qu'il avait passées en étant persuadé de ne jamais être Mangemort, la vie lui avait parue plus simple, et voilà que c'était remis sur le tapis. Il avait longuement réfléchi et était venu à la conclusion qu'il aspirait à une vie normale. Sans guerre, traîtrise, douleur, meurtres... Mais voilà, son père étant le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas le choix. Quoi ? Aller se réfugier dans le giron de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre, de Harry ? Il n'en était pas question. Mais sans ça, s'il choisissait de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, il était perdu.

- Alors Drago chéri, des bonnes nouvelles, demanda Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Va chercher Crabbe et Goyle, et rejoignez-moi dans ma chambre, je dois vous parler, dit Drago d'un ton froid.

- A tout à l'heure Harry, dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard encourageant.

- Ouais, bonne chance mon vieux, dit Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule, avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry souffla un petit coup, pour se donner du courage, et avança calmement vers sa place, où Drago se trouvait déjà.

- Salut Malefoy, dit Harry, anxieux.

Drago leva ses yeux froids sur Harry et le toisa un instant, avant de prendre la parole :

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair ? Tu ne veux pas me parler parce que tes petits amis sont contres, très bien, mais il faut choisir. Je ne suis pas à disposition. Soit tu me parles tout le temps, soit tu m'évites, mais tu ne fais pas les deux quand ça te chante, dit Drago froidement.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est que, j'ai eu, disons, des soucis, mais maintenant, c'est réglé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, je te promets, mentit honteusement le Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas le seul que j'ai évité, Hermione et Ron également ont été mis à l'écart.

Harry essayait de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments, il évitait le regard de Drago, ayant peur qu'il ne les décèle au fond des siens.

- Que tes amis aient été mis à l'écart, je m'en fous. Ça n'empêche que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être traité comme ça à chaque fois que ça te prend, dit Drago, boudeur.

- Excuse-moi Malefoy. Ça n'arrivera plus. On fait la paix ? demanda Harry, en souriant timidement.

Drago haussa les sourcils et fit poindre un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche.

- Ok, mais c'est bien parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, sourit le Serpentard.

Harry, sourit à son tour, gêné par les paroles du Serpentard, qui se révélaient véridiques.

A la table des Serpentard, seule Pansy contemplait Harry et Drago, avec un regard haineux.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre de plus. Je sais qu'il est court, vous aurez bientôt le prochain ;)**

**Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et un cadeau de son choix pour celui ou celle qui me laisse la centième review ! (spoiler de ma fic, os, review sur sa propre fic...) D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on parle de review (comment ça ? c'est gros comme une maison !), j'aimerai vraiment arriver à 150 review en tout. Comprenez-moi, si je ne les ai pas, c'est vachement la looze pour moi, parce que ma première fic est pas loin de 660 review, alors là, ça me montre que ma fic est aimée de peu de personne. Et si je fais les statistiques, ça me dit que je vais arrêter l'écriture, sinon ma prochaine fic sera un flop total mdr ! C'est dommage, c'était une DM/OC, totalement violente et torturée mdr ! **

**Naturellement, il ne s'agit absolument pas de chantage à la review, la fin arrivera quoi qu'il arrive,alors me tappez pas lol.**

**Prochain chapitre : Il m'a brisé le coeur ! **


	18. Il m'a brisé le coeur !

**Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, je n'était pas chez moi, et je n'avais pas ma clé usb.**

**La gagnante de l'os destiné à la personne qui me laisserait ma 100ème review est oeil-de-nuit. Il s'intitule "Si j'avais su...", si ça vous intéresse. **

**Merci à : **

**anabanana94 : Moi aussi j'aime bien cette réplique lol, remarque heureusement. Ta correction est parfaite, pas d'inquiétude :)**

**floooo : Oui, je pense qu'avec le caractère emporté de Ron, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'enervé, mais finalement, son bon coeur le remet sur le droit chemin Haha ! Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Alors à ton avis, il accepte la mission ou non ?**

**hermoni : Oui, c'est un vilain gros menteur mdr ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, il ne va pas lui dire la vérité tout de même. Oui, Ron est con, et le terme "pédé", je voulais vraiment montrer qu'il prenait ça, à première vue, pour une aberration lol. Parce que homo ou gay aurait été trop polis. Tu verras ans ce chapitre si Drago accepte ou non la mission. Si tu veux, pour le lémon, ma fic avait juste pour but de les réunir, pour qu'ils se endent compte qu'ils s'aiment. Donc je m'interesse plus à ce développement, et donc, il arrivea qu'à la toute fin. Donc, après tout ce temps passé à se trouver, je trouve que ça n'aurait pas été si à peine ils s'embrassent, ils couchent ensemble. Je pense que le procésus sera long, et je vous laisserait l'inventé. Mais bon, l'épilogue apportera quand même beaucoup de choses.**

**zelnazoo : Je suis conente que mon Ron t'ait plu :)**

* * *

**18. Il m'a brisé le coeur ! :**

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la réconciliation de Drago et Harry, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Ils avaient même retrouvé la complicité qu'ils avaient acquise durant les deux semaines seuls, au château.

Harry était étonné mais heureux de voir que peu de Serpentard continuaient à les regarder comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire. Les Gryffondor, quant à eux, ne faisaient aucun reproche à Harry sur son comportement vis-à-vis du Serpentard. Cette nouvelle entente les arrangeait plutôt, surtout Neville, qui n'était plus victime des coups bas du Serpentard.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas devenus des "inséparables", meilleurs amis du monde. Drago gardait ses distances quand Harry était avec Hermione et Ron, et Harry n'allait pas le voir quand il était entouré d'une bande de vert et argent.

Malgré cela, il était devenu habituel de les voir parcourir des bouts de chemin ensemble, à la sortie des cours.

Ils se rendaient d'ailleurs en ce moment même, à la Grande Salle, pour prendre leur repas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, mais virent avec stupeur que leur table avait disparu.

- Drago, Potter, vous arrivez enfin, dit le professeur Rogue, qui les attendait à l'entrée de la salle, avec un air de mécontentement plaqué sur le visage.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre punition s'achève ici. Vous êtes de nouveau autorisés à manger à vos tables respectives, et regagner vos places habituelles pendant les cours. Bon appétit, finit-il en rejoignant la place réservée aux professeurs.

Harry et Drago étaient pris au dépourvu. Ils se regardèrent, déçus, penauds, les bras ballants, avec une sorte d'hésitation.

- Bon... et bien voilà. Nous sommes enfin libres, sourit tristement Harry.

- Oui, tes mauvaises manières à table ne me manqueront pas Potter, se moqua Drago.

- Très drôle Malefoy. En tous cas, à côté de Ron, tes manières de dandy vont presque me manquer.

Après un instant, les deux garçons se sourirent, et finirent par se séparer, à regret.

- C'est bien Severus, je vois que vous devenez moins rancunier avec l'âge, lui glissa Dumbledore, à l'oreille.

- Détrompez-vous Albus, Potter mériterait d'être puni pour le reste de l'année, mais des nouvelles fort dommages sont parvenues jusqu'à moi.

- Et de quelles nouvelles s'agit-il Severus ? demanda le directeur, inquiet.

- Drago s'est vu confier une mission. Il doit faire en sorte de récolter des informations utiles, au contact de Potter. C'est pour cela qu'il était grand temps que je les sépare. Potter aurait tôt fait de divulguer des informations capitales sans s'en rendre compte, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je vois, fit Dumbledore, soucieux. Et, êtes-vous sûr que Drago fera ce qu'on lui demande.

- Bien sûr, il a déjà commencé ! Je ne vois aucune autre logique qui le pousserait à supporter la présence de Potter plus que de raison, dit Severus comme si c'était plus qu'évident.

Dumbledore le regarda en souriant, un lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Si vous le dites mon cher Severus...

- Les pommes de terre s'il te plait !

- Hein, quoi ? fit Harry en se tournant précipitamment vers Ron.

- Je te demande de bien vouloir me passer le plat de pommes de terre, depuis deux minutes !

- Oui, excuse-moi, dit Harry en s'exécutant.

Ron secoua la tête négativement, en haussant les yeux.

- Je me demande où tu as la tête, dit-il en souriant. Réflexion faite, je sais où tu as la tête, fit Ron en lançant un regard significatif vers la table des Serpentard.

Harry rougit davantage en suivant la direction des yeux du rouquin. Harry était heureux de pouvoir être assis près de ses amis. Il avait l'impression que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Mais la présence sophistiquée de Drago lui manquait. Ses sourires, qui pouvaient être si chaleureux, ses gestes, délicats et précis, ses paroles, acerbes, mais non dénuées d'humour. Son regard, d'une couleur si particulière, ses...

- Harry, tu rêves ! Je te demandais si tu ferais une partie de Quidditch avec moi, après les cours, s'impatientait Ron.

- Heu, si tu veux Ron, fit Harry en baissant les yeux sur son assiette, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

Il se força à ne plus poser ses yeux sur la table des Serpentard, et en particulier à l'endroit où se trouvait Drago.

Il avait été accueilli par ses fidèles toutous qui l'avaient acclamé et congratulé bruyamment. Lui, il avait fait sa star, comme d'habitude. Il les avait remerciés en s'inclinant, et avait souri à sa cour. Pas des sourires chaleureux, comme Harry aimait tant, non, des sourires fiers, hautains, arrogants. Une seule personne ne lui faisait pas la fête, à la plus grande surprise de Harry. Pansy était restée renfrognée, ne s'était pas jetée à son cou, et n'avait pas souri du repas. Lui, restait d'ailleurs très distant avec elle, bien plus que d'habitude.

Harry et Drago s'étaient croisés à quelques reprises, du regard, et pourtant, Harry n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, qui puisse expliquer le comportement de sa petite amie.

Le repas s'acheva joyeusement, et la Grande Salle se vida peu à peu.

Les Gryffondor avaient cours de potions avec les Serpentard. Le professeur les fit rentrer, et le trio attendit son tour, pour retarder le moment tant détesté de ces cours. Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à leur place habituelle.

Harry se dirigea vers Drago, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant que Pansy avait pris place à ses côtés.

- Psss, Harry, par ici, souffla Ron à son meilleur ami qui se dirigeait tout naturellement vers la table du Serpentard.

Harry fit volte-face, hésitant, et rougissant, puis alla se placer près de ses deux amis.

- Tu tiens tellement à le retrouver, rigola Ron.

- Mais non, c'est l'habitude, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago. Et moins fort je te prie, souffla Harry, affolé que quelqu'un puisse comprendre l'allusion.

- L'habitude…, alors que ça fait sept ans que tu te places à côté de nous, ironisa Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

Le cours commença, et tous les élèves se plongèrent dans la préparation complexe de l'Aphrodia, un puissant filtre d'amour.

Le cours de potions venait de finir, avec son lot d'accidents, comme à l'accoutumée, provoqués par Neville.

Il avait malencontreusement renversé un peu de potion sur son crapaud, qui s'était immédiatement jeté sur lui pour le couvrir de baisers. Les élèves étaient hilares de voir le pauvre Neville batailler avec son crapaud pour qu'il décolle enfin ses lèvres des siennes. Même le professeur Rogue, après avoir tonné l'ordre à Dean de séparer Londubat et son crapaud, s'autorisa un petit rictus amusé en se tournant vers son tableau.

Les élèves étaient sortis de la classe. Les Serpentard n'avaient plus cours avant deux heures, aussi Drago en profita pour remonter à son dortoir. Il marchait seul dans le couloir menant aux cachots, quand soudain, il fut agrippé par la manche de son uniforme. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à se défendre, puis souffla bruyamment en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement Pansy !

- Drago, il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

- Et bien moi je ne veux pas te parler, donc fiche le camp.

- Certainement pas ! Avec les risques que tu nous fais prendre, j'ai quand même le droit de donner mon avis, fit la brune en se montrant autoritaire, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec Drago.

Celui-ci en fut étonné, mais il se contenta de la regarder le plus froidement possible, avant de lui dire :

- Si tu ne veux pas prendre de risque, bien. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, tu n'as qu'à me dénoncer à mon père, ou mieux encore, dis-le au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Maintenant, lâche-moi, fit-il en tirant brusquement son bras, que Pansy maintenait toujours. Le couloir n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.

Il releva dignement la tête et se remit en marche, accélérant considérablement la vitesse de ses pas. Mais il n'avait pas compté sur l'entêtement de Pansy, qui, au lieu de partir en pleurant comme elle l'aurait fait jadis, le suivait, déterminée à ne pas se laisser distancer.

- Très bien, je conçois que le couloir ne soit pas un lieu approprié, donc nous allons dans ta chambre, dit-elle intransigeante.

Drago se retourna, effaré par son comportement soudain. Il se dit que peut-être, pour une fois, elle ne se comporterait pas comme une groupie hystérique et qu'il devrait donc l'écouter. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il l'avait mise dans une situation compromettante.

- Bien, mais pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans ma chambre, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur, c'est clair, intima-t-il, menaçant.

Pansy acquiesça et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la chambre.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Drago en s'installant sur son lit.

- Drago, j'ai peur pour toi, et j'ai peur pour moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais jamais à ton père, ou à qui que ce soit, que tu refuses la mission qu'il t'a confiée, mais en faire part à Vincent et Grégory, est-ce que tu crois que c'était prudent ?

- J'ai confiance en eux. Ils sont stupides, mais ce sont nos amis. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire semblant d'accomplir une mission. J'ai préféré mettre les choses au clair, tout de suite. J'ai fait mon choix. Si j'en pâtis, ça sera uniquement ma faute. Je refuse d'espionner Potter, je l'apprécie, il faudra vous y faire, c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit la vérité. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être comme Rogue, que personne ne sache vraiment de quel camp je suis. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je préfère qu'on dise que j'avais choisi mon camp, et pas un autre. Après, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ennemis, et que je vais m'embarquer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, avec tous les profs stupides que je déteste.

Je suis désolé si vous courez un risque, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, si on vous demande, vous direz que vous n'étiez au courant de rien, que j'avais eu l'air d'accepter la mission.

Pansy restait pensive, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Drago et lui prit délicatement la main, pour enlacer ses doigts à ceux du Serpentard, qui se laissa faire.

- Drago, il y a autre chose qui ne me plait pas du tout, dit-elle en braquant soudain un regard dur vers son petit ami.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago en soupirant.

"_L'attitude adulte et réfléchie était trop belle pour durer_", se dit-il avec regret.

- Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tous les risques que tu prends, tu les prends pour une seule et même personne : ce Potter de malheur !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, s'emporta Drago. Il se redressa vivement et libéra sa main de celle de Pansy.

- Je sais à quel point tu "l'apprécies", Drago, alors pitié, ne nie pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste Pansy, vas-y, dis-le moi, hurla Drago qui s'était relevé et se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant Pansy, qui avait l'intention d'avoir le dernier mot.

- Je t'ai vu, qu'est-ce que tu imagines Drago ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui lances ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu en potions que tu ne le quittais pas des yeux ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'à chaque instant de la journée, tu guettes tout autour de toi au cas où il arriverait ! M'imagines-tu si naïve au point de ne pas m'être posé de questions, toutes ces années où tu n'avais qu'un prénom à la bouche. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué, la petite lueur dans tes yeux, ces petits sourires, que tu n'as jamais eus pour moi, finit Pansy, la voix brisée.

Je sais que tu ne te l'avoueras pas, tu es un Malefoy, mais n'ose surtout pas me contredire.

Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais se ressaisit rapidement pour que Pansy ne voie pas son air ébahi.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Pansy, fit-il froidement, articulant chaque syllabe. Ne t'avise surtout pas de t'amuser à colporter tes brillantes idées, ou je te garantis que tu vas le regretter. Maintenant sors, dit-il en lui montrant la porte d'un geste impérieux.

Sa colère était froide, elle était sourde, elle ne demandait qu'à éclater, mais une seule chose l'en empêchait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

Des preuves, depuis quelques temps, il en avait eu. Comme la fameuse potion d'Amortentia, qui lui avait révélé l'odeur du peignoir de Harry, et d'autres, plus subtiles, mais tout aussi révélatrices.

- Je t'aime Drago, et je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai tout fait pour rester le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés. Quand tu me trompais, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je souffrais, mais je savais que la seule façon de te garder était de faire la fille tellement folle de toi qu'elle te pardonnait tout. Tu ne m'as jamais aimée, pourtant j'ai voulu rester auprès de toi. Je savais que si je te montrais des engagements sérieux, tu me fuirais comme la peste. Le grand Drago Malefoy, aucune scène de ménage ne m'aurait été tolérée, alors je me suis retenue, du moins, je passais très vite l'éponge.

Je sais, j'ai été stupide, mais tant que tu n'étais amoureux de personne, pourquoi être loin de toi ? Mais là je ne peux plus lutter, je le sens, je le vois, souffla Pansy, qui tendait délicatement sa main vers la joue de Drago.

- Nous sommes donc officiellement célibataires alors, lança Drago en repoussant la main de Pansy. Laisse-moi seul, j'ai des choses à faire, dit-il sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Pansy le fixa une seconde et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Avant de partir, elle se retourna et lui dit en souriant tristement :

- Au moins, ce n'est pas une blonde sans cervelle.

Puis elle sortit, après avoir fermé la porte sur Drago, qui restait debout, les épaules tombantes, et les mains tremblantes.

- Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime, quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi, dit-il tout bas, en s'adressant à la porte, devant laquelle s'était tenue Pansy.

Pansy tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Elle marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, elle voulait à tout prix se rendre dans son endroit favori, une minuscule clairière cachée, aux abords de la Forêt interdite. Elle avait énormément de peine, Drago avait été tout ce qui avait compté pour elle depuis de très nombreuses années, et elle l'avait perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter, elle le savait, et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal !

Leur dispute s'était plus mal passée qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Elle aurait voulu qu'il crie, qu'il la contredise, qu'ils débattent pendant de longs moments, mais rien, un silence glacial, qui l'avait frigorifiée au plus profond de son être.

Elle accéléra ses pas, elle sentait que la douleur qui lui oppressait le coeur ne demandait qu'à être libérée, que les larmes jusque-là refoulées voulaient jaillir de ses yeux, que les cris déchirants bloqués au fond de sa gorge nouée voulaient exploser.

Le souffle lui manquait, pas tant à cause de la marche rapide, que du chagrin qui lui opprimait les poumons. Cette envie de crier sa peine, sa rage, sa douleur, son désarroi, était trop forte. Elle avait beau avancer vite, les larmes brouillaient déjà sa vue, et elle savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à craquer. Elle connaissait un petit renfoncement, derrière une tapisserie, dans le couloir suivant et s'y engouffra aussi vite qu'elle put.

A peine fut-elle dissimulée par la lourde tenture qu'elle laissa son chagrin la submerger. Ce n'étaient pas les larmes de crocodile dont elle abusait pour obtenir gain de cause auprès de Drago, non, c'était de vraies larmes, celles que personne ne lui avait vu verser, celles qu'elle laissait s'écouler seulement lorsqu'elle était seule, les seules que sa fierté l'empêchait de dévoiler aux yeux des autres.

Mais la peine était tellement grande que les larmes ne suffisaient pas. Il fallait qu'elle expulse l'air de ses poumons, celui qu'elle avait l'impression de retenir depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de Drago. Elle poussa un gémissement, d'abord sourd, puis haletant, au fur et à mesure que le chagrin se libérait. Peu importe sa fierté, peu importe si on l'entendait. C'était trop dur, il fallait que ça sorte ! Une seule phrase résonnait dans son esprit, et tournait en boucle sans discontinuer. Une rengaine, que seules les filles amoureuses connaissent : **Il m'a brisé le coeur !**

Pansy resta là, prostrée, de très longues minutes, à pleurer et souffrir. Ses longues plaintes s'étaient taries, en même temps que ses larmes. Seuls ses yeux rouges et gonflés, son nez qui coulait, et ses joues trempées attestaient de ce qui venait de se passer.

Neville revenait de la serre numéro 7, il avait été voir Madame Chourave pour lui montrer son superbe Mimbulus Mimbletonia, quand il entendit des sortes de pleurs, au détour d'un couloir.

Il scruta les alentours, mais ne vit personne. Après un froncement de sourcils perplexe, il se remit en route, mais fut de nouveau attiré par des reniflements qui avaient l'air de provenir d'une tapisserie.

Neville haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe, en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu vent d'histoires où les tapisseries reniflaient !

Il s'approcha davantage et tendit l'oreille. Il recula en sursautant, quand il entendit quelqu'un se moucher, de l'autre côté de la tapisserie.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il cramponna sa plante sous son bras gauche, et souleva la tenture de son bras droit.

Il vit une fille, avec des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, qui avait relevé la tête et le fusillait d'un regard onyx, aux contours rouges et boursouflés.

Surpris et apeuré par la présence inattendue de Pansy, il en laissa tomber sa plante, qui s'écrasa avec fracas, répandant de l'Empestine, une substance collante et malodorante, sur leurs pieds.

Immédiatement, Pansy lui hurla dessus, des insultes qu'il aurait préférées ne pas entendre, malgré l'habitude qu'il en avait.

Pansy déversait son venin sur lui, et il avait la nette impression que la moitié de ce qu'elle disait, sur les hommes et leur manque de respect envers les femmes, ne le concernait pas directement.

Il se mit à rougir et bafouiller, puis s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois pour l'avoir aspergée d'Empestine.

Pansy refusait d'écouter ses excuses, elle était trop occupée à le traiter de tous les noms. Neville était confus de sa maladresse, passant outre le fait qu'elle s'en prenait ouvertement à lui, et lui proposa de l'aider à se nettoyer.

Plein de bonne volonté, il se baissa rapidement, un mouchoir à la main, pour essuyer ses chaussures, mais malheureusement, dans son empressement à bien faire, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle se relevait et donc, leur deux crânes se rencontrèrent dans un bruit sourd et une douleur lancinante.

Pour le coup, Pansy avait arrêté de hurler, et se tenait la tête des deux mains, en se plaignant d'une douleur atroce, et Neville maintenait son front en tremblant par avance de la fureur que la Serpentard déverserait sur lui.

Il attendait qu'elle crie, qu'elle le frappe même, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. A la place de tout ça, Pansy fondit en larmes.

C'en était trop, Londubat avait eu raison de ses nerfs, et elle craquait littéralement. Elle n'avait jamais connu journée plus misérable que celle qu'elle venait de vivre.

Neville était pétrifié, liquéfié serait même plus exact. Il détestait voir les filles pleurer, car il ne savait pas les consoler. Mais là, de savoir qu'elle pleurait à cause de lui, et qu'en plus, la fille en question était Pansy Parkinson, la fille la plus sans coeur qu'il connaissait, l'affolât encore davantage.

Il regarda à gauche et à droite, priant pour que quelqu'un passe par là et prenne la relève, mais personne n'était là pour lui venir en aide.

Il lança des regards frénétiques à Pansy, à ses mains, au mur et au plafond, et, c'est tout tremblotant qu'il opta pour la seule solution qu'il connaissait, à savoir, serrer ladite fille dans ses bras.

Il l'enlaça maladroitement, en lui frictionnant le dos avec autant de délicatesse que pouvait en avoir un troll, et tenait sa tête en arrière, pour éviter au mieux toutes réactions violentes de Pansy. Mais une fois de plus, elles ne vinrent pas.

Elle s'était même blottie dans ses bras, reniflant et inondant sa cape de larmes.

Neville ne savait pas s'il devait se relaxer, ou au contraire se crisper d'avoir une fille pressée contre lui.

Il lui tapota doucement, cette fois-ci, les cheveux, et chercha un mouchoir dans le fond d'une de ses poches de pantalon. Il en trouva un et le sortit, victorieux, en le brandissant comme un trophée, avant de le proposer à Pansy.

- Tiens Pansy, sèche tes larmes. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé tant de chagrin, je suis vraiment maladroit par moment, bégaya Neville.

Pansy était bien, là, au chaud, dans son cocon, jusqu'à ce que la voix bégayante de Neville ne vienne tout gâcher. Elle redressa la tête, et se recula vivement, après avoir vu que son cocon n'était autre que les bras grassouillets de Neville.

Elle le dévisagea avec colère, et s'apprêta à le transformer en champignon, mais son air penaud, qui l'énervait d'habitude, lui donna envie de sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais se trouver là, en présence de cet abruti notoire lui remontait un peu le moral.

Neville lui tendait toujours son mouchoir, aussi, elle finit par l'accepter.

Il eut un sourire désarmant, heureux d'avoir échappé au carnage "Pansy" probablement.

- Euh... tu es seule... enfin, je veux dire, tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part ? Enfin, à moins que, tu sais... c'est juste comme ça parce que tu es seule et tout, et que je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes dans les pommes à cause du coup que je t'ai donné à la tête, enchaîna-t-il sans reprendre sa respiration, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire devenir écarlate.

Il baissa les yeux, et regarda ses pieds, honteux d'avoir proposé à Pansy de lui servir d'escorte. Elle allait probablement éclater de rire, et se moquer de lui, en le racontant à tous les Serpentard.

Pansy le fixait, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Elle avait envie de se montrer virulente avec lui, pour se défouler et tenter de s'apaiser elle-même, ou d'éclater de rire, parce qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il "osait" parler à une fille.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Neville avait l'air de se ratatiner sur place, et lui dit, nonchalamment :

- Tu as raison, avec le coup que tu m'as donné, je risque de m'évanouir à tout instant. Il est donc normal que tu m'accompagnes partout où je vais, tout le temps que je te le demanderai !

Neville releva la tête, ébahi de la réponse de la Serpentard, et lui sourit, sincèrement, heureux d'avoir réussi à calmer Pansy.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Gros bisous à tous. Prochain chapitre : Il sait ! **


	19. Il sait !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

** Le chapitre était concentré sur Pansy, parce que j'aime bien exploiter aussi d'autres perso. Celui-ci concerne en majorité Harry et Drago, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Je vous mets les quatre derniers chapitres d'un coup, parce que la fic étant terminée, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire patienter d'avantage.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Harmonie : Merci pour ta review. Tu auras beaucoup de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

**19. Il sait ! :**

* * *

L'hiver avait finalement laissé la place aux journées fraîches mais ensoleillées de mars. Harry avait été très souvent accaparé par Dumbledore, avec qui il partait en mission pour détruire les Horcruxes. Celui de cette nuit avait été particulièrement éprouvant à trouver et détruire, et Harry avait été légèrement blessé au poignet et à la cheville. Mais tous ces sacrifices n'étaient pas vains. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un Horcruxe à trouver, et le combat contre Voldemort pourrait commencer.

Autant Harry en était impatient, pour que tout se termine définitivement et qu'il connaisse enfin la joie d'avoir une vie normale, autant il était terrifié, car ce combat apporterait peut-être sa mort, ainsi que celle de ses amis.

Harry et Drago s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, tout était au beau fixe, si ce n'était que Harry avait une folle envie d'embrasser Drago à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pu résister.

Un fait cependant lui disait que Drago lui cachait quelque chose, et probablement quelque chose de très important. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il recevait des lettres, qu'il détruisait avant même de les ouvrir. C'était un comportement pour le moins étrange, et il devrait lui en parler tôt ou tard.

Le soleil avait également apporté un nouveau couple des plus improbables : Neville et Pansy. Tout le collège avait été sidéré de voir ces deux là se rapprocher, et encore plus de les voir se tenir par la main et s'embrasser. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pansy, cette Serpentard hystérique, folle amoureuse de son Drago, sortait avec un autre.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux, mais tout le monde apportait sa petite rumeur. Les garçons disaient simplement que Drago en avait eu marre de ses jérémiades et qu'il l'avait finalement quittée. Les filles disaient que Pansy l'avait jeté comme une chaussette, en le frappant et en lui lançant des sorts, comme il le méritait.

Les deux intéressés n'avaient rien dit à personne, ce qui amplifiait encore plus le mystère. Les raisons les plus folles avaient été évoquées, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de celles qui avaient rapproché Pansy et Neville ! Pour tout le monde, c'était purement impossible, d'autant plus que Pansy était souriante et heureuse maintenant, donc la raison la plus plausible était que Neville lui avait lancé un sort qui avait raté, ou qu'il avait fait boire de l'Aphrodia à la Serpentard.

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Quelques retardataires faisaient régulièrement leur entrée dans le réfectoire, sous les regards tantôt curieux, tantôt inexpressifs des élèves. La grande porte grinça une énième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, et ce fut le couple star qui entra cette fois-ci. Neville et Pansy se sourirent avant de se diriger vers leur place respective. Neville fut accueilli par des rires, des tapes dans le dos, et des blagues graveleuses qui le faisaient toujours autant rougir.

Il était très populaire depuis qu'il sortait avec Pansy. Tous les garçons voulaient connaître son "truc", pour avoir réussi à sortir avec une fille aussi amoureuse d'un autre. Et toutes les filles se demandaient, avec envie, ce que Neville pouvait avoir de plus, par rapport à Drago, pour que Parkinson le préfère à lui.

Harry, lui, était heureux pour Neville, parce que celui-ci avait appris à s'affirmer davantage devant les autres, et qu'il avait l'air heureux avec Pansy. Mais égoïstement, il était aussi heureux que Drago et elle soient séparés, bien qu'il en ignore les raisons, puisque Drago n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler. Le fait que Drago soit célibataire lui laissait un infime espoir, les jours les plus fous où il se disait que peut-être Drago ressentait la même chose que lui, qu'ils puissent enfin sortir ensemble. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais Drago n'avait eu un geste ou une parole envers lui qui lui ferait penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il était attiré par les garçons.

Harry ravalait la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il en venait à ce constat, et souriait, comme si de rien n'était.

Il jeta subrepticement un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard, pour apercevoir celui à qui il ne pouvait plus arrêter de penser.

Pansy venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et très curieusement, il lui avait sourit, en se décalant pour lui laisser davantage de place.

Ça aussi c'était un mystère. Tout le monde s'était attendu à voir le Serpentard déverser sa fureur sur Pansy, parce qu'elle osait le remplacer par un minable Gryffondor, mais au lieu de ça, le blond et la brune s'entendaient mieux. Drago la respectait bien plus qu'avant, et jamais plus quelqu'un ne l'avait vu la rembarrer comme il le faisait auparavant.

Harry ressentait un peu de jalousie, car jusqu'à maintenant, son beau Serpentard ne s'était comporté comme ça qu'avec lui.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Pansy était bien plus agréable maintenant ? Elle était épanouie et souriante. Bien qu'au début, elle avait dû se battre contre les Serpentard et les autres maisons, qui se moquaient de sa soudaine passion pour les rouges et or, et surtout pour les imbéciles. Elle avait finalement réussi à faire accepter sa situation, à force de menaces purement Serpentard.

L'arrivée du courrier sortit Harry de ses jalouses pensées, et une fois de plus, il vit que Drago recevait une enveloppe bien pleine, et que, sans prendre le temps de l'ouvrir, il la déchirait rapidement.

- Drago, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça ! Imagine que ton père ait eu des choses très importantes à te dire ? Imagine qu'il te prévient que tu cours un danger ?

- Pansy, calme-toi. Je sais ce que contiennent ces lettres, c'est comme à chaque fois : des menaces, et des demandes d'explications au fait que je ne leur ai encore fourni aucune information sur Potter.

- Mais justement Drago, ils vont bien finir par se douter de quelque chose. Ça devient très dangereux pour toi, et j'ai peur. Les pères de Crabbe et Goyle leur ont même demandé de te surveiller. Goyle m'a dit qu'il avait dit à son père que ta mission avait été compromise, sans rentrer dans les détails, pour te laisser du temps, mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose maintenant, ça ne peut plus durer !

- Je sais Pansy, se lamenta Drago, je vais y réfléchir après les cours, ok ? Je te promets que tout ira bien, dit-il en lui enserrant la taille de son bras.

- Enfin, les cours sont terminés, se réjouit Ron, en étirant paresseusement ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Harry, dit Hermione, Ron et moi allons à Pré-au-Lard, tu veux venir ?

Harry ne se sentait pas d'accepter. Il les adorait, mais être à leurs côtés alors qu'ils voulaient certainement passer du temps ensemble, le gênait. Et puis, il devait bien avouer qu'être là, à les entendre s'embrasser tout le temps, n'était pas très agréable. Il regrettait presque le temps où ils n'osaient pas s'embrasser en public.

- C'est gentil, mais j'avais envie d'être un peu seul. Amusez-vous bien, assura Harry, en leur souriant chaleureusement.

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient l'impression d'abandonner Harry, mais ils voulaient aussi profiter d'un maximum de temps tous les deux. Ils se prirent par la main, et se mirent en marche, quand Hermione fit volte-face avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais dis-moi Harry, la solitude n'a pas les yeux gris par hasard ?

Harry sourit, embarrassé, et rougit un peu, avant de faire une mimique pudique.

- Peut-être qu'effectivement, je ferais en sorte d'être seul à proximité de lui, dit-il, en rougissant davantage. Et peut-être que finalement, je me retrouverais seul avec lui, rayonna Harry, en ressentant une vague de bonheur à cette idée.

Ron éclata de rire et lui dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les relations humaines.

- Allons Harry, regarde, même Neville a réussi à dresser cette chipie de Parkinson, et il n'a pas de caractère, alors toi, le petit blond orgueilleux ne devrait pas faire long feu. Attaque !

- Chut, il arrive, chuchota Harry, catastrophé, alors que la chevelure blonde était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire tendrement à Harry. Elle empoigna le bras de Ron, qui continuait à se moquer du brun, et le traîna plus loin, en souhaitant bonne journée à Harry.

Harry respira un bon coup, et se força à se calmer pour paraître serein, comme il s'évertuait à l'être depuis quelques temps, pour que Drago n'ait aucun soupçon sur ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

- Salut Potter, j'ai vu que tu étais avec Granger et la belette, tu es occupé ?

- Non, ils sont partis à Pré-au-Lard en amoureux. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- Il fait beau, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire un tour autour du lac, proposa Drago.

Harry accepta avec plaisir. Il allaient se mettre en route quand le professeur Rogue arriva.

- Drago, je vous cherchais. Votre père est dans mon bureau, il vous attend, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Drago crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings. Il ressentit une boule de stress qui s'agita dans son ventre, et commença à éprouver les prémices d'une sueur froide.

Ainsi le moment était venu ! Son père venait aux nouvelles personnellement. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Peut-être même que son père irait jusqu'à lui lancer des Doloris, ou à l'emmener lui-même à Voldemort. Ou bien avait-il la mission de le tuer, pour l'outrage qu'il faisait au maître ?

Drago frissonna imperceptiblement, et suivit son maître des potions, qui attendait impatiemment à ses côtés.

Harry était inquiet. Il avait bien remarqué que Drago avait blêmi un court instant. Et la venue de son père ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise nouvelle. Il se mit à courir, pour le rattraper.

- Malefoy, si tu as besoin de parler, je serais sous le saule pleureur, de l'autre côté du lac, l'informa-t-il, inquiet.

Drago le remercia d'un geste de la tête et repartit en direction des cachots.

Harry savait que Drago ne se confierait pas à lui, mais il voulait vraiment lui montrer qu'il était là, au cas où.

Lucius attendait dans le bureau de Rogue depuis dix interminables minutes. Il faisait les cent pas, de plus en plus furieux. Une fois de plus, son fils ne se comportait pas comme il le souhaitait. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Ne lui avait-il pas toujours inculqué les bonnes bases ? Ne lui avait-il pas offert toutes les clés de la réussite sociale sur un plateau ?

Il se doutait de ce qui se tramait, mais voulait en avoir le coeur net. Après avoir vu Narcissa contempler la photo de son fils d'un air morne, il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il agisse. Il avait donc embrassé sa femme sur le front, et était parti sans lui parler des ses projets.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient sur les dalles des couloirs qui menaient aux cachots. La voix de Rogue résonna, basse et sourde, comme à l'accoutumée, pour prévenir Drago qu'il pouvait entrer, et que lui, reviendrait plus tard.

Le grincement sinistre de la porte du bureau indiqua à Lucius que son fils était entré.

Drago vit qu'il lui tournait le dos et admira un instant la prestance de son père, qui se tenait debout, une main repliée dans son dos droit, l'autre, négligeant appuyée sur sa canne. Les cheveux impeccablement coiffés et le menton haut, tout indiquait que Lucius Malefoy était un homme important.

- Ferme la porte, entendit Drago. Cet ordre résonna dans l'air, sur un ton qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il s'empressa d'obéir, silencieusement.

Son père se retourna finalement, pour jeter un regard froid sur son fils.

- Bonjour père, dit Drago avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable en cet instant.

Lucius ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer plus près de son fils, pour le foudroyer du regard. Il examina celui-ci, qui se tenait droit, le menton levé, dans une attitude fière, et se félicita d'avoir au moins réussi à inculquer la classe à son fils. Malgré tout, une personne le connaissant suffisamment, ce qui était son cas, pouvait facilement se rendre compte que Drago n'en menait pas large.

- Bien Drago, j'ai quelques questions, et j'exige de partir d'ici avec des réponses, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, père, répondit Drago qui faisait tout pour ne pas perdre l'assurance qu'il tentait désespérément de conserver.

- Alors, as-tu, comme je te l'ai demandé, collecté des informations pour le maître ? Et si oui, pourquoi ne me les as-tu pas faites parvenir ? Et dernière question, Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la peine de répondre à toutes mes lettres ? termina Lucius en haussant le ton.

Drago transpirait légèrement, pas qu'il fît chaud, mais le stress était à son maximum. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il fallait qu'il se décide, son père attendait des réponses. C'était le moment de s'en sortir façon Serpentard, ou d'essayer de vivre sa vie façon Gryffondor. La première solution était nettement plus tentante, mais évoquer les Gryffondor lui fit immédiatement penser à Harry, et le courage jaillit tout seul, comme s'il venait directement de la vision qu'il avait eue du brun.

- Pour tout vous dire père. Je ne pense plus devenir Mangemort. Je refuse d'être un pantin, sans vous manquer de respect, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Le Maître ne voulait pas de moi, mais quand ça l'arrange, il faudrait que je fasse des missions pour lui ? Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Drago, sentant sa voix faiblir par moments. Il jetait des coups d'oeils furtifs vers son père, qui avait les bras croisés sur le torse en gardant un silence glacial, mais n'osait pas le regarder en face.

Je suis désolé de vous décevoir une fois de plus père, dit Drago avec la gorge serrée, mais Harry, euh Potter, est quelqu'un de bien, que j'ai appris à connaître, et je n'ai aucune envie de lui nuire. Et pour être honnête, bien que je n'aie pas changé d'avis en ce qui concerne les Sang-de-Bourbe, je me rends compte que la solution du Lord est bien trop extrême.

Drago avait fini et retenait sa respiration, attendant les cris, voire les coups de son père, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais montré violent physiquement avec lui.

Lucius faisait de nouveau les cent pas, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire son fils. Il était furieux, naturellement, mais le sentiment qui était le plus fort était quand même l'inquiétude.

L'inquiétude pour son fils, mais aussi pour sa femme et lui-même. Le Maître risquait d'être très mécontent à l'idée que le fils de son bras droit refuse de le servir, et il pourrait bien se venger sur lui ou sa femme, voire ordonner d'éradiquer la famille Malefoy...

Il réfléchissait, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Entendre toutes ces paroles de la bouche de son fils avait été un choc, mais pas une surprise. Il se doutait bien, en ne recevant aucune réponse à ses lettres, que ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Il arrêta soudainement de faire ses allers-retours et regarda son fils, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, et lui agrippa fermement les épaules.

- Drago, promets-moi d'être prudent, lui dit-il a voix basse.

Drago s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, donc il fut pris au dépourvu. Il regardait son père en hochant faiblement la tête, ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- Est-ce que tu fais déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, demanda-t-il avec une mimique de dégoût.

- Non père, jamais je n'irai m'associer à eux, je refuse de prendre parti, voilà tout. Si je ne veux pas être Mangemort, je refuse également d'être de leur côté, n'ayez crainte.

- Je veux que tu sois de leur côté Drago, dit fermement Lucius. Le jeune homme le regardait, la bouche béante, sans comprendre l'attitude de son père. Tu n'es plus en sécurité à partir de maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Reste avec eux, qu'ils te protègent, moi je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

Tu as pris ta décision, j'espère seulement que nous ne nous retrouverons pas face à face lors d'un combat. As-tu choisi ta voie en ton âme et conscience Drago ?

- Oui père, dit fermement Drago, sans aucun doute dans la voix.

- Dans ce cas, je suis fier de toi mon fils, dit Lucius avant de le serrer son dans ses bras.

Drago avait l'impression de rêver. Toute sa vie il avait espéré entendre cette unique phrase, et elle arrivait au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il venait de renier tout ce à quoi son père croyait, il risquait sa vie et celle de ses proches, et son père en était fier ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Lucius était conscient que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de tenir son fils dans ses bras, et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait fait son choix. Un choix qu'il n'approuvait pas entièrement, mais au moins, il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main, et c'était la chose la plus louable qu'il pouvait faire. Il savait que rien ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis, il l'avait vu dans le regard déterminé de son fils, et jamais Narcissa ne lui aurait pardonné d'avoir tourné le dos à leur enfant unique.

Lucius desserra son étreinte, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Drago, à partir de maintenant, tu n'auras probablement plus de nouvelles de nous. Comprends que le Maître prendra ça pour de la haute trahison, et que si tu as changé de camp, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Ta mère va se faire un sang d'encre pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui dire, dit-il les yeux dans le vague, en parlant plus à lui-même qu'à son fils. Maintenant, va me chercher Severus s'il te plait, je dois lui parler.

- Bien père. Merci, pour tout, dit Drago avant de se retourner, et de partir.

Lucius resta seul dans le bureau et se laissa choir sur un fauteuil, contrairement à ses bonnes manières. Il se sentait las, vidé, vieilli également. Il risquait de perdre son fils unique, son fils qu'il aimait tant, bien qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré, de peur d'en faire un faible, un lâche. Peut-être que s'il s'était comporté autrement, tout serait différent aujourd'hui ? Il appuya son front sur sa main et se massa les tempes, en proie à une fatigue morale intense.

C'est dans cette posture avachie que le trouva Rogue, qui était entré silencieusement, comme à son habitude.

Le professeur s'était demandé pourquoi Lucius en personne se déplaçait, et ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer de grave pour qu'il en vienne à passer afin de parler à son fils. Le voyant là, affalé sur le fauteuil, la tête cachée dans sa main, il s'inquiéta davantage. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas satisfait des informations de Drago, puisqu'il avait tout fait pour qu'il n'en ait pas, et que son élève était en danger. Dans ce cas, il faudrait le faire protéger par l'Ordre, sans que son père ne s'en doute.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

- Un problème Lucius, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Lucius s'était redressé rapidement, ayant été surpris de voir Rogue dans le bureau.

- En effet mon cher Severus, un problème, et un très gros, si tu veux mon avis. Drago refuse la mission qui lui a été confiée, et par là même, il s'oppose consciemment au Maître.

Toi qui le connais depuis qu'il est né, aurais-tu imaginé un jour, qu'il nous tournerait le dos ? demanda Lucius, désespéré.

- Je n'y aurais jamais cru, en effet, dit Rogue, effaré par la nouvelle. Il fallait qu'il mette Dumbledore au courant, immédiatement.

- Severus, j'ai un service à te demander, et toi seul peux m'aider, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance.

"Si tu savais", pensa Rogue, dégoûté de trahir celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Mais il avait choisi. Ses erreurs du passé étaient bien trop importantes, il fallait qu'il se rachète, et si la seule façon de se racheter était de trahir les seules personnes qui s'étaient montrées gentilles avec lui durant sa scolarité, au profit de gens qui le détestent royalement, et bien il le ferait.

- Je t'écoute, dit Rogue, soucieux du service qu'il pourrait lui rendre.

- Mon fils court un grave danger maintenant, toi qui fais semblant d'être du côté du vieux fou, peux-tu intercéder en la faveur de mon fils ? Explique-leur qu'il a fait son choix, et qu'ils se doivent de protéger les innocents. Je sais que certains de nous pensent que tu es un agent double, mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne nous trahirais pas. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu prendras soin de mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lucius avec un ton implorant, que Rogue ne lui connaissait pas.

Rogue tenta de cacher son malaise, et acquiesça silencieusement.

Drago sortit à l'air frais. Il était heureux, malgré le sentiment de danger imminent. Le soleil lui paraissait plus brillant, le chant des oiseaux lui venait plus fort aux oreilles, le vent paraissait plus vivifiant. Tout semblait plus pur, plus beau, plus joyeux.

Drago regardait le ciel bleu, appréciant la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur son visage fin. Il avait l'impression d'un renouveau, qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, et il comptait bien en profiter. La première personne à qui il pensa fut Pansy. Il devait lui dire, la rassurer, mais un visage masculin s'interposa alors à l'image de Pansy.

Bien sûr, Harry devait l'attendre sous le saule pleureur, de l'autre côté du parc. Il avait envie de partager son bonheur avec lui. C'est donc presque en courant qu'il traversa le parc du château, tout en se contrôlant pour empêcher un sourire niais de poindre sur son visage.

Il arriva au saule pleureur et en souleva les fines branches qui traînaient par terre. Harry était assis contre le tronc, et se rongeait les ongles. Il leva immédiatement son visage inquiet vers l'arrivant, et se rassura en voyant l'air radieux qu'arborait Drago.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Il s'était vraiment fait du souci, mais de voir Drago si heureux le rassurait. Il était même très curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre le blond dans une telle liesse. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si joyeux et excité.

Drago vint s'asseoir, essoufflé, à côté de Harry, et celui-ci put même sentir, contre son bras, les battements de cœur du Serpentard, affolé par la course et l'excitation.

- Et bien ! Tu as l'air heureux, ça fait plaisir à voir, dit Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Drago, en guise de réponse, lui renvoya le sourire le plus éclatant que Harry ait eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à maintenant. Son propre cœur rata un battement, tant cette vision de Drago était sublime. Son sourire, s'étirant sur de belles dents blanches et brillantes était particulièrement attirant, mais le plus beau, c'était encore ses yeux. Harry avait l'impression que des milliers de diamants pétillaient dans ses iris. Ce bonheur qui se lisait dans ses yeux était jouissif, car il était unique.

Harry avait le souffle coupé et se força, à regret, à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Drago. Ne sachant pas quoi dire tant sa bouche était sèche, il se contenta d'un sourire timide.

Drago voulait expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il lui faudrait alors avouer à Harry qu'on lui avait confié une mission qui le concernait, et il redoutait la réaction du Gryffondor, qui avait été terrible, la fois où il en avait été question justement. Après quelques hésitations, Drago se décida finalement.

- Bon, je vais tout te raconter, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas te mettre en colère Potter, dit Drago, qui vit une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans le regard de Harry.

Il y a quelques temps, on m'a confié la mission de t'espionner, dit Drago, guettant la moindre réaction du Survivant, qui ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'il avait déjà les sourcils froncés et la bouche grande ouverte, prête à crier.

Mais je l'ai refusée, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, ce qui eu le bénéfice de faire taire complètement Harry.

- Pourquoi, fut le seul mot qu'Harry parvint à articuler.

- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas être Mangemort, et finalement, on s'entend pas trop mal, donc je ne voulais pas le faire, c'est tout, dit Drago en redevenant sérieux.

Voyant que Harry ne disait toujours rien, il lui expliqua en détails tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'étaient les lettres qu'il recevait et qu'il déchirait, jusqu'à la venue de son père, où tout s'était finalement arrangé.

Harry le regardait, un sourire se dessinait lentement sur son visage. Drago, son Drago était de leur côté. Il l'écoutait mais comme à travers un épais brouillard. Il venait de percevoir qu'il devrait être protégé par l'Ordre, et s'imaginait déjà combattre à ses côtés. Il sourit davantage à cette idée.

Drago continuait de parler, mais il ne faisait plus attention à ses mots. Seul sa bouche, et les mouvements de ses lèvres délicates attiraient son intention. Ces lèvres, si belles, qui avaient l'air si douces. Il ne voyait plus que ça. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'il y déposait les siennes ? Combien de fois en avait-il imaginé la douceur et le goût ? La réponse était un nombre incalculable de fois ! Il restait fixé dessus, se demandant si Drago en était conscient, puis comme dans un rêve, les lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, ou bien était-ce le contraire ? Jusqu'à les toucher.

Une explosion de bonheur déferla dans tout son corps. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette bouche si attirante sous la sienne. Les sensations étaient encore plus exquises que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

La douceur de ses lèvres, la texture fine et délicate, la chaleur de sa peau, le souffle tiède qui lui chatouillait le visage, tout était tellement divin qu'il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Un infime partie éloignée de son cerveau lui indiquait pourtant que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu. Dans ses rêves, après que leurs lèvres se soient trouvées, elles s'ouvraient pour laisser leurs langues de découvrir dans un ballet exquis. Or là, les lèvres si douces et pleines n'avaient aucune réaction.

Harry se sentait revenir à lui, petit à petit, et se rendit compte que le corps de Drago était entièrement figé. Ses pensées affluèrent en une fraction de seconde et il paniqua. Qu'avait-il fait ! Il avait embrassé Malefoy, et sans son consentement apparemment !

Harry se sentit rougir. Il leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard meurtrier de Drago. Celui-ci le regardait avec mépris, et finit par le repousser violemment.

Harry passa d'écarlate à blanc comme un linge en une seconde. Il avait tout ruiné. Jamais Drago ne lui pardonnerait.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda froidement Drago

- Je suis désolée... je, bégaya Harry.

- Pas la peine de t'expliquer, de toute façon, tu n'as pas l'air d'y arriver, asséna violemment le blond. Je pense être en mesure de comprendre ce que tu viens d'oser faire, et je peux te garantir que tu vas le regretter ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas comme toi ! C'est écoeurant, cria Drago en se levant, prêt à sortir du couvert de l'arbre.

Harry n'avait rien à redire à ça. Il s'était trompé, Drago n'éprouvait rien pour lui, et il avait été assez stupide par se laisser emporter par ses pulsions ! Pour lui, il méritait amplement la colère du Serpentard, bien qu'il sentait son cœur se fissurer de seconde en seconde.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû, parvint-il à dire.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Potter, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, asséna Drago, avant de soulever brutalement les branches de l'arbre, et de partir, furieux.

Harry regardait les feuilles dégringoler doucement à ses pieds, à cause de la brusquerie du Serpentard, et sentit la douleur, la peine et la honte se répandre en lui, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes refoulées lui brûlent les yeux.

La nuit était tombée, et la fraîcheur avec elle. Harry, qui était toujours au même endroit sentit l'humidité s'insinuer dans chaque fibre de ses vêtements. Il avait froid, faim, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Outre le fait que Drago avait déjà dû répandre la nouvelle de son homosexualité dans tout Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à risquer de le croiser. De croiser son regard, si virulent, si blessant, si haineux, si déçu...

Il laissa une heure supplémentaire s'écouler. Le ciel était devenu noir d'encre et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Il déplia ses membres raidis par l'immobilité et le froid, et rentra au château. Il était très tard, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, et c'était bien ce qu'il avait espéré. Le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit, en lui laissant miroiter la chaleur d'un foyer de cheminée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se poser devant le feu et se réchauffer. Harry fit le tour du canapé pour y prendre place, mais fut surpris de voir un couple enlacé, endormi. Déçu, il fit demi-tour pour monter dans sa chambre, quand il se prit les pieds dans le panier à bois.

- Harry, c'est toi ? demanda une voix féminine.

- Aïe, Hermione, tu m'écrases, se plaignit Ron.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai cru entendre du bruit. J'ai cru que c'était Harry.

- Oui, c'est moi Hermione, fit-il en retournant près d'eux.

- Harry ! On s'inquiétait, s'exclama Hermione. Tu n'étais pas là pendant le repas, on se demandait ce que tu pouvais faire.

- Rien, j'étais dehors, dit Harry d'un ton morne.

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à Ron, en voyant Harry si malheureux.

- Harry, que se passe t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parle, je t'en prie.

- Malefoy, **il sait ! **lâcha Harry, en regardant le feu de cheminée, avec les yeux luisants de larmes.

- Quoi, mais, comment peut-il le savoir ? Je te jure que je n'en ai parlé à personne, se défendit Ron.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne, rétorqua Harry. Je l'ai embrassé.

Ron ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, alors qu'Hermione mettait ses mains devant la sienne.

- Écoute Harry, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, qu'a-t-il dit ? tenta-t-elle.

- Il m'a insulté et il est parti, soupira Harry, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Bon, je suis fatigué, on se voit demain, dit-il avant de monter se coucher, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, sans un regard pour ses amis.

* * *

**Vous devez être déçus, désolée. Lucius est OOC, mais j'aime pas les méchant qui reste à 100 pour cent méchant.**


	20. Il m'en veut !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Bonne lecture :**

* * *

**20. Il m'en veut ! :**

* * *

Voilà une semaine que Drago et Harry n'avaient eu aucun contact, si ce n'était des regards noirs, et des insultes. Bien sûr, Harry essayait de garder son calme quand le Serpentard se défoulait, le peu de fois où il ne l'ignorait pas, puisqu'il se sentait coupable. Mais cela lui serrait le coeur un peu plus chaque fois. Quand il croisait le regard du blond et qu'il pouvait y lire tout le dégoût et la haine qu'il lui inspirait, il priait pour ne plus se plonger dans ces orbes métalliques qu'il aimait tant une semaine avant.

Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à pâtir de la colère du Serpentard. Personne n'était à l'abri de ses sautes d'humeur, pas même les élèves de sa maison. Neville avait retrouvé son statut de victime martyrisée ainsi que quelques première année. Les trois autres maisons avaient espéré que la paix relative qui s'était installée depuis quelques temps durerait, du moins jusqu'à la fin des cours, mais Malefoy en avait décidé autrement.

La Grande Salle se remplissait petit à petit, comme tous les jours à l'heure du repas.

Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître les plats sur les tables, et les bruits de couverts se mêlaient aux conversations.

Ron gesticulait sur sa chaise et avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondor.

- Qui cherches-tu Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- Neville. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le cours de métamorphose, dit-il en prenant un air circonspect.

- Pas la peine de le chercher, il est à l'infirmerie. Malefoy lui a jeté un sort qui l'a fait tomber dans les escaliers, l'informa Harry, affligé.

Hermione baissa les yeux et ne dit rien pour éviter d'accabler davantage Harry, qui se sentait coupable de l'attitude du blond envers les autres, mais ce n'était pas l'intention de Ron.

- Celui là, il est vraiment infect ! On devrait lui faire payer. Je suis sûr que Fred et George peuvent nous donner une autre boîte de la vengeance, et cette fois-ci, ça ne ratera pas ! dit-il tout fier de lui.

- Merci Ron, mais sans moi. Tu as vu où ça m'a mené la dernière fois ? Si j'avais su, je peux te garantir que jamais je ne me serais vengé, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Ron se tut, confus d'avoir fait une bourde de plus.

Il régnait à la table des Serpentard une bonne humeur collective. Bien que leur chef s'en prenne régulièrement à eux, ils étaient contents de retrouver le Drago qu'ils connaissaient et appréciaient. Bien sûr, ils étaient conscients qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre lui et Harry, comme la plupart des élèves, mais sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Drago n'avait rien dit des agissements du Gryffondor. Au début, il avait voulu divulguer qu'Harry l'avait embrassé, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, de peur qu'on l'associe à ça, et pour être honnête, parce que Harry ne le méritait pas. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Pansy, qui devait bien être contente que plus rien n'aille entre eux deux.

- Hey, tu l'as pas raté ce gros débile de Londubat, dit Blaise, à l'intention de Drago.

Celui-ci fit un petit sourire fier de lui.

- Tu sais ce qui se dit ? Que tu t'en prends à lui parce que tu es jaloux que Pansy t'ait plaqué pour lui, ricana Blaise, avec la ferme intention de faire du tort à Drago, l'air de rien. Il voulait surtout connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, puisque personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux.

- Quoi ? Tu t'en es encore pris à Neville, Drago ? Je te préviens, arrête ça tout de suite, menaça Pansy.

Blaise sourit, fier d'avoir causé une dispute, et retourna à son assiette, tout en suivant la conversation, innocemment.

Drago regarda Pansy avec son air le plus froid, et la toisa avec mépris.

- Pourquoi arrêterais-je de m'en prendre à ce gros balourd ? Si tu ne supportes pas qu'on s'en prenne à ton petit ami, tu n'avais qu'à mieux le choisir. Tu n'as qu'à pas sortir avec des idiots ! dit-il avec arrogance.

- Si je ne dois pas sortir avec des idiots, je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec toi, cria Pansy.

La Grande Salle connut le plus gros silence de son histoire. Seuls quelques couverts qui continuaient de s'entrechoquer gênaient le silence figé de la salle. Même les professeurs avaient arrêté leur conversation pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Drago foudroya Pansy du regard, mais elle ne se ratatina pas sur sa chaise comme elle l'aurait fait jadis. Elle leva le menton et appuya son regard furieux contre celui de Drago.

Ce dernier s'aperçut que toute l'assemblée était figée sur lui au moment où Luna éclata d'un rire bruyant, après avoir répété la phrase de Pansy.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard furieux à la ronde, croisant ainsi une seconde celui, peiné, de Harry.

Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il explose, et cela l'agaça plus que de raison.

Après un dernier regard empli de rancoeur vers Pansy, il se leva sèchement et sortit de la Grande Salle, la tête haute et la démarche rapide, sous les regards des curieux.

Une explosion de paroles retentit dans la Grande Salle à peine Drago eut refermé la porte. Tous y allaient de leur version de la dispute et de leurs commentaires sur le comportement de Drago et de Pansy. Les filles étaient heureuses de la voir tenir tête à Malefoy. Elles se plaisaient à croire que c'était l'amour qu'elle vivait avec Neville qui l'avait rendue si forte, et espéraient à leur tour le trouver. Certaines d'entre elles appelaient même Pansy "L'héroïne", parce qu'elle prouvait qu'au final, pour être respectée, il fallait se montrer forte et ne pas être une écervelée qui dit Amen à son petit ami.

Alors que tous les Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione compris, s'amusaient de la honte que venait de subir Drago, Harry restait silencieux. Il s'inquiétait pour Drago en pensant que sa fierté légendaire allait sérieusement en souffrir. Il finit par se morigéner en se disant qu'il l'avait mérité, pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Pansy, aux autres et accessoirement, à lui. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête continuait de s'en faire pour lui.

Pansy regrettait son comportement avec Drago, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas parce que lui était malheureux en amour qu'il fallait se venger sur les couples heureux. Elle irait lui parler, mais elle savait bien qu'un peu de temps serait nécessaire.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié de faire vos trente centimètres de parchemin en potions, tous les deux ? demanda Hermione en pointant Ron et Harry du doigt.

- Oh, mais non voyons, répondit Ron en jetant un regard angoissé à Harry, puisqu'il ignorait l'existence d'un quelconque devoir à faire en potions.

- Non, je les, enfin, on les a fait, mais j'ai oublié de les prendre, ils sont dans notre dortoir, dit Harry. J'y vais, on se rejoint en potions, dit-il avant de partir en courant vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Le fait de s'en vouloir à propos de Malefoy lui avait au moins permis de se consacrer pleinement à ses devoirs. Au lieu de continuer à errer d'un endroit à l'autre, en espérant tomber sur Drago, il se vidait l'esprit dans le travail scolaire, et cela marchait très bien. Il faisait même ceux de Ron quand il oubliait, comme c'était le cas présentement.

Il rentra à toute vitesse dans son dortoir, agrippa les parchemins qui étaient posés sur sa table de nuit, et repartit aussi vite.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, il aurait probablement quelques minutes de retard, que Rogue lui ferait payer avec un retrait de points.

Il courait à perdre haleine, quand il vit une silhouette au fond d'un couloir perpendiculaire.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était Malefoy. Il fallait qu'il lui parle une bonne fois pour toutes, puisque celui-ci l'évitait soigneusement. Les couloirs étant vides, il serait peut-être plus enclin à l'écouter, ce qui était loin d'être sûr.

Il regarda droit devant lui, le cours de potions n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Tant pis, il risquerait les foudres de Rogue si ça pouvait lui permettre d'arranger les choses avec Malefoy.

Il s'engagea alors dans le corridor où Malefoy avançait rageusement. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il se disait que finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Drago ne devait pas s'attendre à être retenu par Harry, puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, avant de se remettre et de le foudroyer du regard.

- Ne me touche pas Potter, dit-il avec hargne, en dégageant son bras de la poigne d'Harry, avant de s'éloigner.

Harry accéléra jusqu'à le dépasser, et se posta juste devant lui.

- Arrête Malefoy, il faut que je te parle !

- Et bien je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, et je n'ai rien à te dire, donc fous-moi la paix !

Harry avait hésité à faire le premier pas. Se sentant coupable, il s'y était finalement résigné. Il s'était imaginé en train de lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il voulait qu'ils redeviennent amis, mais l'attitude négative du Serpentard l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Que tu n'aies pas envie de m'écouter, je m'en fiche royalement. Tu as un problème avec moi, ok, mais arrête de t'en prendre à tout le monde.

Drago le regardait avec colère, et avait croisé ses bras sur son torse.

- Laisse Neville tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait. Prends toi-en à quelqu'un de ton niveau, ou bien es-tu trop lâche ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne d'encore plus faible à martyriser, ironisa Harry.

- Plus faible... laisse-moi réfléchir. Ah oui, j'ai trouvé ! Colin Crivey est pitoyable. Ce sera donc dorénavant mon nouveau souffre-douleur, merci de ton aide, dit Drago avec arrogance. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de savoir que son idole l'a aidé à accéder à ce statut très envié, dit le blond avec une profonde insolence.

Harry le regardait, en tournant la tête de mépris et de déception. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils se disputent avec rage, mais le comportement de Drago était pathétique. Il n'avait plus rien du Drago qu'il aimait tant, une fois de plus.

Harry sentait ses yeux s'humidifier de peine, de rage, d'avoir son pire ennemi de nouveau devant lui.

Il se tourna et partit sans un mot, le mépris étant la seule chose que méritait Drago à ce moment là.

Le blond avait le souffle haletant, il avait vu la déception dans le regard luisant de Harry, et cela lui avait donné envie de le frapper. De quel droit St Potter le regardait-il comme s'il avait de l'importance pour lui, comme si son comportement lui déplaisait ? Il avait envie de lui faire mal, de l'insulter, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Harry était presque arrivé à l'angle du couloir, quand il cria à son intention :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter, tu pleures comme la gonzesse que tu es ! Moi je ne suis pas gentil, je suis un vrai mec, alors arrête une bonne fois pour toutes de me tourner autour !

Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait voulu lui faire mal, et quoi de plus douloureux que de cracher sur son homosexualité. Il avait espéré que Harry se retourne et le fusille du regard, ou le frappe, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait à peine frémi et s'était éclipsé silencieusement, comme s'il avait été seul.

Drago resta quelques instants, figé, à regarder l'angle par lequel Harry avait disparu, puis ne le voyant pas revenir, il jeta rageusement ses affaires sur le sol et se laissa tomber contre le mur.

Harry était arrivé dans la salle de potions avec un teint si pale que même Rogue lui proposa de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Harry refusa et alla s'installer à la seule place de libre, à côté d'une élève de Serdaigle. Il croisa à maintes reprises les regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione, et leur fit signe qu'il leur expliquerait dans le cours de métamorphose qui suivait.

L'heure de potions était bientôt terminée, et Harry n'avait pas arrêté de se repasser en boucle la dernière phrase de Drago. Il lui avait fait très mal, et il le savait. Il s'en félicitait même, probablement, et c'est ce qui lui était le plus douloureux.

N'ayant pas été attentif au cours, sa potion était totalement ratée, ce qui lui valu un "Piètre", la note minimale.

Comble de la malchance, le cours suivant était en commun avec Serpentard. Harry aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à croiser une nouvelle fois le blond.

Harry avait été rejoint par Hermione et Ron à la fin du cours. Ils s'inquiétaient visiblement pour lui, mais il ne pouvait rien leur dire tant qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs. Les Serpentard affluaient de partout, et il était trop risqué de raconter son altercation avec Malefoy.

Ils arrivèrent en métamorphose et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, heureusement, très loin de celle du Serpentard. Hermione et Ron attendirent impatiemment que le professeur ferme la porte et commence le cours pour avoir des explications.

Harry n'avait pas levé les yeux depuis qu'ils étaient installés, de peur de croiser le regard haineux de Malefoy, et fut donc surpris d'entendre le professeur McGonagall demander pourquoi Drago était absent. Personne ne put lui donner la réponse, ignorant pourquoi Malefoy n'était pas là.

- Alors Harry, raconte-nous tout, chuchota Hermione.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et raconta fidèlement ce qui c'était passé, sans oublier le moindre détail. Quand il se tut, il avait les larmes aux yeux, et se retint difficilement de les laisser couler.

- Oh Harry, je suis désolée, dit Hermione en lui caressant la main.

- Cette sale fouine, attends un peu que je le...

- Ron, arrête, lui dit Hermione en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mais 'mione, cette saleté de Serpentard fait du mal à Harry, tu ne vas pas le défendre en plus ?

- Écoute Harry, dit-elle, faisant fi des jérémiades de Ron, tu le connais, il a dit ça juste pour te faire du mal, il ne le pensait pas.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione. De toutes façons, ce n'est plus important, le Drago que j'appréciais n'est plus là. Il faut que je me fasse à cette idée, et que je renonce à lui.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen Harry, fit Hermione déterminée, il faut que tu lui parles de nouveau, que tu lui dises tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, que tu...

- Mais Hermione, il va le massacrer ! s'exclama Ron, ce qui attira quelques regards sur eux.

- Et puis, ça ne servirait à rien, il ne m'écouterait pas et partirait avant que j'ai pu lui dire tout ce que je voulais, dit Harry au bord du désespoir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, coupant Hermione dans son élan.

- Mr Malefoy, c'est à cette heure-ci que vous daignez venir en classe ? Quel est le motif d'un tel retard je vous prie, demanda le professeur, en toisant sévèrement son élève.

- J'avais des choses plus intéressantes à faire, dit Drago avec arrogance.

- Comment osez-vous ! s'exclama le professeur, en fulminant de rage. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, et une retenue, Mr Malefoy. Vous viendrez à 20h00 pour copier des lignes. Mais je ne serai pas là, j'ai des choses plus "intéressantes" à faire que de garder un élève insolent, dit-elle.

Drago se dirigea avec un calme apparent vers sa place. Seule Pansy avait remarqué ses mâchoires crispées et ses poings serrés, qui démontraient le contraire.

Le professeur attendit qu'il prenne place pour continuer son cours, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Harry vit là l'occasion inespérée. Il éclata de rire.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant s'il était devenu fou, ou ce que Ron lui avait raconté pour qu'il s'esclaffe ainsi.

- Mr Potter, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, asséna McGonagall en le foudroyant du regard.

- Désolé professeur, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- T'inquiète pas Hermione, laisse-moi faire.

Harry attendit une minute, et s'esclaffa de nouveau, sans raison apparente.

Le professeur de métamorphose se retourna vivement, et cria :

- Une heure de colle Mr Potter. Vous irez tenir compagnie à Mr Malefoy ce soir ! Vous viendrez me voir tous les deux après le cours. Et je vous préviens, le prochain qui ouvre la bouche pour autre chose que de répondre à mes questions, subira le même sort, dit-elle à bout de souffle, à l'ensemble de la classe.

Harry acquiesça et le cours put continuer aussi normalement que possible.

- On t'attend ou tu nous rejoins dans la salle commune Harry ? demanda le rouquin.

- Allez-y, je n'en ai que pour un instant. McGonagall ne devrait pas me retenir trop longtemps, je vous rattraperai.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose, où se trouvait déjà Drago. Celui-ci restait stoïque et ne lui adressa pas un regard.

- Bien, jeunes gens, je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris aujourd'hui, mais j'espère bien que ça ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir, dit-elle, en attendant une réponse positive, que les deux garçons lui donnèrent d'un signe de tête.

Vous resterez autant de temps qu'il vous en sera nécessaire pour copier deux cent fois la phrase : "Je ne dois pas manquer de respect au professeur McGonagall et aux élèves de la classe en arrivant en retard/ en riant outrageusement." Inutile d'espérer utiliser les plumes auto-punition des frères Weasley ou tout autre artifice, je vérifierai.

Vous serez seuls, j'espère donc que je peux vous faire confiance, et que vous vous comporterez correctement.

Une fois de plus, les deux garçons acquiescèrent, sans se regarder.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle en leur lançant un regard acéré.

Harry et Drago sortirent, en prenant soin de s'éviter au maximum.

- Ah Harry, nous avons croisé le professeur Dumbledore, et il te cherchait. Il nous a dit que tu devais te rendre dans son bureau dans les plus brefs délais, dit Hermione à bout de souffle.

- Et ça avait l'air très important. Apparemment, Lupin et Tonks sont dans son bureau également, dit Ron inquiet.

- Bien, j'y vais tout de suite. Je pense qu'il s'agit du dernier... vous savez quoi, dit-il plus bas, alors qu'un élève de première année passait à proximité.

- Oui, c'est également la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés, répondit Hermione. Il a dit qu'il raffolait des patacitrouilles en ce moment, fit-elle avec un air de conspiratrice.

Harry traversa à nouveau un nombre incalculable de couloirs pour se rendre à la tour du bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la statue qui gardait l'escalier menant au bureau, Harry donna le mot de passe. La statue d'or se mit en mouvement, et les escaliers devinrent accessibles à Harry, qui s'engouffra dedans. Il se retrouva devant une porte en bois, avec de fines moulures dorées.

Il frappa et la voix de Dumbledore le pria d'entrer.

Comme chaque fois qu'Harry avait été amené à venir dans ce lieu, il fut ébloui par la beauté de la salle circulaire. Les divers objets et instruments qui semblaient vivre seuls, les étagères remplies de livres qui devaient receler mille secrets et les couleurs chatoyantes rendaient l'atmosphère paisible et mystérieuse.

Harry salua Remus, Nymphadora et Dumbledore, puis demanda ce qui était si urgent.

- Harry, je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir si rapidement, dit Dumbledore, avec un regard indéchiffrable. Je laisse la parole à Remus. Il t'expliquera pourquoi il est ici.

- Harry, nous l'avons enfin trouvé, lâcha Remus, qui avait du mal à contenir son excitation, lui qui avait pourtant toujours été très calme. Nous avons le dernier Horcruxe.

- C'est formidable, et où est-il ? Il faut aller le détruire immédiatement et...

- Patience Harry. Il ne sera accessible que dans un jour. Pour que la grotte où il se trouve soit accessible, les rayons de la pleine lune doivent recouvrir entièrement l'entrée. Une fois fait, il te faudra parler Fourchelangue pour ouvrir une deuxième entrée. Je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner, c'est pourquoi Tonks est là, c'est avec elle que tu iras.

Tonks qui entendit qu'on parlait d'elle se retourna brusquement pour sourire à Harry, et fit tomber un des petits télescopes qu'elle admirait dans le fond de la pièce.

Elle s'excusa, confuse, sous les sourires des toutes les personnes de la pièce, qui connaissaient sa maladresse légendaire.

Les quatre personnes parlèrent en détail de la mission à accomplir le lendemain, pendant près de trois heures. A mesure que Lupin parlait, Harry se rendait compte d'une chose : la guerre approchait, et elle était inéluctable. Il sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension. Combien d'amis perdrait-il au combat ? Est-ce qu'il survivrait une fois de plus ? S'il devait faillir, qu'adviendrait-il de tous les autres ? Tant de questions qui lui nouaient l'estomac, et auxquelles les réponses n'étaient vraiment pas joyeuses.

- Bien, nous avons tout vu. Je te dis donc à demain Harry, fit Tonks avec un clin d'oeil. Je viendrais te chercher à vingt-deux heures. N'oublie pas d'apporter tout ce dont on vient de parler.

Harry acquiesça rapidement et sortit du bureau, après avoir salué les autres.

Harry se retrouva seul au milieu du couloir, sans s'en rendre compte ; il était bouleversé. La guerre n'était plus une idée excitante et lointaine, elle était très proche, et plus excitante du tout. Il devait prévenir Ron et Hermione, ils sauraient partager avec lui la nouvelle. Ils étaient tout autant concernés que lui. Bien sûr, ils n'auraient pas à affronter Voldemort, ni à éviter tout un tas de pièges pour détruire un de ses morceaux d'âme, mais ils seraient là, le jour de la bataille. Ils risqueraient leur vie, pour lui, avec lui.

Il prit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor quand la grosse horloge sonna huit coups.

Il était déjà vingt heures ! Le temps était passé si vite, à peaufiner les détails de la mission, qu'il en avait oublié sa punition avec Drago.

Il tourna les talons, et se rendit dans la salle de métamorphose.

Harry entra dans la salle, tellement soucieux, qu'il ne vit pas le regard noir que Drago lui envoyait.

- Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès Potter ! Mais si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux, tu te plantes totalement, lança Drago d'emblée.

Harry releva la tête, et eut un instant d'incompréhension totale. Il était en train de penser à sa journée du lendemain, et la "mission" qu'il s'était confié de parler à Drago lui était sortie de la tête.

- Tu es devenu sourd, ou complètement débile, ricana le Serpentard. Moi qui m'attendais à te voir monter directement sur tes grands hippogriffes, devenir tout rouge, et sautiller sur place de colère, je suis presque déçu de ne pas assister à ce spectacle si mémorable, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry le regarda, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence, et s'assit à sa table lentement, tout en sortant une plume, de l'encre, et un parchemin.

Il n'avait pas l'esprit à confesser un amour à sens unique, à quoi bon, Malefoy se moquerait de lui et serait encore plus désagréable. Il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à se disputer avec lui. Il était las de devoir se justifier et excuser son geste, et la nouvelle d'une guerre terriblement proche ne l'y incitait pas du tout.

Il entendait la plume de Malefoy gratter frénétiquement sur son parchemin et il fit de même, pour se libérer rapidement de cette corvée, et ainsi repartir au plus vite auprès de Ron et Hermione.

Il pensait à eux et au combat qu'ils devraient mener ensemble, étant sûr de pouvoir compter sur eux et sur l'Ordre du Phénix au bon moment. Mais Drago ? Était-il déjà sous la protection de l'Ordre, comme il le lui avait dit ? Devait-il le mettre au courant de l'imminence de la bataille ? N'était-ce pas risqué, au cas où il déciderait de les trahir ? Mais s'il était bien de leur côté, il fallait qu'il le sache, et qu'il mette les choses au clair. Il ne pouvait pas combattre aux côtés de quelqu'un en qui il n'avait pas confiance et qui le détestait royalement. Quand il serait en danger, il voulait être sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui, et pour ça, il devait faire une trêve.

Drago gardait un œil sur Harry, qui était blême et semblait perdu. Il savait qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave, puisque quelques heures plus tôt, il avait fait tout un simulacre pour être collé avec lui dans le but de le saouler de paroles inutiles, probablement, et il n'en faisait rien.

- Malefoy, il faut que je te dise, il y a de grandes chances pour que la confrontation contre Voldemort ait lieu très bientôt.

Drago s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il était surpris, rien dans ce que lui avait dit son père ne lui avait indiqué que le Lord allait attaquer.

- Et en quoi ça me regarde Potter, cracha-t-il.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Sachant que si tu es bien, comme tu l'as prétendu, de notre côté, nous combattrons ensemble et il serait préférable que...

- Et qui te dit que nous combattrons ensemble ?

Harry le fixa et ne savait plus quoi dire. Ainsi Drago avait préféré retourner de l'autre côté, et il venait peut-être de trahir ses proches ! Si Drago prévenait Voldemort, il se douterait de quelque chose et se préparerait à l'affrontement…

- Alors c'est ça ! On a un différent, et toi, tu préfères retourner du mauvais côté, juste pour ne pas être avec moi ! s'écria Harry.

- Alors, premièrement, tu n'es pas le centre du monde Potty, faudra t'y faire, donc je ne fais rien en fonction de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé de camp à l'époque où je t'appréciais, que je doive à nouveau changer quand je ne t'apprécie plus. - Harry sentit son cœur se serrer - Deuxièmement, nous n'avons pas un "différent", tu m'as embrassé ! C'est bien plus qu'un différent. Troisièmement, pour ton information, je ne combattrai pas avec toi, parce que je ne combattrai pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition de mourir sur un champ de bataille.

- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi ! La lâcheté est belle et bien la caractéristique dominante de votre maison, cracha Harry.

- Oh oui, parce que c'est très courageux de ne pas assumer ses actes, assena le Serpentard.

- Qui te dit que je ne les assume pas ? Je n'ai aucun souci avec le baiser que je t'ai donné - les sourcils de Drago tressaillirent subrepticement - Naturellement, si c'était à refaire, je m'en abstiendrais. La seule chose qui me dérange dans tout ça, c'est d'avoir perdu ton amitié et que tu l'aies pris si mal, finit Harry, essoufflé.

Drago, qui avait fini ses lignes, remballa ses affaires et se leva.

- Tu sais quoi Potter ? La seule chose qui me ferait oublier l'ignominie dont j'ai été victime, ça serait que tu crèves sur le champ de bataille. Et crois-moi, c'est ce que j'espère, fit-il, avant de passer la porte et de la claquer, laissant seul Harry, choqué et désemparé.

Drago descendait furieusement les escaliers qui menaient à sa salle commune, pestant intérieurement, tout en regrettant ses dernières paroles. Mais il en allait de sa fierté, il devait le faire souffrir, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si toute cette maudite histoire n'avait pas eu lieu.

Drago entra en coup de vent dans sa salle commune et se dirigea prestement vers son dortoir, en prenant soin de jeter un regard noir à toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui adresser la parole.

Seule une personne, qui avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de passer outre ses regards assassins, l'interpella et le rejoignit.

- Pansy, j'ai passé une journée de merde, et en très grande partie par ta faute, alors s'il y a bien quelqu'un ici à qui je ne veux pas parler, c'est toi. Donc laisse-moi passer avant que je te jette un sort qui te fera souffrir comme tu le mérites, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

- Je voulais m'excuser, et il faut que je te parle.

- Mais au nom de Merlin, pourquoi tout le monde veut s'excuser, et me parler ? Vous ne pouvez pas choisir un autre interlocuteur à gaver ? Pourquoi devrais-je subir d'incessantes rengaines de la part de personnes qui m'indiffèrent ?

Drago souffla de lassitude et se frotta les yeux, espérant sans doute que Pansy aurait disparu entre temps.

- On va dans ta chambre ?

- Je te préviens, je refuserai de coucher avec toi Pansy. Tu as perdu ce privilège depuis que tu sors avec Londubat.

Pansy pouffa de rire et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et la jeune Serpentard en fit autant.

- Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire de si important au point de subir mon courroux ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Je vois bien que ça ne va plus du tout depuis quelques temps, et j'aimerais en connaître la raison.

- Il ne se passe rien du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en feignant l'ignorance. A moins que tu veuilles parler de la honte phénoménale que j'ai eue à cause de toi dans la Grande Salle, à midi ?

- Je m'excuse, mais tu l'as mérité. Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de t'en prendre à mon petit copain. Mais tu sais très bien, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux que tu me parles.

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Drago - je pourrais en dire autant, intervint-il - je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé avec Potter, pour que tu aies l'air si malheureux sans arrêt.

- Je ne suis certainement pas malheureux, je suis énervé, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, fit-il avant de tourner la tête.

- Déjà, ça me regarde parce que tu es mon ami, que je t'ai aimé pendant très longtemps et par conséquent je veux que tu sois heureux. Et je vois bien que tu caches ton malheur sous de la colère, je te connais assez pour ça, alors je répète, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Drago baissa les yeux et prit un air embarrassé, suivit d'un soupir qui montrait toute son exaspération face à l'acharnement dont faisait preuve son amie.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me procurer du Véritaserum et à en mettre dans ton jus de citrouille Drago, s'impatienta la brune. Tu me le dis ici et maintenant, ou ça sera dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde !

- Tu sais que tu es très perfide comme fille. Je m'en doutais, mais là, j'en ai la preuve ! Si tu veux savoir, ça s'est passé le jour où mon père est venu.

- Je m'en serais doutée, merci ! lança la brune. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas alors que c'était sans doute la plus belle journée de ta vie.

- Si tu es là pour faire preuve de sarcasmes, tu peux partir, bougonna Drago. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter ! Il a..., il m'a... embrassé !

- Quoi ? Pansy éclata de rire, sous le regard noir de Drago. Et c'est pour ça que tu es redevenu un vrai despote ? C'est une blague ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle Pansy, dit le Serpentard avant de se lever furieusement et de faire les cent pas devant son lit. Moi, lui, il a osé poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme si je pouvais être un ... homo ! Moi, un Malefoy, un Serpentard, un mec sexy, un tombeur, un...

- Oui, c'est bon, je pense voir où tu veux en venir, déclara Pansy, blasée. C'est qu'il a du courage le petit Gryffondor, rigola-t-elle. Et comment as-tu réagi ?

- A ton avis ? Je l'ai repoussé, je l'ai insulté, et je suis parti. A quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce que je l'embrasse passionnément peut-être ?

- Le pauvre, j'en viendrais presque à le plaindre…

- Hey, tu es de quel côté là ? Tu es censée me remonter le moral, pas avoir pitié du balafré !

Drago se rassit, à bout de souffle, prenant sa tête entre les mains, en gémissant de désarroi.

- D'accord, il t'a embrassé, mais pourquoi lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ?

- Parce que...J'AI AIMÉ ! s'écria-t-il. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que... j'ai aimé, répéta-t-il, la voix brisée. Je me suis senti si bien quand il l'a fait, dit Drago en la regardant, terrifié et perdu dans ses sentiments obscurs.

Pansy se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle savait bien qu'il serait très difficile pour Drago d'accepter son homosexualité. Il lui sortirait le couplet du : "Je suis un Malefoy, je ne peux pas être gay etc." mais il serait bien plus heureux quand il en prendrait pleinement conscience. Surtout que celui pour qui il avait des sentiments les partageait, c'était sûr maintenant.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, et t'excuser de ton comportement, dit doucement Pansy.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla presque le Serpentard, un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas ! Et si je le faisais, ça voudrait dire que..., et puis, avec toutes les choses horribles que je lui ai dites..., une chose est sûre, c'est qu'**il m'en veut ! **

Et arrête de me corrompre l'esprit, je suis un Malefoy, je ne peux pas être gay !

Pansy fit un sourire taquin à Drago, qui était en train de lui sortir les mots exacts qu'elle savait qu'il dirait. Il pouvait être si prévisible parfois !

- Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ! Tu comprends, ça fait peur, et je n'y étais pas préparé, gémit-il, se rendant à l'évidence. Qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi ? Il ne faut pas que ça se sache, j'y perdrais ma réputation, le nom de ma famille sera sali à tout jamais, paniqua-t-il. Et Potter, j'ai été si méchant avec lui ! Il doit me détester maintenant, et je le comprendrais si c'était le cas.

- Pour ce que pensent les autres, je ne peux rien affirmer, dit Pansy, sérieusement. Mais pour ce qui est de Potter, je suis sûre qu'il a des envies de meurtre sur toi, mais en même temps, il s'est quand même fait punir exprès pour te parler, donc ça compte.

Tu te rends compte, tout ça à cause d'une simple punition, dit Pansy en riant.

Drago se figea, la regarda comme si elle était transparente, eut l'air affolé, énervé, puis quitta soudainement sa chambre en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Pansy était ébahie par son comportement, à la limite de la folie, et s'inquiéta de ce qu'il allait encore faire.

La phrase de Pansy avait fait tilt dans son esprit passablement perturbé. Oui, tout ça à cause d'une punition. Tout ça à cause de lui. Sans ça, il serait toujours occupé à traquer les demoiselles, et non les balafrés. Un seul coupable à toute cette histoire.

Drago traversait les couloirs à une vitesse folle, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau avec fracas, et pointa du doigt l'accusé.

- Vous êtes content ! Tout est de votre faute ! Vous allez me le payer, mon père en entendra parler.

Soudain, Drago devint blême, et la colère quitta ses traits, en imaginant la réaction de son père, s'il apprenait que son fils unique avait des sentiments pour un garçon, et pas n'importe lequel ! Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer, et encore moins lui dire de qui il s'agissait.

Se rendant compte qu'il fallait qu'il se taise, il lança un regard fautif, puis penaud, et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Rogue était pantois. Il s'était attendu à une grande catastrophe, personne n'osait jamais rentrer dans son bureau de cette manière, puis, voyant que c'était un élève, il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus. Mais le comportement de Drago l'avait laissé médusé.

Il restait inerte, la potion qu'il s'était renversée dessus à l'arrivée de l'intrus dégoulinant toujours sur ses vêtements, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire, étant à mille lieues d'imaginer la vérité.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Drago est un sale merdeux on peut dire. Et vous n'êtes pas trop surpris par la direction que prends l'histoire ?**


	21. Il m'a dans la peau, et c'est réciproque

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Alors pour ce chapitre, je suis partie totalement en live. Il n'était absolument pas prévu à la base. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous plaise, désolée.**

**Bonne lecture quand même.**

**Merci à anabanana94 qui à corrigé mes derniers chapitres. Sa fic Trois jours pour toute une vie, est très drôle, et la romance entre Drago et Harry est toute mignonne, alors je vous conseil, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, d'aller la lire ;)**

* * *

**21. Il m'a dans la peau, et c'est réciproque ! :**

* * *

Harry attendait anxieusement l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il était 21H30, encore vingt minutes, et il se rendrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où Tonks viendrait le chercher. Harry contemplait le ciel, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Quelques nuages épars troublaient la voûte stellaire, mais rien qui puisse empêcher les rayons de la pleine lune d'atteindre l'entrée de la grotte. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, il aurait fallu attendre un mois de plus.

Il regarda une fois de plus sa montre. Il était l"heure. Harry se leva et prit son sac, qui renfermait quelques affaires, et lui jeta un sort pour le rétrécir, avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

- Sois prudent Harry, lui dit Hermione, inquiète, en se jetant à son cou, à peine la porte du dortoir franchie.

Harry la serra en souriant, et prit un ton qui se voulait réconfortant :

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je ne serai pas seul, Tonks sera là, et elle veillera sur nous. Elle est Auror, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Hermione, laisse-le respirer, tu l'étouffes, dit le rouquin en souriant.

Hermione se sépara à regret de Harry, et s'écarta, tout en se mordillant la lèvre anxieusement.

- Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive, Harry sait ce qu'il fait, dit Ron en tapant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Allez Harry, on a confiance en toi, tout se passera bien, tu auras le dernier Horcruxe, et après, tu pourras faire sa fête à l'affreux !

Hermione et Harry rirent malgré la tension et l'angoisse. Ron donnait toujours des surnoms ridicules à Voldemort, pour éviter d'avoir à prononcer son prénom.

Après une dernière accolade avec ses amis, Harry quitta la salle commune pour se rendre à la tour de Dumbledore.

Harry entrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit.

Tonks s'excusait platement d'avoir bousculé la petite table qui était couverte d'un service à thé en porcelaine.

- Harry, tu es prêt ? Tu as bien emporté ta cape avec toi ? demanda Tonks.

- Oui, j'ai tout, on y va quand tu veux, répondit-il.

Dumbledore sourit chaleureusement à Harry, avant de tendre un encrier à Tonks.

- Ce Portoloin sera activé dans une minute et il vous conduira à quelques mètres de la grotte. J'ai confiance en toi Harry, tout se passera bien, dit le vieil homme avec un clin d'oeil.

Loin de rassurer Harry, ces quelques mots lui provoquèrent une douloureuse crampe d'estomac. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait confiance en lui, mais lui était loin d'avoir la même. Il avait tellement peur de décevoir toutes les personnes qui comptaient sur lui. La pression sur ses épaules s'alourdissait de minute en minute, et si le Portoloin ne s'activait pas rapidement, il avait peur de vouloir faire marche arrière. Comment s'en sortirait-il sans l'aide de Dumbledore ? Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Tonks, mais le grand savoir et le calme de son directeur le rassurait énormément. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il irait chercher et détruire un Horcruxe sans lui.

Le Portoloin se mit à siffler, aussi Harry ne se posa plus de questions. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et agrippa un bout de l'encrier.

Le voyage fut court. Ils atterrirent sur un chemin de pierre, dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Le silence qui régnait était angoissant, mais le sourire rassurant de Tonks apportait un peu de gaieté dans ce lieu sinistre.

- C'est là-haut Harry, mets ta cape, on ne sait jamais.

Harry tentait de percer l'obscurité pour apercevoir l'entrée de la grotte qui se situait sur sa gauche. Elle était dissimulée par des arbres gigantesques.

Il se retourna pour parler à Tonks, mais il recula avec terreur, quand il se retrouva face à Voldemort.

- Désolée Harry, j'aurais dû te prévenir que je prenais sa forme directement, fit Tonks en souriant.

Harry mit sa main sur son coeur qui battait encore à toute vitesse, et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, puisqu'il était au courant qu'elle le ferait. C'était le plan, c'est pourquoi Tonks était nécessaire. Ces dons de métamorphomage allaient être utiles dans la grotte.

Après un dernier clin d'oeil, Tonks prit la posture droite et fière de Voldemort, et s'avança vers la grotte, suivie par Harry.

Aucune ouverture n'apparaissait. Seule une paroi de pierres, froides et rigides, comblait l'entrée. Tonks et Harry regardèrent la pleine lune, mais des nuages en cachaient les rayons. Ils allaient devoir attendre un petit moment avant que le ciel ne soit dégagé.

Après une minute, quelques rayons éparses se frayèrent un passage au travers des formes cotonneuses et vinrent toucher le mur de pierre. Celui-ci brilla un instant, des éclats de lumière semblèrent crépiter sur toute la surface, et le mur devint transparent, laissant entrapercevoir un long couloir agrémenté de torches allumées.

Tonks tendit son bras, qui passa sans difficultés de l'autre côté. Après un coup d'oeil vers Harry, elle s'engagea.

Le couloir mesurait près d'une trentaine de mètres de long. Harry regardait par dessus l'épaule de Tonks et apercevait des formes indistinctes, tout au bout, alignées de chaque côté. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, il put se rendre compte avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'Inferi, postés aux alentours de la seconde entrée.

Tonks ne perdit rien de sa superbe, au contraire, elle se redressa davantage et affirma son côté "maître des lieux".

Les Inferi ne bougèrent pas, leur regard vide et sans vie s'était brièvement posé sur leur Seigneur, et ne détectant pas la supercherie, ils restèrent stoïques.

Harry retenait sa respiration. La vision d'horreur lui retourna l'estomac. Toutes ces personnes au visage blafard, l'air absent, malgré la putréfaction qui les gagnait, c'était insoutenable. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était sous sa cape, mais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité pour autant.

Tonks ne daigna pas leur accorder un regard, comme l'aurait fait sans doute le vrai Voldemort, et se posta tout près de la porte.

Un serpent ensorcelé longeait la porte circulaire, et sifflait hargneusement. Comme convenu, Harry ordonna au serpent, en Fourchelangue, de le laisser passer.

Après un dernier sifflement, le serpent disparut, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une vaste salle voûtée.

La caverne était calcaire et l'humidité suintait de la roche. Des stalactites et des stalagmites envahissaient presque tout l'espace. Le moindre son de pas ou de goutte d'eau tombant au sol résonnait sur les murs.

En son centre trônait une cloche de verre sur un piédestal, refermant un objet scintillant.

Tonks et Harry s'approchèrent et la porte se referma avec un bruit sourd derrière eux. Harry sursauta, mais Tonks n'avait pas l'air déstabilisée, donc il se força à se calmer.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à l'objet, qui était en fait un magnifique miroir en argent finement ciselé. Sur la poignée était incrustées quelques émeraudes polies avec le temps, et l'inscription élégamment gravée : Miranda Serpentard.

Tonks vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls et expliqua à Harry pourquoi Voldemort avait choisi cette objet.

- C'est un miroir très ancien. Il a été forgé par les Gobelins, et il parait même que le miroir a été fait à base de sang de licorne, qui à la vertu de renvoyer l'image que l'on souhaite. Il a été fait spécialement pour Miranda Serpentard, la femme de Salazar Serpentard. Le miroir a été transmis, au fur et à mesure des générations, à Merope Gaunt, la mère de Voldemort. C'était son bien le plus précieux, la seule chose de valeur qui lui appartenait, et elle en prenait le plus grand soin. Madame Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat où avait grandi Voldemort, avait même confié à Dumbledore qu'elle avait accouché en le tenant précieusement, et qu'elle ne cessait de lui parler, comme si c'était une personne. Elle s'adressait à un certain Tom, elle le regardait en pleurant, et s'excusait de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Une fois qu'elle fut décédée, une des dames de l'orphelinat a vendu l'objet, et sa trace a été perdue pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort le retrouve et en fasse un Horcruxe.

Harry avait écouté attentivement Tonks, sans la couper dans son récit. Ainsi, cet Horcruxe était vraiment symbolique pour Voldemort, presque sentimental. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela, venant du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Il approcha sa main de la cloche en verre, mais Tonks lui agrippa rapidement le poignet.

- Surtout ne touche pas la cloche Harry ! Voldemort l'a ensorcelée, et qui sait ce qui se passerait. Peut-être mourrais-tu à la seconde, ou la salle s'écroulerait. On ne peut pas savoir avec lui. Pour cela, il faudra que je l'examine.

Harry s'écarta alors prudemment du piédestal où reposait le dôme de verre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout Harry, mais il nous reste le plus dur à faire, et on devrait se dépêcher. C'est endroit n'est pas le lieu idéal pour se reposer, dit Tonks, toujours sous l'apparence de Voldemort.

- Tu as raison, mais s'il te plait, tu ne voudrais pas redevenir toi, juste le temps qu'on récupère le miroir ? Parc que tu es vraiment laide comme ça, se moqua Harry.

- Ah je suis laide, peut-être que je serais mieux ainsi !

Harry se retint à grand mal d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Voldemort, se couvrir de longs cheveux roses aux reflets violets, affichant un sourire niais et prenant une pose sexy.

Reprenant une apparence normale (pour Tonks), elle se fit plus sérieuse et dégaina sa baguette pour déterminer les sorts qui entouraient la cloche de verre.

Tonks était vraiment un cas, même dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse, elle pouvait passer du stade de l'insouciance, à celui de sérieux implacable.

Harry regardait la baguette de Tonks, voleter ici et là, lançant quelques sorts divers, murmurant des incantations. Au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, son visage se crispa davantage, une profonde ride barra son front, et l'air joyeux qu'elle arborait disparut au profit d'un air sombre.

Harry se rapprocha, n'osant pas lui poser de questions, de peur de la déconcentrer.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, le regarda, et retrouva son sourire instantanément après avoir lâcher un « Eurêka », qui fit sursauter Harry, une fois de plus.

- Il a mis en place de nombreux sorts défensifs, comme tu t'en doutes, et beaucoup sont vraiment très puissants. Mais je pense qu'avec le sort de « Brizçort », ça devrait aller. Il faut qu'on soit deux pour le faire.

Quand je dirai le sort « Brizarium », toi tu devras prononcer le sort « Açortio » en même temps, tu as compris ?

- Oui, et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? demanda Harry, un peu paniqué.

- La cloche de verre se lèvera, et tu pourras attraper le miroir. Prêt Harry ?

Harry sortit prestement sa baguette et la leva en direction de la protection.

- A trois Harry. Tu te rappelles, « Açortio ».

Harry acquiesça vivement de la tête et avala bruyamment sa salive.

Le décompte était lancé, et à zéro, Harry prononça sa formule alors que Tonks faisait de même avec la sienne.

Il était crispé sur sa baguette. Le sort ne semblait pas avoir fonctionné, puisque rien n'avait bougé. Il lança un regard inquiet à Tonks, qui semblait également se poser des questions, quand la cloche se décida enfin à se lever. Tonks gardait son sort dirigé sur la paroi de verre, pour permettre à Harry de glisser la main dessous et de s'emparer du miroir. Il s'approcha et tenta de calmer sa respiration erratique, pour éviter tout tremblement à sa main. L'espace était minime, et le moindre faux pas pourrait lui être fatal.

Il glissa précautionneusement sa main sous la cloche et sentit le miroir froid sous le bout de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il tenta de rapprocher le miroir, mais le stress lui rendait les mains moites et glissantes et un Accio était bien trop imprécis pour être tenté. Il se força à respirer calmement. Il allongea un tout petit plus ses doigts, ne quittant pas la cloche des yeux, et finit par avoir une meilleure prise.

- Harry, vite, je vais lâcher, s'exclama Tonks qui grimaçait sous l'effort fourni pour maintenir son sort. Harry eut juste le temps de retirer précipitamment sa main, que la cloche retombait sur son socle.

- Pfiou, on a eu chaud, dit Tonks en s'épongeant le front. Ça va Harry, tu n'as rien ?

Harry lui sourit faiblement, et lui signifia que tout était ok.

- Bon, allons-y maintenant, dit Nymphadora, qui avait repris l'apparence de Voldemort. Harry rangea le miroir dans sa poche, et revêtit sa cape.

- ATCHOUM !

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour voir Tonks, pliée en deux à cause de son éternuement. Il avait été si violent et imprévisible qu'elle en avait lâché sa baguette, qui avait roulé un mètre plus loin.

Elle alla la ramasser, se traitant d'empotée. Elle se releva, brandissant victorieusement sa baguette et avança, mais son pied dérapa sur une pierre, et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Harry assistait à la scène, impuissant. Il était trop loin pour tenter d'éviter le pire. Il s'était élancé, mais Tonks venait d'heurter la cloche de verre, qui se fracassa à terre.

Des grognements sourds se firent entendre immédiatement, et des dizaines d'Inferi surgirent des murs, les encerclant.

Tonks s'était relevée, et Harry se tenait près d'elle, catastrophé. Soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose de froid et visqueux l'enserrer entièrement. Il tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. La créature monstrueuse et putride ne lâchait pas prise, bientôt suivie par d'autres Inferi.

Harry se débattait comme un fou. Il était tombé au sol et s'écorchait sur les cailloux, mais peu lui importait. Il entendait Tonks lui crier quelque chose mais il ne comprenait pas. Elle aussi avait été maîtrisée, et semblait suffoquer.

L'Inferius qui le maintenait le griffait, et tentait de le déchiqueter, alors que les autres lui comprimaient la gorge. Harry essayait aussi fort qu'il pouvait d'attraper sa baguette, mais ses bras étaient coincés sous lui, et les créatures ne lui laissaient pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Harry se sentait partir. Il repensa à tous ceux qu'il aimait, Ron, Hermione... Drago.

Il fut soudain propulsé contre un mur. L'Inferius lui avait shooté dedans. Il gémit en se tordant de douleur, mais au moins, ses bras avaient été dégagés. Il attrapa aussi vite qu'il put sa baguette, et lança des Incendio sur tous les Inferi. Beaucoup reculèrent, apeurés, et d'autres, moins rapides, s'enflammèrent pour disparaître dans un cri effroyable, accompagné d'une odeur écoeurante. Les morceaux de chair retombèrent dans un bruit flasque, formant des monceaux fumant à l'endroit même où s'étaient tenus les Inferi.

Il se releva difficilement, tenant toujours à distance les cadavres apeurés, et rejoignit Tonks, qui gisait, en position foetale. Les débris de sa baguette se trouvaient encore dans sa main. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu se défendre, sa baguette était cassée.

- Tonks, parle-moi, cria Harry en la secouant violemment. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

Des larmes salées vinrent brouiller sa vue. La vue du corps apparemment sans vie de Tonks était un supplice. Elle était froide, et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte brune.

Ils devaient quitter rapidement les lieux, Voldemort devait être au courant que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans un de ses repères, et peut-être même qu'il était déjà en route.

Harry détacha rapidement sa montre, et lança le sort « Portus », en espérant que la grotte n'ait aucune protection qui l'empêcherait de fonctionner.

Il agrippa fermement Tonks, en priant de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne soit pas morte, au moment ou le Portoloin s'actionnait.

Le voyage lui parut durer une éternité. Il retomba lourdement sur un sol chaud, recouvert d'un tapis épais, et eut le temps de voir qu'il était en sécurité dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Harry se sentait entouré d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Des murmures s'élevaient ça et là, et quelqu'un lui passait délicatement la main dans les cheveux, tout en lui tenant la main.

Harry avait envie de sourire. Il se sentait si bien. Une odeur agréable flottait dans l'air.

Des cheveux lui chatouillèrent le visage quand une personne déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Son coeur bondit de sa poitrine à l'idée que la personne ne pouvait être autre que Drago.

Il ouvrit ses paupières et vit son ange blond, penché affectueusement sur lui, lui sourire tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Harry avait envie de se lever, pour coller de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, mais quelque chose le retenait. Drago lui susurrait des mots doux, tout en continuant de lui sourire.

Puis il le vit se reculer lentement. Le soleil qui rayonnait dans la pièce se couvrit instantanément. Son visage exprimait la peur, l'angoisse et il niait de la tête. Drago lâcha sa main, alors que Harry tentait désespérément de la retenir.

Mais le blond partait, comme aspiré par la porte d'entrée de la pièce blanche.

- Drago... dit-il, les mots s'échappant faiblement de sa gorge sèche.

Non, il ne pouvait pas partir, le laisser seul, alors qu'il était si bien quand il était là. Harry se concentra et se leva en sursaut.

- Oh Harry, je suis tellement contente que tu sois réveillé, s'exclama Hermione, qui avait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, désorienté. Hermione était là, et Ron le regardait avec un sourire. Mais Drago n'était pas présent, et voyant l'air mi-rassuré, mi-gêné qu'arborait Ron, il était fort probable que Drago n'ait été qu'un rêve et qu'il ait prononcé son prénom tout haut.

Son flanc l'élançait. Il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, entouré de ses amis qui avaient vraiment l'air inquiet pour lui. Il essaya de se redresser, mais ses côtes le firent souffrir. Pomfresh arriva rapidement, pour le maintenir allongé.

- Restez tranquille Mr Potter, vous avez des côtes fêlées, et de gros hématomes sur tout le corps.

Harry regarda ses bras en fronçant les sourcils. Des coupures, profondes pour certaines, recouvraient ses bras.

Il se dit qu'il avait dû faire une sacrée chute de balai lors du dernier match de Quidditch pour être dans cet état, mais un flash survint.

Il vit une grotte, un objet, puis des morts et...

- TONKS ! Comment va t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est... mais Harry ne put plus parler tant sa gorge était serrée. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire en une fraction de seconde. Je n'ai rien pu faire, murmura-t-il.

Il vit Ron jeter un regard triste vers Hermione qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il comprit, malgré leur silence, que le pire était arrivé.

Il pensa à Tonks, qui était une personne adorable, et à Lupin, qui, s'il était déjà au courant, devait crier sa peine dans un coin, seul. Hurlant, pleurant, frappant les murs. Le détestant peut-être, parce qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. Ils devaient se marier, après la guerre. Lupin avait demandé à Harry d'être son témoin.

La vie était tellement injuste. Tonks était une personne tellement adorable, joyeuse, gentille. Tout ce gâchis à cause d'une maudite personne. Harry n'avait pas de larmes pour cette fin tragique, il avait de la rage, de la hargne qui lui donnait envie de se lever et d'aller affronter Voldemort dans l'instant.

- Et l'Horcruxe, est-ce qu'il est détruit, demanda Harry avec une détermination farouche dans la voix.

- Oui, et à ce propos Harry..., Voldemort est au courant pour l'Horcruxe et Dumbledore veut que tout le monde soit dans la Grande Salle dans une heure. Repose-toi, lui dit doucement Hermione, en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Les chuchotements allaient bon train. Tout le monde ignorait la raison de ce brusque rassemblement, mais tous les étudiants se doutaient que c'était pour annoncer quelque chose de grave.

Seuls Ron et Hermione ne disaient rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ou de s'agiter avec les autres, leurs regards parlaient à leur place. Ils se tenaient les mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts, comme pour ne jamais être séparés. Ils savaient que leurs vies prendraient un tournant définitif dans peu de temps, et ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose : "Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que je lui tiens la main". Ron essuya de son pouce les larmes silencieuses qui glissaient sur les joues d'Hermione, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, sous les regards de quelques curieux, qui sentaient la panique les envahir.

Deux autres personnes également se tenaient la main. Pansy avait glissé la sienne dans celle de Drago, puisant le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter, tout en essayant d'avoir le même effet sur lui. Elle voyait bien qu'il était très inquiet. Le Survivant n'était pas là, personne ne savait où il était. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient l'air plus triste que les pierres, et Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire un discours pas très joyeux, donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il croie qu'il était arrivé malheur à Harry.

- Silence s'il vous plait, déclara Dumbledore, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, scrutant tous les élèves de la salle.

Un silence de plomb régna immédiatement et chacun riva son regard au professeur.

Il les en remercia d'un signe de tête. Il s'apprêtait à parler, quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Harry, qui avait l'air mal en point.

Son visage était presque méconnaissable. Des écorchures couvraient partiellement sa joue droite, un hématome se formait déjà sur sa tempe gauche, et ses lèvres étaient fendues en divers endroits.

Sa démarche était laborieuse, puisqu'il semblait souffrir au niveau des côtes. Chaque pas lui tirait une grimace, mais ça ne faisait que renforcer l'air déterminé qu'il arborait.

- Désolé professeur, s'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, prends place, j'allais commencer, dit Dumbledore en lui jetant un regard compatissant, que seuls ceux au courant de la mort de Nymphadora pouvaient comprendre.

Harry prit rapidement place vers ses amis, sans regarder toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu voir deux yeux gris se remplir de soulagement. Pansy dût même le secouer un peu, car dès qu'il avait vu Harry, il lui avait cramponné les doigts si fort qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il les lui casse. Ce à quoi il répondit par un regard « Bah quoi ? Je suis juste déçu qu'il soit encore de ce monde », auquel Pansy répondit par un regard torve qui disait « t'as raison, je vais te croire ! »

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore, si je vous ai tous réunis, c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle terrible. Comme vous le savez, les forces armées de Voldemort - beaucoup frémirent à l'entente de ce nom - ont oeuvré toute cette année pour faire régner la terreur parmi le monde sorcier et Moldu.

Beaucoup de personnes exprimèrent leur assentiment, d'un air triste ou révolté, alors que certains Serpentard le firent avec fierté.

- Beaucoup d'entre vous s'attendent à une attaque de Voldemort, et j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer qu'il attaquera dans quelques heures.

Un sentiment d'irréalité saisi la Grande Salle, suivi par un mouvement de panique. Des pleurs hystériques se faisaient entendre, des cris effrayés, ses visages ahuris ou déconfis. La tristesse et la peur se mêlèrent sur la plupart des visages.

Deux jeunes filles de Poufsouffle se serrèrent dans les bras en pleurant, tandis que d'autres commençaient à se disputer sur un sujet inconnu. Seule la table des Serpentard restait miraculeusement silencieuse. Pas parce qu'ils avaient peur, mais surtout parce qu'ils essayaient de retenir leur joie de voir que le Lord allait enfin gagner.

- Nous allons traverser une terrible épreuve, mais nous allons la traverser ensemble, dit Dumbledore, affichant un air sûr de lui, ce qui fit un peu revenir le calme.

Comme vous le savez, les forces de Voldemort sont très nombreuses, et nous aurons besoin d'une grande aide si nous voulons gagner. C'est pourquoi, je demande aux élèves de septième année, s'il y a des volontaires ? finit-il avec une lueur d'espoir et de tristesse dans le regard.

Tous les élèves de chaque maison se regardaient, comme dans l'attente que quelqu'un se rende volontaire pour le suivre.

- Sachez que vous êtes libre de votre choix. C'est quelque chose que vous devez décider seul, et personne ne vous en voudra. Les plus jeunes et ceux qui le souhaitent seront renvoyés chez eux dans les plus brefs délais, par Portoloin.

Harry jetait des regards subrepticement vers la table des verts et argent, pour essayer d'apercevoir Drago et de voir sa réaction, mais quelqu'un lui bouchait la vue.

- Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir les septièmes années, mais hélas, j'ai peu de temps à vous accorder pour une décision si lourde de conséquence.

Les premières jusqu'au sixièmes années, veuillez suivre, dans le calme, les directeurs de vos maisons, je vous prie. Vous allez tous être évacués.

Un nombre très important de jeunes sorciers se levèrent, pleurant à chaudes larmes d'être séparés de leurs amis plus âgés, ou de leurs frères et soeurs des classes supérieures. D'autres jetèrent des regards désolés aux septièmes années, comme s'ils étaient déjà perdus...

La plupart des Serpentard, toutes années confondues se dirigèrent droit vers Rogue, qui les attendait en leur jetant des regards peu amènes.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient partis, laissant Drago et Pansy, seuls, dans le bout de la table.

- Pars Pansy, je refuse de te laisser ici, lui dit Drago en lui tirant le bras. Il n'y a rien pour nous ici, s'énerva-t-il. Tu t'imagines en train de combattre sur un champ de bataille ? Avec tes amis en face, avec ton père ? Tu vas te faire tuer, dit-il avec un ton suppliant.

- Et alors quoi Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui vaut le mieux ? Que je meure en essayant de créer un monde libre, ou que je meure, tapie dans une cave humide, tuée par les sbires du maître pour trahison ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à rester caché tout le reste de ta vie ? Nous avons enfin l'occasion de choisir notre destin, n'est-il pas temps que nous la saisissions ?

- Je ne pensais pas un jour d'entendre défendre de tels idéaux Pansy. Tu n'as pas tort, mais je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Tu ne comprends pas, je ne pourrais pas combattre et risquer de tuer mon père, ou encore être tué par lui. Et je...

Un raclement de gorge timide se fit entendre derrière Drago, qui se retourna en lançant son meilleur regard contrarié. Neville se tenait devant lui, et regardait Pansy.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Oui, j'arrive Neville, une minute.

Celui-ci sourit maladroitement, et se recula de quelques pas.

- Drago, es-tu sûr de vouloir partir ?

- Oui, je vais retourner près de ma mère, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre si le Mage Noir s'apprête réellement à attaquer, car mon père sera là. Je tiens à toi Pansy, malgré le fait que tu m'exaspères à un point inimaginable, fit-il en lui lançant un sourire en coin. Nos chemins se séparent, prends soin de toi, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Pansy laissa échapper une larme, qu'elle essuya bien rapidement, et se décolla de Drago.

La Grande Salle se vidait rapidement, et seuls ceux qui voulaient combattre étaient encore présents. La quasi totalité des Gryffondor, ainsi que beaucoup de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, et plus étonnant, une poignée de Serpentard, dont Pansy Parkinson.

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux Drago, qui se dirigeait, sans un regard pour lui, vers la file des élèves ne souhaitant pas prendre part au conflit. Harry se sentait dévasté. Il aurait tellement voulu que Drago soit à ses côtés, qu'il le soutienne au moment où il en avait tant besoin.

Drago sentit un regard insistant posé sur sa nuque, et croyait savoir de qui il venait. Il se retourna et croisa les yeux vert émeraude de Harry, qui exprimaient de la peine, de la colère, et de la déception. Il sembla s'arrêter une seconde. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise à Harry qu'il ne pensait pas la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite, à savoir qu'il espérait qu'il meure dans la bataille, ou devait-il faire comme si de rien était, et conserver son air arrogant ?

Harry répondit lui même à la question en tournant brusquement le dos à Drago, qui serra les poings et fut encore plus résolu à partir.

Neville se tenait aux côtés de Pansy, qui suivait des yeux Drago, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avec les autres. Ses yeux étaient voilés de tristesse, et Neville était désolé pour elle.

- Pansy, je veux que tu partes, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Pardon ? J'ai choisi de rester, alors je m'y tiendrai. Je ne laisserai plus personne décider pour moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Mais Pansy... je... t'aime, bredouilla-t-il. Et je ne veux pas que tu coures le moindre risque, tu es trop importante pour moi, fit-il d'un ton suppliant, en lui emprisonnant les mains des siennes.

L'expression du visage de Pansy se radoucit immédiatement, et elle se pelotonna

dans ses bras.

Ils se serrèrent très fort, leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

- Je t'aime Pansy, reprit Neville, et je voulais te demander..., peut-être que je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le faire... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Pansy se recula vivement, scrutant le visage de Neville comme pour essayer de découvrir un sens caché à cette phrase. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Neville, le garçon avec qui elle sortait depuis peu, ce même garçon qu'elle avait méprisé de longues années, venait de lui demander sa main !

Voyant que Pansy ne réagissait pas comme il l'avait souhaité, (elle ne réagissait pas du tout d'ailleurs), il se sentit obligé de la convaincre.

- Je sais que c'est précipité, qu'on est jeunes, et que nous sommes ensemble depuis peu de temps, mais je t'aime, et la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est d'être avec toi tout le reste de ma vie. Bien sûr, si on ne s'apprêtait pas à risquer notre vie, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé tout de suite, mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime.

Pansy n'avait toujours aucune réaction, elle restait fixée sur lui avec un visage insondable, il enchaîna :

- Voilà, maintenant, si tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments, je comprendrais et je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais s'il te plait, parle-moi, dit-il avec un regard implorant.

Pansy le regardait, hésitant entre rire et pleurer. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite. Le mariage, jamais encore elle n'y avait songé, à part dans ses rêves les plus fous qui concernaient tous son futur avec Drago.

Ce mot lui faisait presque peur, contrairement à certaines jeunes filles qui seraient en train de sautiller sur place comme des hystériques.

Neville la jaugeait, le regard avide de réponse et empreint de doutes. Elle l'aimait, sincèrement. Pas comme elle aimait Drago, elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir éprouver autant de passion pour un autre homme, mais Neville était tellement différent. L'amour qu'elle lui portait n'était certes, pas passionnel, mais il était tendre. Neville l'avait faite changer, et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Grâce à lui, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait fait fausse route toute sa vie. Elle avait calqué ses réactions sur celles qu'elle pensait que Drago apprécierait, pour se rapprocher de lui, ce qui avait fait le contraire en fait.

Elle s'approcha de Neville, qui semblait retenir sa respiration depuis plusieurs minutes, vu la teinte variant entre le bleu et le rouge, passant par le vert, de son visage, et l'embrassa avec force, l'enlaçant jusqu'à lui casser une côte.

Neville qui était resté les bras ballant de surprise, se mit lui aussi à l'étreindre avec force, et laissa sortir un hoquet de bonheur quand il entendit Pansy lui répondre affirmativement au creux de l'oreille.

Il s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire si joyeux qu'il en était presque déplacé dans cette salle où régnait la terreur, la regarda et fonça à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Ensemble jusqu'au bout, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, après s'être de nouveau blottie dans ses bras.

Deux jeunes filles, des soeurs jumelles, regardaient le couple les larmes aux yeux. Padma et Parvati avaient suivi l'échange depuis le début, et étaient émues de voir un couple si amoureux.

Voilà pourquoi elles se battraient aujourd'hui, pour la justice, la liberté et l'amour. Cette scène de bonheur intense, perdue au milieu de l'angoisse leur avait donné le courage nécessaire pour faire ce qui leur semblait juste.

- Bien, suivez moi tous au septième étage, les professeurs et moi-même allons vous apprendre quelques sorts de défense et d'entrave, dit Dumbledore à tous les élèves restants.

Les maisons n'avaient plus d'importance. Tous les élèves se mélangèrent et suivirent les professeurs qui ouvraient la marche.

Beaucoup s'aperçurent que le professeur Rogue était absent. Il n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il avait accompagné les élèves souhaitant prendre un Portoloin. Des murmures s'élevaient, diffamatoires pour la plupart.

Harry, Ron et Hermione fermaient la marche, silencieusement. La potion de l'infirmière avait fini par faire effet, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il se sentait en pleine forme, seul son moral était en berne.

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans une vaste salle, que personne n'avait jamais vue. Des hommes et femmes étaient déjà présents dedans, et le trio reconnu plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Aurors, qui arboraient une mine sombre. Dans un coin à l'écart se tenait un homme dont le visage était caché.

Harry y regarda de plus près, et examina la posture avachie, courbée, comme si cet homme portait seul toutes les misères du monde sur ses épaules. Ses vêtements étaient rapiécés, et de mauvaise facture. On voyait bien qu'ils avaient dû connaître des jours meilleurs.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer quand l'homme se déplaça un peu. La lumière éclairait maintenant son visage blafard à l'extrême. De profondes cicatrices barraient sa joue et ses cheveux, autrefois châtain clair, étaient maintenant parsemés de mèches grises, bien que son âge n'en soit pas la raison.

Il vit Albus se diriger l'homme, et lui tendre une potion. Ça devrait être une potion revigorante, les périodes après transformation en lycanthrope affaiblissaient considérablement Lupin.

Dumbledore eut un geste compatissant envers lui, alors que l'homme repoussa violemment sa main, et il lui dit quelques paroles, probablement réconfortantes.

- Remus, je suis vraiment navré pour Tonks, je sais à quel point...

- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, vous ne savez pas non ! dit Lupin à voix basse, presque sourde.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre. Vous être trop faible, et la mort de...

- Rentrer chez moi, et pourquoi ? Je suis encore un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors je ferai ce que je dois faire, mais je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! De toutes façons, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, dit-il dans un murmure.

Dumbledore était extrêmement peiné pour Remus, mais il comprenait très bien qu'aucune parole réconfortante ne lui serait utile, aussi, après un dernier regard triste, il s'éloigna pour se placer au centre de la salle.

- Bien, vous allez tous vous répartir en groupes de cinq, et une personne ici présente, dit-il en pointant les adultes du doigt, s'occupera de votre apprentissage accéléré.

Remus se ferma totalement et prit place à la tête d'un des petits groupes de personnes.

Harry devait lui parler, devait lui dire ce qui s'était passé, et lui dire qu'il regrettait sincèrement. Il s'avança vers lui et Remus le lorgna. Son regard ambré avait laissé place à un regard sauvage. Ses traits se durcirent à tel point que Harry pouvait deviner le loup-garou qui se cachait en lui.

Il comprenait la douleur qu'on éprouvait quand on perdait un être cher à son coeur, mais il avait espéré que Lupin ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. A la vue du regard qu'il lui lançait, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ce que Remus ressentait pour lui à ce moment précis.

Il s'avança davantage, prêt à subir la colère de l'être qu'il considérait comme un parent, mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Des paroles blessantes allaient être dites, et il était préférable pour eux deux qu'il l'évite. Trop de peine et de souffrance allaient avoir lieu pour en rajouter.

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard d'Hermione, puis il abandonna, et la suivit à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le Portoloin de Drago l'avait conduit au manoir Malefoy. Bien que Severus l'ait presque obligé à se rendre dans un des repères de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme le voulait son père, Drago avait fortement refusé. Il devait voir sa mère, être auprès d'elle, la rassurer. Il savait qu'elle devait être très anxieuse par l'approche de la guerre. Lucius étant le bras droit de Voldemort, il en était d'autant plus une cible de choix, et sa mère devait être folle d'inquiétude.

- Poukie, où est ma mère ? demanda Drago à l'elfe de maison qui venait de l'accueillir.

- Maîtresse Malefoy se repose dans son boudoir, jeune Maître Malefoy, répondit la petite créature en s'inclinant à ses pieds.

Drago monta directement l'escalier central et suivit un long couloir avant de se retrouver devant le petit salon privé de sa mère. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra.

- Drago ! dit-elle en se jetant presque à son cou. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi. Ton père m'a dit et..., je ne savais pas si tu prendrais part à cette guerre, dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Non mère, rassurez-vous, je suis là, je resterai près de vous.

Sa mère, si digne et froide habituellement, sembla s'affaisser de soulagement.

- Tu as raté ton père, il vient juste de partir, dit-elle en fixant le paysage qu'on pouvait voir au loin, par la fenêtre.

Drago ne dit rien. Il se contenta de soutenir le coude de sa mère et de l'engager à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Crabbe et Goyle sont passés, accompagnés de leurs pères et sont partis en même temps que Lucius. Où est Pansy ? Elle ne va pas tarder j'espère.

- Non, elle a choisi de rester, dit Drago en crispant sa mâchoire.

Sa mère eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne dit plus rien.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit. Les élèves avaient très rapidement progressé pour beaucoup d'entre eux. La tension se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Les nerfs et l'adrénaline prenaient le pas sur la fatigue, et le silence timide et oppressant du début laissait place aux cris de rage qui suivaient les sorts jetés.

Si quelqu'un regardait l'ensemble de la salle sans savoir ce qui s'y passait, il aurait facilement pu croire que des feux d'artifices étaient lancés, tant la profusion de traits lumineux était nombreux et variés.

Harry venait de réussir un sort très complexe et tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, admiratif, quand soudain un bruit sourd retentit.

Les lueurs de peur apparurent de nouveau dans les yeux des personnes présentes, alors que l'entraînement les avait presque fait oublier pourquoi ils le faisaient.

Un autre bruit sourd parvint jusqu'à eux, plus fort que le précédent, ou bien était-ce parce qu'aucun bruit n'émanait des personnes qui guettaient anxieusement sa provenance ?

Tous se regroupèrent instinctivement, baguette pointée vers l'inconnu. Puis une secousse violente fit trembler jusqu'aux fondations même de Poudlard.

Quelques Aurors étaient déjà partis en courant. Leurs patronus arrivèrent sous la forme d'un lièvre et d'une tortue pour annoncer que le château était attaqué.

Tout le monde la savait, mais de l'entendre de vive voix était encore plus terrifiant.

L'agitation laissa place à la torpeur et aux tremblements. Les plus courageux des élèves s'élancèrent à la suite des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui se rendaient à l'extérieur pour combattre.

Le directeur avait prévenu tous les élèves qu'il avait levé l'interdiction de transplaner, au cas où certains décideraient de fuir. Mais en faisant ça, il était également probable que des Mangemorts s'en rendent compte et apparaissent un peu partout dans le château.

Harry, Ron et Hermione couraient vers la sortie, entendant déjà les prémices d'une bataille qui s'annonçait sanglante.

Des cris et des détonations leur arrivaient de toutes parts.

Deux Mangemorts apparurent soudain devant eux, leur coupant la route. Tous trois lancèrent des Stupefix qui furent vite contrés. L'un des Mangemorts reconnaissant Harry, dit à son compagnon de le capturer vivant pour le Maître, et ajouta que les deux autres pouvaient être tués.

Le deuxième homme leva rapidement sa baguette et un rayon de lumière verte frôla Hermione, sauvée par Ron qui l'avait tirée près de lui. Harry réussit à stupéfixer le premier homme, mais le deuxième continuait de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables, que les jeunes Gryffondor évitaient de justesse.

L'homme s'apprêtait à nouveau à lancer un sort de mort quand un Auror surgit derrière lui et le maîtrisa. Après un signe de gratitude, le trio poursuivit sa route.

Il leur fallait trouver Voldemort, il devait être dehors, à regarder ses fidèles assiéger le château.

Partout sur leur passage, les trois Gryffondor croisaient des élèves et des professeurs mener des combats acharnés.

La nuit était d'encre et il était difficile de voir qui combattait. Seules les lumières provenant des sorts éclairaient une scène souvent macabre, de corps étendus dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit.

Des cris et lamentations se faisaient entendre. Un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit, dû à un puissant sort, et un pan de mur de l'aile ouest s'effondra, écrasant quelques Mangemorts qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Un spectacle ahurissant se jouait plus loin, à quelques centaines de mètres de la bataille principale.

Des boules de feux géantes, renvoyées par un souffle puissant rendaient le paysage encore plus apocalyptique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le trio avait trouvé Voldemort, qui combattait avec nul autre que Dumbledore.

Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier avec appréhension si parmi tous les corps des adolescents qui tombaient, les uns après les autres, ne se trouvait pas celui de son fils. Combattre des adultes ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais voir tous ces enfants, si jeunes et inexpérimentés, lui faisait penser à son fils.

Était-il en sécurité à cet instant ? Ou était-il en train de se battre quelque part ? Était-il blessé, ou pire ?

Il avait tellement peur de le tuer sans s'en rendre compte. Les sorts de mort qu'il utilisait au début avaient laissé place aux sorts d'entrave. Il se tenait éloigné du combat, scrutant l'horizon pour essayer d'apercevoir des cheveux blonds presque blancs.

Soudain il crut apercevoir la chevelure de son fils. Il s'élança et suivit des yeux le Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à lancer le sort de mort. Sans plus réfléchir, il tua celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Amycus, le frère d'Alecto. Il arriva en courant près de l'adolescent tombé à terre, pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Drago. C'était l'éclat de la pleine lune qui donnait cette allure blanchâtre à sa chevelure.

L'enfant terrorisé le pointa de sa baguette tremblante, essayant de jeter un sort qui refusait de sortir de sa bouche.

Lucius baissa les yeux sur le jeune garçon couvert de boue et d'écorchure.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

- Denis Crivey monsieur, dit-il en bafouillant.

- Et bien Denis Crivey, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Cette guerre ne concerne pas les enfants et...

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai quinze ans, fit Denis de façon véhémente, avant de se ratatiner devant le regard glacial du Mangemort aux longs cheveux blonds.

Il avait presque oublié que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était un Mangemort, à cause de son attitude troublante, et qu'il pouvait décider de le tuer à tout moment.

Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de se cacher dans le château et de refuser de prendre un Portoloin comme tous les autres devaient le faire. Il avait espéré être assez fort pour sauver tout le monde. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la guerre était sérieuse.

Il pensa à ses parents et à son frère Colin, qui devaient être fous d'inquiétude à son sujet. Et lui était là, et il mourrait probablement avant la fin de cette bataille.

Des larmes salées jaillirent alors de ses yeux, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Lucius ne le quittait pas des yeux. Quand le garçon se mit à pleurer, il lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

Denis le regarda avec des yeux résignés, prêt à mourir, mais au lieu de ça, il ouvrit grand les yeux, quand il vit l'homme aux cheveux blonds jeter un Portus sur sa baguette et lui redonner.

- Tiens, tu arriveras au Chemin de Traverse, de là, demande à quelqu'un de te reconduire chez toi, dit-il toujours avec son air froid.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il se sentait déjà aspiré par le sortilège qui le conduisait en sécurité.

Lucius regarda lentement tout autour de lui. La douleur, la peur, la peine, mais aussi la démence, l'envie de pouvoir, la hargne l'entouraient.

Il avait toujours voulu le pouvoir, être dans un monde pur, sans tous ces sous-sorciers, mais la guerre... est-ce que tout cela valait la peine ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas non plus que le Mangemort dénommé Rodolphus Lestrange avait assisté à toute la scène et qu'il pointait sa baguette dans son dos, afin de le tuer, pensant que comme le fils, il avait dû tourner le dos au Lord.

Neville et Pansy étaient côte à côte. Ils étaient pris à partie par un Mangemort qui riait de façon démente en leur lançant des sorts à la volée. Le jeune couple essayait tant bien que mal de l'immobiliser, mais le Mangemort dénommé Macnair, transplanait d'un endroit à un autre, et il leur était impossible de le viser correctement.

Le couple était sur ses gardes, l'homme venait de transplaner une fois de plus, mais n'était pas réapparu. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas l'un de l'autre, tout en se retournant sur eux même, pointant leur baguette tendue droit devant eux.

Un rire aigu se fit entendre derrière Neville, suivi par un long rayon de lumière violet.

Pansy connaissait ce sort de magie noire, et il allait atteindre Neville dans le dos. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui pour le protéger et hurla de douleur, au moment où le sort l'atteignit.

Neville bascula sous le choc et vit avec horreur que Pansy était couverte de sang. Neville vit quelqu'un jeter le sort de mort sur Macnair, mais peu lui importait. Il tenait Pansy dans ses bras, pétrifié de la voir aussi blanche que la mort. Pansy se tordait de douleur à cause du Sectumsempra. Neville hurlait, demandait de l'aide, mais le chaos ambiant engloutissait son désespoir. Il regardait Pansy, lui murmurant fébrilement des « Ça va aller » en lui retirant les cheveux du visage.

Pansy le regardait, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un murmure :

- Je t'aime Neville, puis elle ferma les yeux, laissant partir sa tête en arrière.

Neville sanglotait, il la secouait, ses yeux remplis de larmes ne lui permettaient de voir que les taches floues, rouge sang qui s'étendaient sur Pansy.

- Ensemble jusqu'au bout ! Rappelle-toi, tu me l'as dit, ensemble jusqu'au bout ! Je t'en prie Pansy, hurlait-il de détresse, comme si, se rappelant sa promesse, elle se réveillerait...

Neville se sentit tiré du corps de Pansy, quelqu'un lui disait de la lâcher, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il ne laisserait personne l'approcher, qui que ce soit.

Après une énième tentative brusque de l'importun, Neville fut stupéfixé, et le noir s'empara de lui.

Il s'était passé deux heures interminablement longues depuis que Drago était arrivé au Manoir.

Il était toujours auprès de sa mère, marchant de long en large devant le canapé où elle se tenait, les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'en prie Drago, tu vas finir par me rendre folle. Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes énormément pour ton père, moi aussi...

- Non je... enfin oui, vous avez raison mère, dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle, toujours autant en proie au stress.

- Oui, je comprends, tu dois aussi t'inquiéter pour Pansy et tous tes camarades de classe, c'est bien normal, dit-elle en continuant sa broderie, pour calmer son anxiété et éviter qu'elle se ronge les ongles, ce qu'une femme de sa noblesse ne pouvait pas faire.

- Mère, j'ai..., c'est difficile à dire mais je... je crois que ma place n'est pas ici, lâcha-t-il, abrupt.

Sa mère le regarda avec stupeur et ne put s'empêcher de fermer son poing sur son coeur, laissant subitement tomber son ouvrage sur le sol, sans même chercher à l'y récupérer.

- Drago non, c'est trop dangereux. Je sais bien que je souhaitais que le Lord te choisisse mais je me suis rendue compte que je préfère nettement te savoir en sécurité.

- Mère, vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai peur pour père et les autres, mais pas seulement. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut lui arriver, à lui, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et pris les mains de Drago entre les siennes.

- Mais qui, lui ?

Drago releva furtivement les yeux, pour croiser le regard inquiet et interrogatif de sa mère.

- Harry... Potter, dit-il dans un souffle, sans oser croiser de nouveau le regard de sa mère, qui devait être désappointé. Comprends-moi, lui et père sont dans des camps opposés, et je ne supporterais pas que l'un d'eux tue l'autre ! Et Pansy, et les autres, je ne peux pas rester ici alors qu'ils risquent leur vie.

- Drago, je sais que tu t'entends bien avec lui, ton père m'en a parlé, et que c'est à cause de lui que...

- Je m'entends plus que bien avec lui. Je... il, je tiens à lui bien plus que comme un simple ami, je suis...

Drago se tut en sentant les mains de sa mère se contracter sur les siennes, avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Il crispa les mâchoires et releva les yeux pour poser un regard dur sur sa mère. Elle avait l'air si horrifiée par la déclaration de son fils. Elle le fixait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Elle finit par se ressaisir et dit :

- Mais, c'est tellement...

- Affreux, monstrueux, contre nature, écœurant, quoi mère ? asséna violemment Drago. Allez-y, dîtes-moi que je vous dégoûte, et que vous ne voulez plus jamais me voir !

- Inattendu, souffla-t-elle.

Drago se calma instantanément, honteux de s'être laissé emporté de cette manière.

- Et c'est, comment dire, partagé ? demanda sa mère avec un regard perdu.

- Oui, dit simplement Drago, qui s'empêcha de sourire à cette simple pensée.

Narcissa baissa les yeux, vit son ouvrage toujours à ses pieds. Comme un automate, elle le ramassa et l'étala soigneusement sur ses genoux, comme elle le faisait toujours avant de reprendre sa broderie.

Drago la regardait. Elle paraissait ailleurs. Il attendit pendant de très longues minutes que le silence qu'avait instauré sa mère soit rompu.

- Bien, si ton coeur te dicte d'y aller, alors je ne peux pas t'en empêcher Drago, dit sa mère d'une voix paisible malgré les circonstances.

Drago se leva rapidement et déposa un baiser sur le front de Narcissa.

- Merci mère, je vous promets d'être prudent, lui dit-il avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Le trio courait vers le duel principal. Dumbledore venait d'être propulsé dans les airs, mais un homme qui semblait être Lupin avait ralenti sa chute.

- Regardez, s'écria Hermione en pointant du doigt un groupe d'élèves courir vers la forêt car ils étaient poursuivis par une dizaine de Mangemorts.

- Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, ils faut aller les aider, cria Ron, en jetant un regard affolé vers les deux autres.

- Allez-y, moi je dois aller aider là-bas, dit Harry en montrant Dumbledore.

Hermione et Ron lui fient signe qu'ils comprenaient, et ils se lancèrent à la poursuite des Mangemorts.

Harry arriva parmi un grand nombre d'Aurors et de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient aux prises avec les Mangemorts les plus dangereux.

Il s'attendait à voir Rogue, mais il n'était pas présent. Il se baissa et évita de justesse un sort perdu qui venait de Bellatrix et qui était destiné à Lupin.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit et Harry vit le rayon vert de Voldemort frapper de plein fouet Dumbledore.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il cria, laissant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Tous les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors étaient comme paralysés de voir leur dernier rempart contre Voldemort mourir. Après une seconde, qui sembla durer une éternité, tous les combattants se lancèrent de nouveau dans des duels plus acharnés que jamais.

Harry serra sa baguette tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Voldemort allait payer !

Il courut dans sa direction et jeta hargneusement tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête, bien que Voldemort les contrait sans aucune difficulté.

- Harry Potter, te voilà enfin, dit Voldemort avec un rictus cruel. J'ai failli attendre ! Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps ? Tu attendais que ton cher Dumbledore se fasse tuer peut-être, dit-il sadiquement.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Dumbledore valait mille fois mieux que vous !

- En attendant, c'est moi qui l'ai tué, dit Voldemort d'un ton badin.

Refusant d'en entendre davantage, Harry le pointa avec sa baguette et Voldemort reprit son air cruel.

- Tu veux te battre ? D'accord : AVADA KEDAVRA !

- EXPELLIARMUS, cria Harry au même moment.

Comme la première fois dans le cimetière, leurs baguettes se relièrent, les isolant tous les deux d'un immense dôme doré.

Les Mangemorts et leurs attaquants durent s'écarter, impressionnés par cette immense sphère lumineuse.

Drago venait d'arriver dans le château. Tout était dévasté, un vrai carnage. La bataille avait fait rage à l'intérieur, mais d'après les bruits, le plus gros était à l'extérieur.

Un gémissement lui parvint d'un couloir adjacent. Tout était éboulé. Il était impressionnant de voir le parc du Château, au travers de ce qui avait été un des murs de la Grande Salle. La poussière des gravas volait dans l'air et le rendait quasiment irrespirable.

Les plaintes redoublèrent, se finissant dans un râle à peine perceptible. Drago essayait de se diriger à l'oreille, car la visibilité était quasi nulle, mais les bruits rendaient l'opération difficile.

Une tâche plus sombre s'étendait sous un tas de pierre et d'armure fracassée. Drago s'approcha rapidement et l'examina de plus près. Une main dépassait et gigotait lentement. Il lança rapidement un « Wingardium Leviosa » et libéra le corps prisonnier du professeur Flitwick.

Il était mal en point. Sa respiration était sifflante et il gardait les yeux clos.

- Professeur, vous m'entendez ?

Le professeur se força à ouvrir lentement les yeux et Drago pu voir, outre la douleur qui les traversait, la gratitude qu'il lui portait de l'avoir sauvé.

- Po..Pomfresh...infirm...

Il ne put pas en dire plus car il s'évanouit. Drago comprit que Pomfresh devait être en train d'officier à l'infirmerie. Pour rien au monde cette femme ne la quitterait. Il souleva délicatement le professeur et l'y conduisit.

Drago croisait tant de blessés ! Mais il ne pouvait pas tous les conduire à l'infirmerie et cela lui enserrait le coeur.

Il poussa les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie et écarquilla les yeux. La salle avait été magiquement agrandie, et elle regorgeait littéralement de patients. Des plaintes déchirantes s'élevaient ça et là, de douleur, mais aussi de peine, d'avoir perdu des amis au combat.

Pomfresh était débordée et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les potions et les ingrédients nécessaires pour en fabriquer de nouvelles commençaient à manquer. Heureusement, elle était aidée par des blessés légers. Drago reconnu Padma et Parvati qui allaient d'un lit à l'autre pour apporter des soins.

Pomfresh poussa un petit cri catastrophé quand elle découvrit dans quel état était le professeur Flitwick. Elle fit apparaître un nouveau lit et fit signe à Drago de l'y déposer. Elle le remercia, surprise de le voir présent. Elle était pourtant persuadée de l'avoir vu partir en Portoloin.

Une nouvelle explosion de couleur éclaira le ciel noir et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent pour regarder par les fenêtres, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Drago de sa torpeur.

Il repartit en courant, bien décidé à retrouver Harry, son père et Pansy.

Drago courait à perdre haleine, évitant des sorts en pagaille, en lançant d'autres. Il croisa Luna, qui regardait le Mangemort qu'elle maintenait en l'air d'un air rêveur.

- Loufoca, as-tu vu Potter ou un homme avec de long cheveux blonds, ou Pansy, dit-il en la secouant, car elle ne prêtait pas attention à lui.

Elle détourna sont regard ahuri de l'homme maintenu en l'air, pour fixer ses yeux globuleux sur Drago. Elle rigola doucement.

- Drago, après tant d'années, tu ne connais toujours pas mon prénom ? C'est étrange, mais je pense que c'est à cause des mâchetouts qui grignotent le cerveau et font perdre la mémoire.

Drago allait perdre son calme. Cette fille était complètement folle. Il se demandait comment il se pouvait qu'elle soit là, en parfaite santé. Pas qu'il lui veuille du mal, mais il était sûr qu'une fille si tête en l'air qu'elle ne ferait jamais le poids face à d'implacables tueurs.

Refusant de perdre davantage de temps, il s'élança de nouveau, cherchant le plus gros de la bataille. Connaissant Harry, il devait forcément s'y trouver.

Il priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, ni pour lui, ni pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer rentrer chez lui et annoncer à sa mère que son mari était mort. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas y penser, pas plus qu'à sa propre mort, qui risquait de ne pas tarder s'il continuait à courir à découvert.

Il bifurqua vers la lisière de la forêt, stupéfixant au passage trois Mangemorts qui ne l'avaient pas vu.

A mesure qu'il approchait des arbres géants, il entendait des cris de douleur. Il ralentit, jusqu'à se tenir derrière un tronc d'arbre très large.

Un rire cruel s'éleva, et le sang de Drago se glaça quand il reconnu la voix de son oncle par alliance s'élever :

- Alors comme ça tu es un traître Lucius ! Je ne l'aurai jamais cru, ENDOLORIS !

Les cris de souffrance de son père galvanisèrent Drago et il bondit de sa cachette en criant la formule de mort.

Rodolphus fut projeté en arrière, son visage conservant une expression de surprise.

Drago resta un instant interdit. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un. C'était la première fois, et l'homme était de sa propre famille. Drago eut la nausée. Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et il dut prendre appui sur l'arbre derrière lui.

Ce furent finalement les gémissements de son père qui le firent revenir à la réalité.

- Père, dit-il en se précipitant vers Lucius.

Ses cheveux si impeccables d'habitude étaient parsemés de feuilles sèches et de boue, comme son visage et ses vêtements. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et de nombreuses déchirures dans ses habits laissaient entrevoir des coupures profondes.

L'état de Lucius ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il avait été soumis à l'endoloris de nombreuses fois. Entre chaque, Rodolphus s'était plu à lui lancer des Expelliarmus qui le faisait valdinguer contre les puissants arbres, lui cassant alors quelques os. Il avait pris son temps, rien ne pressait. Pour un traître comme lui, la mort ne devait pas être trop douce, ni trop rapide.

Malheureusement pour lui, Drago avait mis fin à son projet.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre tout de suite à la maison, dit Lucius, en grimaçant sous la torture que lui infligeait chaque parole.

- Non père, j'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Je vais vous conduire en sécurité pour que vous soyez soigné.

- Merci, sans toi...

- Gardez vos forces père, dit Drago en le faisant taire. Je vous conduis à l'infirmerie, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça plus longtemps.

Lucius n'avait plus la force de contester les paroles de son fils et se laissa conduire, non sans mal, à l'infirmerie.

Quand Drago poussa les portes pour la seconde fois, un silence choqué envahit la pièce en un minimum de temps.

Tous dévisageaient Lucius Malefoy, le Mangemort. Pompom regardait quelques membres de l'Ordre, et se demandait comment agir. Cet homme était un Mangemort, qui avait probablement blessé voire tué beaucoup de personnes, mais il était aussi grièvement blessé, et son métier voulait qu'elle vienne en aide à tous les malades.

- Denis ? Denis ! criait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait de débarquer en trombe dans l'infirmerie, bousculant presque Drago qui maintenait son père dans l'attente qu'on accepte de s'occuper de lui. Mon fils, avez vous vu mon fils, criait l'homme qui allait de lit en lit avec un visage de dément. Je vous en prie, c'est un garçon haut comme ça, blond, il a quinze ans, disait l'homme toujours affolé. Il n'est pas rentré en même temps que son frère.

- Calmez-vous, lui dit un Auror. Il est probablement parti avec un autre groupe d'élèves, qui avait une destination autre. Dumbledore...- quelques personnes éclatèrent en sanglot, tandis que les autres prenaient un air désolé- avait programmé plusieurs destinations, au cas où. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Non, j'ai déjà vérifié, et ça m'a pris un temps considérable ! cria l'homme, à bout de nerfs. Denis, Denis Crivey.

- Il est en sécurité votre fils, dit Lucius d'une voix faible car il avait des difficultés à respirer.

L'homme se tourna vers Lucius et sembla surpris de trouver quelqu'un derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas fait attention en rentrant.

Quelques Aurors approchèrent pour mieux entendre ce qu'avait à dire Malefoy.

- Mon fils, vous savez où il est ? Répondez ! exigea l'homme avec une voix aiguë.

- Oui..., ce petit imprudent était dehors et..., Lucius grimaça de nouveau de douleur, s'affaissant un peu plus contre Drago.

- Poussez-vous, dit Pompom qui arrivait à la rescousse en faisant apparaître un lit.

Il s'y installa lentement. Il but le verre d'eau que Pomfresh lui avait apporté et continua.

- Il allait se faire tuer, j'ai fait de sa baguette un Portoloin pour qu'il arrive au Chemin de Traverse il y a même pas un quart d'heure. Il doit être chez vous à l'heure qu'il est, finit Lucius avec difficulté, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller confortable.

Les Aurors étaient septiques, cette histoire paraissait vraiment irréelle, surtout venant d'un Mangemort.

- Je vais envoyer un Patronus à ma femme pour savoir si vous dîtes vrai, dit l'homme avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir.

L'homme revint une minute plus tard et remercia chaleureusement Lucius, laissant couler des larmes de joie et de soulagement.

- Merci, merci infiniment. Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils !

- Humm, il mérite une bonne correction à mon avis, dit Lucius d'un ton ferme. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je ne me sens pas très bien et j'aimerais pouvoir recevoir des soins.

- Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi. Merci encore, dit l'homme congédié froidement.

La baguette d'Harry vibrait violemment entre ses doigts et il était obligé de la maintenir des deux mains. La sueur dégoulinait sur son front à cause de l'effort considérable qu'il fournissait.

Voldemort était dans le même état, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, mais les lueurs de peur et de doute qui traversaient ses yeux l'indiquaient à Harry.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que leurs baguettes se livraient un combat puissant, sans qu'aucune des deux ne prenne l'avantage plus de quelques secondes.

Harry ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose car ses forces déclinaient très rapidement. Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui venir en aide, le dôme doré les coupait du monde extérieur. De nombreux sorts étaient venus ricocher sur lui, sans réussir à les atteindre.

Sans aucun signe avant coureur pour Voldemort, Harry rompit la connexion et se jeta à terre en lançant un sort de mort dans sa direction.

Voldemort répliqua immédiatement mais rata sa cible car à ce moment précis, il fut propulsé en arrière, un halo de lumière verte l'entourant.

Le dôme disparut, laissant voir le cadavre blanchâtre de Voldemort gésir sur le sol. Des murmures et des cris parcoururent le parc de Poudlard à une vitesse incroyable. Comme pour la mort de leur directeur, bientôt, toutes les personnes présentes seraient au courant.

Certains Mangemorts hébétés se rendirent, sous les menaces des Aurors, tandis que d'autres s'enfuyaient en courant, transplanant quelques mètres plus loin. Le parc se vidait à une vitesse fulgurante, retentissant de "plops" sonores liés aux transplanages.

Bientôt, les cris de victoire et de bonheur s'élevèrent, comme pour effacer toute cette douleur et cette peine qui avait rempli les lieux.

Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre aidèrent les blessés à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Mais quelques Mangemorts n'en avaient pas fini, ils continuaient de se battre sauvagement, refusant la défaite de leur chef. Bellatrix, Alecto et Nott étaient de ceux-là, et ils donnaient du fil à retordre aux autorités. Il y en avait qui étaient cachés dans la forêt et qui attendaient le moment propice pour attaquer de nouveau.

- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort ! Voldemort est mort ! annonça une femme qui arrivait à l'infirmerie.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent des lits des patients, et des pleurs aussi, des pleurs de soulagement. Le cauchemar était enfin fini, après tant d'années.

- Hey, et le Survivant ? demanda anxieusement Drago.

La femme le regarda et eut l'air confus, personne n'en avait parlé, et elle-même ne s'était pas posé la question.

- Je... je ne sais pas, je crois que personne ne l'a revu après, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Drago sentit son coeur se serrer, et après un coup d'oeil à son père qui était en train de recevoir des soins, il se faufila par la porte et courut jusqu'au parc.

Le parc était presque désert, seuls les cadavres étaient encore présents, et quelques combattants, si on en jugeait par les rayons de couleurs qui apparaissaient ici et là.

Drago aperçut au loin quelqu'un qui se tenait accroupi sur le corps d'un homme, de Dumbledore.

C'était lui, c'était Harry et il avait l'air de ne pas être blessé. Drago ralentit l'allure et s'approcha lentement de lui, bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dans les bras, trop heureux de voir qu'il allait bien.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui.

Harry leva les yeux et le vit. Il était là, Drago, celui qui lui avait tourné le dos alors qu'il avait besoin de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?

- Je m'inquiétait pour mon père, et Pansy et, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser récolter toute la gloire ! dit Drago en souriant.

Harry sourit faiblement et se redressa.

Bellatrix fulminait, son monde s'écroulait. Son Lord, qu'elle adulait avait été tué par ce gamin stupide, il fallait qu'il paye ! Elle était là, tapie dans les fourrés épais de la lisière. Elle le fixait, ce sale morveux penché sur le corps du vieux fou, préparant sa vengeance. Et puis un garçon approcha. Elle reconnut son port altier et sa démarche féline. Son neveu, ce sale traître à son sang ! Il allait payer lui aussi, et elle commencerait par lui.

Un "plop" sonore derrière Drago attira l'attention de Harry. Il eut juste le temps de voir Bellatrix lancer un éclair vert dans la direction de Drago.

Il s'élança et sauta sur Drago pour le protéger, alors qu'un deuxième éclair vert était lancé dans leur direction.

Les deux garçons tombèrent au sol et roulèrent jusqu'à dévaler au bas de la colline.

Bellatrix souriait comme une démente. Elle l'avait eu, mais elle n'avait pas été la seule. Qui donc pouvait être l'autre lanceur de sort. Elle transplana directement à côté de lui.

- Severus ! Si je m'y attendais, tu n'es pas un sale traître alors ? dit-elle en roulant des yeux extatiques.

L'homme sombre la regarda froidement, et dit trois mots :

- Si, AVADA KEDAVRA !

Bellatrix n'eut le temps de rien faire, qu'elle avait déjà reçu le sort mortel.

Drago se releva et s'épousseta. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient seuls, à une centaine de mètres en contrebas de la plaine.

- Merci Potter, même s'il a encore fallu que tu te prennes pour un héros, dit Drago nonchalamment.

Il s'attendait à une réponse bien sentie, mais rien ne venait. Il se retourna pour savoir pourquoi, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Harry était couché, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts, mort. Il se jeta à genoux près de lui et le secoua, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard.

- Non, non ! Harry ! Je t'en prie, non, c'est pas possible, dit-il laissant les larmes couler sur son visage. C'est pas vrai !

Drago avait le tournis, son coeur menaçait d'exploser. Le garçon qu'il avait finalement accepté d'aimer était mort, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. La dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite, c'était qu'il voulait qu'il meure.

Repensant à ce moment, Drago fondit littéralement en larmes et prit le corps sans vie de Harry entre ses bras.

- Harry, si tu savais comme je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas, je te promets que je ne le pensais pas ! Je suis désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, pardonne-moi !

Il lui caressait les cheveux, ses cheveux si doux dont il rêvait sans cesse.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas me laisser ! dit-il avec la force du désespoir, je t'aime, tu ne peux pas partir, éclata-t-il en sanglots. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas accepter, c'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé, mais je sais maintenant, je sais que je t'aime !

- Poussez-vous Drago, dit Rogue qui venait d'arriver en courant.

Drago s'écarta du corps de Harry, regardant Rogue qui passait sa baguette sur tout son corps, en psalmodiant des paroles inintelligibles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Drago, incrédule, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de son professeur.

Au bout d'interminables minutes d'extrême concentration de la part de Rogue, un halo doré enveloppa le corps du Survivant. Drago s'écarta brusquement, en jetant des regards affolés à Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? hurla Drago, en fixant toujours le corps sans vie de Harry.

- Je vais résumer rapidement, bien que je n'aie pas que ça à faire, dit Rogue de sa voix veloutée.

Dumbledore -il se racla la gorge- et moi avons créé un sort qui permet de contrer celui de mort, mais il est extrêmement risqué, et il se peut qu'il ne fonctionne pas. Nous l'avons décidé pour le bien de ma couverture, je ne pouvais pas continuer à épargner les Aurors sans la perdre, et il était hors de question que je tue des innocents.

Drago le regardait sans comprendre.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que vous êtes vraiment du côté des gentils ? demanda Drago. Et que Potter n'est pas vraiment mort ? dit-il, son coeur s'emballant dans sa poitrine.

- Puis-je terminer ? demanda Rogue en reprenant ses explications, comme si Drago ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Comme je l'ai dit, il se peut que le sort n'ait pas fonctionné, c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, malheureusement, dit Rogue en baissant la voix. Comme vous le savez, le sort de mort atteint le centre nerveux, et provoque la mort. Et bien, le sort que nous avons créé a le même principe, sauf qu'au lieu de l'arrêter, il le "persuade" qu'il est déjà arrêté, donc le sort de mort n'a plus d'effet. Mais voilà, il se peut que mon sort soit arrivé trop tard. Je l'ai lancé dès que j'ai vu Bellatrix, pour vous protéger, mais ils ont atteint tous les deux Potter en même temps.

Drago allait devenir fou, il fallait qu'il sache, Harry était mort, oui ou non ?

- Restez près de lui Drago. Si le sort a fonctionné, il devrait se réveiller d'ici cinq minutes. Il y a eu beaucoup de sortilèges de magie noire utilisés ce soir, je dois me rendre auprès des victimes pour les aider, dit-il en se relevant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Rogue s'arrêta et se retourna pour demander :

- Euh... Drago, ai-je bien entendu ce que vous étiez en train de dire à Potter avant que j'arrive ? dit-il en levant exagérément un sourcil.

Les joues de Drago se couvrir d'une teinte rougeâtre et il bafouilla un semblant de réponse.

- Ou...,Oui, mais c'est de votre faute.

- Tiens donc, et puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que vous en arriviez là, demanda-t-il, sa voix empreinte de sarcasmes.

- Si vous ne nous aviez pas punis ensemble, il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de moi, et moi, je n'aurais jamais songé à cette éventualité, et je ne partagerais pas ses sentiments !

- Dans ce cas, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses Drago, avoir des sentiments pour Potter doit être vraiment désespérant, dit-il en souriant, avant de partir.

Drago s'approcha de nouveau de Harry et lui prit la main dans la sienne, espérant une réaction. Il était froid et restait inerte. Drago priait Merlin pour que le sort ait

fonctionné. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus l'espoir ténu qu'entretenait Drago faiblissait.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, voyant que Harry ne réagissait toujours pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger mouvement entre sa main l'alerte.

Drago sécha rapidement ses larmes et lâcha la main de Harry.

- Potter, tu m'entends, dit-il en essayant de contrôler l'excitation dans sa voix.

Un faible murmure lui parvint et il vit, avec le plus grand bonheur, que Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il se retint de crier de joie et de serrer Harry dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de dire :

- Et voilà, il faut encore que tu fasses ton intéressant ! Bon je vais aller prévenir ceux que ça intéresse que tu vas bien.

- Attends, dit Harry en se redressant difficilement, un peu engourdi à cause du sort.

Drago le regarda et vit qu'un sourire radieux illuminait le visage du jeune garçon. Et sans préambule, Harry se rua sur les lèvres du Serpentard, abasourdi.

Drago se dit que le choc avait dû lui faire perdre la raison et qu'il ne devait pas se rappeler qu'ils étaient en froid, mais sans plus réfléchir, il répondit à ce baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Une explosion de bonheur les traversa tous les deux. Leurs bouches ne voulaient plus se décoller l'une de l'autre et leurs langues se mêlaient avec avidité, leur procurant un plaisir intense.

Il n'était plus question pour Drago de repousser Harry, à cette seconde, il savait qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et rien d'autre ne comptait.

A regret, Drago sentit Harry s'éloigner, mais il se ressaisit vite, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il avait apprécié leur baiser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Harry en lui souriant.

- Quoi, mais..., qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que..., t'es pas bien Potter, paniqua Drago.

Harry rit et lui expliqua que le sort l'avait totalement figé, mais qu'il entendait tout ce qui se passait autour.

Drago le regardait avec un air affolé sur le visage, se traitant d'idiot à s'être laissé aller à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et rougit de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru entendre Potter, mais...

- Je préférais nettement quand tu m'appelais Harry, Drago, dit le Survivant avec un sourire mutin.

- Ça va pas ! C'est trop personnel et intime puis...

- Il y a deux secondes, tu avais ta langue dans ma bouche, dit Harry avec un air désabusé, alors le personnel...

Drago avait un air choqué sur le visage, vite remplacé par un penaud, qui fut lui aussi rapidement remplacé par un regard torve.

- Peut-être mais...

Harry ne le laissa pas finir, et se précipita de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Baiser brûlant, auquel Drago répondit avec ferveur, le « moi aussi je t'aime » se frayant un passage jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Oh Harry ! Par Merlin, tu vas bien, s'exclama Hermione qui arrivait en courant.

J'étais tellement inquiète, dit-elle en se jetant à son cou. Le professeur Rogue nous a dit... Se rendant compte qu'elle arrivait dans un moment assez particulier, elle bafouilla et prit elle aussi une jolie teinte rouge.

Pardon, je vous dérange ?

- Non.

- Oui ! dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione sourit et s'excusa avec un petit air gêné, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reporter son attention sur Harry et de le questionner.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? dit-elle en l'examinant sommairement.

- Oui, et Ron ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Il va bien, il a été blessé mais il est entre de bonnes mains maintenant.

- Je dérange peut-être ? demanda Drago avec irritation.

- Oh je..., non, je suis heureuse pour vous deux, dit-elle avec un regard complice pour Harry.

- Et oui, **il m'a dans la peau, et c'est réciproque ! **Faudra vous y faire, lança le Serpentard en redressant le menton.

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de rire.

Hermione serra de nouveau Harry dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle allait prévenir les autres qu'il allait bien. Elle allait partir, quand elle se retourna. Elle semblait hésiter, mais finalement, elle enlaça Drago également.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, et que tu n'aies pas été blessé Malefoy.

Drago grimaça et tenta de se dégager de cette « sangsue », mais rien à faire, elle s'accrochait ! Harry les regardait et il souriait à Drago. Avec un faux air ennuyé, celui-ci finit par se laisser faire.

Elle finit par relâcher son étreinte et partit, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Ils restèrent isolés encore un long moment, mais le froid et la fatigue accumulés depuis le matin finirent par avoir raison du Survivant.

Alors lentement, ils rentrèrent côte à côte, dans un silence absolu, tout simplement heureux de s'être enfin trouvés.

* * *

**Alors, pour faire court, je sais que la caverne et la bataille finale font très inspirées de JKR, ce qui est vrai. Mais je voulais faire la bataille à Poudlard, et franchement, en ayant lu le tome 7, je ne pouvais pas la voir autrement. Pareil pour l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldy. **

**Je ne voulais pas que Drago se montre courageux dès le départ, je pense que ce comportement lui va mieux. D'abord il s'exquive, et ensuite il réfléchi, et là il trouve le courage nécéssaire.**

**J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais niveau aventure mdr ! En tous cas, je savais que jamais je ne ferais une fic aventure, mais je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir fait un chapitre, assez long en plus, ou la romance nétait pas prédominante.**

**Ce chapitre n'a finalement pas beaucoup de "Harry/Drao", mais puisque c'est le dernier chapitre, je voulais montrer un peu tout le monde. Désolée une fois de plus pour avoir fait un Lucius gentil au final.**

**Bref, j'ai trop de ruc à dire sur ce chapitre, donc si vous avez des questions, vous savez quoi faire ;)**


	22. Ils vécurent heureux !

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos sont l'entière propriété de , et je la remercie de nous les prêter le temps d'une fic.  
Slash DM/HP gentillet. Il n'y aura pas de lémon, donc âmes sensibles, vous pouvez rester. C'est la bonne occasion d'apprendre à aimer ce couple en douceur ;)**

* * *

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Donc voilà l'épilogue, Ils vécurent heureux ! pour en finir avec les "Il.." au singulier, puisque maintenant ils sont deux.  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**22. Ils vécurent heureux ! **

* * *

Harry peaufinait le reste de sa décoration de table quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

Il regarda l'heure et fit une petite grimace, voyant que Drago, pour une fois, était en avance.

Comme leur rituel l'exigeait, il se précipita à sa rencontre et l'embrassa affectueusement.

- Toi, tu travailles trop, tu as les traits tirés, ça fait peur à voir, sourit Harry. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant rapidement de l'élu de son coeur.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, avant de soupirer de lassitude.

- J'ai dû m'occuper d'une bande de morveux qui avaient ingurgité trop de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley, d'ailleurs il faudra que je leur touche deux mots à ces deux là, dit Drago avec un air menaçant. Les gamins ont tous changé de couleur, et leur peau empestait comme ce n'est pas permis. Il y a eu aussi cette petite fille qui a amené un niffleur en douce pour faire plaisir à son frère, et il s'est échappé. On a passé deux bonnes heures à le retrouver et réparer ses dégâts.

Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande pourquoi je suis devenu Médicomage, dit Drago en accrochant sa cape au porte manteau.

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Rappelle-toi, après la guerre - un éclair de tristesse voila leurs yeux un court instant - tu as eu une révélation, tu étais certain que c'était ce que tu voulais faire.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Drago en lui souriant.

- Comment va Remus ?

- Toujours endormi. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il a. Il n'a pas été blessé durant la guerre, donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'il reste inconscient. Des infirmières pensent qu'il est comme mort de chagrin. Que c'est la peine qui le maintient endormi, parce qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. Même sa lycanthropie est comme arrêtée. Au début, on espérait que sa transformation changerait automatiquement son état, mais rien. C'est un cas désespéré Harry, il ne se réveillera plus maintenant.

- C'est tellement malheureux. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, peut-être que la perte de Tonks était trop dure à supporter, on ne saura jamais, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Drago savait que l'état de Remus touchait particulièrement son petit ami, car il se sentait coupable de son état. Jamais il n'avait pu se pardonner la mort de la jeune femme.

- Je vais prendre une douche avant que toute la maison prenne l'odeur, et j'arrive.

Harry était dans la cuisine, en train de parachever son repas qu'il avait laborieusement passé l'après-midi à préparer, dans le plus grand secret, bien sûr. Un cri s'éleva du salon et Harry se prépara à tout faire pour apaiser l'ancien Serpentard.

- Potter ! Peux-tu me dire ce que cela signifie ? J'avais pourtant été clair non ?

Harry le rejoignit et sourit comme un enfant pris en faute. Drago venait de l'appeler par son nom de famille, signe qu'il était en colère.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ne pas fêter tes trente ans ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, et je compte bien le faire.

- D'accord, et on ne pouvait pas le faire juste nous deux ? gronda Drago, en montrant la table sur laquelle était dressé le couvert pour sept personnes.

- Tu as besoin de décompresser, après le boulot, et tout... Et puis pourquoi t'entêtes-tu as refuser de fêter tes trente ans ? demanda Harry,

- Justement, décompresser, pour moi, signifie ne pas être en compagnie de tes amis.

- Ce sont nos amis, et pas que les miens, alors arrête un peu, et réponds à ma question, fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

- Trente ans, tu te rends compte ! explosa le blond, alors que Harry le regardait, ahuri. Trente ans c'est... les rides et les cheveux blancs, gémit Drago en se laissant tomber sur un siège.

Harry éclata de rire, (qui fut reçu par un regard noir de Drago) et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Mais arrête, tu n'as pas une ride, tu le vois bien. Et pour ce qui est des cheveux blancs, excuse-moi, mais je ne verrai pas où est la différence, on ne peut pas dire que tes cheveux soient foncés, sourit Harry. Et je te signale qu'on a le même âge, et que mon anniversaire est dans même pas deux mois, alors est-ce que ça veut dire que je serais vieux et moche, dit Harry avec un sourire mutin.

- Mais non, mais... Bon, ok, on le fête, bien que de toutes façons, je n'aie pas le choix. Mais saches que tu as un cheveux blanc, juste là, dit-il en l'arrachant.

Harry leva au ciel tout en souriant à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, dit-il avec un faux air désespéré, tu es vraiment impossible par moments.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, dit-il d'un air coquin.

Harry regretta que quelqu'un vienne de frapper à la porte, car il ne pouvait pas résister à Drago quand il faisait cette moue adorable.

Drago qui voyait la lueur frustrée dans les yeux de Harry lui dit d'un air satisfait :

- Bien fait pour toi, si tu n'avais invité personne, on aurait pu tout de suite passer au dessert...

Harry lui sourit, ses yeux laissant deviner que de toutes façons, il ne perdait rien pour attendre, et alla ouvrir.

- Hermione, Ron, entrez, leur dit Harry, enjoué. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, répondirent-ils en coeur. Et où est le trentenaire ? sourit Ron.

- Ô, faites qu'il ne t'ait pas entendu, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Trop tard, dit Drago d'un ton grinçant, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Tout le monde rit, habitué au comportement du Serpentard. Ils avaient l'habitude de ses répliques acerbes, et de son humour noir.

- Bonjour tonton Harry, fit un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, caché derrière sa mère.

- Salut John, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

John sourit à Harry et courut dans les jambes de Drago. Pour une raison inconnue de tous, il semblait adorer ce bougon de première.

- Joyeux anniversaire tonton Drago ! fit le gamin, la mine réjouie.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler tonton, mini belette, dit Drago d'un ton bourru.

Loin de bouleverser l'enfant, ce ton le fit rire. Il savait que son tonton Drago était très gentil quand ils étaient tous les deux.

- Allez vous installer, les autres ne devraient plus tarder, dit Harry en leur montrant le salon.

- Drago, j'ai également invité tes parents, mais... ils n'ont pas voulu venir, désolé, dit Harry avec un air gêné.

- Je m'en serais douté, c'est mieux ainsi de toute façon, dit Drago en ne laissant passer aucune émotion sur son visage.

Lucius avait très mal pris le fait que son fils soit amoureux de Harry Potter. Il avait refusé de le recevoir chez lui, ou de le rencontrer. Drago lui en voulait, et leurs rapports s'étaient détériorés, il ne le voyait quasiment plus. Sa mère, elle, bien qu'elle ait été choquée, avait fini par l'accepter, en voyant à quel point Harry rendait son fils heureux. Il rayonnait de bonheur lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle s'était dit qu'après tout, s'il était heureux, c'était le principal. Malgré tout cela, elle et son mari ne pouvaient pas fréquenter Harry comme si de rien n'était. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux pour être mises de côté ou oubliées. Le passé de Mangemort de Lucius, Harry non plus n'était pas prêt à passer outre, ce qui l'attristait pour Drago.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, et ce fut Drago qui ouvrit.

- Londubat, quelle surprise, moi qui pensais que tu ne sortais jamais de ta salle de classe, fit Drago moqueur.

- Heureux de te voir également Drago, railla Pansy.

Neville s'écarta et laissa apparaître sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es énorme Pansy ! Je vois que finalement, Londubat sort de sa classe de temps en temps, dit Drago en souriant, et en enlaçant Pansy.

- Les salles de classes sont très attirantes aussi, fit Pansy avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit rougir Neville jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et rire Harry. Et toi aussi tu serais énorme avec des jumeaux dans le ventre sale goujat, dit-elle en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

Drago était tellement heureux que Pansy s'en soit sortie. Il était tombé sur elle dans une chambre à Sainte Mangouste, pâle comme la mort, après la bataille, en rendant visite à son père. Heureusement, le professeur Rogue était intervenu assez rapidement, et sans lui, elle serait morte. Lui seul était en mesure d'endiguer le sort qu'elle avait reçu et il avait été obligé de stupéfixer Neville pour réussir à l'atteindre. Elle s'était finalement remise à merveille, seule une fine cicatrice sur la joue était encore visible.

Elle et Neville s'étaient mariés peu de temps après sa guérison. Ils étaient tellement sûrs de leurs sentiments qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'attendre.

- Allez, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut se jeter sur les petits fours, lança Harry en souriant.

Les discussions allaient bon train, et l'ambiance était très conviviale. Hermione expliquait avec passion ses nouvelles fonctions de Langue de plomb, que Harry connaissait par coeur puisqu'il travaillait au Ministère avec elle, en tant que Directeur des Aurors. Neville, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Pansy, qu'il couvait du regard.

Il remerciait tous les jours que Merlin faisait d'être avec elle, et il avait même fini par ne plus être terrorisé par son collègue, le professeur Rogue, puisqu'il lui avait rendu celle qu'il aimait comme au premier jour.

Quand Ron parla des nouvelles inventions de ses frères, avec qui il travaillait, Drago lui tint un discours avadakevadarisant sur les fameuses inventions, et tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Ron qui boudait.

Harry lança un sort, et un magnifique gâteau s'envola de la cuisine à la table du salon. Trente bougies étaient disposées dessus, et Drago fut surpris de ne pas trouver le célèbre "Joyeux anniversaire" écrit en lettres colorées. Au lieu de ça, il lu : Trente raisons qui font que je t'aime.

Il lança un regard interrogatif à Harry, et celui-ci lui répondit :

- Souffle les bougies une à une, et tu les connaîtras.

Drago sourit, touché de l'intention, et n'attendit pas de se faire prier.

Lorsqu'il souffla la première bougie, la voix d'Harry s'en éleva, forte et clair.

- Parce que tu es toi, tout simplement.

Il sourit tendrement à Harry, et les invités regardèrent, silencieux et émus, ce couple si soudé.

Il continua de souffler, et des phrases telles que :

- Parce que tu es beau,

- Parce que j'aime être dans tes bras,

- Parce que tu as un caractère épouvantable,

- Parce que tu es fait pour moi,

- Parce que tes yeux m'expriment tout l'amour que tu me portes,

- Parce que je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi.

- Parce que j'adore ta manie de te nicher inconsciemment dans mon cou quand tu dors,

- Parce que dans tes bras, je me sens vivant, et plus heureux que jamais,

- Parce que j'aime que tu viennes me couvrir de baisers pour me réveiller, quand je m'endors sur le canapé.

Une fois qu'il eut soufflé toutes les bougies, les yeux de Drago luisaient d'émotion.

Il embrassa Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Ils pensèrent à la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. Et Merlin savait qu'ils avaient affronté beaucoup d'épreuves pour ça.

Très peu de temps après la bataille finale, le scandale avait éclaté à cause de Rita Skeeter. Elle avait sorti un article avec pour gros titre : Le survivant est gay ! Le battage médiatique avait été éprouvant. Les gens harcelaient Harry, non plus pour avoir des détails de son duel avec Voldemort, mais pour savoir si tout ceci était vrai. Le nom de Drago avait été mêlé au sien, et les gens en profitaient pour le traîner dans la boue. Lucius Malefoy avait eu tellement d'influences qu'ils voulaient se venger par tous les moyens. La population sorcière n'avait pas accepté que Lucius ne soit pas emprisonné. Personne ne croyait à son soi-disant changement de côté.

Alors les ragots les plus scabreux avaient fait leur apparition. Ils avaient bien failli être fatals à leur couple. Drago ne supportait plus que son nom soit entaché de la sorte, et ils avaient fini par douter de leur couple, mais l'amour avait été le plus fort. Ils en étaient finalement ressortis plus soudés et plus sûrs d'eux. Les mois passèrent et leur histoire n'intéressa plus personne. Les gens oubliaient, passaient à un autre scandale, s'y faisaient. Les articles et les ragots cessèrent.

- Dis, tonton Drago, fit John avec un regard angélique, en réponse à l'oeil noir de Drago, tu sais, à l'école, y a un garçon qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter. Il est méchant et se moque de tout le monde, je le déteste !

- Méfie-toi des garçons que tu détestes, tu ne sais jamais comment ça peut finir, dit Harry en souriant, alors que Drago l'enlaçait.

Tous les autres sourirent, sauf Ron, qui vira au vert.

Il était tard, tous les invités étaient partis.

- Merci Harry, cette soirée était formidable. Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir écouté, une fois de plus, fit-il en souriant.

- Viens avec moi, et je te dirais les trente autres raisons qui ne devaient pas être entendues par des oreilles chastes, rit le Survivant, en traînant Drago dans leur chambre.

La seule chose dont on est sûr, c'est qu'**ils vécurent heureux ! **

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi", merci de l'avoir lu, reviewer, mise en favorite.**

**Est-ce que vous serez assez chou pour me dire un mot d'adieu ?**

**Pareil, si des questions subsistes encore sur le devenir de certains persos, ou des choses incomprises, n'hésitez surtout pas à me poser des questions. Comme quel est le pire cauchemar de Drago finalement, ou ce qu'il adviendra de Lupin dans le futur. Est-ce qu'il se rétablira ou non ? J'ai déjà les réponses  
**

**Je ne vous dirais pas à bientôt, puisque j'en ai fini des slashs, et peut-être même des fics, mais si j'en refait une, ça sera une Drago/oc qui est dans ma tête depuis quelques mois. On s'y retrouvera peut-être...**

**Bisous à tous.**

EDIT du 29 juin 2010 : pour montrer que je continue à lire et apprécier les review laissées par les anonymes (par les autres aussi, ça va de soi^^ mais je peux leur répondre, ce qui n'est pas le cas des anonymes^^) à partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux review anonymes sur mon forum, dans une partie accessible aux invités. Vous trouverez l'adresse exact dans mon profil ;)


End file.
